El destino nos encontró
by s2ndr1t9
Summary: [Completo] AU Cansada de los maltratos de su marido, Carol huye junto a su hija Sophia con la esperanza de encontrar una vida mejor. Los problemas surgen enseguida, cuando su auto se queda sin combustible, parado entre los bosques de Atlanta. A escasos metros del coche se alza la casa de Daryl Dixon, un tipo problemático y sumido en una guerra con un traficante de drogas, Steve.
1. Prólogo

**_*Estoy editando corrigiendo todos los errores*_**

* * *

 _Espere aquí... enseguida le diremos algo._

Habían pasado casi tres horas desde que el policía había pronunciado esa frase, y seguía sin recibir una explicación de cuál era la situación de su marido. Se movió en la fría silla de la sala de espera, cambiando de postura y jugando con sus manos, aún más angustiada y temblorosa, mientras las lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos. Su mirada estaba fija en la puerta metalizada que él había traspasado acompañado de dos policías. Por tercera vez, la mujer se levantó de su asiento dirigiéndose hacia la recepción. La policía pelirroja la reconoció, debido a que ella había contestado a sus preguntas anteriormente.

–¿Aún no se sabe nada de mi marido, Ed Peletier? –Preguntó a la pelirroja con voz temblorosa.

–No, señora, ya le avisaremos.

De nuevo, volvió a sentarse en la sala de espera de la comisaría, a medida que el miedo se apoderaba de ella. El pánico iba aumentando a cada segundo que pasaba, imaginando todo lo que estaba sucediendo en el interior de las dependencias. Pero lo que más terror le causaba era saber la reacción de Ed cuando saliera de allí, pues era consciente que iba a ser una noche muy complicada. Ante ese pensamiento, Carol respiró hondo intentando convencerse a sí misma de que iba a ser diferente aquella noche, pero sabía que no era cierto.

Carol se sentía culpable por el hecho de que Ed estuviera encerrado en los calabozos. Era estúpida por no haber hecho caso a las órdenes de su marido, pues sabía que las consecuencias iban a ser peores.

 _Aquella tarde, el matrimonio Peletier debía asistir a la escuela de su hija Sophia para ver la función de teatro de la pequeña. Pero Ed no quería ir, y pretendía que su mujer tampoco fuera. Sin embargo, en cuanto Ed se fue al bar, Carol desobedeció las órdenes de su marido y decidió ir sola._

 _Carol disfrutó mucho viendo a su pequeña interpretando el Rey León._

 _Ella rezaba para que pudieran llegar a casa antes de que lo hiciera Ed. Sin embargo, no fue así y al llegar vieron a Ed aporreando la puerta, enfurruñado por no encontrar a nadie en el interior, ya que se había dejado olvidadas las llaves. Nada más percatarse de que se trataba de Carol, Ed se separó de la puerta y avanzó como pudo hacia el coche de la mujer, lleno de furia e ira. Sophia, quién estaba sentada en la parte trasera del coche, se percató del enfado de su padre y sintió el miedo en su pequeño cuerpo._

 _–Mamá, papá está enfadado._

 _–Lo sé, cariño, no te preocupes. –Dijo la mujer en un intento de tranquilizar a la pequeña._

 _Cuando Ed consiguió alcanzar el coche, éste abrió la puerta del conductor y agarró a Carol por el brazo sacándola a la fuerza del vehículo._

 _–¿Dónde estabas? –masculló enfadado._

 _–Yo... he ido a ver a Sophia, –repuso. Carol vio el odio aumentando en el rostro de Ed, y cuando éste quiso responderle, fue interrumpido._

 _–¡Ed! –gritó Bryan Peter, su vecino. Ed se giró para ver a Bryan junto a su mujer Kearney que avanzaban hacia ellos. –¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no pongas el coche enfrente de mi garaje? No puedo sacar el mío._

 _Ed se giró sobre sí mismo soltando a Carol. La mujer pudo ver la sonrisa cargada de maldad, pues realmente lo había hecho a consciencia sabiendo que le molestaba. La relación entre ambos vecinos cada vez era más tensa y Carol sabía que gran parte de la culpa era de Ed, pues se dedicaba a provocarle cada vez que podía._

 _–No tenía otro lugar para aparcarlo –contestó el hombre con sarcasmo, y evidenciando su estado de embriaguez._

 _–Bryan ahora lo movemos –habló Carol con una suave voz, intentando mostrar una sonrisa a la pareja y calmar la tensión entre ambos. Los tres le miraron, antes de que Ed hablara._

 _–No, no vamos a quitar nada, –contestó lleno de rabia._

 _–Ed, por favor. –Pidió Carol para evitar que Ed se pusiera violento con su vecino._

 _–¡Cállate! –le dijo a Carol._

 _–Voy a llamar a la policía, –masculló Bryan, mientras llevó su mano a su bolsillo para agarrar el celular–, estoy harto de tus tonterías..._

 _Sucedió demasiado rápido, pues de pronto, Ed levantó su puño y le propinó un puñetazo a Bryan. El hombre cayó al suelo, mientras su mujer corrió a socorrerle. Pero rápidamente Kearney Peter llamaba con su móvil a la policía denunciando la situación. Tras esto, la familia Peletier se adentró en la casa, dejando al matrimonio a las afueras. Sin embargo, la policía no tardó en hacer su aparición, picando en la puerta de los Peletier para llevarse a Ed a la comisaría. Carol llevó a Sophia a casa de una amiga de la pequeña, y se fue directa a la comisaría._

Aunque ella no era la culpable directa de los actos de Ed, la mujer no podía evitar sentirse responsable de todo lo sucedido. Quizá si hubiera permanecido en casa, como Ed le había dicho, él no hubiera estado tan enfadado como para asestar un puñetazo a Bryan. Ella sufriría las consecuencias de sus actos aquella noche.

En ese momento se dio cuenta que lo mejor era que Sophia pasase la noche fuera de casa. Sacó el móvil del bolso, buscó en la agenda el número de Sarah James, -la madre de la amiga de Sophia- y se lo llevó a la oreja.

–Hola Sarah, soy Carol... quería preguntarte si Sophia puede pasar la noche en tu casa. –Preguntó. Aliviada, Carol escuchó como Sarah aceptó rápidamente sin poner ni una objeción. Le agradeció un par de veces, antes de cortar la llamada.

Absorta en sus propios pensamientos, Carol se mantuvo en silencio escuchando los murmullos de los allí presentes, pensando que podía hacer para evitar lo que iba a suceder aquella noche. Respiró hondo, pensativa y sintiendo la punzada de miedo en el pecho.

Los gritos de un hombre le hicieron desviar la mirada hacia la entrada de la comisaría, viendo como un hombre rudo de unos 50 años y calvo, era arrastrado al interior de las dependencias policiales. Los dos policías que lo agarraban parecían tener serios problemas para poder retenerlo, pues éste se resistía. El hombre no dejaba de soltar comentarios machistas y xenófobos dedicándolas a todas las personas con las que se cruzaba, mientras los policías lo aferraban más fuerte. Carol sintió miedo al presenciar esa situación debido a la violencia que ese hombre transmitía.

La tranquilidad apareció de nuevo cuando fue arrastrado al interior, y Carol se tranquilizó levemente. Pero cinco minutos más tarde, otro hombre rubio y visiblemente alterado se adentró en el recinto, volviendo a destruir la tensa tranquilidad del lugar.

–¿Dónde demonios está Merle? ¿Qué le habéis hecho a mi hermano? Maderos de mierda... - gritó el hombre acercándose a los policías.

–Quiere hacer el favor de calmarse. Espere aquí, ahora el sheriff Rick Grimes vendrá hablar con usted, –pronunció la policía, intentando calmar a ese hombre.

–¡Rick Grimes! –Se burló del policía, mientras se movía inquieto.

El hombre sureño se giró sobre sí mismo, antes de pegar una patada contra las sillas, haciendo que la mujer se sobresaltara. Ella levantó la mirada hacia ese hombre de aspecto violento y completamente fuera de sí. Al sentirse observado por todas las personas que estaban en la sala de espera, el hombre dirigió la mirada de odio hacia ellos.

–¿Qué?, ¿Qué cojones miráis? –la mujer vagó la mirada por la sala de espera, evitando al hombre que soltaba improperios e insultos a todo aquel que se atreviese a coincidir con su mirada.

–Señor Dixon, soy Rick Grimes, su hermano ha intentado atacar a un policía cuando iba a ser detenido por amenazar a un hombre con una pistola. Por el momento, estará en el calabozo hasta mañana, cuando el juez decida si quedará en libertad.

–Cojonudo, –dijo bastante molestó. Sin dejar terminar a Rick se giró sobre sí mismo en dirección a la puerta, saliendo de la comisaría, dando golpes y lanzando gritos a todos. –Putos maderos de mierda.

Carol estaba absorta mirando a ese hombre, cuando de pronto sintió la mano de alguien agarrándole por el brazo y levantándola de su asiento. Se trataba de Ed, quien estaba lleno de furia.

–Vámonos, –la mujer se dejó arrastrar hacia la puerta de la comisaría mientras éste le susurraba. - Por tu jodida culpa he estado encerrado en ese calabozo durante tres horas.

Tras traspasar la puerta, Ed la soltó empujándola, y debido a la violencia que había empleado contra ella, Carol se tropezó a punto de caer al suelo. Rápidamente ella se repuso, avanzando hacia el coche y abrir la puerta de éste.

Se sentó en el asiento del copiloto, y entonces, se percató que el hombre sureño, que había estado gritando a los policías, estaba apoyado en una moto con un cigarro entre los dedos. Carol sintió vergüenza, y desvió la mirada hacia adelante. El hombre seguía observando la situación atentamente. A pesar de que quiso evitar mirarle, Carol volvió a centrar la mirada en él. Vio en sus pequeños ojos mucho odio, y ella lo asoció a lo sucedido en el interior de la comisaría.

Sin embargo, ese tal Dixon no apartaba la mirada de la suya, y en ese instante, ambos notaron una conexión entre ellos a pesar de que eran personas totalmente desconocidas.


	2. Capítulo 1 - Sobrevivir

Capítulo 1 – Sobrevivir

Aceleró la moto de Merle al mismo tiempo que se adentraba en la carretera de tierra que le llevaba a donde vivía. El motor rugió con fuerza cuando apretó el acelerador para minutos más tarde, frenar en seco haciendo una pirueta. Tras asegurar la moto, Daryl se bajó de ella, dispuesto a adentrarse en su casa.

La casa en la que vivía estaba situada en medio de los bosques de los alrededores de Atlanta. Había sido construida por su padre tras la muerte de su madre por un incendio mientras fumaba en la cama. Tras su muerte, las deudas y los impagos habían sacudido a la familia Dixon, pues su padre no estaba dispuesto a trabajar. Prefería pasarse el día con alguna camarera o alguna chica de compañía antes que dar de comer a sus hijos. Pronto, fueron desahuciados, y el padre se vio obligado a reconstruir una pequeña casa abandonada a las afueras de Atlanta.

Se trababa de una casa de madera, pequeña y con bastantes desperfectos, pero era su hogar. La luz que había era gracias a un generador eléctrico que solía estar estropeado la mayoría de veces. No disponían de agua caliente, de forma que debían ducharse con agua helada. Desde pequeño Daryl había odiado tener que ducharse, pues la falta de calefacción y la ausencia de agua calienten hacia que Daryl evitara las duchas. Sin embargo, a veces su padre solía obligarle de muy malas formas.

La casa era pequeña y estaba en malas condiciones. Tenía bastantes grietas que cuando llovía se inundaba por la cantidad de agüeros que había en el techo. Constaba de dos habitaciones y un baño. Además de un pequeño cobertizo donde el Seth Dixon creaba sus propias bebidas alcohólicas caseras.

La casa estaba destrozada, en su interior había todo tipo de objetos, algunos sin utilidad. El suelo estaba lleno de cartones o papeles, aunque se podía caminar perfectamente. No era el lugar más ideal para vivir. Y Daryl lo sabía. Pero no tenía otro, ni podía permitírselo.

Daryl había odiado a su padre, y convivir con él había sido una tortura. Aquel lugar le traía recuerdos negativos, pues su padre no fue especialmente cariñoso o amable con él. Cada rincón de aquella casa estaba cargada de recuerdos horribles. La despensa donde se encerraba cada vez que le maltrataba, el baño donde le obligaba a bañarse, la sala de estar donde le pego con el cinturón dejándole la marca que tiene en toda la espalda… Y un millón más. Lo peor de todo era la soledad que le transmitía esa casa. Su padre estaba ausente la mayor parte del tiempo, y cuando estaba en casa solía descargar su rabia contra él.

Tras la muerte de su madre a quien recordaba poco, Merle se marchó cuando había sido adolescente, fugándose tras una paliza de su padre, incapaz de soportar los maltratos de su padre. Sin embargo, Daryl tuvo que residir con él demasiado tiempo. Merle apenas estuvo con él cuando había sido pequeño. Nunca estuvo allí para protegerle de las palizas de su padre.

Solo la muerte de su padre por un cáncer de pulmón fue lo que les hizo volver a unirse. Desde ese entonces, vivían en esa casa pasando gran parte de los días juntos. Merle volvió y ocupó la habitación de matrimonio. Daryl no le importó que se adueñara de la habitación grande, Merle era propenso a llevar compañía a casa, y compartir la cama con una o dos chicas. Sin embargo, Daryl nunca traía compañía, así que no le importó quedarse con la habitación más pequeña.

Merle solía pasar tiempo indeterminado con algunas prostitutas que conocía en el club de striptease Naughty Girl que estaba a unos metros de su casa. Él iba muy a menudo allí y conocía a varias chicas con las que pasaba un buen rato.

Daryl no le agradaba frecuentar esos lugares y como consecuencia debía aguantar los insultos de Merle, quien solía acusarle de ser gay, por no querer ir allí a _follar_ a una de esas mujeres. Daryl a pesar de aguantar sus palabras, él le obviaba. Había ido en un par de ocasiones cuando era más joven, arrastrado por su hermano, obligándole a acostarse con una de la ellas.

A pesar de que no estuvo en su infancia, Daryl agradeció volver a compartir su vida con su hermano pues se había sentido abandonado por él y aunque no tenían una relación sana, era la única familia que le quedaba. En definitiva era su hermano. Merle tenía una personalidad arrolladora y rápidamente se vio envuelto en un estilo de vida frenético y alocado con alcohol, drogas y peleas. A pesar de todo, era su hermano y debía estar junto a él.

No era el mejor hogar, pero no podían permitirse nada más. Ninguno de los dos tenía un trabajo estable. De hecho ninguno de los dos trabajaba, sin embargo, no les faltaban comida o dinero. La comida solía conseguir a través de la caza, pues Daryl desde bien pequeño había aprendido a cazar gracias a su padre. Durante su infancia había hecho acampadas con su él donde le había enseñado todos los conocimientos de caza y de rastreo que actualmente sabia. A veces cuando se veían muy escasos de dinero, Daryl solía vender la comida ganando liquidez para vivir. Más tarde, Merle le consiguió una ballesta que había robado en unos grandes almacenes, gracias a unos contactos que tenía.

Y el dinero corría a cuenta de Merle, éste solía estar metido en negocios de drogas: las vendía y compraba. Las apuestas, robos y las drogas eran su medio de vida.

No era la primera vez que Merle estaba en la cárcel, había cometido algunos delitos menores en el pasado, pero tenía la intuición que en esta ocasión iba a estar mucho más tiempo antes de poder salir de la prisión. Daryl no tenía problemas, pues sabía arreglárselas bien sin él, pero lo cierto, es que sin su presencia normalmente se sentía algo perdido. Se había acostumbrado a seguir las ordenes de Merle y hacer lo que este le decía, pero también había vivido toda su infancia sin tenerle a su lado.

Así era su vida. Era consciente que no era el mejor estilo de vida que podía tener, pues gracias al alcohol, los robos y el negocio de las drogas su vida a en ocasiones corría peligro. Pero la realidad es que si no vivía de esa forma, no sabía cómo vivir.

No vivía. Sobrevivía.

Nada más bajar de la moto se percató que la puerta estaba medio abierta y él estaba seguro que la había cerrado aquella mañana. Sin más se adentró en su hogar con precaución pues no era la primera vez que alguna persona que quería ajustar cuentas con Merle o con él les esperaba dentro de su casa. La sala de estar parecía estar intacta: desordenada y sucia. sin embargo, ruidos extraños procedian del fondo del pasillo, mas concretamente de la habitacion de Merle. Daryl agarró la ballesta que estaba en su habitacion y fue directo hacia su interior.

Habia un hombre removiendo cada uno de los cajones de Merle tirándolo por el suelo, buscando algo incesantemente

-¡¿Qué narices haces?! – masculló con violencia. El hombre se giro sobre si mismo encontrándose con la ballesta apuntando su rostro.

-Daryl, ¡quitáme ese puto trasto de la cabeza…! – Murmuró con enfado al verse amenazado por Daryl. El arquero bajó la ballesta a regañadientes.

Era el camello de Merle, Steve un tipo que se relacionaba con lo peor de Atlanta, que era mejor no tenerle en contra de uno. Solía tener una relación aceptable con su hermano y con Daryl, pero cuando se trataba de cuestión de dinero, no se andaba con rodeos. Si tenía que pegar o amenazar a Merle o cualquier otra persona, por muy amigo que fuera, lo hacía.

-Maldita sea, Steve, ¿Qué haces registrando la habitación de mi hermano?

-¿Dónde está tu hermano?

-En la cárcel. Le han vuelto a pillar de nuevo, pero esta vez parece que el muy gilipollas ha pegado a un guardia.

-No aprende el muy carbón – Daryl vio la expresión del camello y supo que ocurría algo – necesito la pasta que me debe. Debo hacer una compra para otro cliente y ya sabes…

-No tengo ni puta idea dónde tiene el dinero – Daryl intentó girarse para evitar esa conversación pues sabía que siempre acaban mal. Steve le agarró con fuerza impidiendo girarse.

-¿Seguro que no sabes nada? – preguntó amenazante.

-Y yo que sé, yo paso de toda esa mierda.

-Daryl… – masculló.

\- Te lo he dicho que no tengo ni puñetera idea de donde tiene el dinero mi hermano. Ya le conoces quizás se lo ha gastado en putas. Así que...

-Ya seguro – masculló enfadado. Steven pasó por su lado y antes de salir de la habitacion se giró hacia él – La quiero mañana, sino pagaras las consequencias… se que esta en la cárcel pero necesito ese puto dinero – Y tras esto se marchó.

-¡Hijo de puta! – masculló enfadado dando una patada a una revista erótica de Playboy, que estaba tirada en el suelo, maldiciendo a su hermano. De nuevo, estaba metido en una situación peligrosa por culpa de él.

Había pasado una semana desde que Merle estaba en la cárcel. Ya le habían asegurado que su hermano no saldría de la cárcel en al menos un año, a no ser que pagara la fianza de un dinero que ni tenia. Aceleró de nuevo mientras intentaba obviar el dolor creciente de las costillas. Steve se había presentado en su casa, dos días después en busca del dinero con un par de amigos que no eran nada amigables y había recibido una paliza por no tener el dinero que él le pedía. Odiaba cuando las movidas de Merle recaían sobre él. Así que, no había tenido más remedio que cazar y vender un par de ciervos para poder conseguir al menos la mitad del dinero que le pedía.

Steve le había dado una semana más de plazo para conseguir lo que le quedaba. A la mañana siguiente, cuando estaba amaneciendo se levantó temprano para cazar más ciervos.

Salía a casa al amanecer, mientras la lluvia empezaba a caer cada vez más fuerte, cuando avisto a un coche a un par de metros de su casa, medio escondido entre los bosques, como si estuviera al acecho. Enfadado porque Steve hubiera mandado a otros hombres a cobrar su deuda, aparcó la moto a un lado del bosque y en silencio, sacó su ballesta de la mochila que llevaba, acercándose hacia el coche por la parte trasera. Desde su posición pudo ver que en la parte trasera, había al menos dos personas tapadas con una manta. Si estaban intentando esconderse, lo estaban haciendo penosamente.

-Que idiotas son-masculló Daryl para sí mismo. Se acercó más a la puerta, agarrando el asa de ésta y de golpe la abrió, apuntándoles con la ballesta. Las personas que se encontraban en su interior, sorprendidas gimieron y se irguieron rápidamente en señal de alarma.

-¡Salid del coche! – gritó Daryl al mismo tiempo que se sacudieron violentamente.

Pero en ese momento, Daryl se percató que estaba equivocado. No se trataba de amigos de Steve. Con torpeza, una mujer y una niña de apenas diez años salieron del coche completamente asustadas, dejando que fueran empapadas por la lluvia que caia con mas intensidad. La niña se aferró a la mujer completamente aterrada observando al hombre que les apuntaba con la ballesta, mientras la mujer hacia lo imposible por protegerla. Daryl observó el pánico en los ojos de ambas y rápidamente bajó la ballesta.

-No nos hagas nada, por favor- rogó entre lágrimas la mujer, mientras abrazaba a la niña-no tenemos nada. No, no tenemos nada… - repitió varias veces.

Daryl observó el rostro de la mujer, y se percató del gran moratón en el ojo. Observó a la pequeña, quien parecía estar físicamente bien pero estaba visiblemente aterrada temblando contra la mujer. Volvió a levantar la mirada hacia los ojos de la mujer y entonces recordó que había visto esos mismos ojos azules asustados una semana atrás.

Con sorpresa supo que esa mujer que tenía enfrente de él, agarrando a la una niña, era la misma que había visto siendo arrastrada fuera de la comisaria.

 **¡Hola Carylers!**

 **Aquí está un nuevo capítulo, perdonen que haya tardado en escribir pero he tenido algunos periodos de falta de inspiración y además me ha costado un poco escribirlo.**

 **Como verán, este primer capítulo está centrado en la vida de Daryl –espero que no sea demasiado tedioso-, pero es precisamente esto lo que me ha costado. He intentado reconstruir su vida según la poca información que sabemos. Y es bastante complicado porque apenas sabemos nada de cómo vivían.**

 **Según la información que tenemos creo que Daryl y Merle vivian en una casa similiar a la que he descrito, en mitad del bosque. Creo que el episodio de la cuarta temporada que esta junto a B*th en una casa en medio del bosque podría ser una similar. Al menos así se identifica él durante ese episodio con su pasado. Además, cuando le cuenta a Andrea que se perdió en el bosque da la sensación que vivía muy, muy cerca del bosque. Sin embargo, se contradice con lo que le explica a Carl cuando encontró que su casa ardía con su madre dentro, pues parecía que vivía en un vecindario junto a más amigos. Por esto, he querido hacer que tras la muerte de su madre, se mudaran hacia otro casa, en este caso en el interior de los bosques. Creo que así tendría algo de lógica. ¿Qué opinan ustedes?**

 **Pienso que mientras Merle si era consumidor de drogas –e incluso es probable que traficara con ellas-, Daryl no lo era. O al menos, no habitualmente. De hecho en el episodio de 4x10 Daryl dice claramente el "camello de Merle", así que he deducido que era Merle quien tenía una relación directa con las drogas. Pienso que a pesar de que Daryl iba con Merle éste no hacia todo lo que este decía: es decir, las drogas, chicas de compañía, etc… a pesar de que éste intentaba dominar, nuestro arquero preferido no hacia todo lo que su hermano hacía.**

 **También creo que su vida debía ser un constante peligro entre peleas por alcohol y por temas de drogas, y así lo he querido mostrar.**

 **Me gustara saber vuestra opinión al respecto como siempre. Al igual que cualquier tipo de incoherencia que encuentren también les estaré agradecida. Quiero disculparme, pues sé que tiene mucho contenido de palabras malsonantes y fuera de tono.**

 **Mil gracias a todas las personas que han leído y comentado el prólogo, dándole esa buena acogida, y espero que este primer capítulo les siga gustando igual.**

 **Nos leemos muy pronto.**

 **San.**


	3. Capítulo 2 - Perdida

A medida que iban llegando a casa, Carol vio florecer la rabia de Ed en su rostro. Desconocía lo que había sucedido dentro de la comisaria pero sabía que su marido no estaría contento por haber estado retenido por tanto tiempo. Carol escuchó las quejas de su marido en silencio mientras gritaba contra la policía y sus vecinos. Supo que había tomado una buena decisión al decidir que Sophia pasara la noche en casa de su amiga, pues sabía que iba a ser muy larga y dura.

Y así fue.

Cuando todo acabo, Ed se durmió a su lado, cómo si no hubiera sucedido nada, sin remordimientos. Pero como era habitual en noches como esta, ella no pudo conciliar el sueño. Dejó que las lágrimas brotaran y resbalara por las mejillas mojando las sabanas. Intentó no hacer ruido, reprimiendo los llantos. Si se despertaba por sus llantos, sabía que iba a recibir una reprimenda por ser despertado.

Cerró los ojos, al mismo tiempo que rezaba internamente para que le pasara algo a su marido. Era cruel, se sentía una mala persona por pedir algo similar, pero en estas ocasiones era lo único que le aliviaba de su dolor y su culpabilidad. Para ella era un pequeño halo de esperanza. Pero una vez más, sus suplicas no fueron escuchadas, y al día siguiente, Ed estaba perfectamente en su vida y seguía con la misma actitud de siempre, cruel e indiferente con ella.

La vida seguía siendo una tremenda agonía. Carol aguantaba los golpes y sus palabras en silencio mientras se mantenía en constante vigilancia respecto a su hija. Pero una semana más tarde, Carol decidió huir.

La noche anterior había vuelto a recibir una paliza cuando había intuido que Ed completamente borracho, se dirigía a la habitación de Sophia –quien permanecía dormida-. Carol se interpuso en su camino siendo consciente que esto haría que ella recibiera los golpes, evitando que Sophia sufriera cualquier daño por parte de su padre. Este fue el motivo por el cual decidió huir de su casa.

No era la primera vez que huía junto a Sophia.

Aprovechó que Ed se había ido al bar más cercano donde solía pasar algunas tardes, para montarse en el coche, y arrancar a rumbo desconocido. Sophia no preguntó y dejó guiarse por su madre. A pesar de que era pequeña, era consciente de la situación en la que vivía, pues había vivido situaciones muy desagradables. No entendía mucho que sucedida, pero era consciente que con su padre no estaba segura, ni ella ni su madre.

Carol había podido agarrar un poco de dinero para sobre vivir pero no tenía demasiado. Y el hecho de ser un ama de casa no facilitaba las cosas. Las cuentas las tenía controladas por él, así que cualquier movimiento, Ed se daría cuenta. Aun así, ella siempre había guardado algo de dinero por si, como en esa ocasión, debían huir.

Carol emprendió camino a rumbo desconocido. En un primer instante tuvo la intención de dirigirse hacia la casa de acogida que había acudido en una ocasión, pero que dejó rápidamente para volver con Ed. Una sensación de vergüenza le invadió. En aquella ocasión, el centro había tomado sus notas de sus datos personales y sabrían que ya habían acudido allí. Sentía que se moriría de vergüenza si reconocían que volvía a estar en la misma situación y que volvia a huir de su marido.

Pensó en ir a casa de alguna amiga, pero además de las pocas personas que conocía y las cuales tenia confianza para ir a esas horas de la tarde, Ed conocía sus direcciones y era el primer lugar que acudía cada vez que se marchaba de casa.

La melodía del móvil empezó a sonar en la bolsa y Carol se puso más nerviosa. Era casi media noche y seguramente Ed ya estaría en casa borracho reclamando su cena. Miró a través del retrovisión como su pequeña había levantado la cabeza al escuchar la melodía del móvil. A pesar del nerviosismo, Carol sonrió a Sophia en un intento de tranquilizarla. Había dejado la ciudad y se adentraba en las carreteras que llevaban al norte. No tenía una idea clara de hacia dónde dirigirse. Esperaba encontrar un motel pronto, para poder hospedarse aquella noche y descansar. No estaban demasiado lejos, pero si lo suficiente para que Ed las encontraran. Pero sin embargo, Carol había salido tan rápido y demasiado nerviosa que ni siquiera miró cuál de las rutas era la mejor. Poco menos de una hora se percató que estaba en una carretera sin salida y lo que es peor: se estaba quedando sin combustible.

A pesar del temor, decidió varar el coche en un costado de la carretera para descansar. A la mañana siente le daría tiempo de pensar e ir a una gasolinera a comprar combustible.

Estaba cansada y agotada, no podía conducir más. No parecía encontrar ningún sitio en el cual pudieran hospedarse aquella noche. No tuvo más remedio que aparcar al lado de la carretera. Ni siquiera sabía dónde se encontraba pues no había nada de luz y ningún cartel sobre cuál era su ubicación. Intentando calmar su ansiedad se convenció que a la mañana siguiente podría encontrar una salida. Se colocó en la parte trasera y abrazo a su pequeña que estaba muerta de frío.

Su hija no tardo en quedarse dormida mientras ella no paraba de pensar sobre su situación. Sabía que no era justo para Sophia, ella merecía una casa, una estabilidad y poder asistir al colegio como cualquier otro niño.

Las lágrimas cayeron por las mejillas al percatarse de lo estúpida que había sido y que era. Hacía tiempo que sabía que debía abandonar a Ed pero no encontraba salida. Fuera donde fuera, Ed la encontraría. Además era consciente que no tenía medios económicos para poder subsistir.

Tarde o temprano debía volver con Ed. Si huía, Carol no tenia medios económicos para substituir, ni pagar una casa o un colegio. Si quería que su hija tuviera comida y un hogar donde dormir, debía volver. Aquello le lastimaba mucho. No por ella, sino por su hija. Sabía que Sophia no estaba segura bajo el mismo techo con Ed, pero se mantendría en constante vigilancia para que ella no sufriera. Prefería recibir las palizas y ser violada mil veces, antes de que su hija sufriera cualquier daño. En ocasiones se sentía en una encrucijada, sin saber que hacer.

Existía otra posibilidad, pero por alguna razón no lograba comprender el porqué no la llevaba a cabo. Podía denunciarle. Pero en el fondo le daba miedo e incluso sentía lastima cada vez que pensaba en ello. No quería llegar a esa situación. No quería tener que denunciarle. A pesar de todo, era su marido. Apretando los ojos se odio a si misma por sentir lástima por él. Por esa persona que le estaba desgraciando su vida. Sus sentimientos eran en ocasiones contradictorios.

Su hija se durmió casi enseguida mientras a Carol le costó aun más, pensando una vez que podía hacer para salir de esa situación en la que estaba abocada. Finalmente el cansancio fue superior a ella y finalmente se quedó dormida.

El ruido de la puerta abriéndose bruscamente les despertó.

-¡Salid del coche! – gritó el hombre al mismo tiempo que se sacudieron violentamente por sus gritos.

Le costó un par de segundos para percatarse de la situación y del peligro. Sin pensárselo dos veces, agarró a su hija en forma de protección para después analizar la situación detenidamente. Un hombre rubio con un arma les apuntaba. Ambas le hicieron caso, aunque ambas permanecieron juntas abrazadas, mientras las gotas de lluvia empezaban a caer más violentamente calando sus cuerpos.

-No nos hagas nada, por favor- rogó entre lágrimas la mujer, mientras abrazaba a la niña-no tenemos nada. No, no tenemos nada… - suplicó varias veces a ese hombre que aunque había bajado el arma, les observaba de manera muy extraña.

Carol se percató de la agresividad que había en su rostro en un primer instante disminuyó mientras dejaba caer los brazos hacia abajo. Por alguna razón su rostro le resultaba familiar, pero no se dejó llevar por esa sensación. Su instinto era proteger a su pequeña abrazándola fuertemente.

-¿Qué hacéis aquí? – preguntó el hombre sin importar que se estuvieran empapando, pero su tono a pesar de ser hosco había bajado de intensidad.

-Estábamos buscando una… un… motel- tartamudeó-pero nos quedamos sin gasolina y…

-No hay ninguna cerca- informó el hombre en respuesta. Carol se lamentó ante sus palabras, intentando buscar mentalmente una salida.

-¿A cuanta… distancia hay una…? – Los ojos de Carol se centraron en los suyos y pudo ver un toque de timidez en ellos. Intentó responderle, pero un relámpago alumbró el cielo, haciendo que Sophia soltara un grito.

-Mama, mama… tengo frio – susurró Sophia atemorizada. Carol aparto la vista de ese hombre, para centrarla en la pequeña abrazándole mas fuerte y acariciándola intentando que entrara en calor.

-Ya esta, cariño, pronto nos iremos- Le aseguró justo cuando una gota recorrió su rostro y el sonido de la lluvia empezaba a sonar contra el coche, creando una melodía hipnótica- Entra en el coche, mi amor- Sophia observó al hombre antes de adentrarse en el coche. Al levantar la vista, Carol vio que ese hombre les seguía observando intensamente, pero algo había cambiado en su mirada y entonces, respondió a su pregunta que había sido formulada antes por la mujer. Mientras la pequeña les observaba a través del cristal.

\- A media hora en coche – contestó el hombre de apariencia ruda. Carol se lamentó internamente al saber que eso sería mucho tiempo. Carol fue a agradecerle la información cuando de pronto, el hombre habló- Iré a buscar gasolina, pero tendrá que ser después de que dejé de llover –le aseguró el hombre– La carretera que lleva a la gasolinera se inunda cada vez que cae cuatro jodidas gotas… No puedo pasar con la moto.

\- Muchas gracias, much… –Otro trueno le sacudió e hizo que olvidara su agradecimiento. Sin embargo, ella siguió hablando- No sé cómo agradecerle, no queremos molestarle. No estaremos por mucho tiempo, en cuanto tengamos la gasolina nos iremos – Carol habló muy rápido mientras empezaba a temblar de frio. Ese hombre de pelo rubio casi misterioso de ojos azules le observaba muy intensamente.

\- Se está poniendo _jodidamente_ feo – dijo refiriéndose a la tormenta que se avecinaba. El cielo estaba negro y Carol observó las nubes. De repente, ese hombre se giró sobre si mismo hacia la casa de madera que estaba a unos metros de ellos y añadió: -Entrad.

 **¡Hola!**

 **Por fin, he podido actualizar el fic. He tenido que tomar prestado el portátil de mi padre para poder escribir, pero aquí esta. Espero que la espera haya merecido la pena. Y sobre todo mil gracias por la paciencia y por los mensajes de apoyo de todos ustedes.**

 **Este capítulo está centrado en Carol y porque estaban en el bosque. Quiero reflejar la difícil situación en la que se encuentra Carol, sobre todo a nivel moral y reflejar lo complejo que es salir de una situación de maltrato como la que está viviendo Carol. A pesar de que pueda parecer fácil, existen muchos sentimientos de culpabilidad, miedos y vergüenza que muchas veces impiden denunciar o salir de esa dinámica. Y espero haber conseguido transmitir esas sensaciones y esos sentimientos.**

 **Sobre la actitud final de Daryl: en el próximo capítulo se explicará porque Daryl les invita a pasar a su casa. Espero que no quede demasiado fuera de lugar, pues pienso que realmente les ofrecería entrar al verles en esa situación. Siempre he pensado que él tiene mucha intuición y sabe quién es bueno o malo. Y creo que durante esta pequeña conversación sabe que ellas dos son totalmente inofensivas e incluso que están en una situación muy complicada.**

 **Espero y deseo que os haya gustado. Una vez, espero que no haya quedado tedioso, pues aun estoy introduciendo la vida de ambos personajes.**

 **Una vez más agradecer el cómo han recibido este fic. Mil gracias por leer y comentar. Espero poder publicar muy, muy pronto.**

 **Nos leemos muy, muy pronto.**

 **San.**


	4. Capítulo 3 - Día de lluvia

Tras dudar un instante, agarró el gran bolso con sus pertenencias y ambas se dirigieron a paso rápido a la pequeña casa de madera que estaba a escasos metros. Cuando entraron, Carol sintió incomodidad, pues no era el mejor lugar para resguardarse. La casa estaba desordenada y sucia. En el suelo había numerosos papeles, cartones de pizza y polvo, además de varias latas vacías distribuida por todo la estancia.

La sala estar estaba formado por un sillón y una mesa de madera. Además, había bastantes goteras, por esta razón había recipientes en medio de la sala de estar en los lugares donde había goteras. De hecho, aquel hombre se dedicó a vaciar todos aquéllos que estaban demasiado llenos para soportar más cantidad de agua. Carol cerró la puerta tras de sí, mientras observaba la situación, mientras su hija se abrazó a ella asustada.

El hombre quién se dedicaba a situar otro cubo en otra gotera, levantó la vista a ambas, quienes seguían al lado de la puerta. Al ver sus rostros, el arquero habló.

‒Está hecho una _mierda_ ‒ habló Daryl reconociendo el desastre, disculpándose. Carol levantó la vista y mostró una pequeña sonrisa ante su disculpa.

‒Gracias por permitir que estemos aquí.

A pesar de que no era el mejor lugar para resguardarse, no quería molestar a ese hombre con su presencia, pero agradecía el esfuerzo. Él les había invitado a pasar para que no se quedaran en el coche, pero entendía que él tampoco debía estar cómodo dejando entrar a dos personas desconocidas a su casa.

Carol sabía que quizá debía haber sido más previsora, e incluso tener miedo por estar en casa de un hombre totalmente desconocido. Estaban a miles de kilómetros de cualquier otra casa o del centro urbano. Podían estar en peligro por estar allí. De hecho, les había apuntado con un arma al inicio. Sin embargo, no tenía miedo. Podía haber negado su invitación a entrar, pero no lo hizo.

Había algo en su mirada que le transmitía seguridad. Era cierto que todo su entorno le había dicho que era bastante ingenua. Su familia se quejaba de que solía pensar bien de todos. Quizá esta debía ser una situación que debía ser más precavida y poner distancia, pero algo en su interior le decía que podía confiar en ese hombre.

Por su parte, Daryl las observó en la puerta de la casa e intuía que ellas no se atrevían a adentrarse más. Él estaba habituado a ese desorden pero entendía que ellas no. Vio la mirada que le dedicaba la niña a él, y notaba que había cierto toque de miedo. Desgraciadamente, a eso también estaba acostumbrado. Sin embargo, en la madre había algo diferente en sus ojos, aunque había miedo, no era hacia él.

Daryl supo que había hecho bien en dejarlas entrar en casa, sabía que se hubiera sentido intranquilo, si las hubiera dejado encerradas en aquel coche en medio del coche. Pero sobre todo, cuando los amigos de Steve podrían aparecer en el momento menos oportuno. Y si esto ocurría, ellas no saldrían bien paradas.

Pero sobre todo, cuanto había visto el rostro de la mujer y su hija, supo que no se trataba de nadie del entorno de Steve o de su hermano. Desde que era pequeño, había vivido en entornos de drogas, alcohol y violencia. Tantos años conviviendo con personas 'malas', sabía distinguir de las personas buenas o malas.

A pesar de que ese moratón que llevaba esa mujer en el ojo pudiese indicar lo contrario, estaba seguro que eran buenas personas. Sin embargo, a pesar de que pudieran ser buenas personas, sabía que eso no era sinónimo a que le tratara bien. Normalmente, las personas buenas solían alejarse de él debido al miedo, pues le trataban como un chico malo y por esta razón no solía llevarse bien con estas personas.

‒Soy Carol‒ se presentó la mujer, para quitar la tensión evidente ‒y ella es mi hija Sophia‒ Daryl le observó al mismo tiempo que dejaba otro recipiente para las goteras, haciendo una mueca con la cabeza, antes de presentarse.

‒Daryl‒ se presentó.

‒¿Cuándo… crees que se podrá… ir a buscar gasolina?‒ preguntó la mujer inquieta y el arquero miró a través de la ventana. Soltó un bufido al ver la cantidad de agua, que estaba cayendo.

‒Viendo como está lloviendo, yo me pondría cómodo‒ contestó con tono más áspero, señalando al maltrecho sillón indicando que se sentaran.

-Mama, tengo frío.

* * *

Una hora más tarde, tras cambiarse de ropa en el baño y dejar que la ropa mojada se secara, Carol y Sophia se sentaron en el sillón tapadas con una manta medio rota que Daryl les había ofrecido, mientras la mujer leía en voz alta _El Principito_ a la pequeña, intentando que ésta se tranquilizara y esperaban pacientemente que la tormenta amainara.

Una vez que Daryl hubo puesto todos los recipientes en el lugar adecuado se sentó en el suelo al lado de la puerta, mientras se dedicaba a manipular madera, mientras escuchaba de fondo las palabras de la mujer a su hija. De vez en cuando, levantaba la vista hacia ellas observándolas, pero cuando la mirada coincidía con la pequeña éste la desviaba.

‒" _Viví entonces solo, sin nadie con quien hablar en serio, hasta que sufrí una avería en el desierto del Sahara hace seis años. Algo se había rot…"_ ‒ Carol interrumpió su narrativa al ver la pequeña estaba distraída mirando al arquero‒ Cariño…

‒¿Qué está haciendo?– preguntó a su madre casi en un susurró señalándole con la mirada a Daryl. La mujer miró al hombre que con un cuchillo, raspaba un palo de madera, y ya había acumulado una veintena.

‒No lo sé, cielo, deja al señor…

‒Son flechas‒, soltó con contundencia desde la otra punta de la casa. Ambas se giraron, pero él seguía con la ardua tarea de sacar punta a la madera.

‒Señor, ¿Y para qué son?

‒Oh, _mierda_ , no me llames señor‒, contestó molesto, no estaba acostumbrado a ese tono- son para cazar.

‒¿Matas animales?–, preguntó la niña con la inocencia que le caracterizaba, mostrando cierta tristeza. El arquero al escuchar su tono de tristeza le miró averiguando que debía decir.

‒Tengo que comer‒, respondió el arquero, aunque no pareció convencer demasiado a la pequeña, quien pudo ver como su rostro se tornaba de tristeza.

–Sophia, no le molestes, que debe trabajar–, y tras esto la mujer volvió a leer de nuevo, mientras el hombre le observó con sorpresa.

* * *

La tormenta no parecía acabar, los truenos y la incesante lluvia se escuchaba a través de las paredes de maderas. Carol seguía leyendo a su hija, hasta que Sophia cansada por el viaje y la noche anterior se quedó dormida en el hombro de su madre. Ésta se dedicó a acariciar su suave pelo mientras dormía al mismo tiempo que observaba al arquero crear flechas.

–Entonces, ¿eres cazador?–, preguntó la mujer intentando tener alguna conversación con el arquero. Éste levantó la vista ante su pregunta.

–Mmm, se podría decir que sí– Su pregunta le había desestabilizado, pues realmente él no era nada. No trabaja, solo se dedicaba a cazar para obtener dinero y sobre todo, para comer. Nunca se había considerado que cazador fuera una como profesión, como esa mujer le había atribuido.

Al ver que no parecía muy cómodo manteniendo una conversación, Carol decidió mantenerse en silencio. Pero justo en ese instante, el móvil de Carol sonó. Los tres se sobresaltaron al escuchar la melodía. Sophia se despertó de golpe, mientras Carol se levantó rápidamente hacia el bolso que estaba en la mesa.

La pantalla iluminada mostraba el nombre de Ed. El latido de su corazón empezó a latir con fuerza decidiendo que hacer. Se había olvidado de él. La noche anterior había sonado en dos ocasiones, pero suponía que Ed se habría quedado dormido, pero ahora debía haberse despertado y tras ver que aún ella no estaba, le habría vuelto a llamar.

–¿Mama?– escuchó de fondo. Y antes de que pudiera arrepentirse, rechazó la llamada –¿Mama?– volvió a llamarle, en esta ocasión Carol se giró hacia ella –¿Era papa?

–Sí, cariño… todo va estar bien, no te preocupes–, se acercó a ella besando su frente tranquilizándola.

–No quiero volver a casa, mama–, admitió por primera vez en su vida Sophia.

Aquella confesión dejó perpleja a Carol pues nunca había admitido algo similar. Carol levantó la vista y vio como ese hombre les observaba atentamente, pero sin decir una palabra. En otra circunstancia, hubiera evitado hablar sobre este tema delante de nadie. Consideraba que las miserias familiares debían quedar en la familia. Se había acostumbrado a mantener esto en secreto, pero era tan inusual lo que estaban viviendo, que ni se percato que él estaba allí.

El móvil sonó tres veces más en menos de dos minutos, sacudiendo la tranquilidad de esa casa.

–Apaga ese _maldito_ móvil–, soltó con dureza Daryl a la tercera vez que sonó. Al ver el rostro de la mujer, el arquero volvió a hablar pero con tono menos intenso explicando sus palabras –si no quieres que te encuentre, deberías apagarlo.

Carol se percató de que tenía razón.

Pero el pánico se apoderó de ella. Conocía a Ed, sabía que él estaría nervioso, pues odiaba que no le respondiera al móvil. Y cuando descubriese que lo había apagado, probablemente entraría en cólera. En las ocasiones anteriores, solía dejar que las llamaras sonaran, hasta que finalmente cedía y las respondía. Pero esta vez había decidido apagarlo. Si volvía iba a pagar caro, todo esto. Pero no iba a volver. ¿Verdad? Se preguntó a sí misma, aunque no sabía la respuesta. Quería creer que no volvería junto a Ed, pero eso mismo había pensado las otras veces cuando habían huido y siempre por miedo y por la inseguridad de verse sola había vuelto.

Notaba como el corazón le iba con demasiada rapidez y la falta de respiración le empezaba a marear. Con una voz tenue, anunció que debía ir al baño. Ella no se percató que tanto su hija como Daryl la observaban con preocupación. Su hija sabía que su madre estaba sufriendo por esto.

Por su parte Daryl supo enseguida que ese hombre le aterraba tanto como palidecer y casi desmayarse delante de su hija. Así que se mantuvo en alerta por si escuchaba algún ruido fuera de lo habitual dentro del baño.

Nada más entrar en el baño, dejó salir toda la presión que sentía en su interior llorando. Normalmente, evitaba que su hija le viera en ese estado, aunque su pequeña era lista y sabía que solía pasarlo muy mal. La mujer se miró al espejo de aquel baño con cierta dificultad por la suciedad que había en éste. Entonces se percató de algo. Su rostro demacrado había un gran moratón. Se había olvidado de él, ¿cómo había sido tan estúpida de olvidarse de volver a aplicarse maquillaje?

Normalmente no solía pasar estos detalles por alto, solía evitar que su hija viera esos moratones y solía maquillarse a consciencia. Sin embargo, la noche anterior había salido tan rápido que se había olvidado el maquillaje en casa y seguramente, la lluvia había borrado cualquier rastro de maquillaje.

Ese hombre y su hija le veían su moratón cada vez que le miraban a la cara, por un momento sintió vergüenza y pensó en las posibles excusas que podría inventarse para explicar a Daryl pero, realmente sabía que era inútil. A esas alturas, Daryl sabía que estaban huyendo y evitando que el padre de su hija les encontrara. Así que era evidente que cualquier excusa seria inverosímil. Cuando se calmó, se armó de valor, y salió del cuarto de baño como si no sucediera nada, pero se sorprendió al ver que su hija estaba en el suelo junto a Daryl, mientras éste le enseñaba a montar las flechas.

Cuando Daryl había visto a la pequeña mostrar su rostro de tristeza al ver a su madre encerrarse en el baño con claros signos de estar en un ataque de ansiedad, el hombre había llamado su atención.

–Hey, niña–, la mirada de Sophia mostró sorpresa y miedo a partes iguales por el hecho de que el arquero hubiera llamado su atención –tu madre estará bien– le aseguró. La niña asintió leventemente, mientras el hombre siguió haciendo las flechas.

–¿Cómo las haces?– Preguntó de nuevo sobre las flechas pues realmente parecía que habían llamado su atención.

–¿Quieres hacer una?– En menos de treinta segundos, Sophia estaba junto a él observando como lo hacía.

Sophia le enseñó orgullosa su primera flecha a su madre, que con ayuda de Daryl, había montado. Carol le sonrió felicitándola, mientras ésta le explicaba el proceso de elaboración. Antes de que volviera a sentarse junto a él para hacer otra. Carol los observó y le sorprendió de que a pesar de que parecía que Daryl no estaba muy cómodo con la presencia de una niña a su alrededor, éste era respetuoso y más amable que como lo era con ella.

–Emm, Daryl ¿verdad?– Preguntó haciendo que el hombre asintiese –me gustaría preparar la comida en agradecimiento a que nos está dejando quedar aquí.

–A ver si puedes hacer algo con lo que hay.

Por fortuna, Carol había guardado algo de comida en lata en su maleta. Hizo sopa y aprovechó la carne de ciervo que Daryl tenía en la nevera, aparte de la gran cantidad de cerveza, pan de molde duro y algún que otro embutido.

–Huele bien–, murmuró el arquero por detrás, mientras se acercó a inspeccionar lo que había hecho. Sus comidas solían ser bastantes simples. A veces consistía en cocinar la carne brevemente, o en pedir comida a domicilio. Hacía años que no probaba una comida casera en condiciones como esa.

Daryl se mantuvo callado mientras comían. Madre e hija se sentaron en la mesa e invitaron al arquero a sentarse. Pero para él era bastante inusual. Solía comer de pie o en el suelo, o en cualquier sitio. No tenía ningún ritual para las comidas, así que negó a sentarse junto a ellas.

-Vamos Daryl, siéntate con nosotras- le animó la pequeña al arquero y tras su insistencia, lo hizo. Aunque al inicio Sophia tenía recelo, poco a poco, él le iba cayendo bien. Era un tipo peculiar y raro, puede que agresivo, pero él le había animado a acercarse a ver como se montaba una flecha, se había mostrado paciente cuando se había equivocado y eso había ganado su confianza.

* * *

A medida que se hacía de noche, y la lluvia seguía cayendo, Carol se hizo a la idea de que no podrían irse aquel mismo día. Y supo que iban a pasar la noche allí. La noche se cernió en los bosques, así que no tuvieron más remedio que quedarse en la casa. Daryl les había dicho que durmieran en su cama, pues él prefería dormir en la de su hermano, ya que no sabía que a podrían encontrar allí. Sophia se quedó dormida al instante, pero Carol no pudo. Se levantó, pues escuchaba que el arquero aun seguía despierto y se fue hacia él, que parecía distraído fumando en la puerta, mientras veía como caía la lluvia.

Nada más escuchar las pisadas de alguien, Daryl giró el rostro alarmado por las pisadas, pero al ver que era esa mujer de rostro magullado e inquieto, se tranquilizó. Movió su rostro en reconocimiento y volvió a mirar la lluvia. Carol se quedó de pie en la puerta, viendo cómo la lluvia caía, con menos intensidad que aquella tarde. Observó la oscuridad del bosque y realmente le daba miedo.

–Quiero agradecerte que nos haya dejado pasar la noche aquí– él se encogió de hombros. Daryl volvió a dar una calada en el cigarro, antes de dejar salir el humo lentamente.

–¿Tu marido te ha hecho eso de la cara?– preguntó de pronto Daryl.

Aquella pregunta le desestabilizó. Pensó en mentir, en contar como le había dicho alguna vez a alguna conocida, que se había caído en la ducha o por las escaleras. O que era demasiado torpe que se había dado contra la puerta. Pero sin embargo, no quiso mentir. Era absurdo negar todo tras reconocer que su hija no quería volver con su padre.

–Sí.

A diferencia de lo que pensó, no hubo compasión por su parte. Vio parte de su rostro se tornó en odio y murmuró con ira:

–Menudo hijo de _puta_.

Aquel hombre le sorprendía cada minuto que pasaba junto a él, a pesar de que parecía un hombre rudo y violento, después tenia actitudes que le sorprendían gratamente. Le había visto y oído ayudar a Sophia a montar una flecha y podía asegurar que ese hombre no era como aparentaba ser. No era violento para nada.

Carol asintió a sus palabras. Tenía sentimientos contradictorios respecto a Ed, era su marido y aunque a veces sentía que a veces le quería, la gran mayoría de veces le odiaba.

–No debería decir esto, porque aún es mi marido, pero a veces lo es.

Daryl levantó la mirada hacia ella, viendo la valentía y la fuerza que había en esa mujer, quizá ella no lo sabía pero lo era. Sin embargo, un sonido de un motor le distrajo.

–¿Qué ha sido…?– Empezó a preguntar, Carol pero fue interrumpido por un rudo Daryl.

–¡Calla!–, gruñó intentando escuchar de dónde procedía ese ruido.

–Daryl– murmuró asustada al ver al arquero alterado e intuyendo él sabía que estaba pasando.

-Shh, calla, _joder_ – al ver lo violento que se había puesto, Carol le hizo caso y se mantuvo en silencio viendo como el hombre parecía observar atentamente entre medio de los bosques. Hasta que un momento determinado, se giró hacia la mujer alterado– Ves con tu hija y esconderos en el armario, no salgáis.

–Pero… – intentó hablar de nuevo.

–¡Vete!– pero Daryl volvió a gruñir y antes de agarrar la ballesta, y salió a las afueras de la casa.

* * *

 **¡Hola!**

 **Aquí tienen el tercer capítulo. Como ven en este capítulo la relación entre ambo es bastante tensa aún. Apenas se conocen y deben convivir en la casa hasta que ellas puedan irse. Carol aun esta luchando con sus miedos y esa sensación de culpabilidad que hay en ella.**

 **Por otra parte, sé que puede quedar irreal que Carol decida entrar en la casa, pero realmente creo que ve en él algo bueno desde el inicio. Creo que sabe que no les haría daño. Como siempre me gustará saber su opinión y sobre todo espero que no haya quedado demasiado fuera de lugar.**

 **Me gustaría sincerarme con todos ustedes, tras acabar mi anterior fic decidí no volver a escribir más sobre ellos. Había perdido la ilusión de escribir sobre Caryl. Finalmente, me embauque en este fic cuando esta idea se me vino a la cabeza, me pareció que podría ayudarme a recuperar la ilusión que tenía cuando escribía "No dejaré que te consumas" y ahora, sinceramente me estoy arrepintiendo.**

 **Mi motivación ahora mismo es bastante minina, estoy haciendo esfuerzos para avanzar y acabarlo porque no quiero dejarlo a medias, pero sí que les pediré mucha paciencia. Sigo amando a esta pareja, pero me temo que no voy a escribir más sobre ellos. Por alguna razón, he perdido las ganas de escribir sobre ellos.**

 **En fin, que mil gracias a todas las personas que dedican a leer y a escribir un comentario, realmente ayuda mucho a saber si les gusta o no.**

 **Nos leemos muy pronto.**

 **San.**


	5. Capítulo 4 - Heridas

***Advertencia: Este capítulo contiene contenido violento y lenguaje soez***

–Sophia, mi amor despierta –susurró con impaciencia, pero con suavidad para evitar que se asustara. La pequeña abrió levemente sus pequeños ojos, antes de centrar la mirada sorprendida en su madre.

Sophia vio cómo su madre se dirigió al armario que estaba situado contra la pared al lado de la puerta. Éste estaba formado por cuatro puertas: las dos primeras era un armario grande, mientras que las dos segundas además de dos puertas alargadas constaban de dos cajones en la parte posterior. Su madre abrió las puertas inspeccionando cómo era en su interior.

–Mamá, ¿qué pasa? –preguntó desde la cama los movimientos frenéticos de su madre.

–Shhh, cariño, no pasa nada. Metete aquí –le dijo abriendo las dos primeras puertas, pues se había percatado de que mientras que en el primer compartimento estaba lleno de ropa, el segundo estaba vacío. Parecía que estaba vacío de forma intencionada. La pequeña le miró con sorpresa, pero le hizo caso.

–No te muevas cariño. No te preocupes todo estará bien –dijo antes de cerrar la puerta del armario.

Sophia abrazó sus rodillas, intentando mantener la calma. No era la primera vez que su madre le aconsejaba meterse en el armario cuando la situación se volvía tensa en casa con su padre. Pero ya no estaban en casa, se suponía que estaban más seguro que con su padre. Cerró los ojos intentando no recordar esos momentos. Escuchó unas voces desconocidas, que le hicieron elevar su cabeza por la violencia de esa voz desconocida que le hizo estremecer.

Pero en ese momento se percató de algo. Sus ojos se habían acostumbrado a la oscuridad, y pudo ver que en la puerta del armario había algo. Alargó la mano tocando la suave madera del armario. Sus dedos notaron como la madera había marcado unos surcos que resiguió, pudiendo leer en letras que en su conjunto eran un 'Te odio', repetidas infinidades de veces en la puerta del armario.

Por su parte, Carol buscó con la mirada algún lugar donde esconderse. A pesar de que el arquero le había sugerido que se escondiera junto a su hija en el ropero, prefería que ella estuviera allí. Observó la habitación, pero no había escondite posible, pero en ese instante unas voces retumbaron en la casa de madera.

–¿De verdad, _Darylina_? Piensas que soy _gilipollas_ … –soltó una voz desconocida seguido de una risa irónica.

–No tengo tu _puto_ dinero. Porque no se lo pides a mi hermano… –Las voces se hacían cada vez más intensas mientras Carol intentaba buscar un lugar para esconderse, pero en el momento que decidió meterse debajo de la cama, sintió la presencia de alguien en la puerta.

Un hombre con la mirada tremendamente dura había parado sus movimientos en el hueco de la puerta al ver la presencia de una persona desconocida en la habitación. Carol vio como él se giró hacia Daryl sorprendido antes de mostrar una sonrisa que no era nada de fiar. El arquero quien estaba detrás de ese hombre con la ballesta en el hombro, se mostraba enfadado y malhumorado.

–Vaya, vaya ¿que tenemos aquí? –El hombre se adentró en la habitación, acercándose a la mujer.

Cuando sus ojos coincidieron con los suyos, Carol sintió el pánico en su estómago. Su mirada era oscura y tremendamente fría.

–Por esto no querías que entrará, eh. Tienes a una _zorrita_ aquí contigo. –Carol tragó saliva al sentir sus palabras refiriéndose a ella. Su mirada repasó todo su cuerpo, escaneándola especialmente las curvas de éste –No está nada mal. Muy bien, _Darylina_ –En cuanto vio que Steve se acercaba a ella, Daryl se interpuso entre ellos rápidamente. Daryl había leído el terror en la mirada de la mujer y en cómo retrocedía intentado evitar cualquier roce con ese hombre.

–Steve, déjala –soltó el arquero, haciendo que la mirada dura del hombre recayera en él –Ella no tiene nada que ver con nada de esto. En cuanto tenga tu dinero, te lo llevaré.

–Oh, no seas un maldito egoísta. Yo también tengo derecho a disfrutar de esas tetas, estoy seguro que a ella no le importará hacer un dos por uno. –Masculló intentando hacer una gracia con la que solo él se rio –Vamos preciosa, te voy a _follar_ bien.

Levantó las cejas queriendo atraer a la mujer. Ante su comentario machista, Carol sintió la humillación y cruzó sus brazos sobre sus pechos sin poder evitar pensar en su hija, quien seguía encerrada a unos pocos metros de distancia estaba escuchando sus comentarios sexuales y degradantes sobre su madre. El pánico se apoderó de ella cuando él hizo el intento de acercarse, pero Daryl volvió a interponerse, poniendo sus manos en su cuerpo parando sus movimientos impidiendo que se acercara a ella.

–No me toques, _¡joder!_ –apartó la mano de Daryl de su cuerpo.

–Te estoy diciendo que te largues –le advirtió Daryl más severamente. Steve levantó la mirada amenazándole.

–Tu hermano dejaría que…

–No soy Merle, así que lo hacías con él no me importa una _jodida_ mierda. Lárgate de una _put_ a vez.

–Menudo _maricón de mierda_ estás hecho –Tras pronunciar esas palabras, el hombre se giró sobre sí mismo dándose por vencido, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta de la habitación. –Hizo bien tu hermano en ponerte Darylina –Daryl siguió sus pasos hacia la sala de estar.

Carol suspiró levemente, pues tenía la sensación de que Daryl le había salvado de una situación muy desagradable. Aún podía escuchar cómo el hombre seguía maldiciendo al arquero, dedicándole insultos. La mujer avanzó hacia la puerta de la habitación observando al hombre dirigirse hacia la salida mientras que Daryl le seguía los pasos, asegurándose de que abandonaba su casa.

Cuando llegaron a la puerta, sin previo aviso, el hombre se giró de nuevo hacia el arquero alzando el puño en el aire y le propinó un fuerte puñetazo. La fuerza que empleó le hizo caer al suelo. Carol gritó de la sorpresa e intentó acercarse para auxiliar al arquero, pero el camello rápidamente agarró la ballesta que había caído al suelo y apuntó a la mujer, quien al verse amenazada se quedó paralizada.

–¡Como te muevas te clavo una flecha! –Le amenazó. Sin más tuvo que presenciar como el hombre le propinó varias patadas en los costados. Carol se llevó las manos a su boca, mientras las lágrimas caían por su rostro temiendo por la vida de Daryl. Cuando pareció que se cansó, el hombre se agachó sobre él –Quince días. Si no tienes los 2,500 dólares que me debes en quince días, te mato. A ti y a la putilla–. El hombre llevó su mano a su mejilla dándole unas sacudidas –¿Lo has entendido? ¿O voy a tener que repetírtelo, otra vez?

–¡Eres un hijo de puta! –masculló desde el suelo Daryl. Steve sonrió con maldad, antes de apuntarle con su propia ballesta y disparar una flecha en el hombro del arquero. El grito de dolor de Daryl se escuchó en toda la casa. Seguido de un grito de Carol al ver que le estaban lastimando.

–Hasta pronto, Darylina –Steve se giró sobre sí mismo, soltando la ballesta dejándola caer a su lado, y salió de la casa, cerrando la puerta tras de sí con fuerza.

–¡Hijo de puta! –Repitió de nuevo cuando ya estaba la puerta cerrada, y rápidamente, se incorporó sobre sí mismo mientras inspeccionó la flecha clavada en su hombro y sin pensar demasiado, tiró de ella arrancándola de su cuerpo gimiendo del dolor.

–¡Oh dios! –exclamó Carol acercándose al hombre, quien en ese momento se arrancó la flecha lanzando otro gemido de dolor. La sangre impregnó la camisa verdosa de Daryl.

La mujer se acercó a él y presionó sus manos encima de la herida evitando que sangrara más. Y en ese momento, se percató de la gravedad de sus heridas. La nariz le sangraba debido al puñetazo que le había propinado, además de una herida en la frente.

–Debemos llamar a una ambulancia –soltó Carol al ver que el hombre estaba muy malherido. Carol tuvo la intención de levantarse para encender el celular y llamar con una ambulancia, pero cuando el arquero, le retuvo agarrándola con fuerza en su muñeca se paralizo.

–¡No! –gruñó el arquero con vehemencia –ni se te… ocurra –le amenazó. –Nadie debe enterarse de esto.

–Pero podrías morir.

–Esto… no es nada –contestó.

Carol le observó intentando decidir qué hacer. Si no llamaba a la ambulancia corría el riesgo de que ese hombre tuviera alguna secuela interna y morir sin poder remediarlo. Sin embargo, Carol le entendía. Si iba al hospital debía dar información sobre quien le había golpeado y porqué. Era probable que eso solo empeorara las cosas. Ella lo entendió, ella había hecho lo mismo en multitud de ocasiones, cada vez que Ed le pegaba, se negaba a ir al hospital, y ella misma se curaba. Tras reflexionarlo unos segundos, Carol accedió.

–Está bien, vamos a llevarte a la cama.

Suspirando, le ayudó a pararse, le agarró de la cintura para que tuviera un apoyo y con algunas dificultades, consiguieron llegar a la habitación de Daryl. Muy a pesar de que éste decía que fueran a la de Merle, Carol sabía que no iban a llegar, pues estaba muy malherido. Finalmente se dejó arrastrar hasta su cama donde se dejó caer.

–Voy a buscar toallas –le informó Carol, mientras el hombre solo asintió ante sus palabras, gimiendo de dolor.

En ese preciso momento, Sophia sacó la cabeza del armario al escuchar las voces de su madre y de ese hombre. Al ver la situación en la que se encontraba Daryl, abrió la puerta del armario y salió de él, acercándose al hombre malherido.

–Daryl, ¿qué te ha pasado? –Preguntó con preocupación. Daryl levantó la vista hacia la pequeña que le veía congojada y preocupada.

Daryl no supo que responder, ver ese rostro de preocupación le descoloco.

-Sophia, cielo, ¿Por qué no vas al otro cuarto y lees? Ahora iré yo -Carol entraba en la habitación con lo poco que había rescatado de su botiquín del baño de Daryl. La pequeña miró a su madre antes de observar al arquero quien se quejaba de un gemido.

Rápidamente llevó sus manos hacia los botones de Daryl con la intención de extraerla para poder examinar bien la herida que tenía el hombro, pero tan pronto llevó sus manos a su cuerpo, él se tensó. Ante esto, Carol se paralizó sin entender el motivo, pero volvió a intentarlo de nuevo.

–Necesito que te lo quites para curarte. Si no… no voy a poder –el arquero le observó un instante y finalmente fue él mismo quien con una mano le ayudó a quitárselo.

Daryl se mantuvo estirado de lado, mientras ella examinaba las heridas que le había producido la flecha. Carol se percató que Daryl estaba tremendamente incómodo y, sobre todo, estaba tenso cada vez que la toalla o sus manos le tocaban la piel. La desinfectó y limpió la sangre que emanaba de ella. Lo hizo con suavidad pues intuía que el contacto físico no era de su agrado. Y ella creía saber el porqué. La respuesta estaba en las cicatrices que se mostraban en su espalda. Ella tenía unas parecidas en su cuerpo y rápidamente ella encajó las piezas del puzle.

Se limitó a ser suave mientras le limpiaba la sangre, pero Daryl se sobresaltaba cada vez que ella le rozaba con la toalla. Carol veía como Daryl no dejaba de observarle por el rabillo del ojo, casi vigilándole. Ella hizo como si no viera las cicatrices y se limitó a hacer su trabajo. Pero esa fue la respuesta que necesitaba saber. Él había sido maltratado también.

Una vez que acabó con la herida del hombro, le vendó con suavidad y se dispuso a limpiar la sangre de la cara. Carol mojó la toalla y la llevó hacia su frente. Daryl volvió a tensarse, pero ella siguió limpiándole tranquilamente.

–Puedo hacerlo yo -él se había curado sus propias heridas muchas veces, durante muchas peleas, así que realmente no era nada nuevo para él.

–Tengo experiencia. Mi marido solía venir malherido de las peleas en el bar y… no solo las suyas – murmuro en voz baja, casi para ella misma.

Pero Daryl le había escuchado, y simplemente la observó cómo sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas que ella intentó que no cayeran por sus mejillas. Simplemente se centró en limpiar la sangre de su nariz y su frente. El silencio se mantuvo mientras ella se dedicaba a curarle solo se interrumpía por los gemidos de dolor que Daryl expresaba cuando le curaba con alcohol.

\- ¿Quién es Merle?

Daryl no contestó, pues realmente no quería implicar a esa mujer más de lo que ya lo estaba. Simplemente dejó que le limpiara la sangre. Carol respectó su silencio pues sabía que no tenía ninguna obligación de compartir esa información con ella. Ella se mantuvo en silencio, mientras siguió curando las heridas.

-Esto te va a doler durante días- le informó, al percatarse del moratón que parecía tener en el torso debido a las patadas que le había propinado. –Será mejor que descanses –murmuró mientras empezaba a recoger las toallas llenas de sangre.

-Es mi hermano –habló finalmente Daryl, Carol paró sus pasos observándole. Él arquero permanecía estirado boca arriba, aunque le evitaba la mirada mientras hablaba. –Él le debe dinero a su Steve, uno de los peores tipos con los que te puedes encontrar. Merle está en la cárcel, así que… yo debo pagar su deuda. –Carol le observó unos instantes al percatarse de la situación en la que estaba metido.

-Descansa, lo necesitas –repitió.

Para sorpresa del arquero, ella se inclinó sobre él. Sin poder evitarlo, él se estremeció temiendo que ella le hiciera daño, pero hizo todo lo contrario. Le besó en la frente. Daryl le observó totalmente sorprendido por lo que había hecho, por ese afecto que no esperaba de ella.

-Gracias por lo que has hecho hoy por nosotras. Por permitir que estemos aquí y por no dejar que ese hombre se sobrepasara…- Las miradas de ellos dos coincidieron, entonces Carol le dedicó una media sonrisa. –Eres un buen hombre. –Al ver la sorpresa en la mirada del arquero, volvió a sonrió. –Buenas noches, Daryl.

El arquero se quedó pensativo mientras analizaba las palabras que le había dedicado la mujer. No estaba acostumbrado que nadie le considerara de esa forma. Aunque fueron agradables también eran incomodas.

* * *

Daryl no pudo dormir demasiado aquella noche. Le dolía el hombro, y solo había podido dormir un par de horas. No tuvo más remedio que levantarse en medio de la madrugada en busca de algunos medicamentos que por suerte Merle almacenaba en el botiquín del baño. A pesar de las dificultades logró llegar y encontrar la Doxiciclina que Merle tenía. Tras tomársela se dirigió de nuevo a su habitación, desde allí pudo ver como las dos inquilinas estaban durmiendo en la cama de su hermano. Por un instante las observó, como la mujer abrazaba protegiendo a su hija.

Como la mujer le había confirmado horas antes, estaban huyendo de su marido. A pesar de que apenas le había dicho nada sobre la situación en la que estaba era evidente que estaba en una postura muy compleja. Sin embargo, Daryl sentía que resguardándose en su casa no era el lugar mas seguro. No estaban seguras en su casa.

Si bien era cierto, que la gran mayoría de líos venia cuando Merle estaba con él, la situación en la que se habían visto unas horas atrás lo demostraba. Sabía que sí no hubiera parado a Steve, éste se hubiera propasado con Carol. Seguramente su paliza se debía a que había impedido que Steve la violara, pero él habría sido incapaz de permitir eso. De hecho, no era la primera vez que impedía una situación similar. Pues en más de una ocasión había tenido que mediar con su hermano quien lo había intentado con alguna que otra mujer.

Daryl sabía que ellas debían irse lo antes posible de allí. En cuanto estuviera un poco recuperado iría a por la gasolina para que pudieran partir.

* * *

Gracias a la automedicación, Daryl pudo dormir unas cuatro horas seguidas. Cuando al día siguiente despertó, lo primero que escuchó fue el sonido la risa de una niña, algo a lo que no estaba acostumbrado a oír. Tuvieron que pasar algunos segundos antes de recordar quienes eran y porqué se hallaban en su casa.

Haciendo verdaderos esfuerzos, Daryl se puso en pie dirigiéndose hacia donde procedía el ruido. Nada más salir se encontró con la mujer abrazando a su pequeña en un acto de amor fraternal.

Ambas notaron su presencia y se giraron para mirar al arquero con dificultades intentaba avanzar por la casa.

-Daryl, ¿qué haces? No deberías estar en pie –regañó la mujer al arquero.

-Tengo que mear –soltó Daryl con naturalidad, haciendo que la mujer se enrojeciera por su comentario pues había pasado por alto ese detalle.

-Oh, sí, claro –contestó rápidamente, dejando que el hombre entrara en el baño -¿Cómo te encuentras? –preguntó, nada más salir del aseo.

-Tan mal como parezco.

-Deberías comer un poco –le llevó el desayuno a la cama.

El resto del día lo pasó en la cama pues realmente el dolor del hombro le estaba matando. De vez en cuando, la mujer se dedicaba a cambiar las vendas y curarle evitando que se infectase. El día fue aburrido y lento, sobre todo para Daryl y la pequeña. Mientras que Carol se dedicaba a hacer la comida, limpiar mediamente la casa y curar a Daryl, ellos no tenían otra cosa que hacer.

En un momento determinado de la tarde, el arquero vio como la cabeza rubia se asomaba por la puerta con mirada curiosa.

-Hey, niña, ¿Qué haces? – preguntó al ver a la pequeña que parecía indecisa sobre si entrar o no en la habitación. Finalmente, tras mirar un momento a su madre quien parecía distraída limpiando la mesa, se adentró en la habitación.

\- ¿Te duele? – preguntó sobre la venda que su madre le había puesto en el hombro.

\- Bah, un poco. ¿Qué es eso? –preguntó el arquero señalando la caja de cartón entre sus pequeños brazos.

-Es un juego, se llama hundir los barcos.

–Oh, ya sé cuál es.

-¿Quieres jugar? –Daryl pareció pensativo durante unos segundos antes de que finalmente le hiciera una señal con la mano para que se acercará.

–No tengo otra cosa que hacer –se justificó. El arquero vio como se le dibujó una enorme sonrisa en el rostro de la pequeña mientras se subió a la cama, sentándose enfrente destapando el juego encantada de que él hubiera aceptado.

Sophia abrió la caja, y le dio a Daryl su tablero para comenzar a jugar

–¿Pero qué demonios? –escuchó Carol desde la sala de estar, cuando Sophia había descubierto su segundo barco de tres casillas en solo tres tiradas - Has visto donde los he puesto, ¿verdad?

-No, lo prometo –contestó Sophia entre risas.

Al acercarse a la puerta, observó la situación. Era realmente divertido ver como ese hombre se había dejado engatusar por una niña quien solo quería jugar. Iba a regañar a Sophia por molestarle, pero al ver que ese hombre estaba disfrutando el juego, le dejó.

Daryl y Sophia estuvieron enzarzados en una batalla naval mientras que la mujer se dedicó a hacer la comida. De momento, Sophia ya había descubierto en qué posición estaba tres de los seis barcos, mientras que Daryl solo había encontrado uno.

-Emm, Daryl –la forma en que le llamó la pequeña le sorprendió e intuyó que algo le estaba inquietando y no tenía nada que ver con el juego.

-¿Qué?

-En el armario hay escritas unas palabras –habló de pronto Sophia –¿Son tuyas?

La pregunta le sorprendió, al mismo tiempo que le lastimó. Las palabras que estaban marcadas con fuerza en la madera, se debía a momentos de mucho dolor en su infancia. Que alguien hubiera descubierto eso, le hacía sentir vulnerable. Inevitablemente, los recuerdos de esos momentos se formaron en su memoria.

Él le había indicado a Carol que se escondiera en su escondite, de una forma inconsciente había revelado a un desconocido, pues durante muchos años esa había sido su manera de esconderse de la realidad. Así que él había dejado al descubierto su pasado sin quererlo.

Sin embargo, cuando observó a la pequeña no había burla o cualquier otro signo de maldad en su rostro, como quizá habría esperado. Había algo diferente en ella, pues parecía que ella se sentía así también. Y entonces recordó la situación de la pequeña. Y el por qué estaban allí.

Finalmente centró la mirada en los ojos inocentes de esa niña y asintió a su pregunta.

–Mi padre era como el tuyo. –Confesó Daryl finalmente con voz fina –Ese era mi escondite.

Sophia levantó la mirada al entender a qué se refería. Ella también tenía uno, pues cada vez que su padre venia borracho, se escondía en la despensa. Sophia sintió esa sensación en el pecho tan común de dolor y miedo, y, sobre todo, sintió algo inexplicable hacia ese hombre al saber que él había pasado lo mismo que ella.

–Yo también tengo uno. –Confesó la pequeña. Daryl miró a los ojos azules de la pequeña viendo el dolor en ellos y entendiéndola. Sintió algo que no había sentido nunca. Comprensión.

–Es tu turno –anunció el arquero queriendo dejar a un lado esa conversación, aunque con cierta sensación de pena.

* * *

Aquella noche, cenaron todos juntos en la habitación de Daryl. Había sido una idea de Sophia, quien le apenaba que el arquero cenara solo. La pequeña parecía muy conmovida por este hecho. Cuando se lo preguntó a su madre, se sorprendió ante su sugerencia, pero al ver los ojos de su hija, hizo una excepción en sus normas y lo consintió.

Daryl se sorprendió cuando vio, que ambas mujeres se acercaban con sus platos a la cama, con precaución para cenar todos reunidos, pues era totalmente insólito e inusual para él que las personas quisieran reunirse con él para cenar.

Durante los tres días siguientes, así fue todas y cada una de las veces, hasta que Daryl ya pudo levantarse por su propio pie. Y durante todo ese tiempo, estuvo acompañado por la pequeña, quien sugería jugar a una cantidad de juegos que llevaba consigo. Parchís, domino, palillos chinos, etc. Realmente no se aburrió. Y Daryl lejos de incomodarle parecía encantado de poder jugar.

Al cuarto día ya estaba mejor, y ya podía caminar con más seguridad. Así que decidió que ese día no iba a pasar más tiempo en la cama. Cuando salió se sorprendió al encontrar que había sido limpiado y ordenado. Realmente parecía otro lugar.

Pero había un problema bastante grave, la comida se estaba acabando. Hasta ese momento, las reservas que Carol había llevado consigo les habían permitido sobrevivir mucho más tiempo del que pensaba, gracias al racionamiento que estaba haciendo Carol. Pero ya no quedaba prácticamente nada y se lo hizo saber al arquero.

-Nos estamos quedando sin comida, ¿no hay ningún establecimiento cercano donde pueda ir andando? –le preguntó al arquero, quien en ese momento se enfrentaba a una partida de palillos chinos con Sophia.

-No, solo se puede ir en coche. - Vio como la mujer se mordió el labio intentando buscar una salida a la situación en la que se encontraba –Mañana iré a buscar gasolina. Debéis iros de aquí. –Ante sus palabras, el rostro de Carol se descompuso totalmente y también el de la pequeña quien había dejado de lado el juego para escuchar la conversación de los adultos.

–¿Qué? Pero... pero no estás en condiciones de conducir la moto –aseguró la mujer, pues aun no tenía una perfecta movilidad de su brazo.

–Estoy perfectamente. Puedo ir –aseguró él volviendo a centrar la mirada en el juego.

–No lo estas, ni siquiera puedes mover el brazo.

–Oh, ahora eres medico… No sabes una mierda. –Contestó agresivamente y Carol dio dos pasos hacia atrás en respuesta a su ataque agresivo. Al ver su reacción Daryl se tranquilizó y dirigió la mirada hacia la pequeña que mostraba tristeza. Daryl se levantó, acercándose a la mujer hablándole en un tono más bajo para que solo le escuchara ella. –Mira, no estáis seguras aquí. Steve prometió que volvería y lo hará. Es mejor que cuando vuelva no estéis aquí. No es seguro. Ni para ti ni para tu pequeña.

Carol escuchó atentamente sus palabras que le produjeron un toque de pánico al percatarse de que debían irse de allí. Pero no por Steve, sino porque realmente no sabía dónde iban a ir. Durante esos cuatro días que habían estado allí, Carol sabía que ese día a llegar en algún momento y eso era lo que había querido evitar durante todo el tiempo.

El hecho de no poder moverse de aquel lugar, le había dado la tranquilidad de no tener que preocuparse a donde debía ir, pero siempre por la noche tenía el mismo dilema, que iba a hacer cuando Daryl se pudiera mover y fuera a por gasolina. Era consciente que no podía quedarse en casa de ese hombre y entendía que él no quería que estuvieran allí, pero ahora que se estaba haciendo real, le entró el pánico.

Vio la mirada de aquel hombre, que les estaba intentando proteger. Y entonces temió por él y su vida.

–¿Y qué hay de ti? Tú no estás seguro aquí tampoco. Casi te mata.

Su pregunta le dejó completamente sorprendido, no era la respuesta que esperaba. Creía que ella, iba a querer salir de allí rápidamente, sin preocuparse por lo que le pudiese pasar a él.

–Sé cuidarme solo, no necesito a nadie –Carol sintió pena al sentir que ese hombre estaba construyendo una muralla sobre sí mismo. Sin terminar la partida, Daryl agarró la ballesta y salio a las afueras, dejando a ambas con una sensación de intranquilidad por la situación en la que estaba avocado.

No tuvo más remedio que aceptar que al día siguiente iría a por gasolina y que tendría que partir hacia rumbo desconocido, dejando que ese hombre a su suerte.

* * *

Cuando Carol se despertó, Daryl no estaba en la casa como le había dicho. Pues había ido a por gasolina para que pudieran partir. Sin embargo, temía por Daryl, pues sabía que las condiciones físicas del hombre no eran las más adecuadas para conducir. En realidad, habían sido completos extraños que por circunstancias adversas habían pasado varias noches en su casa.

La noche anterior no había podido dormir. Durante esos días había evitado completamente la cuestión de qué iba a hacer cuando tuviera la posibilidad de salir de allí. En sus huidas anteriores, no habían pasado más de un día y medio fuera. Pero en esta ocasión ya llevaban casi una semana fuera. Pero ahora era el momento de seguir con su plan. Irse a las afueras de Atlanta hacia otro lugar e intentar empezar de nuevo.

Pero aquello era tremendamente complicado, no tenía dinero suficiente, no había trabajado nunca y eso suponía que durante un tiempo debía vivir en algún alberge o algo similar o incluso en la calle. Esa no era la vida que quería para su hija. Respiró hondo, intentando no vencerse por el miedo y el pánico de enfrentarse a esa vida que sabía que no sería un camino de rosas.

Aunque existía otra opción: volver junto a Ed. No le agradaba en absoluto. Pero al menos allí su hija tendría que un hogar y comida. Además de volver al colegio. Había sobrevivido muchos años, podía hacerlo por más tiempo.

Carol y Sophia apenas pudieron desayunar, pues no había demasiada comida, a excepción de un zumo y unas galletas que quedaba. Nada más dejar limpios los cubiertos encima de la encimera y limpiar un poco la suciedad de la cocina. Carol vio a través de la ventana Daryl con su moto, se acercaba a la casa bastante rápido.

Nada más frenar, Daryl bajó de la moto mientras desataba el cubo rojo de gasolina que llevaba colgando. Carol se acercó a él.

–¿Conseguiste la gasolina? –preguntó al hombre. Daryl le entregó el recipiente de gasolina-Muchas gracias, en cuanto tengamos todo listo nos iremos– A medida que Carol hablaba, el arquero levantó el sillón de la moto, agarrando un periódico y ofreciéndoselo.

–Deberías ver esto, –le dijo Daryl.

La mujer confusa por sus palabras frunció el ceño, pero nada más centrar la imagen en el periódico _The Atlanta Journal-Constitution_ se percató de la situación. Una foto de ellas dos ocupaba toda la portada con un gran titular:

 ** _Buscan a una madre y una hija que desaparecieron cuando volvían de la escuela._**

* * *

 **¡Hola, Carylers!**

 **Aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo.**

 **Este capítulo está marcado por la presencia de Steve y por la paliza que Daryl recibe tras no conseguir el dinero que le debe Merle. En este capítulo, hay una escena similar al capítulo 2x05 Chupa cabra cuando Carol muestra su confianza en él diciéndole que es un buen hombre.**

 **Aunque la situación es totalmente diferente, he querido trasladar una situación donde Carol le muestra su afecto y lo más importante cree que él es una persona buena. Este punto es tremendamente importante para su Daryl comience a evolucionar de forma positiva como lo hace en la serie.**

 **Obviamente, las historias entre la serie y mi fic son totalmente diferentes (exceptuando algunos elementos o escenas similares), pero lo que será similar o parecido será la evolución.**

 **Respecto a Daryl, sé que puede parecer irreal que sobreviva tras una flecha en el hombro, pero sí consiguió salir vivo cuando cayó del arroyo con una flecha en el costado, creo que aquí también podrá sobrevivir. Puede que los conocimientos médicos en mi fic sean muy inexactos, pero espero que puedan pasar por alto estos detalles.**

 **Tenía mis dudas sobre sí hacer que éste se sincerara con Sophia o no sobre su pasado de un padre abusivo. Pero me gusta que así sea. Sobre todo, porque al igual que con Carol, él se siente identificado con la pequeña. Él más que nadie sabe lo que es vivir con un padre maltratador. Es por esto, que Sophia se percata que él ha hecho lo mismo cuando las pintadas en el armario y no le teme como antes, pues sabe que es como ella. Y Daryl en este momento, no se siente ofendido ni le cuesta hablar sobre ello con ella, porque ambos han vivido lo mismo. Poco a poco se verá cómo se construye una relación muy especial entre los dos.**

 **Sobre el final, es el momento que Carol tome una decisión, no pueden estar eternamente en la casa de Daryl, así que empieza a buscar las alternativas. Como verán será mucho mas complicado de que lo que parece y ha complicado aun más con ese final.**

 **Quiero agradecer todos los mensajes que he recibido tras mi mensaje en el capítulo anterior. Muchísimas gracias de verdad y solo decir que ojalá la situación sea diferente cuando finalice este fic, me encantaría poder anunciar que tengo la suficiente inspiración y fuerza para seguir escribiendo. Y como siempre mil gracias a todos vosotros por leer y comentar.**

 **Nos leemos muy pronto.**

 **San.**


	6. Capítulo 5 - Desaparecidas

La incredulidad de Carol aumentaba a medida que iba leyendo las tres páginas del periódico que ocupaba la noticia de su desaparición. Según ésta, un preocupado y abatido Ed Peletier había acudido a las dependencias de la policía de Atlanta para denunciar la desaparición de su mujer y su hija. Además, informaban que el sheriff Rick Grimes ya estaba investigando el caso, y que, aunque no descartaban ninguna otra línea de investigación, actualmente ellos creían que podría tratarse de un caso de un secuestro.

–¡No me lo puedo creer! –Masculló Carol, viendo las dimensiones que su huida había llegado.

Era cierto que ésta era la primera vez que se había alargado en el tiempo, pero le sorprendía que Ed hubiera ido a la policía a poner en cuenta su desaparición. Realmente no había llegado a pensar cuales serían las consecuencias y como habría actuado su marido en ese caso. Exasperada, Carol leía una y otra vez las páginas del periódico intentando aclarar sus ideas.

Daryl, quien permanecía a su lado, observaba a la mujer incesantemente. Su rostro mostraba preocupación y, sobre todo, confusión.

–¿Qué piensas hacer? –preguntó Daryl con suavidad.

Carol levantó la mirada hacia ese hombre quien parecía bastante preocupado por su situación. A pesar de que el día anterior le había indicado que debían abandonar su casa, lo había hecho como medida de protección para evitar que Steve les hiciera daño. Pero ahora mostraba preocupación de nuevo. Ese hombre se mostraba distante, pero a la misma vez, había mostrado ciertos indicios de protegerles y ayudarles en todo momento.

–No tengo muchas opciones –manifestó con resignación. –Parece que todo el mundo nos está buscando, vaya donde vaya van a reconocer mi cara o la de mi hija.

–Podéis quedaros aquí hasta que se olviden del caso –Carol miró a sus ojos azules sorprendida, al ver que de nuevo estaba ofreciendo su ayuda -Sé que no es el lugar más seguro. Intentaré hacer todo lo posible para pagar a Steve y así no nos molestara más.

Carol sopesó su propuesta, pero rápidamente se percató que no era viable esa posibilidad. A pesar de la ventaja de estar sin Ed, eso suponía estar en casa de ese hombre recluida y sin poder salir. Nadie podría verle. No quería darle esa vida a Sophia. Ella merecía vivir en buenas condiciones. Una casa. Poder ir al colegio. Ir con sus amigos. Si aceptaba quedarse, eso supondría alejarse de todo esto.

Además, sentía que su obligación era volver con Ed. Durante todas las veces que habían huido, siempre habían vuelto en brazos de su marido: vergüenza y miedo a la soledad, además de un profundo sentimiento de deslealtad y de dependencia, habían sido los motivos de su vuelta. Durante esos días, en los que por diferentes circunstancias estaban completamente aisladas, esas sensaciones habían disminuido levemente, pero ahora, ella debía decidir qué hacer. Su malestar le decía que volviera junto a Ed. Sus convenciones y sus creencias le hacían entender que debía volver a su casa.

Pero en esta ocasión, su instinto le decía que se quedara y se arriesgará. Estaba completamente perdida, pues sabía que en esta ocasión todo era diferente. Hiciera lo que hiciera iba a tener repercusiones.

–Sophia merece tener una vida normal. Ir a la escuela, tener amigos, yo no quiero privarle de eso –Explicó al arquero.

–¿Y que tenga que esconderse en un armario cada vez que el imbécil de tu marido le intente pegar es tener una vida normal? ¡Y una mierda! –masculló enfadado. Carol le observó sorprendida por sus palabras. ¿Cómo sabia eso? A pesar del choque de sus palabras, sabía que él tenía razón. Cerró los ojos, intentando evitar el intenso dolor que sintió al oír esas palabras.

–Tienes razón, pero no tengo otra opción.

–Por supuesto que la hay. Pero si haces lo que el estúpido de tu marido quiere, él gana. –Carol entrecerró ojos intentando adivinar a que se debía sus palabras –¿Es que no te das cuenta que lo ha hecho apropósito? Ha denunciado la desaparición para que os veáis obligadas a volver. Para que no tengáis ninguna salida.

–Lo sé. Lo sé –Repitió para sí misma, mientras las lágrimas de Carol se amontonaron en sus ojos al no encontrar ninguna salida a la situación que ella se había visto abocada –Necesito pensar que voy a hacer.

Al percatarse que la mujer estaba desconcertada sobre su situación, prefirió no volver a hablar sobre el tema, ni insistió en que debían marcharse de su casa. Las circunstancias habían cambiado. Sin embargo, notó que la mujer estaba ida la mayoría del tiempo e intentaba que Sophia no se percatara de la situación. Sabía que debía reflexionar sobre que debía hacer, así que decidió darle su espacio. Aprovechó aquella tarde para salir a cazar y así dejar el tiempo suficiente para que pensara.

A pesar de que aún tenía dolores en su hombro, el arquero no dejó que eso fuera un impedimento para ir cazar. Él estuvo entre los bosques buscando algún animal grande el cual pudiera vender por un buen precio y sacarse la deuda que tenía con Steve de un plumazo. Pero la caza no estaba siendo demasiado productiva, pues realmente estaba pendiente de su móvil, el cual estaba en su bolsillo derecho. La noche anterior, Daryl le había escrito su número de teléfono a Carol insistiendo en que en el caso de que Steve u otras personas se acercaran a la casa, le llamara. Aunque era probable no se presentaran, Daryl temía que Steve o sus amigos aparecieran y lastimaran a ambas. Por eso, a pesar de que se fue a cazar no se alejó demasiado de su hogar y esto le impidió tener una buena caza.

Apenas una hora más tarde, el arquero llegó con solo cinco ardillas y una zarigüeya. Carol lo observó entrar, contemplando que la caza no había sido muy extensa.

–¡Hola Daryl! –Saludó con entusiasmo Sophia, quien estaba entretenida dibujando en la libreta que siempre llevaba consigo.

–¡Hey, enana! –el arquero levantó la vista y le saludó.

–¿Cómo ha ido? –preguntó Carol quién estaba sentada en el sillón leyendo el periódico, mientras mentalmente intentaba buscar una solución a su situación. Aunque evitaba que su hija viera la noticia de su supuesto secuestro.

–No demasiado bien, parece que las condenadas se han escondido –dijo refiriéndose a las ardillas. Carol observó cómo el arquero dejó las ardillas en la cocina y se dispuso a limpiarlas. La mujer se levantó dirigiéndose hacia él, quien ya estaba en la ardua tarea de limpiar.

–¿Crees que podrás conseguir el dinero? –preguntó Carol. Daryl la observó durante un instante, antes de seguir con su trabajo.

–No sé, es demasiado dinero. Tendría que vender más de sesenta como éstas para conseguirlo.

Carol se apoyó contra la nevera cruzando los brazos mirando a su pequeña quien, aunque parecía ajena a la conversación, había levantado la vista hacia ellos. La mujer permaneció en silencio unos segundos antes de girar su rostro y dirigirse a Daryl, quien parecía absorto en su trabajo.

–Yo podría…

–¡No! –Interrumpió Daryl girando el rostro para mirarla fijamente e incluso desafiante, pues sabía lo que iba a sugerirle. –No quiero tu dinero.

Él era consciente que la mujer tenía en su poder algo de dinero, pues el día anterior le había dado el dinero necesario para comprar la gasolina y un pote de sopa, que la había guardado en el sillón de la moto. Desconocía la cantidad exacta, pero sabía que podría ayudarle. Sin embargo, no quería aceptar su dinero.

Las miradas de los dos adultos coincidieron y Carol supo que él no quería deberle a nadie más. Ella tenía ese dinero y podría ayudarle, pero él era demasiado orgulloso. Ante su negativa, Carol no tuvo más remedio que aceptarla y asintió, antes de volver a sentarse en el sillón, para seguir leyendo el diario.

Daryl siguió en su arduo trabajo durante un tiempo indefinido, hasta el momento que una vocecilla llamó su atención.

–¡Daryl! –El arquero se giró hacia la pequeña quien había acabado de pintar su dibujo - ¿Juegas conmigo? –preguntó esperanzada.

–No puedo, yo… -La pequeña mostró cara de pena en un método de persuasión -Oh no, no pongas esa cara –Carol quien había apartado la mirada del periódico, los observaba con diversión –¡maldita seas! Menuda chantajista estas hecha. ¡Venga! ¡Qué haces aun así! Va, ves a prepararlo. – La instó para que prepara el juego. Ante esto, Sophia se levantó corriendo hacia la habitación y hacer caso al arquero.

El arquero levantó la mirada hacia la madre de la pequeña, quien se divertía con la escena que acaba de presenciar. Realmente se sorprendía del vínculo que se había formado entre ambos. Sophia era una niña muy buena e inocente, pero también era muy temerosa. No solía tener confianza tan pronto con los adultos. Y menos con hombres como Daryl. Sin embargo, Carol sabía que la relación entre ambos era especial y bonita.

Y para qué negarlo, también le sorprendía la reacción de Daryl cuando estaba con ella. Era amable y paciente mientras jugaba con ella. Y, sobre todo, era tremendamente afable. Mientras que, con Carol, Daryl era comprensivo, en ocasiones se mantenía distante con ella.

-Le gustas. Suele ser muy tímida con los adultos, sobre todo con los hombres, pero tú… le caes muy bien.

El arquero sintió un sentimiento de vergüenza y de orgullo a la misma vez. Era la primera vez que alguien, sobre todo una niña le gustaba tenerle como compañía. Casi siempre le hacían sentir todo lo contrario. Rehuían de él y le hacían sentir el malo. Las palabras de la mujer le reconfortaron enormemente, sintiendo por primera vez sentimientos que no le hicieron sentirse mal sobre sí mismo. No le dio demasiado tiempo a pensar más cuando Sophia ya estaba reclamando su atención para que jugara con ella.

* * *

Carol se mantuvo ausente el resto del día, pues seguía pensativa respecto a cuál debía ser su decisión. Daryl no dejaba de observarla atentamente. Pero no fue hasta después de cenar cuando desveló su decisión. Carol leyó un cuento a su hija y cuando ésta se durmió, sigilosamente se acercó a Daryl quien estaba sentado en las escaleras de su casa, observando y vigilando la arboleda. Al notar la presencia de la mujer, el arquero giró el rostro hacia ella, antes de volver a mirar hacia el oscuro bosque.

Durante unos minutos ambos se mantuvieron en silencio admirando el bosque y la luna llena que alumbraba todo horizonte, hasta que Carol decidió hablar.

–Voy a volver con Ed –anunció. Ante sus palabras, él le miró a través de la oscuridad. No pudo ver a la perfección su rostro, pero supo que le había enfadado.

–¿Qué? –respondió con agresividad.

–No puedo hacer otra cosa –se intentó justificar. Daryl se levantó enfadado ante sus palabras –¡Daryl! –Al ver su reacción, Carol se levantó para seguir sus pasos. Daryl se giró hacia ella con violencia y ella se detuvo al percibir la rabia que transmitía su mirada.

–Eres una estúpida, ¿sabías? Por tu jodida culpa tu hija podría terminar muerta- Al escuchar las palabras, Carol se quedó paralizada, entre sorprendida y dolida, por la crudeza de éstas –¿Eres una cobarde! ¡Tienes miedo a quedarte sola, eres una maldita cobarde! ¡Iros de una vez! ¡No os quiero aquí! ¡No sois mi problema! ¡Dejarme en paz! –Masculló con rabia, mientras Carol aguantaba sus palabras observándole. Las miradas de ambos coincidieron tras esas palabras. Tras varios segundos de gran intensidad, el arquero se giró sobre sí mismo, y se adentró entre los bosques con paso decidido y con la ballesta en los hombros.

* * *

Daryl estaba enfadado y dolido por saber cuál iba a ser su decisión. Él se sentía identificado con ambas, él sabía lo difícil que era vivir con un hombre como el estúpido de su marido. Y, sobre todo, él era consciente de lo complicado que era dejar atrás una relación de maltrato como la de Carol y Ed; o la suya con su padre. Pero durante esos días, él creía que Carol podría cambiar de vida, empezar de cero lejos de su marido.

Para Daryl, Carol se había convertido en un ejemplo a seguir. Él la veía como una mujer admirable que había conseguido dejar todo eso atrás, para darle una vida mejor a su hija. En definitiva, ella había hecho lo que él siempre había deseado: huir y empezar una nueva vida lejos de la violencia de su padre. Pero él, a diferencia de Carol, nunca tuvo el suficiente valor para hacerlo. Por eso, él la había respectado tanto.

Tras saber que las intenciones de Carol era volver junto a su marido, la fe que tenía en ella se había desmoronado.

Comprendía la situación en la que ella se encontraba, pero, sin embargo, él esperaba que hubiera tomado otra decisión. Tras varios minutos caminando entre la oscuridad, mientras reflexionaba sobre lo sucedido, comprendió que había sido injusto con ella. Podría no entender su decisión, pero no tenía ningún derecho a tratarla de esa manera, ni a decirle las palabras tan horribles que le había dicho.

Durante unos minutos, simplemente se mantuvo contra un árbol hasta que su ira se desvaneció y entonces, el arquero volvió a su hogar con la única intención de disculparse. No obstante, ella ya se había retirado a dormir.

* * *

Carol sintió las lágrimas florecer al ver la reacción de Daryl ante su decisión. Las palabras duras de Daryl le habían dañado, pero por otra parte ella sabía que tenia razón. Era una cobarde por no querer afrontar la situación y por el temor a quedarse sola. Dejó que el llanto le dominara durante unos minutos, antes de volver a la cama para intentar descansar. Poco después, escuchó como Daryl avanzaba por la casa hacia la otra habitación. Le pareció escuchar como sus pasos se detenían un instante en su puerta, antes de avanzar de nuevo hacia la otra pieza.

Intentó dormir, pero le fue imposible. La discusión con Daryl le había dejado demasiado inquieta. El insomnio volvió a ser la protagonista en la noche de Carol, tras dar demasiadas vueltas y para evitar despertar a su hija, se levantó de nuevo, atravesando la habitación hasta la puerta de entrada. Nada más abrir, el frio aire de la madrugada chocó contra sus mejillas. Volvió a sentarse en las escaleras, con la intención de calmar sus ganas de romper a llorar. Pero le fue imposible.

La luna seguía alumbrando los bosques, entretanto las lágrimas rodaban por las mejillas.

Tras varios minutos, escuchó los pasos de alguien detrás suyo. Giró el rostro para divisar al arquero acercándose a ella y para su sorpresa, cuando llegó a su altura, se sentó a su vera. Daryl había escuchado sus pasos en medio de la noche y decidió hacerle compañía. Era evidente que ninguno de los dos había podido dormir tras la discusión de horas antes. Ninguno dijo nada. La mujer escuchó el suspiró del Daryl, mientras sentía como le observaba muy atentamente. El arquero sentía el peso de las palabras que recaían sobre su consciencia, pues sabía que había sido cruel y fuera de contexto.

-Hey, siento lo de antes. Sé que… no es fácil –habló con suavidad, dando constancia de que realmente estaba arrepentido por sus crudas palabras. Carol le observó y fue entonces, cuando Daryl pudo percibir las lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Entiendo que estés enfadado. Es… complicado. Ojalá pudiera tomar otra decisión –se lamentó casi sin voz.

-Ya la tomaste cuando te fuiste de tu casa y le abandonaste. –Carol negó con la cabeza.

-Pero ahora mismo, no puedo. Haga lo que haga, Sophia va a perder –el arquero le miró a través de la oscuridad viendo como las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas. Le había visto aguantar durante todo el día y ahora, ella estaba dejando todo ese dolor fuera –me siento tan mal por ella. Yo solo… quiero que pueda vivir como todos los niños lo hacen. Cada noche me acuesto pensando si… soy una buena madre… Está viviendo cosas que no deberían por mi culpa…-El arquero dejó caer la cabeza en forma de malestar, sintiéndose muy identificado con esas palabras. –Ella es lo que más importa en esta vida. Pero si cuento el motivo de nuestra huida… voy a exponer toda nuestra vida y… yo no puedo hacer eso… me siento avergonzada. Si todos supieran lo que mi marido me hace… yo… no podría soportarlo… Nunca pensé que llegaría a esta situación… yo…

No pudo seguir hablando pues el llanto se lo impidió, sintiendo la inconfundible sensación de culpabilidad que se apoderaba de ella. No paraba de pensar que esto estaba ocurriendo era por su culpa.

Daryl no podía evitar sentirse identificado con cada una de sus palabras. Sentía esa misma vergüenza por dejar que su padre le hubiera maltratado, pues sabía que se sentiría igual de humillado si alguien se hubiera enterado de la violencia que su padre empleaba con él. Ni siquiera había podido hablar con su hermano de esto, aun habiendo vivido una experiencia similar. Pero, sobre todo, sabía lo que era auto inculparse y creer merecer un trato tan vejatorio.

El arquero la observaba, aunque algo incómodo por los llantos a lo que no estaba acostumbrado, mientras sentía el dolor al trasladar las palabras de ella a su propia experiencia. Carol estaba completamente rota, y él no sabía qué hacer para aliviar su dolor.

Carol se percató que era la primera vez que estaba hablando tan abiertamente de su situación personal. Era la primera vez que sentía que podía contar lo que ocurría en su matrimonio sin ser juzgada ni estigmatizada. Ni siquiera a sus familiares había podido explicarlo sin sentir que iba a ser reprendida por eso. Sin embargo, con Daryl había hablado abiertamente sobre su vida y había expresado sentimientos que jamás pensó que haría.

Carol se limpió las lágrimas, centrando la mirada en los ojos azulados del arquero que expresaban dolor, pero, sobre todo, comprensión.

-Estoy seguro que podréis empezar de nuevo. Sin él.

-Eso es lo que siempre he querido, pero nunca he podido.

-Tú puedes –Sus miradas coincidieron durante algunos segundos donde ambos percibieron una gran conexión.

Él estaba mostrando una confianza casi ciega en ella, haciéndole ver que ella era lo suficientemente fuerte para enfrentarse a esa vida. Pero Carol no estaba convencida. Sin embargo, agradecía enormemente el apoyo emocional que él le estaba ofreciendo en ese instante.

-Gracias Daryl –El arquero movió levemente su rostro por su agradecimiento. Antes de que ella anunciaba que iba a dormir, pues estaba realmente agotada.

* * *

Al día siguiente, a pesar de que Daryl no estaba del todo de acuerdo, el arquero le ofreció la información necesaria sobre los terrenos de los bosques que le permitieran crear una coartada creíble para la policía. Pero, sobre todo, Carol quería que fuese lo más lejano posible de la casa de Daryl.

Desgraciadamente, si volvía con Ed, no tenía otra alternativa que ocultar la realidad. No podía decir que habían huido, pues eso implicaría contar lo que sucedía en su matrimonio y ella no era capaz de hacerlo, además de que eso tendría consecuencias desastrosas con Ed. Cualquier otra posibilidad era inverosímil: que habían ido de viaje, que se habrían perdido…

Así que solo le quedaba seguir con la línea de investigación que la policía estaba manejando: secuestro. Carol no le gustaba la idea, pero era la única opción que podía ser creíble y la vez, tapar la realidad de su huida. Solo esperaba que, como tantos otros casos, éste se quedara sin resolver y que nadie se viera envuelto en esta mentira. No era la primera vez, que Carol mentía a Ed, para sobre guardar su seguridad o la de su hija. Pero sabía que esto se le escapaba de las manos.

Sabía que a la larga podría ocasionar consecuencias negativas, pero no sabía que cuartada idear para que su escapada no implicara a nadie. A medida que iba creándola y diseñándola, Carol sentía que sólo podía salir mal.

Con la información de Daryl supo que, a 30 kilómetros de allí, había una casa abandonada. Así que el plan era sencillo: dejaría el coche entre medio de la maleza muy cerca de la casa, caminarían hasta alejarse de ésta y entonces llamarían a la policía. Además, ella aseguraría que habían estado con una venda en los ojos todo el tiempo y que no había podido ver a nadie, y que fueron retenidas mientras volvían a casa, cuando alguien se plantó delante de su coche y les obligaron a salir de los vehículos. Tras un descuido, ellas lograron escapar.

* * *

Aquella misma tarde, mientras acababa de diseñar su plan a escondidas de su hija, supo que era el momento de comunicárselo. No podía esconderlo más, pues quería que ella estuviese al corriente de esto. Sophia quien estaba al lado de Daryl ayudándole a fabricar flechas, se reía por la historia que él le estaba contando. Al parecer, un Daryl de su edad, se perdió en el bosque y tras comer demasiadas bayas, según las palabras exactas de Daryl: "le escocia el culo". La pequeña no podía parar de reír por su historia, mientras el arquero le miraba sorprendido y divertido.

Cuando dejó de reír, la mujer llamó la atención de su hija.

-Cariño, ¿puedes venir un momento? –llamó a su hija.

Ante el tono que utilizó, Sophia supo que lo que le iba a decir, no sería de su agrado. A sí mismo, Daryl tuvo la misma sensación, y los dos adultos, intercambiaron las miradas, momento que la pequeña sonrisa que había aparecido anteriormente desapareció de su rostro. La niña miró al arquero antes de levantarse del suelo y dirigirse a su madre quien estaba sentada en la silla.

–Es sobre papá, ¿no? –preguntó la pequeña adivinando las intenciones de su madre. Carol asintió, agarrándole de las manos.

– Cariño, ya sé que… -empezó a decir, pero fue interrumpida por Sophia.

\- ¿No podemos quedarnos aquí? A Daryl no le importa, ¿Verdad? –preguntó la pequeña al arquero quien se había puesto en pie y escuchaba la conversación apoyado en la pared con los brazos en cruz.

-Lo siento, niña, pero eso ya no es posible.

\- ¡Oh! –expresó con tristeza. Carol miró levemente al arquero viendo como éste también parecía abatido por tener que darle esa información a la pequeña.

-Pero vendremos a verle, te lo prometo.

\- ¿De verdad? –La mujer asintió intentando mostrar una sonrisa. Y abrazó a su hija, mientras dirigió una mirada a Daryl. El arquero había bajado la mirada pues intuía que esa afirmación iba a ser tremendamente difícil de cumplir. Sophia se separó de su madre mirándole a los ojos -No quiero volver con papá –se lamentó la pequeña, haciendo que Carol se sintiera aun peor por su decisión.

-Lo sé, cielo –abrazó a la pequeña, dejando que las lágrimas cayeran por sus mejillas –pero ya sabes que nunca permitiré que te haga daño.

Cuando volvió a mirar hacia Daryl el arquero ya no estaba, pues incapaz de soportar esa escena, se había adentrado en los bosques para cazar. Aprovechó su ausencia para intentar explicar a la pequeña que era lo que debían hacer.

* * *

Cuando Daryl volvió, con varias ardillas y zarigüeyas atadas a una cuerda, se encontró a Sophia estirada en el porche de la puerta de su casa mientras dibujaba en el suelo.

–Hey, pequeña, ¿Estás bien? –La niña levantó la cabeza para ver a ese hombre de aspecto rudo, pero con una mirada de preocupación se acercaba a ella sentándose a su lado. La pequeña, con el rostro compungido, se encogió de hombros –no quieres volver, ¿verdad? –Sophia negó con la cabeza.

–Hará daño a mi mamá –Daryl observó a la pequeña quien volvió a mirar hacia delante. Y entonces, Daryl le pidió permiso para obtener un trozo de papel, quien encantada se lo dio, y empezó a escribir con una cera de color rosa. La pequeña se quedó mirando al arquero como escribía números en el papel.

–Mira, sí le está haciendo daño, escóndete en tu escondite, y llámame a este número. Iré lo más rápido que pueda.

–¿Harías eso?

–Por supuesto.

Para sorpresa de Daryl la pequeña se abalanzó hacia él, abrazándole. Durante unos instantes de contacto algo incómodo por lo inusual que era para él, el arquero pasó sus manos su espalda en un pequeño abrazo.

Desde el interior de la casa, Carol visualizó la escena, sintiendo como se le partía el alma, pero a la misma vez enternecida por esa imagen que acaba de presenciar.

* * *

La despedida llegó un día después cuando la mujer ya tenía todos los puntos de su plan atados, decidió que era momento de irse. Decidió irse por la tarde, pues pensó que así la atención mediática no sería tan potente que a la noche.

-Nos vamos –anunció al arquero estaba en dentro de la casa.

Daryl se había mantenido muy distante durante todo el día, desde que aquella mañana le había anunciado que ese era el día en el que partirían. Y desde ese instante, él había estado todo el día tallando trozos pequeños de madera. Al escuchar su voz, él se levantó del sillón dirigiéndose hacia fuera, para despedirse de ellas. Para sorpresa de Carol, el arquero se acercó a la pequeña quien estaba apoyada contra el coche cabizbaja.

-Cuando era pequeño mi padre me hizo esto –dijo mostrándole los trozos de madera. La pequeña entrecerró el ceño, pues solo veía nueve barras de madera. Al ver que Sophia no tenía ni idea de que le hablaba siguió profiriendo–Este es el único regalo que mi padre me hizo en toda mi vida –confesó amargamente, mientras empezaba a encajar unas piezas con otras –Es un puzle, solo debes montarlo.

Ante la atenta mirada de la pequeña, el arquero fue encajando las piezas poco a poco hasta que finalmente quedó una cruz de madera con 9 centímetros de ancho, de profundidad y alto, que él muy escrupulosamente había tallado a mano. Tras acabar, se lo ofreció a la pequeña.(*)

\- ¿Es para mí? –preguntó la pequeña antes de cogerlo. El arquero asintió y la pequeña alargó su mano agarrándolo. Lo inspeccionó para acto seguido, lanzarse a sus brazos. El arquero le costó reaccionar, pero finalmente le rodeó muy débilmente e inseguro –Gracias Daryl -Murmuró cuando se separó del adulto. Daryl se puso en pie, momento que Carol se acercó a él visiblemente emocionada.

-Gracias Daryl, por todo lo que has hecho por nosotras -El arquero solo asintió con su cabeza incapaz de decir nada, pues a él le estaba lastimando más de lo que pensaba su despedida -Cuando todo esté más calmado, intentaremos venir a visitarte –El arquero asintió, aunque sabía por su tono que eso era bastante complicado, pues todo dependía de Ed.

-Ya sabéis que podéis venir cuando queráis- Por un instante sus miradas conectaron de nuevo-Hey –ella centró sus ojos de nuevo en él y entonces, volvió a hablar- llámame si lo necesitas. No importa la hora –recordarle que ella tenía su número en su memoria y que podía utilizarlo cada vez que quisiera.

Carol le respondió con una media sonrisa y tremendamente agradecida se acercó a él. Tanto, que vio como él se estremeció con un instinto de miedo, antes de darle un beso en la mejilla.

-Lo haré.

Daryl observó cómo Carol se subió al coche y arrancó. Lo vio alejarse de él, mientras veía como en la parte trasera, Sophia se había quitado el cinturón de seguridad y le observaba, antes de mostrarle el juego que acaba de entregarle y que estaba perfectamente montado. Daryl levantó el pulgar felicitándola por su haberlo conseguido. Vio como el coche se fue alejando por el camino de tierra que conducía a la carretera principal, para finalmente desaparecer de su vista.

Nada más ver marchar el coche el arquero fue sintiendo una sensación de temor por ellas. Sabía que no les iba a resultar fácil, pues según había leído en la prensa, toda la atención mediática estaba puesta en este caso. Les estaban buscando por todos los lugares de Atlanta e incluso fuera del estado. Cada día se desvelando nuevas pistas, que Daryl sabía que eran inventadas, pues no se correspondían con la realidad. Algunos aseguraban haberlas visto en otros estados de EEUU: desde Virginia, Ohio o incluso en Montana. Otros aseguraban que les habían visto en el aeropuerto hacia un destino internacional, otros decían que estaban secuestradas e incluso que ya podrían estar muertas.

Su aparición iba a ser muy escandaloso.

No podía negar que la presencia de ambas en su casa durante esos once días le había trastornado. Habían sido dos extrañas que por diferentes circunstancias habían convivido con él, pero había sido extraño comprobar que lejos de incomodar su presencia, le había agradado.

Pero eso había acabado. A pesar de que Carol había asegurado que volverían a verlo, tenía la intuición que no iba a ser posible. E incluso, mientras se lo decía a su hija, ni siquiera ella creía lo posible. Daryl sabía que el imbécil de su marido iba complicar mucho la situación para que volviera a verle. Daryl conocía muy bien a los tipos como Ed, sabía que eran controladores y manipuladores. Era casi imposible que Carol pudiera visitarle sin que él se enterase.

Sin embargo, tenía la esperanza y la fe en que ella en algún momento pudiera afrontar la situación y abandonarle para siempre.

El arquero entró en la casa sabiendo que ahora era el momento de centrar sus esfuerzos en cazar y poder reunir el dinero que aún le quedaba por dar a Steve. Nada más entrar se dirigió hacia su habitación para agarrar su ballesta y aprovechando que aun quedarían al menos un par de horas de luz, iría a cazar.

Debía olvidarse de ellas, pero era difícil cuando sabía que ese hombre podría lastimarlas esa misma noche. De alguna forma, sentía alivio de que ambas tuvieran en su poder su número, pero eso no aseguraba que llegaran a utilizarlo. Era probable que Carol no, aunque Sophia sí, pero eso implicaba que tenía que hacerse con un móvil, así que las posibilidades eran mínimas.

Se adentró en la habitación en busca de su ballesta, que estaba situada sobre la cama, donde él previamente la había dejado. Sin embargo, un sobre y una hoja estaban situadas a su lado. Agarró el sobre abriéndolo encontrándose con dinero y una pequeña nota: "Gracias por todo".

Con un suspiro, Daryl contó el dinero que Carol le había dejado, percatándose que, con ese dinero, su deuda con Steve estaría saldada. Daryl pensó qué hacer con él pues anteriormente había rechazado su dinero. No quería deber nada a nadie, y mucho menos a ella, pero sabía que ella acababa de salvar su vida. Igual que había hecho él días atrás. Su mirada pensativa se centró en el dibujo situado a su derecha. Con suavidad lo agarró mientras lo observaba muy atentamente. En la hoja quedaba representado a ellos dos jugando a cualquier de los juegos que durante esos días habían compartido. Un dibujo que representaba el afecto y el cariño que solo esos once días habían marcado en la vida de la pequeña.

Una sensación de afecto y cariño al que estaba muy poco habituado le invadió por ambas, pero rápidamente fue substituida por tristeza al percatarse que muy probablemente, no las volvería a ver nunca más.

* * *

 **¡Hola Carylers!**

 **¿Qué os ha parecido? Bueno, este capítulo me ha costado mucho escribirlo, pues más ha causado varios dilemas, pero finalmente con la ayuda de** **LexaHeatcliff** **he conseguido acabarlo.**

 **Me gustaría explicar varios puntos del capítulo:**

 **-El enfado de Daryl: tuve la intención que borrarlo, aunque realmente me parecía interesante mostrar esta parte. La relación de Daryl y Sophia es muy especial principalmente por una razón, porque Daryl porque se ve reflejado en ella cuando era un crio. Es por esto que, ante la decisión de Carol de volver, él se enfada y toma su decisión casi como si fuera a ser él. Soy consciente que esta parte pueda quedar muy agresivo, pero como me sugirió** **LexaHeatcliff** **-y tiene toda la razón- al inicio Daryl era tremendamente agresivo, pero sobre todo era honesto.**

 **-El secuestro: Sé que puede sonar demasiado inverosímil, pero creo que es lo único que Carol puede alegar para volver sin tener que contar la realidad de su matrimonio. Hemos de recordar que la situación de Carol es muy difícil y las personas que viven en una relación donde hay violencia de género, tienen de tener mucha vergüenza de contar los maltratados y sobre todo auto culpabilidad. Es por esto, que Carol no puede volver y contar a la policía la realidad, y cualquier otra situación seria poco creíble. Como verán, no es un plan perfecto, pues, aunque Carol sabemos que es capaz de hacer planes, habrá algunas cosas que se le escaparan. Espero que no quede muy fuera de lugar.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. Les avisó que los próximos capítulos serán bastante movidos, pues se complicara todo tanto para Daryl como para Carol.**

 **Por último y no menos importante, quiero agradecer a todas las personas que votan o han comentado el capítulo anterior. Me animan mucho y me dan ánimos para continuar. Pero en esta ocasión quiero agradecer especialmente a que** LexaHeatcliff **me ha ayudado mucho al ofrecer sus opiniones sobre la trama de éste.**

 **Muchas gracias a todos. Nos leemos muy pronto.**

 **San.**


	7. Capítulo 6 - La vuelta a casa

Sophia movía entre sus dedos el puzle que Daryl le había regalado mientras ambas caminaban entre los bosques dirección hacia la carretera principal. Con su otra mano, la pequeña se aferraba a la de su madre, entretanto que deambulaban a paso rápido entre la maleza. A pesar del temor, la pequeña tenía plena confianza en su madre.

Finalmente, tras varios minutos, llegaron a la carretera secundaria con la esperanza de encontrar un coche. Carol había seguido las indicaciones de Daryl, quien le había sugerido que dejara el coche en un lugar bastante escondido, pero que se encontraba cerca de la vía. Antes de dirigirse hacia la carretera, Carol y Sophia fueron hacia la casa abandonada dónde supuestamente habrían sido secuestradas. De esa forma, Carol pudo observar aquella casa detalladamente, para poder darle la suficiente información a la policía.

Tal y como le había dicho Daryl, se trataba de una casa que se encontraba entre medio de los bosques, completamente abandonada, de madera blanca con un porche y una chimenea que se alzaba al cielo. Pero sobre todo, la razón por la que creía que les resultaría de utilidad era que contaba con un cobertizo en la parte trasera de la casa, que sería donde aseguraría que habían sido retenidas. Carol y Sophia se adentraron en el cobertizo, que estaba oscuro y sin ventanas. Daryl le había dicho que la puerta del cobertizo estaba abierta, gracias a que él, había ido en una de sus salidas y había forzado el candado, haciendo que quedará completamente abierto, para que diera la sensación de que habían podido huir debido a un descuido.

La mujer sintió una sensación de claustrofobia, y tuvo la tentación de huir rápidamente de allí, no sin antes, observar y memorizar todo lo que había en su interior: madera, muebles e incluso un colchón que estaba maltrecho, y así poder detallar a la policía todos estos detalles. Antes de dirigirse hacia la carretera secundaria, dejó la puerta entreabierta.

Al mismo tiempo, había escondido sus pertenencias incluido su móvil entre la maleza, pues aunque en un inicio la idea principal era llamar a la policía desde su celular, creía que era mejor no levantar sospechas y aparecer sin su móvil y sin toda la ropa que se había llevado de casa, sino su coartada sería poco creíble. Sin embargo, sí que le había permitido a su pequeña llevarse el regalo que Daryl le había dado, ya que además ella se negaba a soltarlo. Le permitió llevárselo con la condición que lo escondiera bien en su bolsillo.

Para que pareciera más creíble, Carol consideró llevar puesta la misma ropa con la que desaparecieron. Además antes de dirigirse a la carretera principal había obligado a la pequeña a manchar su ropa de arena y barro, dando la impresión que habían permanecido con el mismo atuendo durante toda su desaparición.

La luz del atardecer empezaba a desaparecer, y Carol esperaba poder cruzarse con algún automóvil antes de que se quedaran sin luz, pues temía tener que caminar por la carretera en la oscuridad y, sobre todo, porque las bajas temperaturas de la noche les podrían causar la muerte a ambas. Y en ese instante, temió haber tomado una mala decisión. Sabía que su plan tenía defectos, pero sentía que ya empezaba a ir mal y esto solo era el inicio.

La mujer miró hacia la carretera que estaba desierta, desapareciendo de su vista en el horizonte, sin ningún movimiento, más allá de las hojas de los árboles que se mecían al son del viento cada vez con más intensidad, entretanto la luz anaranjada se iba transformando en azulado.

-Mamá, ¿porque no volvemos con Daryl?

-Cariño... -se lamentó Carol, sintiendo el dolor ante sus palabras.

Carol dejó de caminar inclinándose hasta estar a la altura de su hija, mirándole a esos ojos azulados y asustadizos que le miraban con afecto y admiración.

-Lo sé -manifestó la pequeña bajando su rostro mostrando tristeza. A pesar de su corta edad era consciente de la situación tan compleja en la que estaban sometidas. Pero Carol sabía que para ella no supondría ningún problema volver junto al arquero, con el que había tenido una conexión especial.

Las lágrimas se agolparon en los ojos de su madre, al mismo tiempo que se adelantó para abrazarle con fuerza.

-Lo siento tanto, Sophia. - Su hija respondió a su abrazo con la misma intensidad, pues sabía que al igual que ella, su madre estaba igual de preocupada y nerviosa, aunque como siempre, intentaba ocultarlo para no preocuparla.

No tardaron en reanudar sus pasos, pero pocos minutos más tarde, la luz ya había desaparecido del todo. Carol se detuvo de nuevo intentando buscar una solución plausible a su situación. Quizá la única posibilidad era volver con Daryl y retomar el camino otro día.

Fue en ese instante cuando ambas escucharon el sonido de un motor a lo lejos, que se acercaba a gran velocidad. Carol miró a su pequeña antes de abrazarla protegiéndola, dirigiendo la mirada hacia el coche que frenó a su altura.

Por suerte para ambas se trataba de un coche de policía, quien al reconocerlas se percató de la situación y las invitó a subir, no sin antes informar a todas las unidades, en especial al sheriff de Atlanta que las dos desaparecidas, estaban vivas, desorientadas y perdidas entre medio del bosque.

* * *

Vas a ir a la cárcel.

Pensaba una y otra vez, mientras esperaba que el Sheriff entrara en la sala de interrogatorios dónde le habían indicado que permaneciera. Estaba temblando. Su cuerpo tiritaba de miedo. Las piernas se movían sin parar, mientras se mordía el labio, tanto que empezó a hacerse daño ella misma.

Su mente no dejaba de pensar en Sophia, quién se encontraba fuera de la sala de interrogatorios con una policía, una mujer pelirroja de rostro afable e infantil llamada Kate, que le había asegurado que cuidaría de la pequeña, mientras ella hablaba con el sheriff y su acompañante. Aun así no podía evitar sentirse muy nerviosa, solo esperaba que la pequeña no diera ningún detalle sobre lo sucedido aquellas semanas. Pero sabía que Sophia no diría nada.

Tras largos e interminables minutos esperando, dos agentes de policía se adentraron en la sala. Uno de los hombres llevaba un sombrero negro, con la insignia de Sheriff postrado en él, y Carol supo enseguida que era el Sheriff Rick Grimes que tanto había leído en los periódicos. El otro hombre tenía aspecto de duro. Ante la presencia de ellos, la mujer se levantó con la intención de saludarles.

-Hola Carol, - le saludó el hombre con el sombrero, quien rodeó la mesa para acercarse a ella, y le ofreció su mano para saludarle. - Soy el Sheriff Rick Grimes y éste es mi compañero Shane Walsh. - Tras dar la mano a ambos agentes, ambos hicieron un gesto con sus manos indicándole que podía sentarse de nuevo.

Los dos agentes compartieron una mirada antes de sentarse en sus respectivos sitios. Ambos habían notado el temblor en su mano cuando le habían saludado.

-Puedo ver que está muy nerviosa, y realmente no queremos quitarle mucho tiempo. Seguramente querrá irse a casa a descansar con su marido. Pero necesitamos saber algunas cosas para poder investigar lo sucedido. -anunció el sheriff, observando atentamente todas y cada una de las reacciones de la mujer.

-No.…no recuerdo mucho... solo que volvíamos a casa después de recoger a Sophia de su... teatro y un coche se nos interpuso en la calle Felker Walk... - La voz le temblaba mientras narraba la historia que ella había planeado. Vio como el otro agente llamado Shane apuntaba la calle en su cuaderno. -A partir de ahí, todo es muy confuso.

\- ¿Recuerda cuántos eran?

-No lo sé... con seguridad, quizás dos -. Aseguró con indecisión, notando como el segundo agente le miraba incesantemente.

\- ¿Pudiste llegar a ver algo de su rostro o algo que pueda identificarles? ¿Algún tatuaje, pendientes?

-No, estaba muy oscuro todo… no recuerdo nada. -dijo mientras ambos agentes volvieron a coincidir con la mirada. Carol sentía que no podría seguir con la mentira demasiado tiempo, pero por su propia seguridad, la de su hija y también la de Daryl debía seguir con todo esto. Así que respiró hondo y siguió manteniendo su historia, que parecía sacada de una película de acción.

-¿Qué pasó con su coche?

-No lo sé- El sheriff mostró una mueca antes de seguir preguntando.

\- ¿Después que ocurrió?

-Nos montaron en el coche y… nos taparon los ojos. Nos llevaron a algún lugar y… a una casa entre medio del bosque… estábamos en una especie de cobertizo… sin luz y encerradas… estaba muy oscuro… no podíamos ver nada… nos traían la comida muy pocas veces y… el agua… -masculló cansada, teniendo la sensación que no iba a poder a aguantar demasiado la presión, y aún no había ocurrido lo peor que era reencontrarse con Ed.

\- ¿Cómo salisteis de allí?

-No escuchamos ruidos… y me di cuenta que… se habían dejado la puerta abierta. Normalmente solían cerrarla con llave… pero aquel día no… y en ese momento… aprovechamos para irnos… caminamos entre el bosque y... aparecimos en la carretera... vuestro compañero nos encontró -Carol supo que su testimonio no era del todo creíble y tenía la intuición que los policías no creían del todo su versión.

-¿Sabría indicarnos el lugar exacto de la casa? -preguntó el otro oficial.

-Probablemente sí, aunque... estaba escondida entre los bosques pero podría intentarlo.

-Será mejor que volváis a casa con tu marido, descanséis y mañana le haremos una visita para seguir haciéndole preguntas. - Le dijo el sheriff, al ver que la mujer no podía dar más información e incluso parecía hablar con incoherencia.

-Está bien.

-Antes que nada, quiero darle un consejo. Su desaparición ha causado mucho revuelo en toda la prensa, le harán muchas preguntas y estarán encima de usted. Evite ofrecer ninguna información podría dificultar el caso - la mujer asintió con la cabeza. Seguidamente, se levantaron de la mesa para dirigirse hacia el exterior de la sala de interrogatorios.

Sin embargo, ella no hacía nada más que pensar en Ed. Según le estaban diciendo, su marido acababa de llegar y le estaba esperando. El pánico se apoderó de ella, pero al mismo tiempo intentó mostrar una alegría que no sentía. El corazón le latía fuertemente, cuando vio como Ed y Sophia estaban en la sala de espera de la comisaria esperando a que saliera. A paso lento se acercó a él, observando un instante a Sophia quien permanecía a su lado, pero inquieta e incómoda. Lo que vio en el rostro de Ed fue aun peor. A pesar de la sonrisa que adornaba su rostro, sus ojos estaban llenos de rabia y frialdad. Tragó saliva mientras permitió que Ed le diera un casto beso en la mejilla.

Por un instante, sus ojos coincidieron viendo el odio en ellos y Carol sintió pánico de verdad, antes de que él anunciara que debían ir a casa.

* * *

Desde la distancia ambos policías observaban la situación viendo como la familia traspasaba la puerta de la comisaria, viendo como un aluvión de cámaras de fotos y de televisión les grababan.

\- ¿Qué piensas? -preguntó el sheriff a su compañero mientras se adentraban en el despacho del oficial.

-Hay algo extraño en todo el caso -sentenció el amigo, poniendo los pies sobre la mesa, antes de que Rick, le indicara que los bajara.

-Yo también lo creo. Hay algo en la versión de Carol que no me encaja. ¿Sigues pensando en el marido como causante? - Rick se quitó el sombrero dejándolo encima de la mesa de madera blanca, observando la foto de Lori y Carl que tenía enfrente. -Ed parecía que no le importaba ni lo más mínimo lo que les podría pasar. ¿Has visto cómo le ha recibido? Mi mujer y mi hijo desaparecen y me vuelvo loco. Pero no estoy seguro... si su desaparición es cosa de él. Ed Peletier no se ha movido de la ciudad.

-Quizá quería huir de su marido y al ver la que se ha organizado con su huida, decidió volver. Porque el tipo es una buena pieza: alcohol, peleas de bares, amantes…

-O quizá quien tiene un amante es ella.

-No lo sé, tío, pero irte con tu amante y tu hija… no hay nada mejor que eso para cortar el rollo. Me parece que esto es solo el principio de un auténtico culebrón.

-Tengo esa misma sensación… Por cierto, el juez ha firmado la orden para investigar el paradero de su celular. A ver que dicen los resultados de geo ubicación, nos indicará dónde estuvo, esperemos que nos dé lo que necesitamos.

\- ¿Cuándo tendremos el resultado?

\- Durante esta semana.

\- Y quizá ella nos lleve hacia esa casa tan misteriosa... A lo mejor recuerda el camino que hicieron hasta llegar a la carretera.

\- Es probable. Pero Carol parece bastante confundida, no sé... creo que la respuesta está en el móvil. Y hasta entonces, no podremos saber nada. Porque parece que ellas no nos van a proporcionar la información que necesitamos. Así que me voy, que Carl y Lori me estarán esperando para cenar.

* * *

El trayecto en el coche hacia la casa de la familia Peletier estuvo cargado de tensión. El silencio ambientó el coche, durante casi todo el trayecto. Carol vio como el rostro se iba llenando de rabia a medida que llegaban a su domicilio. El pánico volvió a invadirle de nuevo con fuerza, sentimiento que durante esas dos semanas prácticamente había desaparecido. Cuando estaban llegando, intentó disminuir la tensión jugando a un juego de palabras con Sophia. Sin embargo, cuando Carol empezaba a jugar rápidamente fueron cortadas por Ed.

-¡Callaos! -masculló Ed enfadado, haciendo que ambas se asustaran débilmente, dejando el juego para otros momentos.

El silencio se volvió a instalar en el coche, mientras llegaban a casa. Cuando se encontraban a unos 100 metros del domicilio, la mujer pudo ver una gran cantidad de cámaras y fotógrafos esperando en la puerta. Suspiró intentando mantener la compostura. Ed aparcó el coche en la puerta de la casa, y manteniendo una pequeña sonrisa, salió del coche no sin antes proteger a su hija. Finalmente, tras evitar las miles de preguntas de los periodistas, pudieron entrar en casa.

Nada más entrar, Carol se fijó en el interior de la casa descubriendo que su hogar estaba realmente desordenado, con cervezas, pizzas y su ropa del mecánico en toda la sala de estar. Ella sintió la mirada penetrante de Ed, quien estaba en medio de la sala observándole atentamente.

-Cariño, date una ducha, límpiate los dientes y ahora subiré a leerte un cuento. -le dijo Carol a su hija. En la comisaria les habían ofrecido comida, pero aún mantenía en su cuerpo el barro. Su hija le hizo caso y subió las escaleras con rapidez, mientras Carol se dispuso a hacer lo mismo. Sin embargo, la mano de Ed, frenó sus pasos.

-¿Dónde os habéis metido? -preguntó con tono aparentemente tranquilo, pero Carol sabía que tras éste había mucha rabia contenida. Midiendo las palabras con cuidado y evitando mirar sus ojos le respondió.

-Nos retuvieron… -antes de que pudiera decir nada más, la mano de Ed se aferró a su cuello empotrándola contra la pared.

-¡No me mientas, puta! -soltó su marido con ira. -¿Te has ido con algún gilipollas? -Carol sintió el dolor de su mano que se apretaba en su cuello con fuerza. Las lágrimas aparecieron en ese momento.

-Ed, por favor -suplicó la mujer, intentando soltarse de sus grandes y fuertes manos.

\- ¡Respóndeme! - soltó con rabia. Aun apretando sus dedos en su cuello.

-Es la verdad, Ed... Es verdad. - dijo entre lágrimas. En ese instante, le dio un golpe en la mejilla con tanta violencia que cayó al suelo, dándose contra él haciéndose daño en el labio.

-Como la policía se entere de esto… me las vas a pagar. -Le amenazó, haciendo referencia a su arrebato violento. – Y ahora… compórtate como una mujer y hazme la cena. Y después, me la vas a chupar. -anunció Ed, mientras Carol sentía las ganas de devolver ante las palabras de su marido sabiendo la humillación sexual que le esperaría aquella noche.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Carol se sentía peor que nunca. Apenas había podido conciliar el sueño debido a todo lo sucedido la noche anterior. Por una parte, creía que ese castigo se lo tenía merecido por haber huido de casa. A pesar del cansancio por no haber dormido, la mujer se levantó temprano, para hacer todas las tareas de ama de casa, antes de que Ed se levantara y se molestara. Y también porque los dos agentes de policía ya le habían anunciado que irían a su casa.

Nada más levantarse, se metió en la ducha intentando quitar esa sensación de suciedad que sentía cada vez que Ed utilizaba su cuerpo para satisfacer sus necesidades sexuales. En ese momento, se percató de los nuevos moratones que la noche anterior le había provocado en sus brazos, piernas y cuello. No tuvo más remedio que ponerse ropa de cuello alto, para tapar las marcas de sus dedos.

Tras esto, la mujer despertó a Sophia temprano la vistió y la llevó a casa de su amiga. No quería que estuviera cuándo llegará la policía. Quería evitar cualquier contacto con ellos. Carol sabía que su pequeña había escuchado lo sucedido la noche anterior, sobre todo por la mirada de tristeza que le dirigió durante el desayuno. Utilizando el coche de Ed, llevó a la pequeña a casa de su amiga.

-Mamá -le llamó desde la parte posterior del coche. La mujer le miró a través del retrovisor -Quiero volver con Daryl.

-Sophia, ahora no podemos volver -dijo amargamente la mujer, mientras sentía como su hija, se mostraba triste.

Los dos policías se presentaron una hora más tarde, cuando Ed ya se había ido a trabajar. Carol pudo ver cierto asombro en los rostros de los policías al ver que no estaba. Pues esperaban que como un buen marido, éste acompañara a su esposa durante este difícil trance.

Tras hacerle algunas preguntas superficiales, decidieron que lo mejor era hacer una reconstrucción de los pasos que habían hecho desde que salieron de la casa hasta la carretera. Además de los agentes Walsh y Grimes, le acompañaron varios agentes más, además de dos policías científicos. Carol tuvo que guiarlos entre medio de la maleza. A pesar de que recordaba perfectamente cuál era el camino que había hecho, se mostró en ocasiones confundida, pues pensó que era lo mejor para que la creyeran. Finalmente, Carol les llevó a la casa abandonada asegurándoles que ese era el lugar dónde habían sido retenidas.

Sin embargo, sentía que su plan empezaba desmoronarse cuando los policías científicos aseguraban que no existía ninguna huella de coche reciente en el fango, solo había una, que procedía de una moto. Carol sintió el pánico en su interior ante éstas palabras.

-No puede ser, ésta es la casa. Estuvimos en ese cobertizo -dijo señalando al cobertizo del cual en ese instante salía un agente de policía.

-Carol quizá está confundiendo la casa con otra, existen muchas casas similares por los alrededores de Atlanta. -Aseguró el agente Walsh, ante el nerviosismo de Carol - De todas formas, no dude que investigaremos cada uno de los rincones de esta casa.

-Pero…

-No se preocupe, descubriremos quien está detrás de su secuestro.

Pero lejos de tranquilizarle, las palabras le pusieron más nerviosa por temor de que todo saliera a la luz. Sin embargo, rápidamente sus temores se disiparon cuando se percató que no había nada que les indicará a los policías cual había sido su paradero. Así que ella siguió insistiendo que esa era la casa.

* * *

\- ¡Shane! -llamó el sheriff a su compañero, quien se acercó a su despacho. - Acaban de llegar los resultados del teléfono de Carol. -Señaló hacia la pantalla donde había un mapa, con una ubicación señalada. El policía rodeó la mesa para observar la pantalla y se inclinó hacia el ordenador, dónde se mostraba una imagen aérea de los bosques con un punto rojo en el mapa.

-¿Es una cabaña? -preguntó Shane, analizando la imagen que tenía enfrente.

-Eso parece, según el informe, su celular estuvo activo la noche de la desaparición. Estuvo encendido hasta a las 15:30 del día siguiente hasta que finalmente se apagó. Durante ese periodo recibió 23 llamadas pero todas son de Ed.

-¿Se le acabó la batería?

-No. Fue de forma intencionada, porque varios días después, volvió a estar activo apenas media hora, para apagarse definitivamente. En está ocasión no hubo ninguna llamada ni entrante ni saliente. Según su móvil, hasta que se apagó estaba en esta dirección. Y además no está demasiado lejos de la casa en donde Carol asegura que estuvieron retenidas.

-¿Vive alguien en la cabaña?

-Sí, es propiedad d…- El sonido del teléfono les interrumpió. Rick levantó el teléfono llevándoselo a la oreja, mientras su compañero se irguió. - Sheriff Grimes, - escuchó atentamente, mientras le hizo una señal a su compañero dándole a entender que era importante. - ¿Es viable? - preguntó, mientras el policía Shane le observó poniendo los brazos en garra, al mismo tiempo que Rick escribía en un papel un nombre. - Vale, gracias, lo investigaremos. -Colgó.

\- ¿Qué? -Rick sin perder tiempo, escribió en el teclado el nombre que le acababan de decir al teléfono, buscando si se encontraba en la base de datos de delincuentes. Segundos más tarde, apareció la ficha policial de ese hombre en la pantalla.

-¡Bingo! Un soplo anónimo asegura que este tipo es el secuestrador. -dijo mostrando la ficha policial que tenían guardada en el ordenador.

\- ¡Wow! Esto tiene mala pinta.

-Sí. Mira la dirección donde vive. - Su compañero miró a la pantalla prestando atención a la dirección de su casa.

\- ¿Es la misma dónde se encontraba el móvil? -preguntó su amigo, al percatarse que la dirección del móvil coincidía con la ficha policial de aquel hombre.

-Exactamente. No creo que sea una casualidad. Vamos a hacerle una visita.

* * *

Carol estaba realmente agotada emocionalmente, durante esa semana había permanecido alerta casi todo el tiempo prestando atención a Ed, a su hija y sobre todo, a todo lo que conllevaba la investigación policial. Debía ser muy cuidadosa con cada una de las palabras que decía, pues cualquier paso en falso podría tirar por tierra su meticuloso plan.

Los medios de comunicación no paraban de publicar nuevas informaciones sobre su caso. Además, constantemente recibía llamadas de diferentes cadenas de televisión, proponiéndole entrevistas para explicar y narrar su terrible y desgarradora experiencia.

La última semana había sido una de las semanas más agotadoras y surrealistas que recordaba. La presencia de la policía estaba en su vida día tras día preguntándole cosas, que en ocasiones, ni ella sabía cómo responder. Aún se sorprendía que no estuviera detenida por mentir a la justicia. Carol cerró los ojos intentando no dejar que las lágrimas cayeran por las mejillas. A pesar de que se encontraba sola en casa, no quería dejarse llevar por las emociones, pues sabía que si empezaba no pararía. Debía mantenerse firme.

Debido al alboroto que había en sus vidas, había decidido que Sophia pasará unos días en casa de su amiga, de forma que no tuviera que vivir estas situaciones tan desagradables y así evitar que la prensa le grabara cada vez que salía o entraba en casa. Además, Ed estaba más agresivo que nunca y debía controlar sus maneras de actuar cuando se encontraba con él.

Sin embargo, la imagen de Daryl se formó en su mente. Se preguntaba como estaría. Esperaba que hubiera dado el dinero a Steve y así saldar su deuda. Tuvo el arrebato de llamar al arquero, pero en ese momento recordó que había dejado su móvil abandonado con sus pertenencias en medio del bosque para no levantar sospechas. Sabía que hasta que las cámaras dejaran de seguirle a todos lados, no podrían ir a recuperar su móvil y sus pertenencias, y, por tanto, hasta ese momento no podría ponerse en contacto con el arquero. Desconocía que su hija sí que había guardado el número entre su ropa.

La mujer se levantó, y caminó hacia la parte superior de la casa en dirección a la habitación de Sophia. Encima de la mesa de noche se encontraba el puzle de madera que él le había regalado. Tocó la madera con suavidad recordando la sensación de fe y de esperanza que le había transmitido.

De fondo escuchó como una de las presentadoras anunciaba que debían conectar con las noticias ya que había una noticia de última hora. Carol viró los ojos, pues intuía que sería en referencia a su desaparición. La mujer volvió a dirigirse hacia la parte inferior de su casa con la cruz de madera en su mano, mientras escuchaba las noticias de fondo.

"Detenido el supuesto secuestrador de Carol y Sophia Peletier: Daryl Dixon. El detenido es original de Atlanta con un pasado muy turbulento de drogas y un alto historial de peleas. Aunque la policía sigue investigando, han encontrado en su casa algunas pertenencias de ambas; como un dibujo firmado con el nombre de Sophia y otros objetos. Aun así, el sheriff ha manifestado que a pesar de que tienen algunas causas para poder incriminarlo, deben investigar más, ya que existen algunas inconsistencias en el caso. Les seguiremos informando."

* * *

 **¡Hola!**

 **¿Qué les ha parecido? El argumento principal es la vuelta a casa de Carol y Sophia, la investigación del supuesto secuestro y en los esfuerzos de Carol en mantener su plan a salvo, y como Ed les recibe.**

 **Como ven existen diferentes argumentos de Carol y los policías respecto a la investigación. Es evidente que aunque Carol hace un gran esfuerzo para que su historia sea creíble, ellos notan que algo no va bien. Como policías, ellos ya han detectado que Ed no es el marido perfecto y por eso, dan a entender que ya le habrían investigado. Sin embargo, también se percatan que no tiene nada que ver con su desaparición y es por esto que siguen la línea de investigación del secuestro, a pesar de que saben que algo no está de todo claro en la historia de Carol.**

 **La detención de Daryl es gracias a la ubicación del móvil y, por la llamada misteriosa que ha dado su nombre como el secuestrador, que más adelante se averiguará quien es. Quiero aclarar, que en ningún momento Carol es consciente que la policía está investigando su móvil.**

 **Respecto a Ed, pienso que su actitud sería algo similar a esto, es decir, intentaría fingir un poco de preocupación, pero por otra parte su manera de comportarse, daría a entender que Sophia y Carol realmente no le importan lo más mínimo (tal y como dice Rick).**

 **Por su parte, Carol está tremendamente agotada emocionalmente. En primer lugar, se sentiría culpable, creyendo que merece esa actitud por parte de Ed. En segundo lugar, preocupada por ser descubierta y a la vez, creo que en el fondo echa de menos esa pequeña sensación de 'libertad' y de bienestar que había sentido estando en casa de Daryl. Es por esto, que en la última parte del capítulo, ella piensa en él y tiene esa necesidad de hablar con el arquero, sobre todo por esos sentimientos positivos que le había transmitido. Realmente no sé si he conseguido transmitir todos estos sentimientos respecto a Carol.**

 **¿Qué os ha parecido el final? Espero que no me odien demasiado.**

 **Agradecer a todas las personas que han leído, comentado y votado en el cpítulo de anterior, es muy inspirador. Agradecer una vez más a LexaHeatcliff por su grandiosa ayuda, ofreciéndome sus comentarios y sus correcciones.**

 **Nos leemos muy pronto.**

 **San.**


	8. Capítulo 7 - Detenido

Un sonido entre la maleza le hizo girar el rostro. Entrecerró los ojos observando entre las ramas y los espesos arbustos de los bosques. Daryl elevó la ballesta apuntando hacia el lugar donde procedía el movimiento. El arquero percibió un ruido a su espalda y a su vez, a su derecha. Rápidamente, el arquero cambió de dirección hacia el otro lado, para finalmente apuntar hacia la derecha. De la nada aparecieron dos hombres, -los reconoció al instante pues siempre estaban junto a Steve-, uno a su izquierda y otro a su derecha, cada uno con pistolas del calibre 9mm en sus manos. Daryl empezó a apuntar a ambos hombres alternativamente.

-Tranquilo Darylina. - La voz profunda y oscura de Steve sonó entre la maleza con fuerza.

El arquero se giró sobre sí mismo buscando con la mirada al mafioso que apareció entre los bosques. Daryl se había puesto en contacto con él para darle el dinero que le debía. Steve le había propuesto quedar en la 'Roca Negra'. Se trataba de un lugar entre medio de los bosques, en dónde había una gran roca de dicho color, de tres metros de ancho y cuatro de altura incrustada en la tierra. Tanto su hermano como él conocían aquel lugar, pues era un lugar bastante conocido para quedar y hacer algunos intercambios de droga o de dinero.

Con Steve la relación siempre había sido a así. Los hermanos Dixon apenas sabían sobre la vida de Steve. Solo se ponían en contacto con él para temas de drogas, armas o dinero, ni siquiera sabían cuál era el lugar donde residía. Aunque Daryl prefería que así fuera, quería desconocer todo lo que tuviera que ver con ese hombre. Anteriormente, su hermano había tenido otro camello, con el cual pasaban tardes en su casa; borrachos y drogados. Pero Steve le mató en una de las peleas habituales. De esta forma, Steve se aseguraba de obtener casi todas las ventas de drogas en la zona de Atlanta y sus alrededores. Desde ese entonces, Merle recurría a los servicios de droga de Steve.

Daryl observó cómo Steve se acercaba a él y el arquero bajó la ballesta, apuntándola hacia el suelo. A pesar de que parecía que venía con la intención de ser pacífico, no se fiaba de las buenas intenciones y se mantuvo en alerta. Llevó su mano al bolsillo de su pantalón, y sacó de él el sobre con el dinero que Carol le había proporcionado. A pesar de que en un primer momento se había negado a utilizarlo, se había propuesto recaudar ese dinero y devolvérselo a Carol. Pero él sabía que sí le entregaba el dinero y saldaba su deuda, Steve no aparecería más por su vida. Pero sobre todo, por la vida de Carol. Realmente temía que Steve hiciera algo que pudiera perjudicar a la mujer, sobre todo en las circunstancias actuales. Daryl sabía la forma de actuar de Steve y si éste había reconocido a Carol en las noticias, esto podría suponer un problema enorme para la mujer y la pequeña. Al menos si le daba el dinero, se aseguraba que el mafioso no tenía motivos para hablar o poner en riesgo a Carol y Sophia.

Steve vio el sobre en la mano del arquero, que se lo ofrecía y soltó una sonrisa irónica.

-Aquí tienes todo tu puto dinero… -soltó Daryl mientras Steve le arrancó el sobre de sus manos antes de inspeccionar los billetes que se hallaban en su interior. Levantó la vista hacia el arquero cuando Daryl siguió hablando. -Tú y yo ya no tenemos nada que ver. -El arquero le dirigió una mirada advirtiéndole. Tras esto, se giró para alejarse de aquel lugar.

-¿Dónde está tu amiguita? He leído que ya no está contigo. - Su tono era irónico e incluso, Daryl pudo intuir diversión. El arquero se giró inmediatamente, y Steve pudo ver en su rostro y en sus ojos odio y rabia.

-Déjala en paz, no tiene nada que ver contigo ni conmigo.

-¿Seguro? ¿Qué crees que diría la policía si supieran que estaba en tu cabaña de mierda? - Preguntó mirando a Daryl, mientras seguía manteniendo la sonrisa y disfrutando viendo como los ojos se le llenaban de más odio.

-¿Qué demonios quieres? -dijo sabiendo que quería algo a cambio de mantenerse callado y no desvelar a la policía lo que sabía sobre Carol y Sophia. Steve entendió el mensaje, volviendo a sonreír con malicia al comprender que volvía a tener a Daryl donde quería: bajo su dominio.

-Me vendría bien que me consiguieras una buena _puta_. -Dijo riéndose con su tono habitual mirando a los otros hombres que sonreían con sorna. Al ver que el arquero solo le observaba sin seguir su broma morbosa se acercó a él a pasos lentos. - Vamos Darylina, no me digas que esa Carol no te la chupó bien… -Steve percibió las facciones del hombre que se endurecieron y al ver esto, volvió a reírse fuertemente. -Si quieres puedo consegu…

-¿Qué quieres Steve? -Interrumpió queriendo desviar la conversación.

-¿Conoces a Sam Drive? -preguntó al arquero.

Por supuesto que lo conocía, era un desgraciado hombre que debido a las drogas, había acabado viviendo en las calles y tenía serios problemas con Steve por las deudas que siempre mantenía con él. El arquero asintió.

-Me debe demasiado dinero ya, empieza a ser una molestia. Dale una buena paliza de mi parte. Si haces eso, no contaré a la pasma que Carol estaba en tu cabaña mientras le dabas su merecido, follándotela -dijo entre risas mientras hacía gestos obscenos con sus manos.

Daryl observó a Steve sintiendo que estaba en una gran encrucijada: si no hacia lo que Steve quería, Carol sufriría algunas de sus típicas venganzas. Observó a Steve, mostrando odio en sus ojos.

-¿Por qué a mí? ¿Por qué no se lo pides algunos de esos gilipollas? -Dijo señalando a sus secuaces -Mátame a mí, pero deja a ese pobre hombre y a Carol en paz.

-No, quiero que lo hagas tú y tendrás mi silencio. -Daryl sopesó las posibilidades.

Odiaba tener que pegar a gente por encargo, hasta ahora había recurrido a la violencia siempre que las circunstancias lo requerían, pero odiaba tener que dar una paliza como le estaba sugiriendo ese hombre. Estaba contra sus principios. Pero si se negaba, las vidas de Carol y la de Sophia estaban en peligro. Por un instante, tuvo la tentación de negarse, pero entonces recordó a Sophia y Carol. Entonces en ese instante supo que no podía negarse. Con malestar, asintió dando a entender qué cumpliría con su palabra. Steve se rio fuertemente.

-Muy bien, Darylina. Tu hermano estará orgulloso de ti.

* * *

Daryl estaba sentado en su motocicleta esperando que Sam apareciera en la calle donde solía pernoctar. No le agradaba tener que hacer esto, pero desgraciadamente, si no lo hacía Carol y Sophia estaban en peligro. La oscuridad propia de la madrugada se cernía sobre él. El arquero observó a varios hombres deambulando por las calles en dirección al club de striptease que había al final de la calle. Más allá de eso, no había nadie más. Llevó el cigarro a la boca, cuando escuchó el revuelo procedente de uno de los bares que estaban a su espalda. En ese momento, se percató que del bar The Eral un hombre era empujado por los guardias de seguridad hacia la salida. Efectivamente se trataba de Sam. Seguramente, había provocado algún altercado en el interior y esto le había costado su expulsión del establecimiento.

Daryl vio como el hombre había caído al suelo y se intentaba levantar con muchas dificultades, mientras gritaba insultos y palabras despectivas contra el bar, los seguratas y todo el mundo. Finalmente pudo ponerse en pie y empezó a caminar por la calle en dirección desconocida. Por su manera de caminar, Daryl supo que estaba bajo las influencias del alcohol, y probablemente de las drogas. Tirando el cigarrillo, el arquero espero a que ese hombre pasara por su lado para acercarse por detrás y agarrarlo por la espalda y llevarlo entre uno de los callejones. Tuvo que taparle la boca para que no llamará la atención.

Le conocía perfectamente pues habían compartido demasiadas noches de borrachera e incluso alguna pelea también. Daryl sabía que no era un mal tipo, solo que las drogas y el alcohol le había llevado a la mala vida que llevaba en la actualidad.

-¿Pero…pero? - Preguntó al reconocer al hombre que le estaba agarrando contra la pared. Daryl levantó el puño, para pegarle en la nariz y en la mejilla un par de veces. -¿Dixon? No he hecho… nada… -Masculló el hombre gimiendo de dolor, mientras se limpiaba la sangre de la nariz.

-Calla, Sam. -Le dijo Daryl agarrando fuertemente por el cuello de su camisa. El hombre se mostraba tremendamente asustado y fuera de sí. Era evidente que los efectos del alcohol le estaban pasando factura. -Me envía Steve. -masculló Daryl con su tono duro. Vio que el hombre abrió los ojos tremendamente angustiado.

-No, por favor… dile que tengo su dinero… lo tengo.- Daryl observó a ese hombre.

Según lo que le había dicho Steve debía pegarle, pero realmente no quería hacerlo. Aunque le había dado un par de puñetazos por si Steve iba a visitar a Sam pudiera ver que éste había cumplido con su trato. Esos dos golpes eran los únicos que iba a recibir pero Sam pensó que Daryl iba a darle una paliza, pues sabía que el método de Steve era pegarlos hasta dejarlos casi inconscientes, pero de pronto, él le soltó con tanta fuerza que casi se cae al suelo.

-¿Por qué sigues siendo tan gilipollas, eh? -Le dijo Daryl enfadado. -Sabes cómo es ese cabrón. Págale el puto dinero que le debes y olvídate de ese mamón de mierda. Si no vas acabar muerto por unos jodidos dólares. -le advirtió el arquero. Sam se le quedo mirando, asimilando las palabras.

-Pero yo…

-No me seas cabrón… deja las _putas_ drogas. Me estoy jugando la vida por esto. Te tendría que pegar una paliza. Ya sabes cómo se las gasta el _hijo de puta_.

-Oh, gracias… Dixon…

-De gracias nada… Paga el puto dinero de una vez. Y estaremos en paz. De esto ni una sola palabra al cabrón de Steve. O sino te mataré yo -le amenazó.

-Por supuesto, le pagaré.

Y tras esto, Daryl desapareció del callejón, antes de enviar un mensaje a Steve diciendo que Sam ya había recibido su mensaje. Nada más subirse a la moto, vio como Sam le observaba saliendo del callejón. Sin embargo, Daryl no pudo presenciar cómo tras marcharse un hombre se acercó por detrás de Sam, lo volvió a llevar al callejón y entre tres hombres, -todos ellos de estrecha confianza de Steve-, apalearon a Sam hasta dejarle inconsciente.

* * *

Tras pasar por la gasolinera para comprar el periódico del día, Daryl se dirigió a casa. Se había acostumbrado a comprar el diario sobre todo para estar informado de lo que ocurría en todo el asunto de Carol. Le tranquilizaba el hecho de saber que la policía parecía haberse creído todo su plan. Aunque cada vez que veía las fotos publicadas de Carol y Sophia junto a Ed se le removía el estómago.

Aquel día, además se percató que en una de las fotos publicadas donde estaba reflejada Carol, estaba tremendamente desmejorada. Y sobre todo, la mirada de terror que tenía la pequeña. Sabía lo que ese imbécil estaba haciendo con ella y él no podía evitar sentirse mal por esto. Tenía la sensación que él podía haber hecho más, podía haber evitado que Carol y Sophia volvieran a sufrir en manos de ese imbécil. Pero ahora era demasiado tarde. Cualquier cosa que pudiera hacer les perjudicaría, pues si la policía se enterara del engaño, seguramente Carol tendría que pagar las consecuencias.

Nada más entrar en la casa, se preparó un sándwich y se dispuso a leer las noticias en lo referente a la investigación, mientras caminaba por la cabaña hasta sentarse en el sillón maltrecho. Pegó un gran bocado y se sentó de golpe. Había leído un par de líneas, cuando el sonido de un motor a las afueras de su casa le distrajo. Dejó el periódico esparcido por el sillón para asomarse a la ventana. Desde allí advirtió de que se trataba de un coche de policía.

-Mierda. -masculló al percatarse que se trataban de los agentes de policías que llevaban todo el asunto de la desaparición.

Daryl suspiró inquieto, sin saber porque ellos estaban allí. Una mala sensación le invadió de golpe. ¿Qué hacían allí? ¿Habían descubierto algo? Sin poder remediarlo, pensó en Steve. Un par de golpes en la puerta le despertaron de sus pensamientos. Se adelantó y abrió la puerta de madera. Los dos agentes de policía le observaron atentamente.

-¿Qué demonios queréis? -les recibió el arquero. Su relación con la policía había sido pésima desde que era un adolescente, no tenía buenas experiencias con los cuerpos de seguridad del Estado.

-Daryl Dixon, somos el sheriff Rick Grimes y este es mi compañero Shane Wash, queremos hacerle unas preguntas, ¿podemos pasar? -El policía vio que el hombre entrecerró los ojos con mucha desconfianza. Vio que meditó internamente hasta que finalmente, dio un par de pasos hacia un lado y les dejó entrar. Daryl volvió a llevarse el sándwich a la boca, no sin dejar de observar como los agentes se mantuvieron de pie dentro de la casa. Los agentes se miraron entre sí, antes de seguir hablando. - Como sabrá estamos investigando la desaparición de Sophia y Carol Peletier.

-Algo he escuchado. -Dijo con la boca llena con algo de desagrado, y como si apenas supiera nada del tema que estaban hablando. Rick llevó sus manos a su cinturón antes de volver a hablar.

-Tenemos cierta información de que han podido estar aquí. -Los agentes vieron como el arquero se puso a la defensiva.

-¿Aquí? ¿Pero qué mierda dices? - Respondió con agresividad, mientras levantaba el brazo agresivamente mientras hablaba. Daryl se percató que el otro agente estaba observando algo de la mesa. -¿Qué? Que voy a querer yo de esa niña y esa mujer. ¿Qué narices haces? -preguntó cuando vio que Shane estaba acercándose hacia la mesa agarrando el dibujo de Sophia que le había dejado allí.

-¿Qué es esto?

El agente sujetaba el dibujo de Sophia para que ambos pudieran verlo. El otro agente se acercó hacia el dibujo y lo observó atentamente. Antes de mirar al arquero quien no parecía dispuesto a decir nada. Daryl sintió como la sangre se le helaba, pues era evidente de que se trataba de un dibujo de la pequeña, sobre todo porque en la esquina derecho inferior del dibujo se veía claramente la firma de Sophia Peletier. Estaba entre las cuerdas. Maldijo en silencio, cuando el sheriff se acercó a él sacando las esposas de su cinturón, anunciándole que estaba detenido.

-Daryl Dixon queda detenido por el secuestro de Carol y Sophia Peletier.

* * *

Daryl se movía de un lado para otro en la sala de interrogatorios. Hacía por lo menos media hora que estaba allí, y ya empezaba ponerse nervioso. ¿Cómo había sido tan estúpido de dejar el dibujo de Sophia a la vista? Era cierto que no esperaba la visita de los policías, pero debía haber sido mucho más prevenido. Daryl se llevó las manos a su pelo en desesperación. ¿Y ahora que iba a hacer? No podía contarles la verdad del porqué conocía Carol por mucho que las pruebas se volvieran en su contra. Además, no comprendía como los policías habían llegado hasta él. De alguna forma se habían enterado de que Carol había estado allí. Y solo podía haber sido por culpa de Steve quien le habría indicado a la policía cual había sido el paradero de ambas mujeres.

¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Contar que Ed pega a Carol y que habían huido de él? No. Sabía que eso podía traerle consecuencias negativas a Carol. Porque a pesar de que sus intenciones eran buenas, Carol por temor a Ed no sería capaz de contar la realidad. ¿Y si Carol o Sophia les había proporcionado su nombre? Por un instante la cólera se apoderó de él, pero después se percató, que eso no era probable. No solía confiar en nadie pero por alguna razón, en ellas sí. Además si fuera así, ellas saldrían perdiendo pues se arriesgaban a que él contara toda la verdad.

De todas formas, él no confiaba en la policía. Su relación con los miembros de seguridad del estado había sido negativa. Conocía muy bien cómo funcionaban y sabía que a él nunca le creerían. Ya había estado encerrado en los calabozos de otras comisarías. ¿Cómo iba a contarles la situación de Carol si no confiaba en ellos? Además seguro que le considerarían un auténtico paleto al cual meterían en la cárcel sin importar su versión ni la verdad.

En ese instante, los dos agentes se adentraron en la sala con una carpeta roja en sus manos. Solo les observó antes de apartar la mirada para seguir caminando como si ellos no estuviesen.

-Siéntate, Daryl, vamos a hablar. -Habló el Sheriff, mientras el otro hombre le miraba con desprecio. Sin ni siquiera hablar el arquero le dirigió una mirada de odio.

-Estoy bien así, -habló el arquero sin mirarles. Los dos agentes se miraron entre sí comunicándose sin palabras. Sabían que iba a ser un interrogatorio muy complicado. A pesar de que era mejor hacer la entrevista sentados, ambos dejaron que el arquero siguiese moviéndose de un lado para otro en la pequeña sala.

-¿Por qué estaba el dibujo de Sophia en tu casa? -El arquero volvió a mirar al agente pero no dijo nada. No tenía respuesta coherente a esa pregunta. El sheriff suspiró ante su no respuesta mirando a Shane. -Daryl, ¿Porque estaba el dibujo sobre tu mesa? -insistió de nuevo con más agresividad.

-No pienso decir ni una _puta_ palabra.

-Daryl, si nos ayudas y confiesas el juez lo tendrá en cuenta en el momento de dictar una sentencia. Si no estarás años en la cárcel.

-Me vais a meter en la cárcel igual, así que más da lo que os diga.

-Por supuesto que te vamos a meter en la cárcel porque todas las pruebas apuntan a ti. -Habló Shane en esta ocasión.

-¿Que pruebas? ¿Un dibujo? Pues vaya mierda de policías sois vosotros.

-¿Pero quién te crees que eres? -empezó a decir Shane levantándose de la silla y enfrentándose a Daryl.

-Shane… -le advirtió Rick desde su asiento.

-¿Quieres pruebas? Mira... - Shane agarró la carpeta y la abrió. Levantó una hoja donde había un mapa con una ubicación señalada. - ¿Ves este punto rojo? - Dijo con agresividad poniendo el mapa enfrente de los ojos de Daryl. -Este punto es donde estuvo el móvil de Carol antes de que se apagara por última vez. ¡Oh!, qué casualidad, coincide con la ubicación de tu cabaña.

Daryl miraba el mapa que levantaba Shane, percatándose de que él no tenía ni idea que hubieran podido determinar su ubicación con el móvil de la mujer. Recordó que el móvil había estado encendido hasta al mediodía de su llegada a su casa. Y que después lo había encendido para agregar el número de Daryl a la agenda de contactos.

-¿Quieres más pruebas? Las marcas del barro de la casa donde Carol asegura que estuvieron retenidas coinciden con la de tu moto... -dijo enseñándole dos fotos, una de las marcas del barro de la rueda y otra la de su rueda de su motocicleta.

Era lógico que la rueda coincidiera por que él había ido a inspeccionar la casa abandonada con su moto, para darle las instrucciones a Carol y revisar su estado. Mierda. Debería haber sido mucho más prevenido.

-¿Quieres una más? Una llamada anónima nos llamó asegurándonos que tú eras el secuestrador. -Aquella afirmación fue la única que no le sorprendió demasiado, pues era evidente que había sido Steve. Seguramente, Steve se había percatado de que el arquero le había engañado. Daryl se maldijo a si mismo por haber sido tan estúpido.

-No puedo pedir un abogado como en esas películas de mierda - Soltó de forma irónica. Rick viró los ojos hacia arriba percatándose que no iban a sacar nada en claro de su interrogatorio. Shane dejó las hojas de las pruebas en la mesa, antes de dirigirle una mirada de odio y sentarse de nuevo junto a Rick, quien había observado como su compañero atacaba a Daryl en un intento de que confesara.

-Te vas a pasar toda tu penosa vida en la cárcel. -Soltó Shane poniendo sus manos detrás de la cabeza con una sonrisa irónica - Al menos estarás acompañado de tu querido hermano. -Daryl volvió a mostrar su odio hacia ellos en especial al agente que acababa de hablar, pues sabía que quería provocarle. -Aunque no tendrás un bonito recibimiento. Les encanta pegar hasta la muerte a los hombres como tú, que os dedicáis a secuestrar y maltratar a las niñas o las mujeres.

Daryl sabía que los agentes le estaban intentando manipular con que en la cárcel se vengaban contra los hombres que secuestraban, pegaban o dañaban a los niños. Pero ese era su punto débil y su autocontrol se deshizo. Si algo no soportaba es que le acusaran de ser un maltratador, pues le recordaba a su padre. Fue en ese momento, que se abalanzó hacía el agente Shane para pegarle. Rápidamente, ambos agentes le sujetaron para sentarlo en la silla y esposarlo contra las patas traseras de ésta.

-¡No sabéis ni una _puta_ mierda de mí! ¡Cabrones de mierda!-Daryl se resistió pero rápidamente se percató que no tenía salida, y se tranquilizó un poco.

-Daryl solo queremos hablar tranquilamente, ¿podremos hacerlo? - le insistió Rick de nuevo intentando mirar sus ojos llenos de rabia. Al ver que ligeramente se había tranquilizado le empezó a preguntar de nuevo.

Le preguntó: ¿Porque había escogido a ellas para secuestrarlas? ¿Quién le ayudó? (ya que según palabras de Rick, estaban convencidos que alguien le había ayudado), ¿Dónde habían escondido el coche de Carol?, ¿Que les hizo? etc… Muchas preguntas que Daryl se dedicó a ignorar y no contestar.

-¿Sabes qué? Vamos a dejar que medites un poco sobre tus contestaciones y en un rato volvemos. -masculló con ironía Rick, antes de levantarse y salir de la sala de interrogatorios completamente cansado, dejando a Daryl sentado y esposado contra la silla.

-Menudo gilipollas -dijo Shane nada más traspasar la puerta, pues estaba de los nervios por no haber obtenido nada de su interrogatorio.

-Está cavando su propia tumba. Tiene casi todas las pruebas en contra. Da igual lo que diga, pero mientras tengamos todas esas pruebas le tenemos. El juez no le dejará libre si sabe que su móvil estuvo en su cabaña. - Dijo el sheriff intentando animar a su compañero, mientras caminaban en dirección a la máquina de café.

-Lo sé, pero me desespera. -Masculló Shane, al mismo tiempo que apretó el botón de "Café con leche".

-A mí también -confesó Rick cuando Shane se inclinó para agarrar el café de la máquina.

-Rick, Shane -La voz de Erika, una policía, se acercaba a ellos con gesto desesperado. Ambos agentes la observaron cómo llegó a su altura.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Es Carol Peletier. Ha visto las noticias sobre la detención de Daryl, asegura que no es él. -Ambos agentes fruncieron el ceño sorprendido.

-¿Qué? - Dijeron a la vez.

-¿Cómo puede saberlo? Siempre ha dicho que no vio quien era. -Inquirió el policía desconcertado, aun sujetando el vaso de plástico entre sus manos. La mujer se encogió de hombros sin conocer la respuesta.

-No lo sé, no para de insistir que no es él y que es inocente. -Volvió a asegurar la mujer, mientras veía como el Sheriff se pasaba las manos por el rostro con ciertos indicios de desesperación.

-Vamos a interrogarla. Creo que sabe mucho más de lo que dice. -aseguró pasando por el lado de la policía, hacia la entrada de la comisaria donde se encontraba Carol.

* * *

Moviendo sus piernas nerviosamente, Carol esperaba en otra sala de interrogatorios. Nada más ver las noticias se había montado en el coche en dirección a la comisaría. Ni siquiera había soltado la cruz de madera que Daryl había tallado para Sophia. No podía entender porque Daryl estaba detenido. Había cuidado todas sus palabras y acciones para evitar que cualquier pista condujera a Daryl. Pero sin duda, era evidente que no podía engañar a la policía.

El sentimiento de culpabilidad se apoderó de ella, por su culpa, Daryl estaba detenido injustamente. No podía dejar que él fuera castigado por algo que no había hecho.

En ese instante, Rick y Shane entraron en la sala.

-No fue él, - fue lo primero que dijo cuándo los vio adentrarse. Los dos compartieron miradas, al mismo tiempo que avanzaron hacia las sillas para sentarse y empezar con el interrogatorio.

\- ¿Cómo está tan segura? Usted aseguró que no vio quienes les secuestro en ningún momento. -Preguntó Shane. Carol abrió la boca pensando que iba a decirles.

\- No le vi, pero estoy segura…

-Encontramos en su casa un dibujo de Sophia. La ubicación de su móvil estaba allí antes de apagarse por última vez. Todas las pistas nos llevan a él. - Intentó explicar Rick, para hacerle ver a la mujer que si era él.

-No sé cómo ha llegado el dibujo a su casa o mi móvil pero... pero... pero no fue él -tartamudeó sabiendo que no era creíble en absoluto.

-Carol, ¿de qué conoce a Daryl? - Preguntó Rick. Pues empezaba a creer que esto no se trataba de ningún secuestro.

-No le conozco -Contestó Carol.

-¿Es su amante y huyó junto a él, cuando vio todo el revuelo que hubo decidió inventarse toda la historia del secuestro? - Preguntó Shane.

-No, no, por supuesto que no -Contestó indignada Carol.

-Pues no entiendo nada Carol - manifestó con sinceridad Rick -Creo que nos estás engañando.

-No, yo...

-Todas las pistas nos llevan a Daryl. Todas las pistas nos dicen que usted y su móvil estuvo en su casa. ¿Acaso ha estado en la casa de Daryl? -La mujer se quedó un instante en silencio intentando meditar la respuesta, pero se quedó callada, mientras se sentía acorralada - Carol, ayúdenos a entender que está pasando. Cuéntenos la verdad.

-¿Daryl le amenazó? ¿Le tiene miedo?- Intervino Shane al ver el pánico en los ojos de la mujer. Ella negó con la cabeza.

-Él no... No...

-Carol, si no tenemos más remedio, vamos a tener que interrogar a su hija - La cabeza de Carol se elevó rápidamente hacia el agente completamente desesperada.

-No, dejen a mi hija al margen de esto. Se lo ruego.

-Pues entonces cuéntenos la verdad de lo que pasó- Volvió a insistir el agente. Éste vio en los ojos de Carol miedo, terror y lágrimas pero a pesar de eso, y a pesar de que había algo que le estaba aterrando sobre lo que pasó, él insistió pues sabía que Carol acabaría confesando. Los policías se levantaron para irse -Vamos a interrogar a su hija.

Carol supo que si quería evitar exponer a su hija y que se cometiera una injusticia con Daryl debía contarles la verdad. Debía tragarse su vergüenza. Tragó con fuerza antes de confesar tartamudeando.

-Es… mi... marido -Confesó entre lágrimas Carol cuando los agentes empezaron a abrir la puerta para irse.

Los policías la volvieron a cerrar y se miraron entre sí, antes de dirigir la mirada a la mujer que estaba sentada, con la mirada fija en esa extraña cruz de madera que sostenía con fuerza. Rick pudo ver como las gotas resbalaban por sus mejillas. Mientras el temor dominaba su rostro, pues estaba profundamente aterrada. A pesar de que ella les evitaba mirarles, él podía ver esos sentimientos tan profundos en sus ojos. Y entonces supo que les estaba contando la verdad. Sus manos temblaban completamente. Estaba muerta de miedo. Rick adelantó su mano y agarró la mano de la mujer intentando calmarla y tranquilizarla. Entonces ella continuó hablando entre tartamudeos.

-Él me… pega.

* * *

¡Hola!

Como veis el capítulo está centrado en Daryl y en como llego a ser detenido por la policía.

Al principio tenía mis dudas respeto a cuál sería la actitud de Daryl cuando Steve le pide que pegara a Sam, porque considero que Daryl no es de los que les gusta pegar porque sí. Si tiene una razón, se abalanza sin pensar, pero no porque alguien se lo ordené o como encargo. Y más con una persona al cual "conoce". De todas formas, quiero dejar claro que en esta ocasión él acepta por una sola razón: para mantener a salvo a Carol y Sophia. Si no hubiera tenido nadie detrás él se hubiera negado, pero creo que él no se ve con otra opción. Muy a pesar de eso, como veis, él solo le advierte sin llegar a pegarle demasiado, creyendo que eso será suficiente, pero obviamente no lo es.

Respeto a todo el asunto de la detención, espero que quede bien justificado de que Daryl no colabore con la policía por la razón de que cree que no van a confiar en él y nunca le creerían. Para él la policía nunca ha sido una solución, sino más bien todo lo contrario, siempre ha sido parte su problema. Es por eso que nunca le ha animado a denunciar a Carol y su relación con esos agresiva y distante.

Por último la reacción de Carol. Estoy segura de que Carol daría lo que fuera porque Daryl no sea castigado por algo que nunca hizo. Y más cuando ella es la responsable. Nunca lo permitiría. Y el hecho de que confiese, es por varias razones: obviamente para salvar a Daryl y Sophia, pero también porque no ve más salidas. Pero quiero creer que además, es algo que siempre ha querido hacer y nunca ha tenido el valor de hacerlo. Ahora debido a las circunstancias no le queda más remedio que hacerlo, pero creo que es algo que estaba deseando hacer.

¿Les ha gustado? ¿Les parece creíble? Espero que si y espero conocer todas sus opiniones al respeto, Estaré encantada de leer vuestras opiniones y sobre todo, si ven algo incoherente o que no les guste sobre los personajes, la trama o lo que sea, háganmelo saber por favor.

Como siempre agradecer a todas y cada uno de vosotros: todos los comentarios y votos que me dejáis.

Nos leemos muy pronto.


	9. Capítulo 8 - La verdad

Shane y Rick compartieron una mirada, sabiendo que habían encontrado la pieza que les faltaba para entender toda la historia real. Volvieron a mirar a la mujer que estaba totalmente aterrada. Sin decir nada, Shane se levantó y se fue.

-Carol,- Le llamó el sheriff. Ella centró sus ojos rojos y llenos de lágrimas en él. -Cuéntenos que pasó, necesitamos saber todo.

-Ed se enfadará…

-No lo permitiremos. Se lo prometo, no volverá a tocar a Sophia, ni a usted.

En ese instante Shane apareció de nuevo, con una caja de pañuelos y un vaso de agua. La mujer asintió, se inclinó hacia delante y agarró uno con sus finos dedos para limpiarse las lágrimas. Ambos policías esperaron pacientemente, sin presionarla en ningún momento, a que la mujer se limpiara las gotas que resbalaban por sus suaves mejillas, bebiera un poco de agua y se tranquilizara. Entonces, aun acariciando la cruz de madera con su mano izquierda, empezó a hablar.

-El día anterior a que… nos fuéramos… Ed vino a casa borracho como casi siempre… Esperaba que me gritara y me pegara… Estoy acostumbrada… Pero aquel día quería ir a… a ver a Sophia… -Carol se trabó en sus palabras. Los policías escuchaban atentamente a la mujer, mientras se sentían cada vez peor por sus palabras. -No podía permitírselo, así que me interpuse y deje que me... pegara y… -Carol dejó sus palabras en el aire, pero ambos entendieron lo que había sucedido. -Aquella noche mientras él dormía decidí que debíamos huir. Así que, al día siguiente nada más recoger a Sophia de la escuela nos fuimos… Sinceramente, no sabía a donde ir. Solo conduje sin rumbo, mi intención era llegar a un motel y quedarnos allí, pero me perdí. Estábamos en la carretera, de noche, sin ninguna señal a la vista y casi sin gasolina. Cuando encontré la primera salida de tierra decidí adentrarme, para alejarnos de la carretera principal, y poder dormir. Mi intención era ir al día siguiente a buscar gasolina. Sin embargo, al amanecer, Daryl nos despertó sin darme cuenta había aparcado muy cerca de su casa.

-¿Y qué paso después?

-Le pregunté si había alguna gasolinera cerca y me dijo que no, pero se ofreció a ir a buscarla él mismo. Pero estaba empezando a llover demasiado. Me dijo que no podría ir con la moto. Nos invitó a entrar a su casa.

-¿Y entrasteis?

-Sí, no teníamos otro lugar, estaba empezando a llover y Sophia estaba muerta de frio.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo estuvieron en su casa?

\- Nueve días. -Los policías entrecerraron el ceño, sorprendidos.

\- ¿Por qué estuvieron tantos días? ¿Daryl no fue a buscar gasolina?

\- Si, pero cinco días más tarde. -El sheriff miró a su compañero antes de que Shane hablara en esta ocasión.

-La tormenta duró solo dos días, ¿porque Daryl no fue a por gasolina antes? - Preguntó Shane inclinándose en la mesa.

Ante esa pregunta, la mujer se mordió el labio con indecisión. A pesar del poco tiempo que había convivido con Daryl, era consciente de la situación tan compleja en la que él también estaba sometido. No podía narrar todo lo que pasó esa noche, ni revelar que un hombre llamado Steve había entrado en casa de Daryl y le había pegado. Si lo hacía podía poner en problemas a Daryl.

\- Carol, cuéntenos lo que pasó. ¿Le hizo daño Daryl? -habló Rick al ver la indecisión de la mujer.

\- No, nada que ver.

-¿Entonces qué? - Carol supo que aunque no diera toda la información que sabía, debía aportar algo, al menos darle una explicación del porque Daryl no había ido antes a buscar gasolina. Pero en esta ocasión debía mentir lo menos posible.

-Un hombre entró en casa de Daryl y le pegó, estuvo mal herido durante varios días en la cama, no podía conducir la moto.

-¿Sabe quién era? ¿Conocía a Daryl? - La mujer se encogió de hombros.

-No lo sé.

-¿Le vio a usted o a su hija? -Preguntó Shane. Ambos policías pensaron que posiblemente esa era la persona que había llamado acusando al arquero de ser el secuestrador. Al ver que ella parecía confusa porque ellos se detuvieran en esta parte de la investigación, Shane se dispuso a aclarar. - Una llamada anónima nos dijo que Daryl era el secuestrador. Puede que ese hombre sea la persona que nos haya facilitado el nombre de Daryl, por eso quiero saber si usted tuvo algún contacto con él.

-Sí, es muy probable. Nadie más nos vio con Daryl en su casa.

-¿Qué pasó cuando os vio?

-Intentó propasarse... conmigo y Daryl no se lo permitió. Entonces, él le pegó. -Ambos policías asintieron al mismo tiempo que apuntaron en sus papeles.

-Dice que Daryl estuvo días en la cama sin poder moverse, ¿qué hacían ustedes mientras Daryl se recuperaba? ¿Salieron de la casa?

-No. Estuvimos en su casa todo el tiempo. Daryl jugaba con Sophia y yo me dedicaba a cocinar y mantener la casa limpia.

-¿Que pasó cuando Daryl se recuperó? ¿Fue a buscar gasolina como le prometió?

\- Sí, fue a buscarla, pero al volver me enseñó la portada del periódico The Atlanta. En ese momento, supe que nos estaban buscando y que Ed había denunciado mi desaparición. Mi intención era salir de casa de Daryl y dirigirme hacia el norte como había planeado, pero me di cuenta de que tenía que volver.

-¿Así que tras la noticia decidió volver?

\- Sí.

\- ¿Por qué nos mintió?

-Por miedo, -confesó.- Si Ed se entera que les estoy contando la verdad… yo… -Carol bebió un poco de agua, mientras las lágrimas brotaban de las mejillas. Ambos policías dejaron que la mujer volviera a recuperarse.

-¿Daryl sabía que huía de su marido porque le maltrataba?

-Sí. Él lo sabía. No le gustó que volviera con Ed.

-¿De que conocía la casa en la que aseguró que estaban retenidas?

\- Cuando le conté a Daryl que iba a volver, él no estaba contento, pero me ayudo a trazar el plan. Fue él el que me dijo que allí había una casa abandonada, y que él se aseguraría de que todo encajara. Él simplemente me ayudó.

-¿Por eso las ruedas de la moto de Daryl estaban en la casa que usted nos indicó?

\- Sí, él me ayudó haciendo que pareciera que había sido un secuestro.

-¿Porque cree que Daryl no nos ha contado esto?

\- No sé qué les ha contado, pero solo tengo buenas palabras de Daryl. Nos ha ayudado mucho.

-¿Por qué su móvil se encendió a las 09:45 del día 15 febrero?

-Cuando Daryl ya estaba recuperado, solía ir a cazar a menudo pero no le gustaba dejarnos a solas. Sobre todo porque ese hombre que le había pegado había amenazado con volver. Insistió en que guardara su número de teléfono por si debía avisarle.

\- ¿Dónde están todas sus pertenencias? ¿Y su coche?

-Entre los bosques de la zona norte. -Al ver que ambos hombres parecían interesados en seguir con las preguntas ella quería tener otras respuestas. -¿Qué va a pasar con Daryl?

-Si nos ratifica tu versión, quedará libre. -Carol asintió más aliviada.

-¿Y a… a Ed?

-Eso depende de usted Carol. Debería denunciarle. - El rostro de Carol se alarmó ante sus palabras. Al ver el temor en sus ojos y lo perdida que estaba, Rick se apresuró a explicarle la situación en la que se encontraba. - Carol, nos ha mentido y debemos ponerlo en conocimiento del juez. Va en contra de la ley, sobre todo porque se han utilizado recursos y muchos esfuerzos en investigar su secuestro. ¿Lo entiende, verdad? - La mujer asintió.

\- Pero, también le digo que puede salvarse de la sanción de cárcel si denuncia a su marido. En su caso, había una causa justificada que el juez seguramente valorará a su favor. Huía de los maltratos de su marido, el cual le aterroriza, tanto como para mentirnos a nosotros. El juez lo más seguro es que llegue a comprender su situación y nosotros haremos todo lo posible para que así sea, para que la sanción sea menor.

-¿No iré a la cárcel entonces?

-Lo más probable es que no, pero es probable que deba hacer servicios comunitarios. Ahora bien, si usted vuelve con su marido sin denunciarle: el juez no le creerá y muy probablemente irá a la cárcel.

Ambos vieron como la mujer escuchaba al sheriff, meditando y atendiendo cada una de las palabras, intentando decidir qué hacer, pues nunca había tenido el valor suficiente para denunciarle, ni afrontar la situación.

-Podemos llamar a la asociación de mujeres maltratadas, ellas le ayudarán en todo este proceso si se siente más segura.

Ante sus palabras, la mujer se quedó pensativa, mientras el corazón le latía fuertemente ante todo lo que estaba sucediendo. Las miradas de los policías estaban en ella, pendientes de su decisión y de sus reacciones. Ellos pudieron ver mucho temor y pavor; pero a la vez, la sensación de que ella estaba deseosa de poder salir de la situación en la que se encontraba. Carol suspiró una vez más, antes de asentir. Era el momento de tomar decisiones.

-Está bien, voy a denunciar a Ed.

* * *

Daryl seguía atado a la silla en la que estaba esposado. Desconocía cuanto tiempo había estado recluido, pero empezaba ponerse nervioso, pues necesitaba ir al baño, es por eso que empezó a levantar la silla chocándola contra el suelo haciendo ruido. Ya había dado varios golpes cuando la puerta se abrió. El arquero dejó de hacer ruido observando como solo entraba Rick por la puerta, con unos papeles en la mano.

-Por fin… necesito mear - soltó Daryl.

-Vas a tener que esperar un poco más.

-Joder, ahora prohibís hasta mear… -masculló con rabia Daryl. Sin hacer caso a los comentarios del arquero, el sheriff se sentó en su silla.

-Carol está aquí, -le anunció el Sheriff, viendo como el arquero rápidamente fijó su mirada en la suya con duda. Sabía que no creía en sus palabras. - Nos ha contado todo. Parece muy preocupada porque fueras a ir a la cárcel por su culpa. -dijo mientras cruzaba sus brazos contra su pecho observando como el arquero, a diferencia del anterior interrogatorio, no le quitaba la mirada de encima escuchando sus palabras atentamente. -¿Por qué no nos contaste la verdad? -inquirió el sheriff.

\- Buff, no entiendes una _mierda_ … como si me fuerais a creer…

Rick empezaba a conocer a ese hombre que tenía enfrente de él. Si era verdad lo que Carol les había contado -cosa que Rick así creía-, ese hombre había preferido cargar con las culpas, e incluso ir a la cárcel por algo que no había cometido solo por salvaguardar el plan de la mujer. A pesar de que él no compartía algunas actuaciones del arquero, Rick podía ver en él mucha lealtad y preocupación en lo que le sucediera a Carol. Había habido algunos detalles que Carol había narrado que dejaban claro la intención noble de él. Por lo que estaba viendo, aquel hombre por muy violento que pudiera parecer, era un hombre totalmente leal.

-Cuéntame que pasó, -el arquero le miró dudoso, sobre todo porque no sabía si él le estaba diciendo la verdad o era una estrategia para que le contara lo sucedido. Al ver la duda en sus ojos, el sheriff se inclinó hacia él utilizando un tono más agresivo. -Hey, te recuerdo que esa mujer se está jugando el ir a la cárcel solo por ti - Los pequeños ojos de Daryl se abrieron sorprendidos - Oh, sí. Nos ha mentido y eso le puede traer consecuencias, así que haz el favor de ayudarla ahora tú a ella, como Carol ha hecho contigo viniendo aquí y arriesgando todo su plan por ti. Si tu versión coincide con la suya, estarás libre y lo más probable es que ella no vaya a la cárcel.

El sheriff vio el debate interno en que estaba sometido pues sabía que no confiaba en ellos. Al ver que se mantenía callado, tuvo la intención de levantarse, pero él empezó a narrar.

-Un día había un coche aparcado a las afueras de mi casa, yo me iba a cazar… vi a dos personas dentro del coche y las desperté. Eran ellas dos: Carol tenía un gran morado en el ojo derecho y la niña estaba muerta de miedo. - Aquello llamó la atención del sheriff quien no dudó en detener la narración del arquero.

-Espera, ¿dices que Carol tenía un gran morado?

-¿Es que estás sordo? Es justo lo que acabo de decir - Rick apuntó las palabras de Daryl en la libreta, sabiendo la importancia que tenía esa declaración para ese caso. Después, levantó su mano para que continuara hablando. - No tenían gasolina... Y estaba a punto de caer una tormenta. Les dije que entraran en casa. Era evidente que estaban en un jodido problema.

-¿Le contó porque habían huido?

-Si, por el _cabrón_ de su marido.

-¿Porque no fue en ese momento a buscar gasolina?

-Estaba diluviando, la carretera que lleva a la gasolinera está hecha una auténtica _mierda_. No podía ir con la moto...

-¿Y al día siguiente? ¿Porque no fue a buscar gasolina? -Daryl recordó el episodio con Steve. Sabía que no podía dar su nombre: era uno de los delincuentes más buscados de Atlanta y si éste se enteraba, tendría problemas y seguramente Carol también. -Daryl, ¿qué pasó?

\- Un amigo hijo de puta de mi hermano se metió en casa para robar y me acabó dando una paliza.

-¿Quién es? -Preguntó el sheriff.

-No tengo ni _puta_ idea, son cosas de mi hermano -respondió el arquero.

A pesar de que no le proporcionó toda la información que él sabía, supo que no era el momento en indagar los posibles problemas de los hermanos Dixon, -los cuales los conocía por los historiales policiales-, ya que el objetivo principal era que las dos versiones encajaran; por el momento, así era. Y así fue durante el resto del interrogatorio, muy a pesar de que Daryl, a diferencia de Carol apenas contaba los detalles, ya que él solo contestaba con monosílabos o frases simples, que hacían que el interrogatorio fuera mucho más pesado de lo que había sido con Carol. El arquero empezaba hartarse cuando el sheriff agradeció su colaboración y le anunció que ya había terminado, y por lo tanto, era libre.

Era evidente, que las versiones cuadraban a la perfección, y aunque cabía la posibilidad de que hubieran acordado en contar la misma historia para eludir a la justicia, Rick descartaba esa opción. Había diferentes detalles que hacían que esta historia fuera creíble. Las actitudes de ambos, la versión de cada uno de ellos y sobre todo su intuición le decían que ambos les habían contado la verdad. Sobre todo porque Carol le aterraba profundamente la presencia de su marido, pues eso es lo que había visto en sus ojos cada vez que se le nombraba.

* * *

Cuando Daryl salió por fin de la sala de interrogatorios, vio como Carol estaba sentada en una de las mesas de las oficinas con una mujer policía, llamada Rose, quien parecía tomar nota de todo lo que ella estaba diciendo. Daryl miró a Rick, quien estaba a su espalda, antes de avanzar hacia la mujer que seguía hablando con la policía. Al notar la presencia de alguien, ella giró el rostro. Éste estaba empapado de lágrimas, sus ojos llorosos se centraron en él, y al reconocerle se levantó con rapidez para acercarse.

-¡Daryl! Lo siento - Dijo completamente compungida y mostrando la culpabilidad que sentía porque él se hubiera visto en esta situación. El arquero observó a la mujer sintiéndose extraño. Sin saber qué hacer ante su disculpa, al cual no estaba acostumbrado, el arquero solo mostró una débil y casi imperceptible sonrisa. Sin embargo, Daryl no le pasó por alto que ella estaba nerviosa, alterada y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Tampoco le pasó por alto que ella tenía en su mano la cruz de madera que le había regalado a Sophia.

-¿Que vas a hacer? - Haciendo referencia a Ed, pues era evidente que le había contado todos los maltratos a la policía. La mujer miró un momento hacia Rose que estaba esperando a que siguieran interponiendo la denuncia.

-Estoy denunciando a Ed.

-Bien - fue lo único que dijo Daryl, mientras asentía y la mujer se volvió a sentar en la silla donde se encontraba para seguir redactando la denuncia. Para sorpresa de todos, el arquero se mantuvo a su lado, de pie, escuchando todas y cada una de las narraciones sobre los maltratos de su marido.

Desde la otra punta, Rick y Shane habían escuchado y presenciado el reencuentro, observando lo compungida que Carol se encontraba porque él estuviera en la cárcel por su culpa, y a la vez, la preocupación de él por su estado anímico. Rick supo una vez más que su intuición no le había fallado.

-¿A ratificado su versión? -preguntó Shane mientras cruzaba sus brazos contra sus pectorales. El sheriff le miró antes de asentir. Sabía que por su encontronazo en el interrogatorio anterior, Shane no tenía simpatía por el arquero. Pero para el sheriff, su opinión sobre el arquero empezaba a cambiar.

-Sí, todo.

En ese instante vieron como la mujer ya se levantaba tras acabar de poner la denuncia. Daryl parecía un poco perdido pues no sabía muy bien si irse o mantenerse allí. Sin embargo, algo le hacía permanecer al lado de la mujer, como si quisiera asegurarse de que todo iba a ir bien. Todo sucedió muy rápido, pues unos gritos de fondo se escucharon en la entrada de la comisaria, haciendo que todos los presentes se giraran para ver quién era.

Era Ed, en estado de embriaguez, sujetado por dos policías. Nada más decidir interponer la denuncia, dos policías habían ido a buscarle, pues al ser una denuncia de malos tratos se debía aplicar de forma inmediata. Así que debían traerle a comisaría para informarle que debía abandonar su hogar y cumplir una orden de alejamiento a partir de ese momento.

A medida que Ed era conducido al interior de la comisaria, el hombre visualizó a Carol. Al verle, éste paró sus pasos -y el de los policías-, y se dispuso a ir en su dirección, soltando improperios e insultos.

-¡Zorra, asquerosa! ¡No te saldrás con la tuya! ¡Te mataré!- Nada más pronunciar estas palabras, Daryl se posicionó por delante de Carol para evitar que la tocará. Aunque era evidente que los policías que sujetaban a Ed no lo iban a permitir. - ¡Estabas follándote a este paleto...! ¡Eres una puta asquerosa!

-¡Calla tu sucia boca!-grito Daryl queriendo enfrentarle, pero rápidamente Rick se puso entremedio de ambos.

-¡Lleváoslo! - Ordenó a los policías para que Ed desapareciera de allí, mientras intentaba sujetar a Daryl, quien se movía impacientemente, queriendo abalanzarse contra el marido - ¡Estate quieto Daryl! Quieres parar. - le ordenó al arquero, quien seguía queriendo separarse de él para pegarle. Daryl le dio un empujón, mientras seguía mirando con odio a Ed a través del pasillo donde era conducido a los calabozos, y Rick centró la mirada en la del arquero. -Escúchame, si de verdad quieres ayudar a Carol esta no es la mejor manera, -le susurró el policía.

El arquero miró a la mujer quien estaba a unos pocos metros de ellos, observando la situación y tremendamente aterrada por el hecho de que Ed le hubiera amenazado de esa forma. Fue él quien se percató que la mujer empezaba a respirar fuerte, como entrando en un ataque de ansiedad. Al presenciar esto Daryl se apartó de Rick, y se dirigió a ella rápidamente.

-Hey, hey - llamó su atención para que dejará de mirar a Ed a través del pasillo mientras intentaba que sus ojos coincidieran con los suyos. Suavemente, el arquero pasó sus manos por sus hombros intentando calmarla mientras empezó a hablarle con suavidad.- Tranquila, respira hondo, con calma. - Empezó a decirle, mientras le acariciaba suavemente sus brazos de la única forma que se le ocurrió para tranquilizarla, sin llegar abrazarla, pero proporcionándole contacto físico y palabras tranquilizadoras.

Tanto Rick, Rose como Shane observaron como el arquero intentaba tranquilizarla, pero dejaron que Daryl le proporcionará esos mensajes alentadores, pues no querían aturdir a la mujer y Daryl estaba haciendo un buen trabajo. De todas formas, los tres policías se mantuvieron en alerta, por si la situación se descontrolaba aún más. Observaron como el arquero consiguió que la mujer se relajará visiblemente haciendo que se sentará en las sillas, mientras se iba relajando cada vez más. Una vez que estuvo más calmada, Rick se acercó a ella.

-Carol, no permitiremos que se acerque a vosotras -le aseguró el policía mientras se arrodillaba para poder observarla mejor. Mientras en ese momento, Rose le ofrecía la tila, quien la mujer poco a poco empezó a tomar. - Pasará esta noche en el calabozo y cuando tenga la orden de alejamiento nos aseguraremos de que no se acerque a vosotras. ¿Te parece bien? - la mujer observó al sheriff y asintió.

Cuando ya estuvo mucho más calmada y relajada teniendo un poco más de seguridad de que Ed no volvería, los policías le aconsejaron que fuera a casa a descansar. Carol le agradeció a los policías todo lo que había hecho por ellas y tras esto se despidió, para dirigirse a la puerta de la comisaría, con Daryl a su lado. Sin embargo, a medida que se acercaban a la puerta del establecimiento, pudieron advertir una gran cantidad de cámaras y de periodistas que evidentemente estaban aguardando a su salida.

Ambos se miraron sorprendidos por la gran cantidad de personas que había allí.

-¿Podrás conducir? -preguntó el arquero con cierta preocupación por su estado emocional.

-Sí, ahora estoy mejor. Gracias Daryl - Le agradeció.

-Cuídate y cuida de la pequeña - se despidió el arquero utilizando un tono bastante peculiar. Aunque reconoció la preocupación por ellas, Carol no pudo reconocer cierta melancolía y tristeza en su tono.

-Tú también Daryl, cuídate mucho -le mostró una pequeña sonrisa, antes de que éste traspasara la puerta de la comisaria enfrentándose a un reguero de flashes de las cámaras.

En otras circunstancias, la mujer se habría percatado de que esa despedida del arquero no era habitual. Para Daryl su relación con ellas se había acabado, pues entendía que ella ya no le necesitaba para nada. Así era como él entendía las relaciones. Eso era lo que todo el mundo hacía con él, todos se acercaban a él por el interés. Ahora que Carol iba a tener protección de la policía, como le acababa de asegurar el sheriff, su relación no tenía ningún sentido. En ese instante, debido a los momentos tan angustiosos que acababa de pasar, la mujer no había intuido en sus palabras la intencionalidad de éstas.

Carol presenció como el arquero, tuvo que correr un poco para dejar atrás a las cámaras quienes le seguían para preguntarle sobre su relación con Carol o su detención. En el momento que todos desaparecieron de la puerta para perseguir a Daryl, ella aprovechó para salir, evitando así que le grabaran. No fue hasta que ella estuvo sentada en el coche, que los periodistas se percataron que Carol salía de comisaria, y cambiaron de rumbo para grabarla. Pero ya era demasiado tarde y Carol ya estaba en su interior arrancando, disponiéndose a salir del aparcamiento de la comisaria, ya que al tratarse de una comisaria de las afueras de Atlanta, ésta estaba situada en medio de los bosques.

En el momento que Carol se encontraba en la salida para incorporarse a la vía, se percató que Daryl iba caminando por el lado del arcén de la carretera sin ningún medio de transporte. Vio algunos periodistas que se apresuraban alcanzarle, pero él iba demasiado rápido. En ese instante, Carol cambió de dirección, y se dirigió hacia el arquero. Apretó el acelerador para alcanzar la posición del hombre, llegando a su altura en pocos segundos, para entonces frenar bruscamente.

El arquero sorprendido por la presencia de un coche, se agachó levemente para ver a Carol en el asiento del conductor y haciendo una seña para que se subiera. El arquero miró un instante hacia los periodistas que corrían con las cámaras y los micrófonos para intentar grabarlos y entonces, agarró el manillar de la puerta abriéndola y subiéndose en él. En ese momento, Carol aceleró dejando a los periodistas en medio de la carretera mientras Daryl los miraba a través del retrovisor derecho.

-Siento que te hayas visto envuelto en todo esto. -Habló la mujer tras unos instantes de silencio, mientras conducía hacia la casa de Daryl.

-Nah -masculló inteligiblemente restando importancia a lo que había sucedido. Siguieron en silencio durante algunos segundos más.

-¿Estás bien? -preguntó el arquero, pues sabía que a pesar de la seguridad que la policía le había proporcionado, la situación le seguía afectando. La mujer le miró un instante, mostrando el dolor en su rostro, volviendo a dirigir la mirada a la carretera.

-Tengo que estarlo, -respondió la mujer. El arquero le observó entendiendo a lo que se refería.

-Sophia y tú estaréis bien sin él, -aseguró el arquero.

-Eso espero, -aseguró la mujer con cierta duda, pues no sabía si la presencia de la policía era suficiente para que Ed saliera de sus vidas de una vez por todas. Ella temía que iba a ser mucho más complicado de lo que Rick le había asegurado. Y Daryl intuía que no sería tan fácil.

El silencio volvió a reinar en el coche, mientras se adentraban en la carretera que les llevaba a la casa de Daryl. Pocos minutos después, Carol paraba el coche en la entrada de su cabaña.

-Si Ed aparece, llámame. -La cara de Carol mostró una sonrisa, por las palabras de éste y por su enorme preocupación por lo que le pasara a ambas. Se miraron un instante y sin decir nada, el arquero levantó levemente la cabeza, despidiéndose de ella. Le observó salir del coche, pero cuando lo vio acercarse cada vez más a su casa, salió del vehículo.

\- ¡Daryl! -El arquero al escuchar su nombre, se giró y se acercó a la mujer que caminaba hacia él. Cuando estaba ya a su altura, ella habló - ¿Te gustaría venir mañana a cenar a casa? Sophia pregunta mucho por ti. Y a mí me encantaría que vinieras.

Su proposición dejó sorprendido a Daryl, causándole un sentimiento extraño por las palabras de Carol. A pesar de que ellas dos le habían tratado muy bien cuando habían estado refugiadas en su casa, él sabía que eso se debía a que él las estaba ayudando en la situación en la que estaban. Pero esa situación había acabado. A pesar de que era probable que Ed siguiera apareciendo en la vida de Carol y Sophia, ellas no le necesitaban prácticamente en nada. Por lo tanto, Carol solo quería que fuera a su casa simplemente para compartir con ellas, algo tan habitual como una cena. Pero para él, esta situación era nueva, es por eso que sus palabras le generaron cierta extrañeza y confusión.

Al ver su estado de confusión y de extrañeza, Carol mostró una débil sonrisa aunque apenada, pues entendía que ese hombre no quisiera tener más contacto, después de que por su culpa, él casi acababa en la cárcel.

-Si no quieres… lo entiendo -le dijo Carol, aunque internamente le hubiera gustado que la respuesta hubiera sido afirmativa. Ante sus palabras, Daryl entrecerró el ceño y habló.

\- Allí estaré, -contestó finalmente.

* * *

 **¡Hola Carylers!**

 **Aquí les traigo mi regalo de navidad un poco atrasado, espero que les guste.**

 **Este capítulo está centrado en ambas declaraciones y como ambos finalmente deciden contar la verdad sobre lo sucedido. No ha sido fácil escribir el interrogatorio de Daryl pues temía que no se ajustara a la realidad. Pienso que él no se rendiría tan fácilmente ante la policía, pero en esta ocasión el hecho de que esté implicada Carol, quien como le ha dicho Rick, podrá ir a la cárcel es lo que le hace ser sincero sobre lo sucedido. Si Carol no estuviera en peligro, probablemente Daryl seguiría sin decir nada. De todas formas, me gustará saber si creéis que Daryl hubiera actuado de esa forma o por el contrario, creéis que no hubiera dicho nada. Me ayudará saber vuestra opinión.**

 **La escena en el que Daryl la consuela en su ataque de ansiedad, he querido hacer un paralelismo a cuando Sophia sale del granero. Obviamente las circunstancias son diferentes, pero lo que quería mostrar era como Daryl reacciona de una forma similar proporcionándole seguridad y afecto en un momento muy difícil para ella.**

 **Espero que se entienda por qué Daryl piensa que la relación con ellas se 'ha acabado', es decir, soy de la creencia que Daryl no sabe lo que es la amistad de verdad (u otros tipos de relación), y solo conoce aquellas relaciones donde existe un interés material o de otro tipo. Y es por esto, que piensa que con Carol ocurrirá lo mismo. Evidentemente, se equivoca y cuando ella le propone que vaya a casa a cenar, él duda incrédulo. A su vez, creo que ella sabe porque duda y entiende que no este cómodo con ese tipo de relaciones sociales. Así que es por eso que no le insiste ante su negativa.**

 **Una vez más, me gustará saber que opinan sobre la historia y si consideran que algo no está bien narrado o que las tramas no coinciden o lo que sea, no duden en hacerlo saber. Estaré encantada de leer sus críticas.**

 **Agradecerles una vez más todos los comentarios y votos por Wattpad y Fanfiction, millones de gracias por leer, comentar, votar y por el gran apoyo que ofrecéis a este fic. Muchas gracias, nos leemos muy pronto.**

 **San.**


	10. Capítulo 9 - La cena

A la mañana siguiente, Carol sentía que todo era un sueño. No era extraño encontrarse sola en la cama, pues era habitual que su marido pasara algunas noches fuera. Sin embargo, lo que era inusual era saber que Ed no volvería a casa aquella tarde, y probablemente nunca más.

Se metió en la ducha con sentimientos contradictorios. Dejó que el agua caliente resbalara sobre su cuerpo, al mismo tiempo que en su cabeza empezaba a fraguarse una batalla interna sobre lo que estaba sucediendo con Ed y con su matrimonio. Sabía que no era el momento de vacilar sobre lo que iba a ocurrir aquel día, pero no podía evitarlo. Tras verter un poco de jabón con olor a rosas en la esponja, se frotó con fuerza cada zona de su cuerpo eliminando toda suciedad que había en ella. Al cepillar las costillas derechas, tuvo que disminuir la presión al sentir el dolor por el cardenal azulado, que aún conservaba en su delicada piel. Aunque iba desapareciendo, aún estaba allí, recordándole la violencia de Ed.

A pesar de ese doloroso recordatorio, su conflicto interno seguía latente en su interior.

Era consciente que ese día podría marcar un antes y un después en su vida, y en la de su hija. No obstante, sabía que era el primer paso de un larguísimo camino. Llegar a esta situación, tomar esta decisión no había sido nada fácil. Era difícil explicar todo lo que sentía al respecto de la situación en la que se encontraba. Se había pasado la noche en vela temerosa por las consecuencias que podría tener. No era la primera vez que intentaba tomar una decisión similar pero siempre había vuelto junto a Ed.

No obstante, era la primera vez que las circunstancias le hacían más difícil volver con él. En parte esto le ayudaba a tomar la decisión por ella, pero por otra, se preguntaba una y otra vez si estaba haciendo bien.

No podía dejar de pensar en Ed. Siempre ocurría lo mismo. Cada vez que tomaba la decisión de abandonarle, de irse fuera de casa, siempre pensaba en lo que suponía su separación. Tenía sentimientos contradictorios respecto a él. No le quería, hacía mucho tiempo que se había percatado de que no era amor lo que sentía por él, pero sin embargo, la culpabilidad de dejarle o de abandonarle eran más fuertes que ella.

La mujer levantó su mano derecha bajo el agua, observando el anillo dorado que adornaba su dedo anular. Cerró los ojos mientras intentaba pensar en todas esas convicciones que desde pequeña ella había creído e incluso había defendido.

 _"El matrimonio es para toda la vida. Solo la muerte os separará"._

En su creencia, la separación y el divorcio no eran opciones que hubiera contemplado jamás. Sin embargo, durante todos los años de casada, ella había pensado en ello en alguna ocasión, pero rápidamente esos pensamientos fueron borrados de su mente.

Suspiró de nuevo, sintiendo un nudo en el estómago.

Por otra parte, sabía que ella nunca se había atrevido a dar ese paso por una simple razón: vergüenza. Se sentía humillada por tener que narrar lo que había sucedido en su matrimonio durante todos estos años. Recordó la tarde anterior cuando había explicado a Rick, Shane y a Rose detalles del maltrato. Lo peor era pensar que se merecía ese trato por su parte. Negó con la cabeza intentando borrar esos pensamientos, aunque por mucho tiempo había aceptado que ese era el trato que merecía.

Asimismo, le aterraba enormemente la soledad. Pero lo peor era sentirse tan pérdida cada vez que había intentado comenzar una nueva vida sin él. En todas esas ocasiones, nunca había encontrado el camino a seguir, ni cómo empezar de nuevo. Todo era tan incierto cuando lo intentaba. Quizá Ed tenía razón: ¿Qué iba a hacer sin él? No era nada. No trabajaba ni tenía medios económicos con los que subsistir. Lo único que iba conseguir era que su hija se muriera de hambre.

La ansiedad le invadió unido al pánico por verse sola y sin medios para sobrevivir sin Ed. Tuvo el impulso de retirar la demanda nada más llegar a los juzgados y volver junto a Ed. Quizá era lo más razonable. Salió de la ducha envuelta en una gran toalla marrón, alterada con la idea de parar todo, cuando en ese preciso instante, la imagen de Sophia apareció en su mente. Se sentó sobre la cama y se percató que no podía rendirse.

Por Sophia.

Había llegado demasiado lejos y era el momento de seguir hacia delante. Debía luchar, aunque no creyera en sí misma pero debía hacerlo por Sophia. Ella había manifestado por primera vez en su vida que no quería volver con su padre. Le debía una infancia lejos de su violencia. Ella lo sabía.

El sonido del móvil vibrar en la mesita de noche, le sobresaltó. El día anterior, tras confesar a la policía toda la verdad respecto a su secuestro, el sheriff había enviado una patrulla a recuperar las pertenencias de Carol y Sophia que estaban ocultas en el bosque. A excepción de su bolsa –dónde se hallaba su teléfono-, ellos se quedaron con su coche, asegurándole que se lo devolverían al día siguiente. La mujer no puso ninguna objeción al respecto, pues había alquilado un coche para poder moverse por la ciudad.

La mujer se inclinó hacia el celular mirando quien era. Éste había permanecido encendido toda la noche, ya que su hija estaba en casa de una amiga y se veía en la obligación de que estuviera operativo. No obstante, no había prestado atención a ninguna llamada o mensaje de números desconocidos. Pero en aquella ocasión, al inclinarse vio el nombre de Daryl en la pantalla. Alargó la mano agarrándolo para leer su mensaje.

 _ **"Espero qe le metas 1 buena patada en el culo al hijoputa d Ed"**_

No pudo evitar una débil sonrisa mientras leía su contenido. En su forma muy particular él le estaba deseando suerte en la vista que tenía en menos de una hora. Le sorprendió que él recordará que ella tenía que ir al juzgado a interponer la demanda. Recordó que el arquero había estado mientras Rose le comentaba lo que sucedería a partir de ese instante. Pero aun así agradeció ese detalle.

Volvió a respirar hondo percatándose de que no podía echarse atrás, ni por Sophia, pero tampoco por Daryl.

 _"¿Y que tenga que esconderse en un armario cada vez que el imbécil de tu marido le intente pegar es tener una vida normal? ¡Y una mierda!"_

Las palabras de Daryl resurgieron en su mente. El arquero tenía razón, siempre lo había sabido, pero era tan difícil tomar la decisión. No podía echarse para atrás en su demanda. Su hija no se lo perdonaría. Daryl estaría profundamente decepcionado de ella. Y sabía que ella misma no podría perdonárselo nunca si dejaba pasar esta oportunidad. No era fácil. Era consciente de ello. Debía luchar contra el pánico que le provocaba esta situación y hacer lo que debería haber hecho hace mucho tiempo. Respiró hondo, cerrando los ojos peleando contra la ansiedad y el miedo que le suponía asistir a una vista para interponer una demanda de alejamiento contra Ed.

Volvió a respirar hondo, intentando convencerse de que podía luchar contra esto. No tenían medios económicos pero buscaría la manera de sobrevivir. No podía rendirse. Por Sophia. Debía seguir hacia adelante. Con esa idea en la cabeza, aunque aterrada, se preparó a consciencia para enfrentarse a lo que le esperaba en ese día.

* * *

Una hora más tarde, llegó al gran edificio de justicia de Atlanta, dónde en la puerta de ésta se congregaban decenas de medios de comunicación para cubrir la noticia de su vista. Tras ignorarlos, la mujer entró al interior.

Nada más traspasar la gran puerta, una mujer rubia de mediana edad se acercó a ella, presentándose como Andrea Harrison, su abogada de oficio. La noche anterior, nada más llegar a casa, la abogada había contactado con ella haciéndole saber que era su nueva abogada y que le asesoraría en todo el caso de la orden de alejamiento a Ed Peletier, y en las siguientes batallas legales que le esperaban. A escasos metros de ella, se hallaba otra mujer, en esta ocasión, morena y alta con gafas redondeadas y ojos marrones, con el pelo recogido, que esperaba pacientemente detrás de Andrea. La mujer se presentó como Elisa McCarty, de la asociación de mujeres maltratadas que Rick le había hablado el día anterior.

Azorada, la mujer de pelo corto escuchó cada uno de los consejos que Andrea y Elisa le proporcionaron, y éstos le ayudaron a tranquilizarse. Le comentaron que Ed ya había declarado previamente y que no iba a verlo en su declaración. Aquello alivió su ansiedad. Pero en cuanto entró en la sala y la juez le empezó a hacer preguntas, no supo si podía hacerlo.

Cuando se tranquilizó un poco, pudo responder a cada una de las preguntas que la magistrada le formulaba. Se trataba de una mujer de unos 35 años, de aspecto rudo y con una mirada azulada penetrante. Empezó a hacerle preguntas que ella intentó responder lo más sincera posible. Como le había sucedido el día anterior en la comisaría de policía, le era inusual narrar los detalles de su matrimonio, pues durante todo ese tiempo se había dedicado a ocultarlos de todos: Sophia, de sus padres, médicos, vecinos, padres de otros niños... Siempre había pensado que todos ellos le juzgarían y nunca entenderían por lo que estaba pasando. Y ahora estaba haciendo todo lo contrario.

Le preguntó si le había causado daño físico en alguna ocasión a ella o a su hija; o si su presencia le hacía tener miedo. Y otras preguntas que le hicieron aguantarse las lágrimas cuando le preguntó si le había obligado a mantener relaciones sexuales en alguna ocasión, o si creía que era una amenaza en la seguridad para ella y para su hija. Aunque al inicio fue duro, finalmente encontró cierta liberación en explicarlo.

Tras una infinidad de preguntas, la juez aceptó la petición de la orden de alejamiento, de forma que Ed ya no podía acercarse ni a ella ni a Sophia, pues también consideraba que no podía estar cerca de la pequeña. Tras la vista, tanto Elisa como Andrea la felicitaron porque ésta había salido con éxito. Ambas le sugirieron que se fuera a casa y descansara. Pero lejos de hacerlo, ella prefirió ir a hacer la compra, y despejar la mente, pues sabía que si se encerraba en casa, iba a ser peor.

* * *

Tras hacer la compra, recibió una llamada de la policía avisándole que ya podía ir a recoger su coche. Por fin podría utilizar su coche y devolver el de alquiler que actualmente utilizaba para moverse por la ciudad, ya que Ed se había negado a que utilizara el suyo.

Después fue a buscar a Sophia a la escuela. Agradecía que la pequeña hubiera pasado los dos últimos días en casa de Lora, una amiga de la escuela, pues así ella no había presenciado lo sucedido. Pero sabía que debía explicarle todo lo acontecido en los últimos días, pues era consciente que tal y como estaba la situación acabaría enterándose.

Nada más aparcar el coche en el colegio, vio como los padres al percatarse de su presencia, la observaban atentamente. Desde que había vuelto era habitual, pero parecía que ahora lo hacían con más intensidad. Una vez más experimentó la vergüenza de que toda la comunidad supiera lo que había pasado en su matrimonio. Por esa razón, decidió esperar en su coche a que Sophia saliera de la escuela. Sin embargo, visualizó a Sarah, la madre de la amiga de Sophia y se vio en la obligación de agradecerle que hubiera cuidado de la pequeña. A pasos rápidos, la mujer avanzó hacia ella situándose a su lado.

La mujer alta de pelo castaño claro peinado en una trenza advirtió de su presencia y se giró para verla.

–Hola –, saludó. Sarah le respondió con un leve saludo con la cabeza–. ¿Cómo se ha comportado Sophia?

–Muy bien, es muy buena niña–. Respondió la otra madre. Carol se fijó que a diferencia de otras ocasiones, la mujer parecía más distante.

–Muchas gracias por cuidar de ella, no sabes cómo te lo agradezco. –La otra mujer solo mostró una leve sonrisa casi forzada–. Prefería que no estuviera después de lo que sucedió. –Confesó Carol. Sarah no era su amiga pero ella se acercaba un poco. O al menos así lo creía.

–Ya, claro, –contestó de forma irónica la otra mujer. Ante su tono y sus palabras, Carol la observó con el ceño fruncido.

–¿Pasa algo?–, preguntó Carol. A pesar de que Sarah vaciló por unos segundos, finalmente habló.

–No me importa lo que hagas con tu matrimonio, pero no me gusta que me utilices para pasar la noche con tu amante, mientras yo cuido de Sophia por ti.

–¿Pero qué éstas diciendo? –Masculló entre molesta y sorprendida.

Vio como los otros padres y madres le observaban desde la lejanía y se percató de que todos pensaban lo mismo. Creían que todo había sido una _maldita_ estrategia para irse con su amante. Sabía que era una comunidad tremendamente conservadora y probablemente le estarían diciendo de todo por haberse marchado con un hombre.

El sonido de los niños gritar hizo apartar la mirada de esa mujer. Vio a Sophia corriendo hacia ella completamente alterada. Carol decidió olvidar la conversación con Sarah, puesto que prefería obviar sus palabras, ya que no quería que éstas dañaran más su estado de ánimo, que ya era frágil.

–Mamá, mamá. ¿Es verdad que Daryl está en la cárcel? No fue él, hay que ir a la policía y decirle que no fue él–. Dijo Sophia completamente alterada. Carol se agachó quedándose sobre sus rodillas para mirarla a los ojos.

–Cariño, no te preocupes está todo solucionado. Daryl está bien. –El rostro de Sophia se alivió visiblemente.

–¿Y papá? –La mujer miró hacia los demás que pasaban por el lado observándoles y murmurando cosas.

–Vamos, en casa te explicaré–. Dijo dirigiéndose al coche.

* * *

Como era habitual en los últimos días, varios periodistas con cámaras aguardaban en la puerta de su casa. Nada más identificar el coche de la mujer, los periodistas se apresuraron para acercarse a las ventanas de su Jeep Cherockee abordándole para hacerle varias preguntas.

 _ **¿Cómo ha ido la vista, Carol?**_

Ella escuchó las preguntas de los periodistas ignorándoles mientras esperaba que la puerta del garaje se abriera en su totalidad. En otras circunstancias, hubiera dejado aparcado el coche a las afueras de su casa, pero debido a la presión mediática, prefería dejarlo dentro de su garaje.

 _ **¿Estás contenta de que el juez os haya dado la razón?**_

 _ **¿Qué tienes que decir sobre las declaraciones de Ed?**_

A pesar de que Carol ignoró todas las preguntas, no pudo evitar prestar atención a la pregunta sobre Ed. ¿A qué se refería con sus declaraciones? Esa pregunta le dio una mala sensación, no obstante, decidió obviar y finalmente metió su auto en el garaje, dejando a la veintena de periodistas a las afueras. La mujer suspiró al mismo tiempo que miró a su hija quien estaba sentada atrás, mostrándole una sonrisa, intentando que la niña no se viera afectada por lo que estaba sucediendo.

–¿Me ayudarás a sacar la compra y hacer la cena? –La pequeña bufó cansada, pues hacer la cena era una tarea que no le agradaba. –Hoy tenemos un invitado especial–. Sophia frunció el ceño extrañada. Al ver el rostro sonriente de su madre, sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa al deducir el nombre.

–¿Daryl? –Preguntó esperanzada a su madre. La mujer asintió con una gran sonrisa al ver el rostro iluminado de su hija. –¿De verdad? ¿Pero papá...?– La pregunta quedó en el aire, mientras la sonrisa de Sophia desapareció de su rostro, sabiendo que Ed no dejaría que Daryl viniera a casa a cenar.

–Cariño, después te explicaré, pero papá ya no vive más con nosotras–. Sophia miró a los ojos de su madre, viendo dolor en ellos. La niña asintió, antes de salir del coche mostrándose un poco más alegre.

–¿A qué hora vendrá Daryl? –Preguntó Sophia ansiosa mientras esperaba que Carol abriera el maletero para agarrar las bolsas de la compra.

–No lo sé. Supongo que a las 6 o 7.

–¿Crees que a Daryl le gustará jugar a "Qué tengo en el coco"? –Preguntó la pequeña con energía, mientras llevaba una bolsa con leche y yogures a la cocina. Carol se rió ante su pregunta.

Antes de ponerse a preparar la cena con la que iban a deleitar al arquero, ambas se sentaron en la mesa del comedor a hacer las tareas de inglés y de español que Sophia tenía de la escuela. Nada más acabar las tareas la pequeña estaba ansiosa por que el arquero viniera a casa, sin embargo la mujer hizo sentar a su hija en el sofá y empezó a relatarle lo que había sucedido el día anterior y ese día con Daryl y Ed, siempre intentando que su hija no sufriese demasiado con lo que estaba pasando con su padre. Sophia escuchó atentamente a su madre, sabiendo lo difícil que era para ella.

–Mamá–, mencionó al acabar su relato. Carol observó a la pequeña quien se mostraba afligida por ver a su madre triste, y a la vez se mostraba impasible por la situación de su padre, –sé lo que papá hacia contigo, y sé que no era bueno con nosotras–. Aunque intentó retenerlas, las lágrimas se deslizaban por las mejillas de la mujer. –No quiero que viva con nosotras. Has hecho bien.

Ante las palabras de Sophia, Carol se dejó vencer finalmente por los sentimientos y acarició el pelo con delicadeza.

–Mi amor, que grande te has hecho ya. Ven aquí, cariño–. Abrió sus brazos y sin dudarlo, Sophia se abrazó fuertemente a ella, dejando caer su rostro contra su hombro. –Te quiero mucho, Sophia–. Susurró contra la pequeña oreja.

–Yo también te quiero mamá–, abrazándole con fuerza también.

Se abrazaron durante varios minutos, sentadas en el sofá con la niña en las piernas de su madre, mientras compartían ese abrazo llenándolas de amor, cariño y sobre todo de mucho positivismo. Ese sentimiento era el mejor de todos.

–¿Qué vas a hacer de cena? –preguntó de pronto Sophia con muchísimo entusiasmo; tanto, que la mujer no pudo evitar reírse por el tono que empleó.

–¿Qué? No, no... TÚ vas hacer la cena. –Dijo la madre con una sonrisa enorme.

–No, yo no sé... –la niña no pudo seguir hablando, porque su madre la dejó caer contra el respaldo del sofá y empezó a hacerle cosquillas –¡MAMÁ, PARA!– Gritó entre risas intentando zafarse de las manos de su madre.

–Solo si me dices quien va hacer la cena... –el sonido de la risa de Sophia llenó la casa.

–¡Voy a ayudarte!

–Eso me gusta. –Contestó la mujer dándole un beso en la mejilla, soltándola al fin.

Le indicó a Sophia que se duchara y después ambas se dedicarían a hacer el rollo de carne al horno con puré de patatas, pues a Sophia le encantaba y ella estaba segura que al arquero también le encantaría.

Carol aprovechó que Sophia se duchaba para encender la televisión y ponerse al día. Desde que los periodistas le habían preguntado sobre las declaraciones de Ed se había quedado inquieta. Y entonces entendió todo: según las noticias, Ed tras salir de la vista, había concedido una entrevista haciéndose la víctima, asegurando que él era el único engañado en toda esa historia. Había asegurado que todo había sido un plan de Carol para huir con su amante y su hija y abandonarle. Mientras mostraban las declaraciones de Ed, se podían ver las imágenes de Daryl subiéndose a su coche el día anterior tras salir de la comisaria. Soltando una maldición tan poco habitual en ella apagó la televisión mientras él seguía hablando sobre ella con comentarios despectivos.

En ese mismo instante, escuchó la melodía del móvil, señal de que acababa de recibir un mensaje. Se acercó a su bolso agarrándolo. Entonces se percató que tenía varios mensajes con un número oculto. Era evidente que se trataba de Ed, pues eran mensajes amenazantes y muy desagradables, tanto que decidió apagar el celular para no ser molestada.

Cuando consiguió calmarse subió al piso de arriba, para arreglar un poco de ropa mientras la pequeña acababa de ducharse. Debido a las acusaciones que Ed había dicho sobre ellos, tuvo la tentación de anular la cena con Daryl, pues la prensa se amontonaba a las afueras de su casa y sería dar la razón a Ed. Tenía a todos en su contra, pero no quería que Ed siguiera manejando su vida por más tiempo. Ella quería que aquella noche Daryl cenara en casa, por ella y por Sophia.

Las palabras de la pequeña le hicieron sentirse mucho más segura en su decisión. A pesar de que aún sentía mucho malestar en su interior por la decisión que había tomado, por las declaraciones de Ed y por los mensajes amenazándola, decidió que esa noche era para olvidarse de todo y disfrutar de la compañía de su hija y de Daryl.

Tras secar y peinar el pelo de la pequeña, ambas bajaron a la cocina y se pasaron la tarde preparando la cena. Pasar esos momentos con su hija le ayudó a olvidar un poco todo lo que estaba ocurriendo en ese día, aunque seguía sintiendo malestar en su interior, le ayudaba mantener la mente ocupada. Veía a su hija contenta con la idea de que Daryl viniera a casa a cenar, y ella también lo estaba.

* * *

Eran las 18:58 cuando ambas ya habían preparado toda la cena, y esperaban impacientes a que el arquero llegara. La pequeña estaba junto al gran ventanal del comedor observando el exterior de la casa esperándole.

–Mamá, ¿por qué tarda tanto? –preguntó. La mujer quien leía un libro en el sofá, levantó la vista hacia el reloj que estaba encima de la chimenea, para después mirar a la pequeña.

–No lo sé, cariño. Pero vendrá. –Aseguró. Estaba segura que vendría, confiaba en él.

Desde su posición podía ver a través del ventanal. El cielo ya estaba oscurecido, pero gracias a la luz de la farola pudo ver a los periodistas de la FOX que aún permanecían a las afueras de su casa. Por sus movimientos, intuyó que estaban preparándose para irse. A los seis minutos volvió a levantar la vista, observando a través del cristal y ya no estaban. Sophia seguía estirada en el suelo junto a la cristalera mientras pintaba un dibujo y levantaba la vista cada vez que veía las luces de algún vehículo acercarse. Esperanzada ella seguía atenta a los movimientos que se producían a las afueras.

Aproximadamente tres minutos más tarde, una gran moto apareció y aparcó en la entrada del garaje. Cuando la pequeña se percató de que se trataba de Daryl, rápidamente se puso en pie con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

-¡Ya está aquí!- Exclamó llena de júbilo, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta de casa. Sin esperar a su madre, la abrió de golpe y salió de su hogar. Carol dejó el libro en el sofá y se levantó en dirección a la puerta para recibirlo.

Daryl se acababa de quitar el casco cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse. Al mirar hacia ésta, vio como Sophia se aproximaba a él corriendo. Antes de que se percatara, la pequeña estaba abrazándole fuertemente por la cintura. Daryl parecía tenso y abrumado, no estaba acostumbrado al contacto físico. Con el casco en la mano derecha, el arquero rodeó levemente el cuerpo de la pequeña sin saber qué hacer, intentando corresponder a su abrazo.

–Hey, pequeña... –murmuró el arquero, mientras intentaba que esa situación no le incomodara más.

–Has tardado mucho. Pensé que no vendrías. –Confesó la niña al separarse de él. Ante sus palabras, Daryl se sintió apenado porque ella hubiera creído que no iba a ir.

–¡Ni se te ocurra volver a decir eso! Siempre cumplo mis promesas. Dije que vendría y aquí estoy, –masculló casi enfadado. Sophia sonrió ante las palabras del hombre.

Al levantar la vista, Daryl vio la silueta de la mujer de pelo corto que los observaba con una gran sonrisa en los labios. Carol estaba maravillada de presenciar la escena entre Daryl y Sophia. No era ninguna novedad que ambos compartían una relación especial, pero le sorprendía gratamente el ver cómo su hija, a pesar de las situaciones tan complejas que había vivido con Ed, pudiera tener tanta estima a otro hombre adulto.

Carol vio cómo su hija agarró la gran mano de Daryl arrastrándole hacia su hogar, invitándole a entrar.

–Buenas noches, Daryl, –saludó Carol cuando éste traspasó la puerta de su casa. Vio en sus ojos desconcierto. Carol sabía que esta situación era nueva para él. Le sonrió, antes de indicarle que podía dejar el casco en la entrada. - Me alegra mucho que hayas aceptado venir. Teníamos muchas ganas de verte, en especial Sophia, ¿verdad, cariño?

Carol pudo ver que en esta ocasión los dos se avergonzaron por las palabras de la mujer y no pudo evitar soltar una risa.

–¿Cenamos?– preguntó la mujer y ambos asintieron. –Venga, me muero de hambre.

–¿Te gusta el rollo de carne con puré de patatas? –preguntó la pequeña con entusiasmo al arquero.

– _Maldita sea_ , huele muy bien. –Contestó al adentrarse en el comedor, dónde un delicioso olor a carne invadió los sentidos de todos.

–La hemos cocinado las dos–, se mostró orgullosa Sophia.

–Qué bien... yo solo sé hacer un _maldito_ sándwich– contestó con ironía, nada más sentarse en la mesa que estaba decorada a conciencia. Empezaron a engullir, mientras las mujeres no pudieron reprimir una sonrisa, al ver al arquero comer con tanta ansia.

–Está _jodidamente_ bueno... –Habló el arquero con la boca medio llena y felicitándolas.

Durante la cena, para sorpresa de los dos adultos, Sophia no paró de hablar. Carol conocía más que nadie como era su hija y sabía que aunque era amable y encantadora, también era bastante tranquila y tímida. No era muy habitual que no dejará de hablar. Habló del gato que le habían regalado a Lora, su mejor amiga del colegio y ella parecía fascinada con el pequeño animal. También narró como Lora y su familia habían ido a Disneyland. Asimismo, habló del colegio y de la nota en un examen de gramática, en el que había obtenido un sobresaliente y del cual se mostraba tremendamente orgullosa.

Normalmente Sophia era callada y muy prudente, pero aquel día parecía otra niña. Carol creía que la presencia de Daryl ayudaba a la pequeña a ser más natural. Con Ed, Sophia había aprendido que no podía decir y hacer lo que ella quería, pues era consciente que sus acciones siempre tenían consecuencias negativas. Ahora sin él, no tenía que medir sus palabras o acciones.

La atmósfera que se había creado en la cena era tremendamente inusual para los tres, no estaban acostumbrados a las conversaciones tranquilas y amables durante las comidas. Ni siquiera a las sonrisas o a las risas de Sophia, que acababan contagiando a los adultos. Sin embargo, el arquero era el que más desconcertado estaba. Pero al ver que la niña parecía muy contenta de que él estuviera allí, le dio mucha confianza para mostrarse un poco más relajado.

–¿Has subido a un avión alguna vez? –preguntó Sophia a su invitado. Daryl le miró antes de dirigir la mirada a Carol, y entonces negó con la cabeza.

–Nunca. No he salido de Atlanta.

–Nosotras tampoco–. Anunció la niña apenada.

–¿Dónde os gustaría ir? –preguntó Carol a ambos, mientras se llevaba un trozo de carne a la boca.

–Quiero ir al Gran Cañón–. Habló la pequeña completamente emocionada y los adultos asintieron.

–Dicen que es _jodidamente_ impresionante–, afirmó el arquero.

–Algún día iremos–. Habló Carol, haciendo que los ojos de Sophia se abrieran emocionados.

–¿De verdad? ¿Querrás venir con nosotras, Daryl? –El arquero se mostró sorprendido por verse envuelto en esa conversación. Miró a la mujer, pero al ver que ésta no ponía ninguna objeción y sonreía, se encogió de hombros.

–Sí, ¿por qué no?

Sophia empezó a enumerar lugares que quería ir: New York, California, Londres, Paris, Buenos Aires, Roma, Hawái, México, Rio de Janeiro,...

–Wow, Wow... pequeña–. Interrumpió el arquero al ver que Sophia no iba a parar de enumerar sitios y más sitios. La mujer se rio al ver como el arquero, ponía caras a medida que iba diciendo lugares que quería visitar. –¡Para! Esos son demasiados lugares–. Sé quejó el arquero con una sonrisa y la pequeña se encogió de hombros riéndose.

Siguieron conversando sobre diferentes temas, desde sitios a visitar, caza, películas, música... Tras acabar de cenar, la niña insistió en jugar a algún juego. Tras insistir, ambos adultos aceptaron jugar al _"¿Qué tengo en el coco?_ ". Le sorprendió lo bien que se lo estaba pasando con ese juego. Sin embargo, Sophia empezaba a dar signos evidentes de sueño.

A pesar de que quería aguantar hasta que el arquero se fuera, no tuvo más remedio que despedirse de él. Se acercó a él y le dio un abrazo, que Daryl aceptó un poco indeciso.

–¿Vendrás otro día? –preguntó Sophia, cuando empezaba a subir las escaleras. El arquero quien aún estaba sentado en la mesa con las cartas del juego esparcidas en la mesa, miró a la mujer, intentando encontrar una respuesta adecuada.

–Daryl sabe que puede venir cada vez que quiera–. Habló Carol, al ver que Daryl parecía aún incrédulo por su oferta. Las miradas de los dos adultos coincidieron.

–Sí, vendré otro día–, contestó al fin. Esa fue la respuesta que Sophia necesitaba. Tras esto, grito un " _Buenas noches, mamá. Buenas noches, Daryl_ " y subió las escaleras.

–Enseguida bajo–, anunció Carol a Daryl.

A diferencia de otros días, Sophia se quedó durmiendo inmediatamente. En menos de cinco minutos, Carol bajaba las escaleras. La mujer frunció el ceño al ver que el arquero estaba enfrente a la entrada moviéndose inquieto. Pero ella no estaba dispuesta a dejarle ir tan fácilmente.

–Ya está dormida–, anunció pasando por su lado –¿Quieres algo de beber? ¿Otra cerveza? ¿O vino?

–Yo... –Empezó a decirle.

–Vamos, quédate a tomar la última. –Insistió la mujer ya que a ella le apetecía pasar un rato con él a solas. Daryl intuyó que ella lo necesitaba realmente. Murmuró un suave "Está bien" antes de que volviera a insistir si quería otra bebida. –¿Qué quieres?

–Cerveza–, comentó el arquero. La mujer desapareció para volver con una cerveza en una mano y una copa de vino en la otra. Se sentaron en el sofá, mientras bebían sus bebidas.

–Tengo que agradecerte el mensaje de esta mañana, me ha ayudado. –Las miradas de ambos coincidieron con gran intensidad. Vio en sus ojos agradecimiento. Sus labios se levantaron levemente en una pequeña sonrisa. –Hace mucho que no bebo vino, Ed solo bebía cerveza y no me dejaba beber alcohol. Esta botella la tenía escondida, solo podía beber cuando él no estaba. –Dijo amargamente. Al percatarse que estaba hablando de Ed, bajó la mirada avergonzada. –Lo siento, no debería hablar de él.

Daryl intuía que precisamente era eso lo que necesitaba: hablar sobre lo que le estaba sucediendo con Ed. Lo había visto en sus ojos y en su rostro cuando le había pedido que se quedará para tomar una última copa.

–Le he visto explicando _gilipolleces_ en la televisión... –La mujer asintió bebiendo un poco de su copa de vino antes de dejarla en la mesa. –Es un _hijo de puta_.

–Lo peor es que la gente se lo cree, –se lamentó.

–¿Qué? ¿Quién puede creerse lo que diga _ese imbécil_?

–La madre de Lora, Sarah. Me ha dicho que no vuelva a dejar a Sophia en su casa si voy a utilizarles.

Daryl vio como el rostro de la mujer había cambiado, ahora éste mostraba mucho más cansancio. Él se había percatado de que no estaba en su mejor estado de ánimo pero ella había intentado disimularlo. Pero ahora estaba viendo como las barreras emocionales que había construido a su alrededor se iban desmoronando a medida que iban hablando. Era evidente que durante toda la cena, ella había intentado no hablar del tema ni mostrar sus sentimientos al respecto.

–Se han creído cada palabra de Ed. Y no solo ella, por cómo me miraban todos en la calle... creo que todos le han creído.

–Buff... Qué _imbéciles._ –Al ver su rostro, supo que ella estaba guardando mucho en su interior.–¿Cómo lo llevas? –Daryl había querido saber cómo se encontraba desde que había traspasado la puerta, pero no quería hacerlo delante de la pequeña.

–Honestamente, nada bien. Tiene una orden, no puede estar cerca de nosotras, pero sé que en cuanto pueda se lo saltará. Cuando esté un poco borracho vendrá. Lo sé. Me ha enviado mensajes advirtiéndolo. Y sé qué lo hará.

–Iros fuera de esta casa, así _ese imbécil_ no podrá encontraros.

–No tengo dinero, solo soy una _maldita_ ama de casa… –masculló molesta, tanto que al arquero, le sorprendió la maldición de ella. –No sé ni cómo voy a pagar las facturas del seguro médico, del gas, del agua, el coche... Por suerte, siempre he ahorrado algo. Pero solo me servirá para un par de meses. Y sí me pongo a trabajar, ¿quién querrá contratar a una ama de casa como yo? Es una maldita locura. No sé qué hacer de ahora en adelante. Es sólo que... no sé nada. –Nerviosa y con las lágrimas en los ojos le miraba inquieta.

El arquero la escuchaba atentamente dejando que ella soltara todos esos sentimientos que llevaba reteniendo en su interior, pues sabía que era eso lo que necesitaba. Él no sabía que decirle para animarla, pero solo quería que no se rindiera.

–A veces pienso que lo mejor es volver con él.

–¡Y una _mierda_!– Le contestó el arquero, levantándose de su asiento visiblemente molesto por su propuesta.–Que les _jodan_ a Ed y los que se dedican a creer a ese _idiota_...

–No sé qué hacer, –confesó entre lágrimas mientras se ponía en pie.

–Darle una buena patada en el culo a ese _imbécil_. Eso es lo que tienes que hacer. –El arquero fijo su mirada en ella completamente seguro. –Todo va a ir bien.

Ante su contundencia la mujer asintió mientras lloraba. El arquero bajó la intensidad de sus palabras acercándose a ella volviendo a fijar la mirada en sus hermosos ojos. Se miraron a los ojos en silencio, mientras ella parecía procesar las palabras de Daryl.

–Has llegado muy lejos para mandarlo todo a la _mierda_. –Habló más suavemente. –Ni tu niña, ni tú os merecéis volver con el _imbécil_. –La mujer asintió de nuevo, sabía que tenía razón y sabía que si él no hubiera estado con ella en ese instante, probablemente hubiera llamado a Ed volviendo con él.

Probablemente lo mejor era buscar un trabajo y cambiarse de casa. Bufó mientras se sentó de nuevo en el sofá bebiéndose la copa de vino entera. El arquero la siguió con la mirada y se volvió a sentar a su lado.

–Tienes razón, –confesó finalmente– tienes razón.

El arquero la observaba preocupado, sin saber qué decir o hacer para que ella no se rindiera.

–Saldréis de esto. Lo sé –Carol levantó la mirada hacía él, viendo en su rostro y en sus ojos que él realmente creía que podía hacerlo. Su fe en ella le hizo creer un poco más en sí misma –Estoy seguro. –Repitió mientras sus ojos azules seguían observándole con intensidad. Ella le dedicó una suave sonrisa en agradecimiento a sus palabras y al apoyo que estaba recibiendo por su parte.

–Lo haremos.

Al mirar la hora ambos se percataron que era la una de la madrugada. Carol le dijo que no quería retenerle más con sus problemas, pero él no estaba dispuesto a dejarla en ese estado de ansiedad. Así que cambiaron de tema y acabaron hablando de Sophia y lo contenta que parecía. Carol le contó que ella siempre había querido viajar, pues era una de las obsesiones de la pequeña y a menudo se dedicaba a mirar el atlas o fotos de las diferentes ciudades del mundo. No fue hasta que Carol estuvo mucho más calmada cuando el arquero anunció que se iba.

–¿Estarás bien, o...? –Se aseguró el arquero, pues si ella se lo pedía o lo necesitaba, él estaba dispuesto a pasar la noche en la casa. La mujer asintió mostrando una sonrisa en los labios, agradeciendo su preocupación.

–Estaré bien. Muchas gracias por preocuparte, Daryl. –Agradeció con honestidad, mostrando una sonrisa. Ante el agradecimiento, el arquero bajo el rostro avergonzado y se dirigió a agarrar el casco dispuesto a salir por la puerta, pero la mujer le retuvo de nuevo–. Lo que dije antes iba completamente en serio, Daryl. Puedes venir cada vez que quieras. Esta es tu casa. –Sus palabras le hicieron sentirse amado y querido, algo que no había sentido jamás en su vida. Daryl asintió ante sus palabras dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa.

–Llámame sí lo necesitas. –La mujer asintió cruzando los brazos contra su pecho.- Te veo pronto.

–Eso espero. –Dijo Carol.

Él le dedicó una mirada antes de que abriera la puerta y se dirigiera hacia su moto. Se puso el casco y se subió a horcajadas en la moto. Arrancó y cambió de sentido, momento que Carol le despidió con la mano y él le correspondió.

Carol vio como la moto se alejaba de su casa pero las palabras de Daryl seguían retumbando en su cabeza. Él tenía razón, no podía rendirse. Debía sacar a Ed de su vida de una vez por todas. Iba a hacer todo lo que estaba a su alcance para qué así fuera. Por mucho miedo que le causara, debía hacerlo.

Por Daryl. Por ella misma. Y sobre todo, por Sophia.

* * *

 **¡Hola!**

 **¿Qué tal están? ¿Ansiosas por la vuelta de The Walking Dead? Yo sí, estoy deseando ver a Carol y Daryl de nuevo.**

 **De mientras les traigo un nuevo capítulo de mi historia. Como han visto es un poco largo y algunas escenas pueden resultar algo más tediosa, de todas formas, espero que no haya sido así y que les haya gustado.**

 **La primera parte del capítulo he querido mostrar los sentimientos y las dudas de Carol respecto a todo lo que estaba sucediendo. No es una situación fácil para ninguna persona que haya sufrido abusos separarse de esa persona. Y como ella misma explicó en la serie, su tendencia natural es siempre volver con Ed pues el maltrato crea esa dependencia emocional hacia la persona que la maltrata. El pánico a lo desconocido y de salir de la zona de confort, le hace pensar en la posibilidad de volver con él.**

 **Sin embargo, en esta ocasión todo es diferente: el apoyo de Sophia, quien por primera vez ha manifestado que no quiere volver con su padre, y también está la presencia de Daryl. Él cree en ella en que puede salir de esta situación. Para ella es importante. Su apoyo es por esto, que su mensaje llega en el momento decisivo para seguir adelante con la demanda.**

 **Como ven, no todo iba a ser fácil, desgraciadamente en el mundo siempre existen los prejuicios y tendemos a juzgar sin conocer la realidad. Y esto es exactamente lo que está haciendo toda la comunidad, en especial la madre de Lora: juzgar a Carol.**

 **Lo tercero que quiero aclarar es la actitud de Sophia. Siempre he pensado que ella es totalmente consciente de lo que sucede en su casa y por eso que en la serie ni siquiera vimos una reacción de pena hacia la muerte de su padre. En el fic, ella no muestra pena por su padre y al contrario, se muestra cercana a su madre, a la apoya completamente en su decisión de denunciarle. También creo que ella se siente más cómoda cuando no está Ed, es por esto que se muestra como una niña alegre y divertida en la cena. A pesar de que no pudimos verle demasiado en la serie, quiero creer que así seria.**

 **Y por último, me ha costado mucho escribir la última parte del capítulo. Quería que esta última escena se pudiera apreciar cómo avanza la relación entre los dos adultos. Pero sinceramente y al hablarlo con** **LexaHeathcliff** **no he logrado del todo conseguirlo. Aún me gusta la idea de que se muestre de nuevo la gran fidelidad y lealtad que se tienen entre ambos. De alguna forma, esto es solo el inicio de una gran amistad y creo que sí que se puede mostrar.**

 **Como siempre quiero agradecer a cada uno de vosotras por todo el apoyo recibido especialmente en el anterior capítulo. Muchas gracias por dedicar un tiempo para leer y comentar, pues me dan mucho ánimo para seguir escribiendo. Una vez más quiero agradecer a** **LexaHeathcliff** **por su gran ayuda con sus comentarios, consejos y sus valoraciones sobre este capítulo. 3**

 **Nos leemos muy pronto.**

 **San.**


	11. Capítulo 10 - El trato

Aceleró la moto nada más entrar en la calle Ellis Farm Dr, a las afueras de Atlanta. El ruido de la motocicleta Triumph resonó en la calle desierta de la zona residencial. Apretó el manillar acelerando al encontrarse solo en la carretera, frenando paulatinamente a medida que se acercaba a su destino. Giró a la derecha adentrándose en la entrada de la casa de dos pisos que se alzaba delante de él.

Dejando la moto al lado del Jeep Cherokee, el arquero la aseguró bien y se quitó el casco. La brisa veraniega de mediados de agosto removió sus cortos cabellos rubios y chocó contra sus mejillas. Asfixiado por la calor del mediodía, Daryl se limpió la gota de sudor que resbaló por su rostro pasando por el puente de la nariz.

Las visitas a la casa de las Peletier se habían incrementado en los últimos meses. Había sucedido de forma gradual, al principio simplemente compartían cenas algunos viernes por la noche, pero poco a poco las visitas habían aumentado en tiempo y cantidad. En ocasiones se trataba de visitas de poca duración, y otras se alargaba hasta bien entrada la madrugada. Carol y Sophia siempre le recibían con una sonrisa, e incluso, con gestos afectuosos que él con el tiempo no le había quedado más remedio que acostumbrarse.

Al inicio, durante las primeras visitas Daryl no estaba seguro de que ellas quisieran su compañía. Debido a este pensamiento, el arquero se mantuvo alejado de ellas durante algunas semanas, sin embargo, no duró demasiado, pues ellas se presentaron en su casa un domingo por la mañana simplemente para estar junto a Daryl. Fue en ese momento que el arquero captó la sinceridad en ellas. Desde ese entonces, él había ido a visitarles cada vez con más frecuencia, debido a que se negó a que ellas fueran a su casa, por las posibles visitas nada agradables de Steve. Ellas siempre mostraban una sonrisa al verlo aparcar en la entrada de su garaje. Y Daryl se sentía cada vez más cómodo compartiendo momentos con ellas. Tanto que en alguna ocasión, durante el periodo vacacional Daryl se había hecho cargo de Sophia mientras su madre trabajaba.

No obstante, aquel día no había tenido ninguna intención de hacer una visita, ni mucho menos a horas tan tempranas. Ni siquiera sabía si Carol se encontraba en casa a esas horas, sin embargo, tras salir de hacer una visita a Merle en la cárcel, inconscientemente emprendió camino a casa de Carol.

Su Jeep Cherokee aparcado a las afueras de su casa, indicaba que Carol había llegado a su hogar después de su trabajo. Con el casco colgando en su brazo derecho, el arquero se adelantó hacia la entrada, picando fuertemente en la puerta de madera. Esperó pacientemente sin obtener ninguna respuesta. Ante el silencio absoluto, el arquero avanzó por el porche hacia el gran ventanal intentando observar el interior de la casa pero no percibió ningún movimiento. El arquero volvió a la puerta, levantó su puño y golpeó otra vez. De nuevo, el silencio fue su única respuesta.

Por un instante, pensó en la posibilidad de que Carol no se hallara en el interior de su hogar, no obstante, su coche estaba aparcado a las afueras de la casa, indicando todo lo contrario.

La preocupación creció al recordar el incidente acontecido un mes atrás. Él estaba cazando cuando recibió la llamada angustiada de Carol. En ésta, ella aseguraba que Ed había entrado en su casa cuando no había nadie. Daryl dejó la caza, se subió a su moto y condujo lo más rápido que pudo hacia la casa de Carol. Al llegar allí, encontró que la puerta principal había sido forzada, y el interior estaba lleno de desperfectos.

En especial, la habitación de matrimonio dónde Carol dormía. La ropa de la mujer estaba revuelta y esparcida por el suelo de la habitación. A su vez, todas las pertenencias que se hallaban en los cajones de las dos mesitas de noche, también estaban esparcidas por el suelo. Carol no echó en falta ningún objeto a excepción de una foto de Sophia y ella, dando más validez de que el autor de dicha intrusión había sido Ed. Daryl pasó el resto del día con Carol y Sophia, mientras se aseguraba que le colocaban una cerradura mucho más segura, de forma que nadie pudiera entrar. A pesar de que Carol aseguró que estaban bien, Daryl pernoctó aquella noche en la casa, durmiendo en la habitación de invitados.

Aunque no había nada seguro que identificara a Ed, Carol había deducido que había sido él, pero no podía asegurarlo. Lo cierto es que Ed seguía haciendo sus apariciones en determinadas ocasiones: en la escuela de Sophia o en el parque, llamadas, mensajes desde números desconocidos, etc...

Por esta razón, al no obtener ninguna respuesta, el arquero se puso en alerta, temiendo que hubiera sucedido algo. Tras golpear una tercera vez sin obtener respuesta alguna, el arquero volvió a su moto dejando el casco amarrado, volvió a la puerta y comprobó que ésta estaba bien cerrada, dando por hecho que si alguien había entrado en la casa, no había podido hacerlo por esa puerta.

Rápidamente, rodeó la casa hacia la parte trasera. Sin ninguna dificultad, escaló y saltó la valla de madera de dos metros y medio, aterrizando en el pequeño terreno de la casa de Carol y Sophia. Éste estaba ocupado por una gran piscina de plástico, que Sophia hacía gran uso en esta época de tanto calor. Rápidamente, avanzó hacia la puerta trasera que conectaba directamente con la cocina. Al tirar de la puerta, ésta se abrió con facilidad.

–¡Maldita sea! –Masculló para sí mismo, enfadado tras encontrarla abierta de forma que cualquier persona que conociera el acceso por la parte posterior, podía entrar con facilidad.

El sonido de las bisagras desgastadas retumbó en toda la casa. Daryl soltó otra maldición por el ruido, al mismo tiempo que se adentró en la casa. Rápidamente, el arquero escaneó la cocina, buscando alguna pista de Carol o algo que le indicara dónde se encontraba. Sin embargo, lo que vio le dejó más inquieto. Dos bolsas llenas de alimentos del supermercado reposaban en la encimera, y una tercera bolsa se hallaba tumbada y rota mientras tres manzanas parecían haber rodado por el mármol blanco. Por alguna razón, Carol había dejado a medias la tarea de reponer la compra. Y esto no era habitual en ella.

En alerta, el cazador intentando ser lo más silencioso posible, se dirigió hacia el comedor. No se escuchaba ningún sonido procedente de ningún lugar. Subió las escaleras de dos en dos hacia la parte superior de la casa.

Una vez que llegó a la parte superior, Daryl observó el pasillo desierto que conducía a las habitaciones, buscando cualquier indicio de Carol o de algún intruso. La no presencia de ruido le puso más inquieto. Se dirigió hacia su derecha adentrándose en la habitación de Carol.

La puerta se encontraba abierta de par en par, y desde el umbral, observó el interior de la habitación. El gran dormitorio estaba debidamente ordenado, las cortinas azules y blancas estaban abiertas iluminando la cama de sábanas blancas. El arquero se adentró un poco en la estancia, percatándose que la puerta del armario que se hallaba a su derecha estaba ligeramente abierta.

Un pequeño ruido al final del pasillo, procedente desde al otro lado, le hizo girarse sobre sí mismo. Observó atentamente las demás puertas que estaban abiertas, pero no parecía haber ningún movimiento. Con cautela, se encaminó por el pasillo, pasando por delante de la habitación de Sophia observándola con un vistazo rápido, aunque no encontró nada extraño. Siguió caminando enfrente del baño, en dirección a la habitación de invitados.

Todo sucedió muy rápido cuando al pasar por enfrente del baño, sintió la presencia de alguien y sin tiempo para reaccionar fue rociado con un gas con olor a rosas. Daryl retrocedió sobre sus pasos, tapándose el rostro. Sin embargo, el ataque apenas duró un par de segundos más, aunque Daryl ya había sido rociado, y no dejaba de toser debido a que había inhalado sin querer un poco de ese gas.

–¡Oh dios mío, Daryl! No sabía que eras tú. –Al reconocer la voz angustiada, el arquero levantó la vista para ver a su atacante.

Carol, –vestida con una camiseta de tirantes de color burdeos, unos pantalones de color caqui, y con los cabellos mojados–, se inclinaba hacia él observándole para asegurarse de que se encontraba bien, mostrando preocupación ante lo ocurrido.

–¿Estás bien? ¿Daryl? –Preguntó de nuevo. Sus ojos coincidieron con los suyos, mientras el arquero estaba apoyado contra la pared intentando recuperar el aliento–. Pensaba que eras Ed. –Reconoció la mujer con voz temerosa–. ¿Estás bien?

Daryl asintió con la cabeza ante su pregunta. Carol suspiró aliviada aunque Daryl supo por su rostro que aún estaba alterada.

–¿Qué demonios era eso? –preguntó entre molesto y desconcertado. El arquero miró la mano de la mujer buscando una respuesta–. ¿En serio? ¿Con un desodorante?

Carol miró su mano, que aún sujetaba un pote metálico de color blanco y verde con las letras negras donde figuraba la marca de Dover, y se encogió de hombros. Era consciente que como método de defensa era bastante precario, pero era lo único que se le ocurrió para defenderse.

El pánico le había invadido cuando había escuchado la puerta trasera abrirse. Se había quedado paralizada, mientras el miedo se apoderaba de ella. E incluso una sensación de claustrofobia le invadió. Pero tras unos segundos de pánico, ella decidió agarrar el desodorante para atacar a esa persona. Apagó la luz, entreabrió la puerta del baño mientras el corazón martilleaba fuertemente contra su pecho durante esos segundos angustiosos. Cuando percibió la sombra del intruso acercarse a la puerta del baño, decidió apuntar contra él.

–Es lo que tenía a mano en el baño. –Aseguró la mujer con pesar–. ¿Seguro que estás bien?

El arquero miró a sus ojos azules, viendo cierto nerviosismo, miedo y preocupación. Daryl se enderezó de nuevo, sabiendo que él había sido el culpable de su estado de ansiedad y nerviosismo e intentó calmarla.

–Estoy bien, es la primera vez que me atacan con un maldito desodorante. –Murmuró con diversión, intentando desdramatizar la situación. Carol mostró una suave sonrisa al percibir la diversión en su tono–. Lo siento, no quería asustarte. –El tono de voz cambió a uno más suave mientras clavaba su intensa mirada en la suya, mostrando timidez en su mirada sabiendo que él se sentía culpable por haberle hecho creer que estaba en peligro–. Llamé dos malditas veces, y no respondías…Yo pensé… –Empezó a justificarse, pero ella le interrumpió.

–Está bien, Daryl. No te preocupes.

A pesar de que el arquero había entrado en su casa sin su permiso, confiaba en él. Sabía que sus intenciones habían sido buenas. Probablemente, él se había asustado al ver que ella no le abría la puerta y debido a la situación en la que se encontraba, entendía que hubiera pensado que estaba en peligro. Carol le dedicó una sonrisa sincera de agradecimiento por su preocupación.

–Voy a preparar macarrones con queso, ¿quieres quedarte? –La mujer se rió al ver el rostro iluminado de Daryl al pronunciar la comida y ambos se dirigieron a la parte inferior para empezar a preparar la comida.

* * *

La mujer puso a calentar el agua, mientras el arquero se mantenía sentado al otro lado de la barra americana, observando como ella empezaba a preparar la comida. Ambos permanecieron en silencio. La mujer observó al arquero después de almacenar la leche en la despensa, le miró y sonrió. Daryl le observó manteniéndose callado, aunque parecía que estaba ido. Carol sabía que sus visitas a esas horas eran inusuales, y aunque no le molestaba en absoluto, sabía que probablemente se debía a lo acontecido en la visita a su hermano.

–¿Has ido a visitar a tu hermano? –Preguntó la mujer centrando la mirada en los ojos pequeños y azules del arquero. Daryl pestañeó bajando la mirada evitándole, y Carol pudo ver en ellos dolor y confusión.

Merle llevaba preso casi siete meses y su situación en el interior de la cárcel había empeorado. Daryl sabía que las malas compañías no eran beneficiarias para él, y en el interior se estaba relacionando con gente nada deseable.

Como era habitual, Merle aprovechaba cada una de sus visitas para burlarse de él. Desde que se había enterado por las noticias de lo sucedido con Carol y Sophia, las faltas de respeto habían aumentado. A pesar de que los medios de comunicación ya no hablaban de Carol y Daryl, Merle seguía recordándole la situación llamándole _nenaza_ y _débil_ por dejarse embaucar en esa historia.

A cada visita que Daryl hacía a su hermano se percataba que cada vez estaban más alejados entre sí. Era su hermano, pero ya no se sentía identificado con la manera en la que él veía el mundo.

Sus hábitos habían cambiado en su ausencia: la manera de pensar, maneras de vivir, todo... había cambiado. No sabía cuándo Merle iba a salir de la cárcel, pero cada vez tenía más claro que no quería seguir teniendo la misma vida que tenía antes con Merle.

Carol sabía que Daryl era reservado en algunas cuestiones aunque a medida que habían pasado los meses, el arquero iba siendo más comunicativo. Carol lo conocía lo suficiente para saber que cada vez que visitaba la cárcel, a Daryl le afectaba emocionalmente. No sabía que ocurría en esas visitas, pero por lo que intuía no eran agradables.

Daryl asintió ante su pregunta, aunque no parecía muy interesado en continuar con la conversación. Sin embargo, Carol decidió seguir preguntándole.

–¿Cómo está? –Carol abrió el paquete de macarrones, para verterlos en el agua que ya estaba en plena ebullición.

–Igual de jodido que siempre, o incluso más… –masculló molesto ante sus propias palabras, diciendo en voz alta lo que llevaba pensando desde que salió de la cárcel. La mujer giró el rostro para observarle, intuyendo que él intentaba esconder el dolor, aunque Carol podía verlo reflejado en sus ojos.

–Lo siento. –Se lamentó la mujer con sinceridad.

No conocía a Merle y lo poco que sabía de él no era demasiado agradable, pero sabía que esto lastimaba a Daryl y realmente lo sentía por el arquero. Muy a sabiendas de que no era una buena compañía para él. Sin embargo, temía que la influencia de su hermano le perjudicara. Esos meses en que su relación de amistad había crecido, había visto cierta progresión en Daryl. No solo con ella, sino con otras personas también. Desde que coincidieron en su casa siempre había sabido que él era buena persona y un gran hombre, pero parecía que ahora más personas lo estaban viendo también.

–Bah, está dónde está porque él mismo se lo ha buscado. –Carol vio como el arquero se encogió de hombros, a sabiendas que él no podía hacer nada para remediarlo. –Suerte que no estaba junto a él sino hubiera acabado igual de jodido que él. –La mujer le miró dedicándole una suave sonrisa al saber que él mismo reconocía que con Merle su destino hubiera sido diferente.

–Estoy feliz por eso. –Ante su frase, el arquero levantó la mirada sorprendido porque ella estaba alabando todo el cambio que se había producido en él. Hubo un silencio entre ambos, al mismo tiempo que sus miradas coincidieron intensamente durante algunos segundos.

–¿Cuándo vuelve Sophia? –preguntó el arquero cortando esa conexión cómoda entre ambos.

–Esta tarde, –afirmó la mujer, y rápidamente, su rostro se tornó en preocupación. –Espero que haya hecho nuevos amigos, –formuló en voz alta esperanzada.

Tras el asunto de Ed, Sophia empezó a sufrir algunas consecuencias: algunos padres del colegio de Sophia negaron a sus hijos que se acercaran a la niña, y pronto, la pequeña se vio sola. Sophia empezó a argumentar que no quería ir a la escuela por primera vez en su vida. Aquella situación hizo que la mujer empezara a tomar medidas y entre ellas, cambiarle de colegio, pues no estaba dispuesta que nadie lastimara a la pequeña, bastante había sufrido en su corta vida. Esperaba que este cambio de colegio le beneficiara.

Carol averiguó que en su nueva escuela organizaban campamentos en pleno verano. La mujer pensó que sería una buena manera de conocer a sus nuevos compañeros antes de empezar las clases en septiembre. Además, iba a trabajar durante todo el verano de forma que le impedía estar mucho tiempo con Sophia. Le hubiera encantado poder destinar algunas semanas a irse de vacaciones con su hija por primera vez en su vida, pero no tenían ni los recursos necesarios, ni podían permitírselo. Al menos su hija podría ir a unas vacaciones con otros niños y esperaba que se lo hubiera pasado bien.

Daryl observó a Carol pues sabía que durante los últimos meses, esta cuestión había sido un quebradero de cabeza. El arquero había visto a la pequeña salir de la escuela con lágrimas en los ojos, debido a todo lo que estaba sucediendo en el colegio, él esperaba también que ella estuviera bien.

–Vienen a las cuatro. ¿Quieres venir conmigo? –preguntó la mujer ante la posibilidad de que ambos fueran a recibirla en su llegada de su campamento. El arquero se mantuvo en silencio aunque asintió rápidamente.

Minutos más tarde Carol ya había acabado de preparar los macarrones con queso, el arquero se levantó de su asiento. La mujer pensó que le ayudaría a parar la mesa, sin embargo se acercó al plato donde estaban todos los macarrones, alargando la mano para agarrar uno de ellos. Al ver esto, la mujer se aferró a su muñeca apartándola.

–¡No! –regañó la mujer al arquero, haciendo que él mostrara cierto gesto molesto y ella se riera por su actitud.

* * *

Carol conducía mientras Daryl estaba en el asiento del copiloto dirigiéndose a la nueva escuela de Sophia. De mientras, la mujer le explicaba que aquel día habían vuelto los dueños de la casa donde ella hacía las tareas del hogar.

Carol logró encontrar un par de trabajos por horas que consistía en limpiar casas de otras familias. El sueldo era una miseria, pero al menos esto le permitía subsistir antes de poder encontrar otro trabajo. De todas formas, durante estos meses, Daryl le había ayudado económicamente en alguna ocasión cuando se había visto muy apurada.

No había sido nada fácil, pero finalmente tras algunos momentos de dificultad la mujer había llegado a una estabilidad e independencia que ella creía que era imposible. Había sufrido muchos altibajos, pero lo había conseguido: Trabajaba, iba a sesiones con Elisa de la asociación de mujeres maltratadas, e incluso se había apuntado a clases de defensa personal, aunque Carol no estaba segura de hasta qué punto esas clases le iban a ser de utilidad cuando estuviera en algún momento complejo.

Elisa creía que la mujer había hecho grandes progresos en su evolución, y que esa Carol distaba mucho de la mujer que había presentado la denuncia de malos tratos. Carol había notado cierta evolución en sí misma, pero en algunos aspectos seguía sintiéndose insegura.

Puso el intermitente derecho mientras se aproximaban a la escuela de Sophia.

–El problema es que no sé qué va a pasar cuando empiece con los servicios comunitarios. Dudo que pueda combinar el trabajo con los servicios, y poder tener tiempo suficiente para ir a buscar a Sophia a la escuela y pasar tiempo con ella. –Se lamentó la mujer. El arquero frunció el ceño ante sus palabras.

-¿Cuándo empiezas los servicios comunitarios? - Preguntó el arquero.

-El 1 de septiembre.

Carol debía cumplir 200 horas de servicios comunitarios por mentir a la justicia en el caso del secuestro. Se había ralentizado, ya que Andrea su abogada había puesto recursos, pero Carol decidió que lo mejor era hacerlos. El lugar elegido para hacer dichos servicios era una casa de acogida para mujeres maltratadas. Ella no estaba convencida que el lugar fuera el más idóneo para ella. Sin embargo, tanto su abogada como Elisa, consideraban que podía ser un buen lugar para su crecimiento personal.

Ciertamente, aquella situación era un reto personal para ella, pero seguía sin estar convencida de que fuera el mejor lugar, ni siquiera sabía si ella era la mejor persona para hacer el voluntariado allí. Daryl la observó cómo sus facciones se endurecieron sabiendo que esa cuestión le tenía bastante preocupada.

Carol inició las maniobras para aparcar en la explanada de la escuela. Daryl observó la gran explanada que había a su izquierda, mientras a su derecha había un gran edificio donde se congregaban una gran cantidad de padres que esperaban la llegada del autobús de los niños.

–Ya hemos llegado, –anunció la mujer.

Ella salió del coche y el arquero hizo lo mismo. Caminaron algunos metros situándose cerca de los otros padres, pero al mismo tiempo separados de todos ellos.

–Nadie mejor que tu sabe cómo ayudar a esas mujeres. –Saltó de pronto Daryl, haciendo que Carol dirigiera su mirada hacia él por la contundencia de las palabras, al mismo tiempo, sorprendida pues él parecía leer sus pensamientos y sus miedos. Al coincidir sus ojos con los suyos, vio que él le observaba con intensidad, como casi siempre que le hablaba. Él estaba convencido de que podría con todo eso, aunque ella no lo tenía tan claro. La mujer negó con la cabeza.

–No es tan fácil.

–Lo sé, pero tú puedes entender a todas ellas mejor que cualquier otra persona en este jodido mundo... –Masculló el arquero con firmeza.

Ante aquellas palabras, la mujer suspiró apartando la mirada de él, observando a los otros padres que se congregaban en pequeños círculos, hablando y compartiendo anécdotas. Vio que algunos padres les observaban con disimulo. La mujer volvió a mirar al arquero que seguía observándole esperando que siguiera con la conversación.

–Pero... creo que yo... –Sus palabras fueron interrumpidas al sentir la presencia de alguien, al girar el rostro vio a una mujer alta de pelo largo acercándose a ellos.

–Hola, ¿Carol? ¿Daryl? –Saludó la mujer. Vio como los dos le observaban con cierta sorpresa e incluso con incredulidad–. Soy Lori Grimes, la mujer del sheriff Rick Grimes. Mi hijo Carl irá a la misma clase que Sophia.

–Encantada. –Saludó Carol, mientras el arquero se mantenía detrás de su amiga observando atentamente la situación.

–Siento que Sophia haya sufrido todo el acoso y que te hayas visto obligada a cambiar de colegio… –Carol se mostró sorprendida por que ella supiera todos esos detalles. La mujer dirigió una pequeña mirada a Daryl quien permanecía a su lado muy atento a todas las palabras de Lori.

–Yo también, espero que en esta escuela este bien. –Lori asintió mostrando una sonrisa a los dos.

Al mirar al arquero vio que le observaba con los ojos entrecerrados, sintiendo bastante respeto e inquietud.

En ese momento, el sonido de un motor hizo que ambas madres giraran el rostro para observar el autobús grande a lo lejos acercándose hacia los padres. Con la mirada, ambas siguieron al autocar escolar que se paró a escasos metros de ellos.

Cuando las puertas se abrieron, empezaron a salir niños de diferentes edades reencontrándose con sus familias. Carol levantó la cabeza buscando con la mirada a su hija. A pesar de que no era la primera vez que Sophia se iba a unas convivencias extraescolares, en esta ocasión se sentía más nerviosa y ansiosa por volver a verla. Finalmente, Carol vio a una niña rubia bajar del autobús y ella se adelantó en su búsqueda.

–¡Mami! –escuchó decir a Sophia y nada más acercarse se abrazó a la cintura de su madre. Carol le dio un beso en la frente con cariño mientras le abrazaba.

–Mi amor, te echado de menos. ¿Cómo te lo has pasado?

–Genial, ha sido genial, –respondió visiblemente contenta y alterada. Sophia levantó la vista hacia Daryl quien se mantenía a escasos metros, en un segundo plano viendo los reencuentros. Éste parecía melancólico observando ya no solo el reencuentro de Carol y su hija, sino a los demás padres. Al verle, la pequeña se separó de su madre y fue hacia el arquero corriendo, abrazándole también–. ¡Daryl! –A pesar de la incomodidad el arquero, abrazó levemente a la pequeña.

–¿Qué pasa, pequeña?

Carol miraba el abrazo de Sophia y Daryl con una sonrisa en los labios, al mismo tiempo que agarró la mochila de Sophia con la intención de llevarla al coche. Los tres empezaron a caminar en dirección al coche cuando una voz les sacudió.

–¡Sophia! –La voz de un niño sonó a unos metros de ellos. La niña, al igual que los adultos se giraron para ver como un niño de unos 12 años con el pelo corto le despidió con la mano. Sophia le correspondió con una sonrisa y despidiéndole de la misma forma.

–¿Quién es, cariño? –Preguntó con curiosidad.

–Mamá, es Carl. El hijo del sheriff que nos ayudó con todo lo de papá, –comentó la niña a su madre y a Daryl.

* * *

–También vimos ardillas y ciervos. –Contaba emocionada Sophia desde la parte trasera del Jeep Cherokee. Carol la observó a través del retrovisor y sonrió de verla tan emocionada. Coincidió un instante con la mirada del arquero, quien mostraba una pequeña sonrisa casi imperceptible, pero que ella percibió.

–Una vez vi un oso cuando fui de campamento co... –empezó a narrar el arquero, pero fue interrumpido por Sophia quien se había adelantado hacia el hueco entre los asientos delanteros, visiblemente emocionada.

–¿Puedo hacer un campamento contigo? –Ante la emoción de la niña, el arquero buscó la mirada de la mujer, intentando entender a Sophia.

–Sí, claro... –contestó Daryl sorprendido.

–¡Genial! ¿Y puede venir Carl? –Los adultos compartieron una mirada, justo en el momento que Carol, giraba a su derecha para entrar en la entrada de su casa, aparcándola al lado de la motocicleta de Daryl.

–Parece que te has hecho muy amiga de Carl –comentó la mujer, al mismo tiempo que la pequeña asintió desabrochando el cinturón de seguridad.

–¡Sí! Es muy divertido. –Nada más pronunciar estas palabras salió del coche. Los adultos hicieron lo mismo, aunque la mujer se dirigió hacia el maletero para agarrar la mochila de Sophia. Daryl observó a la niña quien esperaba pacientemente en la entrada de la casa a que su madre y Daryl fueran hacia ella, pero sin embargo, el arquero se puso al lado de la mujer compartiendo una mirada de preocupación.

–No sabía que el hijo de Rick iba a esa escuela. Espero que no sea un problema. –Habló Carol en tono bajo, que solo él pudiera escucharle. El arquero observó a la pequeña que le estaba llamando para contarle otra de sus alucinantes anécdotas.

–Eso espero. –Murmuró antes de ir hacia ella.

–¿Daryl me enseñarías a disparar con arco? En el campamento hicimos un poco de tiro con arco, me gustó mucho. Quiero aprender. Y Carl también... Pero no para matar animales. Solo quiero tirar al arco. –Explicaba la pequeña mientras Carol ya se había acercado a ellos dos y estaba introduciendo las llaves en la puerta.

–Cielo, respira. –Le dijo Carol sorprendida, al igual que Daryl por ver a Sophia con ese estado de excitación. En ese momento, el sonido del celular de Carol se escuchó de fondo, señal que la mujer acababa de recibir un mensaje.

–Sí, puedo enseñarte –Contestó el arquero observando a la niña, mientras Carol miraba el móvil.

–Genial. Cuando vaya a la escuela se lo diré a Carl, estará encantado de que...

–Sophia, –interrumpió Carol–, Daryl y yo primero hablaremos con los padres de Carl para ver si puede.

–Pero mamá, él quiere aprender y no hay nadie que sepa disparar mejor que Daryl. –Señaló al arquero, haciendo que éste se sintiera halagado.

–Lo sé pero... sus padres deberán decidirlo, ¿está bien? –preguntó la mujer a su hija ladeando la cabeza levantando las cejas. Sophia bajó la mirada y bufó.

–Está bien, –se resignó finalmente ante las palabras de su madre.

–Y ahora a ducharte, para quitarte todo ese barro que tienes en el cuerpo. Yyy... –Carol alargó sus palabras haciendo que Sophia se le quedará mirando con expectación ante lo que iba a decir–, voy a preparar unas hamburguesas para chuparos los dedos. ¿Te apetece? –Propuso la mujer mirando a su hija, quién se le iluminó la mirada ante la propuesta.

–¡Sí! –Contestó la niña visiblemente emocionada antes de girarse y subir las escaleras hacia la ducha.

Daryl observó a la mujer, y supo que algo estaba ocurriendo debido a que el hermoso rostro de Carol se inundó de pavor en cuanto Sophia desapareció del salón. Al acercarse a ella pudo leer por encima de su hombro el mensaje que acababa de recibir, Carol le mostró el celular para que pudiera leerlo mejor. Sus sospechas se confirmaron, se trataba de un mensaje amenazante. Rápidamente Daryl supo quién era el autor del mensaje.

–Hijoputa –masculló con rabia el arquero. Levantó el rostro para advertir que en sus facciones aún se evidenciaba el estado de pánico. Daryl avanzó hacía ella, centrando su mirada en sus ojos intentando transmitirle tranquilidad–. Hey, ¿estás bien? –preguntó con suavidad.

Carol parecía algo aturdida, centró la mirada en él, antes de asentir.

–Sí, sí. Es solo... que estos mensajes... yo... –tartamudeó inquieta. Respiró profundamente antes de continuar hablando–. Sé que a veces me sigue. Y desde que él entró en casa, estoy un poco más nerviosa... y cada vez que... le veo... –Daryl le escuchaba atentamente sintiéndose impotente por no saber qué hacer ni que decirle para que se tranquilizara–. Lo que más temo es que si le veo... vuelva con él. –Concluyó la mujer explicando uno de sus mayores temores.

–¡Por supuesto que no! –Masculló medio enfadado–. Le rociarías con un maldito desodorante... –dijo con seriedad pero con un toque de diversión. Carol le observó y no pudo evitar sonreír. Vio en los ojos del arquero cierta diversión, Daryl iba a recordarle ese incidente siempre.

–Cállate –Daryl le miró con una media sonrisa, mientras volvió a dirigirle una mirada de gran intensidad.

–Lo digo en serio... Además seguro que podrías darle una muy buena patada en el culo de gilipollas que tiene.

Carol se rio sabiendo que hacía referencia a las clases de defensa personal. La mujer negó con la cabeza insegura. Internamente, ella pensaba que sí en algún momento se presentaba una situación en la que tenía que defenderse, se paralizaría. A pesar de ese pensamiento, Carol prefirió no comentarlo en voz alta y simplemente siguió con la broma.

–Todavía no me han enseñado a dar patadas en los traseros... pero quizá me puedas enseñar tú. Seria más interesante hacer una clase contigo en vez que con el señor Cooper... –dijo con diversión pero con un toque en su voz diferente al utilizado habitualmente. El arquero se quedó paralizado, sin entender a qué se refería, pero era evidente que se estaba burlando de él.

–Pff, ¡para! –contestó el arquero ante sus palabras. Ella se echó a reír, antes de que ambos se dirigieran a la cocina.

Carol con ayuda de Daryl preparó unas hamburguesas de ternera y con pan de hamburguesa que a Sophia le encantaban. No era habitual que su madre hiciera este tipo de comida, aunque a ella le encantaba y solía hacerlo en ocasiones especiales. Aprovechando el buen tiempo, Carol propuso cenar al aire libre en la terraza, ambientados por la luz del hermoso atardecer de verano y por las inagotables anécdotas de Sophia.

La cena estuvo llena de anécdotas de Sophia, de Daryl y alguna de Carol. La mujer empezó a narrar que ella en su juventud no había sido especialmente amante de los campamentos, después de que a los 12 años se cayera al lago mientras intentaba pescar. E incluso, la cena fue ambientada por las risas de la pequeña por las disparatadas anécdotas de los adultos o porque Daryl, en su afán de engullir, se había manchado las comisuras y la barbilla de kétchup.

Tras cenar, Carol y Daryl se fueron a la cocina para despejar la mesa del exterior para jugar algún juego con Sophia. Los adultos se entretuvieron en la cocina durante algunos minutos, mientras dejaron la difícil tarea de escoger un juego a Sophia. Daryl volvió a salir al exterior para agarrar los últimos platos sucios, sin embargo se encontró con una imagen diferente a la que esperaba.

Sophia se había quedado profundamente dormida apoyada su cabeza contra la mesa de madera, mientras a su derecha estaba el juego que había escogido. Sin ni siquiera pensar y con cuidado de no despertarla, la levantó en brazos llevándola hacia el interior de la casa. La pequeña no se despertó y solo se acomodó mejor contra el cuerpo del arquero, buscando mejor comodidad en sus brazos.

Nada más entrar en la cocina, Carol quien aún estaba distribuyendo los platos en el lavaplatos, elevó su mirada sorprendida al ver la imagen del arquero sujetando a su hija profundamente dormida en su hombro.

–Se ha dormido, –comunicó Daryl a Carol, cuando sus ojos coincidieron con los suyos.

–Oh, debe de estar cansada del viaje.

Y sin decir nada más, el arquero emprendió camino hacia la parte superior de la casa, para llevarla hacia la habitación de la pequeña. Carol siguió los pasos del arquero, para ver como Daryl la depositó en la cama con sumo cuidado, aunque fue la mujer quien la arropó y le dio un suave beso en la frente, antes de que ambos abandonaran la habitación dejando que durmiera plácidamente.

Daryl ni siquiera había pensado en lo que acababa de hacer, simplemente había actuado por instinto al encontrar a la pequeña durmiendo en una posición incómoda en la parte exterior de la casa.

–Gracias, Daryl. –Agradeció la mujer mientras bajaban las escaleras por el gesto que acababa de tener con su pequeña. Él se encogió de hombros como si no hubiera hecho nada importante.

Aunque Sophia no estaba, no les impidió que los adultos se pusieran a jugar a las cartas, normalmente compartían conversaciones, un vino o una cerveza pero era poco habitual que jugaran. Sin embargo, encontraron en esa actividad divertida y entretenida, donde incluso les arrancó risas, cuando Daryl perdía en todos los juegos que Carol proponía. Bien entrada la madrugada, Daryl se despidió de la mujer para ir a su casa, a pesar de las insistencias de Carol de que podía utilizar la habitación de invitados.

* * *

Daryl caminó sigilosamente entre los arbustos frondosos de los bosques de Atlanta. Con la ballesta en mano, recorría en busca de algún animal que pudiera cazar y vender. Vio una ardilla en lo alto de un pino y lo siguió hasta lanzar una flecha. El animal cayó al suelo, tras anudarlo en la cuerda siguió con su camino. El sonido de una rama crujir le hizo girarse rápidamente, pero le pareció que no era nada. Siguió caminando algunos kilómetros más, parándose justo cuando llegaba a un granero abandonado y apartado.

–Ya puedes salir, –gritó en voz alta mirando a su derecha. De ahí, un hombre con unos vaqueros y una camisa gris apareció de la nada, acercándose a él. Ese hombre de ojos azules, pelo rizado miró hacia los lados antes de quedar detenido a apenas a un metro de él –¿Qué pasa, sheriff? No habíamos quedado hoy, –masculló Daryl sorprendido.

-Lo sé, ¿sabes algo nuevo?

–Nada, el muy hijo puta lleva fuera de la ciudad desde hace tres meses, al parecer está de vacaciones. Es lo único que me dicen. Aunque mandó pegar a otro desgraciado. –Al ver que el sheriff bajaba la cabeza inquieto–. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué ha pasado?

–Nada que no sepas, como dices, pegaron a Andy Rubens ayer. ¿Sabes quién es?

–Sí, era uno de sus clientes más fieles.

–Al parecer, dejó de cumplir con sus exigencias, y Steve mandó pegarle para suplicarle su deuda. Acabamos de saber que ha muerto esta mañana.

–¡Mierda! –se lamentó el arquero.

–Eso no es todo, Daryl. –El arquero levantó la vista hacia el sheriff que iba vestido de paisano. Se llevó una mano a los bolsillos, sacando un papel arrugado de él, ofreciéndoselo a Daryl–. Hemos encontrado esto escondido en los bolsillos de Andy. –El arquero frunció el ceño, antes de alargar la mano agarrando ese papel. Lo desdobló y nada más identificar de qué se trataba, la rabia le inundó por completo.

– _Hijoputa_ –masculló más enfadado.

Se trataba de una foto de Sophia y Carol, más concretamente la foto que Carol tenía en su habitación y que tras la supuesta invasión de su casa desapareció. Ella había pensado que había sido Ed, Daryl tenía sus dudas, pero ahora sabía que se trataba de los hombres de Steve.

–Han sido ellos, ¡ _hijos de put_ a! –volvió a gritar lleno de rabia.

–Sí, eso es lo que pensamos… Creemos que era un mensaje para nosotros.

–Por supuesto, porque saben que trabajo para la mierda del Sheriff.

Rick le escuchó entendiendo la rabia que sentía al saber que había puesto en peligro a ambas. Pero él decidió ignorar sus insultos, porque entendía su estado.

–Sé que es una situación difícil. Y debemos tener cuidado. Es probable que vayan a por ti y a por ellas. Esa foto no estaba allí por casualidad, querían que lo viésemos.

–¡Te dije que esto era una maldita idea. Te lo dije... Y si les pasa algo a ellas...! –Rick miró a Daryl quien descargaba su rabia y su ira.

–Hey, Hey, Daryl. Mírame. –El arquero quien parecía bastante nervioso le miró haciéndole caso–. Te prometí que a ellas no les va a pasar nada. Lo voy a cumplir, ¿Confías en mí? –El arquero le observó atentamente, pensativo y tras algunos segundos asintió–. Está bien. Aunque ya no es necesario que nos escondamos, creo que será mejor mantener las distancias aún. Cualquier cosa que consideres extraña llámame y dímelo. Coches extraños en tu casa o en la puerta de Carol. Cualquier cosa. Tú les conoces mejor, así que si consideras que están en peligro. Llámanos. ¿Vale? –El arquero escuchó las indicaciones antes de asentir.

–De momento, con Steve fuera de la ciudad no podremos hacer demasiado, pero en cuanto venga pondremos en marcha la operación. –El arquero asintió aunque seguía moviéndose nervioso–. Daryl, ten cuidado, ¿vale? –Volvió a asentir de nuevo.

–Tú también, sheriff.

* * *

 **¡Hola Carylers!**

 **¿Qué tal están? Como podéis comprobar es un capítulo muy largo y con muchas situaciones nuevas, es por ello que he tardado más en escribir el capítulo.**

 **El capítulo está situado aproximadamente seis meses después del último capítulo. Soy consciente que he podido pasar por alto algunas situaciones; así que si tenéis curiosidad por conocer alguna situación en concreto, decídmelo e intentaré introducirla en la historia. De todas formas, el tener que hacer un salto temporal implica poner al día muchas cuestiones a los lectores y temo que el capítulo haya quedado muy descriptivo –y por lo tanto aburrido–.**

 **Debido a este salto temporal, he querido hacer más visible la evolución en la relación entre Carol y Daryl. Como ya sabemos, es una historia de slow burn y necesitan tiempo para conocerse crear vínculos más íntimos. Mi intención es que en este punto, ambos personajes estén casi como en la tercera temporada.**

 **En este capítulo, también quiero hacer hincapié en la evolución de ambos personajes. En el caso de Daryl, puede que no sea tan evidente, pero el cambio se produce en el hecho de que él se ha percatado de su evolución. Es por ello, que utilicé como referencia una frase de Daryl de la S3 cuando él dice que hubiera acabado igual que los presos que había en la prisión. En el capítulo Daryl reconoce que si hubiera seguido con su hermano, hubiera acabado igual de mal que Merle.**

 **En el caso de Carol, hay cierta evolución, aunque aún le queda un poco más de camino por hacer. A diferencia de la serie, la muerte no esta tan presente como en TWD, así que esa sensación de saber defenderse no es tan prioritaria como en el show. Es por esto, que aunque este aprendiendo defensa personal, es algo que aún tiene bastantes inseguridades encima. De todas formas, he querido introducir este detalle, para que más adelante ella sea capaz de defenderse sola de cualquier situación difícil. Y estas clases le darán mucha seguridad en ella misma.**

 **Me gustaría aclarar la frase: "** Lo que más temo es que si le veo... vuelva con él" **Esta frase también la he cogido de referencia a una escena de la serie; más concretamente cuando Daryl se va con Merle. Carol mantiene una conversación con Beth y en esta conversación deja claro que ella ni siquiera está segura de haber superado la manipulación emocional de Ed a pesar del tiempo que ha pasado y de que este muerto. El hecho de que él siga estando vivo hace que ella tenga más miedo al efecto que pueda tener sobre ella si se lo encuentra o interactúan en alguna ocasión.**

 **Como ven, he debido incluir a la familia Grimes, pues considero que tanto Carl como Lori son importantes en la evolución de Sophia y Carol respectivamente e irán teniendo más peso a medida que avance en la historia. Siempre vi muy tierna la relación que tenían los dos pequeños y me gustó introducirla aquí, y esto ayuda a Sophia también ha avanzar y a Carol tener nuevas amistades (Un pequeño apunte, Lori no es precisamente uno de mis personajes preferidos, peeeero considero que para Carol es importante)**

 **La escena de Daryl llevando a Sophia en brazos, me apetecía mucho escribirlo, pero temo que no estaba demasiado segura si introducirlo, pues aún tiene cierto recelo al contacto físico, pero creo que puede ser ayudar a la evolución del arquero. Me gustara saber que opinan al respecto.**

 **Respeto a la relación Rick-Daryl, siempre he pensado que Rick es otro pilar fundamental en la evolución de Daryl, y aunque ahora pueda quedar un poco raro que trabajen juntos en el próximo capítulo escribiré un flashback de cómo empezaron a trabajar juntos para detener a Steve y cómo el arquero empezó a confiar en el Sheriff. De todas formas, me agradará saber vuestra opinión.**

 **Me ha parecido muy interesante que Carol haga los servicios comunitarios en un centro de acogida para mujeres maltratadas, porque creo que ayudar a los demás esta inherente a su personalidad. ¿Qué os parece?**

 **Como pueden comprobar, es un capitulo muuuuy largo y me ha generado muchas dudas, es por esta razón que me he tomado mucho más tiempo del esperado para poder escribirlo. Así que espero que puedan disculparme.**

 **Agradecer a Lexa una vez más por ayudarme con sus comentarios y valoraciones del capítulo que me ayudan muchísimo. Y como siempre millones de gracias a todos ustedes por leer, comentan y votan el capítulo. Me animan muchísimo saber que les gusta y sobre todo por la gran fidelidad que muestran. Estaré encantada de conocer sus opiniones respecto a la historia, tanto si les agrada como si no** **J**

 **Un abrazo enorme. Nos leemos muy pronto.**

 **San.**


	12. Capítulo 11 - La acampada

El sol resplandeciente de finales de agosto chocaba contra el cuerpo semidesnudo, tapado únicamente con un bañador de dos piezas. Cerró los ojos mientras escuchaba el chapoteo del agua cada vez que Sophia se zambullía en la gran piscina de plástico.

Ambas disfrutaban de las dos últimas semanas antes de empezar con la rutina de la escuela y de los servicios comunitarios. Cada vez que pensaba en dichos servicios, los nervios y el miedo se apoderaban de ella por tener que enfrentarse a esa situación. Es por eso, que intentaba no pensar en lo que ocurriría en apenas 15 días. Quería disfrutar de estos pequeños momentos. Podía parecer insignificante, pero estaba empezando a valorar cada vez más todos estos instantes. Antes, cualquier acción solía tener una respuesta agresiva de Ed, pero ahora sentía la libertad de poder hacer lo que quisiera sin tener temor a nada.

El simple hecho de tomar el sol en bikini, hubiese sido un motivo de represalia por mostrar su cuerpo más de lo debido. Estaba saboreando este pequeño momento, pues por primera vez en mucho tiempo podía tomar el sol tranquilamente.

No obstante, a pesar de la tranquilidad, había algo que a Carol le oprimía el pecho profundamente. Desde que Sophia había empezado las vacaciones escolares, a la mujer le rondaba una idea por la cabeza: irse de vacaciones con Sophia. No importaba dónde, solo quería salir de esa casa. Al principio consideró esa idea una auténtica locura debido a la situación en la que se encontraba, pero a medida que iba avanzando el verano, fue cambiando de parecer. Nunca había tenido la oportunidad de ir con Ed, pues él prefería pasarse las vacaciones en casa, bebiendo y compartiendo sus días con sus amigos del bar. Y a su vez, ella sabía que no hubiera sido una buena compañía para ambas.

Sin embargo, ahora que Ed no estaba en su vida, Carol había meditado dicha posibilidad durante varios días. Ella había pensado en ello detenidamente y finalmente la noche anterior, mientras bebía vino en la terraza mirando las estrellas, se decidió. Debía luchar contra todas esas limitaciones que ella misma tenía inherente debido a tantos años de abuso emocional. Finalmente se había decidido hacer lo que deseaba: hacer una pequeña escapada.

A pesar de que la casa era grande, la mujer pudo oír los fuertes golpes en la puerta principal, sabiendo enseguida de quien se trataba. Ambas giraron el rostro en dirección a la puerta.

–¡Es Daryl! –Gritó Sophia desde dentro de la piscina, nadando en dirección al borde de ésta con la intención de salir. Al ver esto, su madre le advirtió.

–No, Sophia, estás empapada, –le regañó la mujer, al mismo tiempo que cubría su cuerpo con un vestido playero holgado de tirantes de color marrón oscuro. –Voy yo, ahora vendrá a saludarte. –Anunció a su hija quien salía de la piscina envolviéndose con una toalla.

Carol cruzó la casa en dirección a la puerta, abriéndola justo cuando el arquero volvía a picar fuertemente. La mujer encontró a un Daryl inquieto al otro lado del umbral. Ella le dedicó una suave sonrisa, ante la mirada preocupada de él.

–¿Qué pasa? –preguntó el arquero con inquietud.

Aquella mañana Carol había llamado a Daryl preguntándole si podía pasarse por su casa para comentarle una cuestión. A pesar de que ella le había insistido que no se trataba de nada grave, Daryl se había preocupado más de lo debido.

–Quería proponerte una cosa… pero no estás obligado a decir que sí… puedo entender que… con todo lo de Rick y…

–¿Qué ocurre? –Preguntó de nuevo impaciente.

–He estado pensando en hacer una acampada con Sophia este fin de semana. Y quería preguntarte si quieres venir con nosotras. Me podrías ayudar con todo… –A medida que ella hablaba, el arquero le escuchaba atentamente analizando cada una de sus palabras–. ¿Qué te parece? –Preguntó queriendo saber sí él quería unirse a esas pequeñas vacaciones.

–No tienes ni _puñetera_ idea de acampar, ¿verdad? –preguntó Daryl inclinando la cabeza y con un toque de diversión en su voz. La mujer entrecerró los ojos observándole, casi parecía molesta por el tono de diversión que él había empleado, antes de que finalmente negara con la cabeza.

–No, no tengo ni idea, –admitió al fin ante la sonrisa divertida de Daryl.

–Me apunto. –Dijo finalmente.

* * *

Rebuscando en el cobertizo de su padre, Daryl se había topado con objetos de los cuales no quería tener ningún recuerdo. Casi nunca entraba en esa parte de la casa, la cual estaba repleta de recuerdos de su padre o de su hermano, pero en especial de su progenitor. Ese lugar solo le traía malos recuerdos. Por esa razón evitaba entrar, exceptuando en ocasiones como ésta.

El arquero movió una caja llena de cintas de música country, dejándola al lado de otra de herramientas para la caza. Observó el interior del cobertizo y a lo lejos, vio lo que estaba buscando. La tienda de campaña que utilizaban cuando iban de caza con su padre.

La llevó al exterior de la casa y la montó comprobando que no existía ningún imperfecto en la tela de ésta, además de verificar que había espacio suficiente para los tres.

El sonido de un coche le hizo levantar la mirada inquieto, pero al visualizar a Rick, se tranquilizó. El arquero siguió con su tarea de cerciorarse del buen estado de la tienda.

–¿Qué pasa, Daryl? –preguntó el sheriff al acercarse a él.

–Voy a ir con Carol y la pequeña a una acampada este fin de semana. ¿Me necesitas? –El sheriff negó con la cabeza.

–No te preocupes… seguimos sin saber nada de Steve, dudo que aparezca durante este fin de semana, tenemos información de que sigue en las Vegas.

–Alguien debería vigilar la casa de Carol, es posible que quieran colarse en su casa mientras ella no esté, -anunció el arquero con contundencia.

–Está bien. –Asintió el sheriff.

Tras dirigirle una mirada, el arquero siguió con su tarea de asegurarse que ésta no tenía ningún desperfecto.

–Bah, creo que esta _mierda_ está bien, –sentenció finalmente tras echar un último vistazo. Se irguió y se limpió el sudor de la frente debido al intenso calor. –¿Quieres una cerveza? –preguntó al policía.

–Por supuesto, –anunció. Tras esto el arquero se giró sobre sí mismo, dejando la tienda montada en el exterior de la casa y se adentró en el interior, mientras Rick seguía sus pasos.

La casa de Daryl seguía igual de desordenada que siempre. Rick caminó por ésta hasta una de las sillas que rodeaban la mesa. Cada vez que entraba en el interior, le sorprendía el estado en el que se encontraba. Ahora que Daryl disponía de un sueldo mensual debido a su colaboración con la policía, él podía permitirse salir de esa casa. Sin embargo, Daryl no parecía dispuesto a cambiar su lugar de residencia. E incluso, en ocasiones, él seguía cazando para comer a pesar de que podía permitirse otro tipo de comida. Aun así, Rick se había acostumbrado a las peculiaridades del arquero.

No era la primera vez que compartían una cerveza después del trabajo, pero Rick nunca creyó que ocurriese. A pesar de que Rick había visto la parte noble del arquero cuando le detuvieron por el supuesto secuestro de Carol y Sophia, él sabía que eran personas muy diferentes. Nunca pensó que pudieran congeniar como lo habían hecho. Sin embargo, encontró en él un buen compañero e incluso, a un amigo.

Rick había pasado meses muy complicados en el terreno personal, pues tras enterarse de la infidelidad de Lori con su mejor amigo, Shane, ir a trabajar había sido muy difícil. De alguna forma, compartir algunas cervezas con Daryl y hablar de asuntos no relacionados con su vida personal, le ayudaba a evadirse.

Él pensaba que trabajar junto a Daryl no iba a ser fácil, pues al inicio el arquero se había mostrado muy reticente de colaborar con la policía. Sin embargo, con el tiempo había descubierto que era mucho más fácil de lo que pensaba.

Daryl le ofreció la cerveza al sheriff sacándole de su ensoñamiento. Rick la agarró, abrió la botella y se la llevó a la boca dándole un sorbo, mientras el arquero se sentaba en la mesa enfrente de él.

–Carl me dijo que Sophia está en su escuela. Se han hecho muy amigos.

– _Sip_. No teníamos ni idea. Carol está preocupada de que sea un problema para nosotros. –Confesó el arquero.

–Bueno, esperemos que no lo sea. –El arquero levantó las cejas ante su respuesta. –¿Carol sabe que Steve te chantajeaba con matarlas? –Preguntó Rick, pues tenía la sensación de que ella no era consciente de lo que sucedía. El arquero bebió de un sorbo de la cerveza y tras esto negó con la cabeza.

– _Nope_ , bastantes problemas tiene con el _hijoputa_ de su marido. –Masculló. El sheriff asintió ante sus palabras, antes de cambiar de tema.

* * *

Carol permitió que Daryl condujera su jeep Cherockee hasta el lugar de la acampada. Había dejado todo en manos de Daryl, pues él rápidamente pensó en un sitio perfecto para hacer acampadas al lado del lago Talluhah Falls. Éste se encontraba lejos, a dos horas de la casa de Carol, así que el viaje iba a ser bastante intenso. La música y los juegos de palabras ambientaron el viaje, incluido los _"¿Hemos llegado ya?"_ de Sophia, hasta que finalmente se quedó durmiendo.

Carol, por su parte, escuchaba la música de la radio bastante pensativa. El silencio reinó en algunos momentos con comodidad, al mismo tiempo que ella miraba por la ventana admirando el paisaje. Era las vacaciones que ella había deseado tanto. Iban a ser apenas tres días, pero eran más que suficiente.

Cuando pensó en hacer ese viaje, inconscientemente incluyó a Daryl. Obviamente, al tratarse de una acampada no había mejor compañía que el arquero para vivir esa experiencia, pero sabía que quería compartir ese viaje con él, independientemente de cual fuera el lugar escogido.

El arquero formaba parte de su vida y era una persona muy importante para ella. Era su amigo, pero incluso lo consideraba parte de su pequeña familia.

Cuando echaba la vista atrás, le sorprendía cómo habían cambiado los acontecimientos, en especial su relación con Daryl. Apenas siete meses atrás, él era un desconocido y ahora, formaba parte de su familia. Desde el inicio, ella se había sentido cómoda estando junto a él, y lo más importante, se había ganado su confianza. Les había ayudado en infinidad de ocasiones, y ella estaba tremendamente agradecida. Carol sabía que si no tuviera confianza en el arquero, no se hubiera arriesgado a hacer un viaje con su compañía a la otra punta del estado.

Sin embargo, su relación de amistad no era bien recibida por los miembros de su vecindario. Pero Carol había aprendido a ignorarlos. Ninguno de ellos sabía cómo Daryl se había comportado con ellas, aun así, se dedicaban a juzgarles. Carol creía que sus vecinos eran hipócritas, pues al parecer, ellos habían creído las palabras de Ed cuando éste le había acusado públicamente de ser infiel con el arquero.

Carol sentía que eran tremendamente injustos con Daryl. Sus vecinos rechazaban a Daryl simplemente porque era alguien bastante peculiar y diferente; y éstos no entendían como una mujer como Carol pudiera tener una relación de amistad con Daryl, aunque ellos pensaban que la naturaleza de su relación era sexual.

Por primera vez en toda su vida, Carol no le importaba nada lo que opinaran de ella o de su supuesta relación. Con Daryl se mostraba cómo realmente era sin tener que esconderse. No fingía ser alguien que no era, y era la Carol que siempre soñó ser. Daryl no había sido la causa principal de este cambio, pero sabía que él había sido de ayuda en este proceso. El arquero le proporcionaba seguridad y espacio necesario para ser ella misma; pues podía hablar de Ed sin ser juzgada o sentirse mal, puesto que él parecía entenderle mejor que nadie.

Un pequeño carraspeó del arquero le sacó de su ensoñamiento, y apartó la vista de los árboles que pasaban rápidamente a su derecha para observarle, él con sus gafas negras miraba hacia la carretera y en especial al todoterreno que iba a unos metros delante de ellos. Al sentirse observado, Daryl giró el rostro y Carol le sonrió. En respuesta, le correspondió con una sonrisa tímida, para volver a dirigir la mirada a la carretera.

Ella también había visto cambio en él, sobre todo, desde que había empezado a trabajar con Rick, desde ese entonces, se mostraba más seguro de sí mismo. Recordaba que nada más conocerlo, era como un niño pequeño inseguro y agresivo, ahora era un hombre. Aún le quedaba bastante camino por recorrer, pero estaba orgullosa de su proceso. Aún se sentía incómodo con el contacto físico o en situaciones emocionales, pero había avanzado a pasos agigantados. Aunque no le había visto trabajar junto a Rick, ella sabía que también había cambiado su relación. En un principio su actitud hacia el sheriff era a la defensiva, pero poco a poco se había percatado como su manera de referirse a él había cambiado, percibiendo cierta admiración por el sheriff.

Fuera como fuera, Daryl había pasado a formar parte de su círculo más íntimo, formando parte de su familia. Anteriormente, no había tenido amistades, -ni mucho menos masculinas-, pues Ed no le permitía tenerlas; sin embargo, ahora éstas habían aumentado en un corto lapso de tiempo. Daryl era quien había irrumpido de forma más sorprendente en su vida, pero también sentía el enorme afecto de Andrea, su abogada. Aunque no era tan profunda como la de Daryl, había creado un vínculo de amistad que le había ayudado en algunos de los peores momentos con asuntos referentes a Ed. Y después estaba Eliza, la mujer de la asociación de mujeres maltratadas, quien también había sentido mucha atención y afecto por su parte.

A lo lejos percibió la señal de tráfico que le indicaba que estaban llegando al lago Talluhah y ella se puso en guardia ante la proximidad de su destino. La emoción se instaló en su estómago, ante esta nueva experiencia que estaba a punto de empezar.

Asimismo, Daryl también estaba emocionado, aunque como era habitual en él, no lo mostraba tan abiertamente. A pesar de que la acampada no era nada nuevo para él, sentía que ésta iba a ser una experiencia totalmente nueva debido a la compañía.

Para empezar, se había sentido halagado cuando Carol le incluyó en ese viaje, pues no estaba acostumbrado a que nadie reclamara su compañía. A pesar de que Sophia y Carol solían hacerlo con frecuencia, aún era algo inusual para él. Le propuso a Carol aquel lugar y ella tras investigar el sitio por internet, aceptó. Daryl conocía el lugar ya que había acudido con su padre cuando apenas tenía doce años y, fue allí donde le enseñó a rastrear. Aunque ellos irían por otros caminos menos peligrosos de los que fue él con su progenitor. Tenía pocos recuerdos positivos de su padre, pero en aquella acampada fue una de las pocas veces en la que él fue un poco agradable con Daryl. A pesar de que había visitado otros bosques durante toda su vida, ese paraje era uno de los pocos que recordaba por su gran belleza. Los demás bosques que habían acampado, no tenían nada a destacar a diferencia de ese lugar.

Daryl buscó rutas e ideó el itinerario para llegar a su destino sin que Carol pusiera ninguna oposición.

El arquero observó a la mujer que iba a su lado, quien tras visualizar la enorme señal de tráfico que indicaba que se acercaban a su destino, se movió inquieta en su asiento mientras en su rostro mostraba una sonrisa. Desde que él había aceptado el ir con ellas de campamento, ella se había mostrado más alegre que antes, así que solo por eso merecía la pena hacer ese viaje.

Diez minutos más tarde, Daryl anunció que estaban llegando, y Sophia se despertó al escuchar su voz ronca.

* * *

Tras aparcar el coche a las afueras del bosque, agarraron sus pertenencias y caminaron entre los bosques hasta algún lugar dónde pudieran acampar. Daryl iba en medio guiándoles por el camino, mientras ambas mujeres iban a su lado. Daryl se percató rápidamente que Carol era la que más dificultad tenía. Mientras que Sophia se adaptaba muy bien en este ambiente, la mujer tropezaba con mayor frecuencia.

Mientras caminaban admiraron el hermoso paisaje en el cual se encontraban. Los árboles grandes eran altos y muy frondosos, las verdes plantas florecidas con distintos tipos de hojas y flores. De fondo se escuchaba el constante sonido del agua del serpenteante y caudaloso río que atravesaba el bosque hasta llegar a los diferentes lagos del lugar.

En ocasiones, Carol se quedaba rezagada mientras inmortalizaba el paisaje con su pequeña cámara de fotos. La mujer se entretuvo haciendo una foto a una hermosa planta con pétalos amarillos, mientras sus acompañantes se detuvieron a pocos metros de allí, observando el suelo atentamente.

–¿Ves esto? –Escuchó que le decía Daryl a Sophia–. Son huellas de ciervos.

Ante esta afirmación la mujer levantó la mirada hacía él con preocupación.

–¿De verdad? ¿Crees que podremos ver alguno?

–Daryl, ¿hay animales peligrosos aquí? ¿Zorros u osos? –Preguntó Carol con temor. El arquero dirigió la mirada a Sophia, y le guiñó un ojo con complicidad antes de girarse hacia ella.

–Por supuesto, mujer. ¡Es un bosque! ¿Qué pensabas encontrar? Gatitos, perritos. Nope, hay osos, zorros, ciervos… E incluso tigres... –Cuando la mirada de Carol cayó en Sophia, ésta estaba intentando aguantar la risa. Entonces se percató de que se estaban divirtiendo a su costa.

–Sois muy graciosos, –les dijo finalmente mientras se acercó a ellos para ver esas huellas del ciervo, ante la mirada divertida de ambos. Al acercarse, se tropezó con una raíz que sobresalía del bosque.

–¡Mamá, cuidado! –Advirtió la pequeña, al ver que su madre se tropezaba. Carol se enderezó de nuevo ante la atenta mirada y preocupada del arquero.

La mujer se acercó a ellos, admirando las huellas de los ciervos mientras Daryl explicaba por qué se trataba de un ciervo y no de otro animal. Tras esa pequeña parada siguieron su camino hacía rumbo desconocido. Atravesaron una parte del rio por encima de unas piedras, Daryl lo hizo sin tener ningún problema, asimismo, Sophia con tranquilidad consiguió pasarlo. Sin embargo, Carol resbaló en la tercera piedra y metió el pie derecho en el agua del río, mientras soltaba una maldición.

–¿Cómo aprendiste a rastrear? –curioseó la pequeña, mientras atravesaban una parte frondosa y húmeda del bosque con rocas resbaladizas debido a la humedad del lugar. El arquero le dirigió una pequeña mirada a Sophia quien esperaba ansiosa su respuesta.

–Mi padre, –contestó con tono amargo–, él me enseñó…

–Ah, ¿y podrías ense…? –Su frase quedó interrumpida cuando escucharon un ruido ronco seguido de un gemido de frustración. Al girarse, ambos vieron a escasos metros de ellos a Carol en el suelo, quien había resbalado con unas hojas mojadas y se había precipitado al suelo.

–¡Maldita sea! –masculló la mujer.

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Daryl ya había avanzado hacia su posición y se inclinaba sobre ella con la preocupación marcada en su rostro. Sophia siguió los pasos de Daryl también con preocupación, aunque fue el arquero el que le alcanzó primero.

–¿Estás bien? –preguntó con suavidad, pero con impaciencia, mientras escaneaba el cuerpo de la mujer en busca de alguna herida evidente. –¿Te has hecho daño?

–No, creo que… estoy bien, –respondió con sorpresa ante la preocupación visible del arquero.

Sin decir nada, el arquero pasó sus brazos musculosos por su cuerpo ayudándola a incorporarse de nuevo, muy a pesar de que ella estaba segura que podría haberlo hecho por sí misma. Aun así, utilizó su ayuda para ponerse en pie. Tras asegurarse que se hallaba en perfectas condiciones, el arquero la soltó con suavidad, aunque seguía manteniendo una estrecha vigilancia sobre ella.

Siguieron caminando varios metros más mientras Sophia intentaba que su madre le dejará comer algunas golosinas que habían traído para el viaje. Sin embargo, Carol opinaba que no era el momento, pues iban a almorzar en breve.

Finalmente llegaron a una gran explanada donde decidieron pasar la primera noche. El lugar escogido era tremendamente hermoso. Se trataba de una gran explanada con diferentes tonos de verde, con un pequeño lago a su derecha y el inicio del bosque a su izquierda.

Daryl y Sophia se dedicaron a montar la tienda de campaña mientras Carol se secó los calcetines y las bambas, las cuales estaban bastante mojadas, y a su vez, evaluó cualquier posible daño después de su aparatosa caída. Tras esto, se prepararon para tomar el almuerzo. El sol apretaba con fuerza, sin embargo, Sophia sugirió al arquero que le enseñara a disparar. Daryl colocó una diana de colores (amarillo en el centro, roja y azul en el exterior) en uno de los árboles. El arquero sabía que Sophia quería aprender, así que había guardado una de sus dianas entre sus pertenencias. Tras asegurarse que no podía lastimar a nadie, el arquero se dedicó gran parte de la tarde a enseñar a la pequeña a disparar con su ballesta.

Entretanto, Carol con la cámara en mano caminó hacia el lago que estaba a unos metros de donde habían acampado, e inmortalizó las hermosas vistas que tenía enfrente. A pesar de que no se trataba de una cámara de alta calidad, ella logró obtener instantáneas preciosas del lago y sus aledaños. La sensación de paz le invadió mientras sentía el agua del río correr hasta quedarse medio estancado en el pequeño lago. Desde su posición podía ver a través de las ramas de los árboles a Sophia y Daryl disparando con la ballesta.

Logró captar varias fotos hermosas de ellos dos y supo que eran sus nuevas fotografías preferidas. Admiró por un tiempo indeterminado las fotos, percatándose de la felicidad que había en ambos rostros. Sophia era una niña feliz por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Estaba disfrutando y aprendiendo experiencias nuevas. Daryl también mostraba una pequeña sonrisa. Había una foto en especial que captaba precisamente esa sonrisa, mientras centraba su mirada llena de orgullo y afecto en su aprendiz. Esa imagen le lleno de felicidad a ella también, pues verles felices le hacía feliz a ella.

La mujer se encaminó hacia ellos, en el momento en que Sophia disparó clavando la flecha al borde del círculo rojo en el límite del centro.

–¡Muy bien, pequeña! –elogió el arquero a Sophia. Daryl levantó la mano y Sophia la chocó con la suya en señal de victoria.

–¿Puedo probar? –Preguntó Carol cuando se hallaba a unos metros de ellos. Sophia y Daryl la observaron y ambos mostraron una sonrisa.

La pequeña cedió la ballesta a su madre, y entonces Daryl se acercó a Carol posicionándose junto a ella. Le marcó las posiciones exactas de los brazos y dónde debía mirar. Cuando creyó que estaba preparada, apretó el gatillo y la flecha salió disparada. Ésta rozó con el árbol sin llegar a clavarse y cayó al suelo.

–¡Maldita sea! –Masculló Carol al ver que no había alcanzado su objetivo. Colocó otra flecha, para intentarlo otra vez, pero en esta ocasión ni siquiera rozó el tronco y se precipitó más lejos–. Esto no se me da bien, –se lamentó Carol.

–Lo estamos comprobando, mamá, –dijo la pequeña con una risita. Daryl observó a Sophia con una sonrisa, al mismo tiempo que volvía a posicionarse junto a ella, rodeándole con sus brazos e indicándole como disparar.

–Prueba ahora. –En esta ocasión, gracias a la ayuda del arquero logró clavarla en el árbol, aunque estaba un poco lejos del objetivo.

Siguieron practicando turnándose entre Carol y Sophia. En el caso de la mujer, fue mejorando, aunque seguía sin llegar a darle dentro de la diana. Sophia no podía evitar reírse de ver como su madre no se le daba nada bien la ballesta. Era su décimo tiro, ella estaba intentando apuntar al punto amarillo cuando escuchó la conversación de sus acompañantes.

–Tres golosinas a que le da en la parte azul. –Susurró Daryl. Pocos segundos después escuchó la voz de su pequeña.

–Cinco a que le da en el tronco.

Carol no se lo podía creer, estaban apostando con las golosinas sobre sus tiradas. No sabía cuánto tiempo lo llevaban haciendo, pero intuía que ésta no era la primera apuesta que hacían sobre su mala puntería.

–Os estoy oyendo. –Declaró la mujer entretanto seguía mirando hacia su objetivo.

Sophia y Daryl compartieron una mirada divertida tras haber sido sorprendidos en su apuesta. Volvieron a mirar a Carol quien había girado el rostro para observarles. Y entonces la mujer dijo:

–Ocho a que le doy a la parte blanca.

Ante la respuesta inesperada de Carol, Sophia y Daryl se rieron. Y tras algunos minutos de tensión por saber quién había ganado la apuesta, la mujer apretó el gatillo clavándose en la parte blanca.

–¡Sí! –Gritó Carol observando la cara de derrotados de sus dos acompañantes.

–Eres una _maldita_ tramposa. –Masculló Daryl dando a entender que en realidad sí sabía disparar. Al ver las expresiones del arquero y el rostro derrotado de Sophia, Carol se río.

* * *

Cuando empezó a anochecer, entre los tres buscaron madera para hacer una hoguera. Rápidamente el arquero la encendió sin la menor dificultad, para más tarde calentar la cena que habían traído. Sentados alrededor del fuego, compartieron una rica comida mientras Sophia, con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, tuvo la idea de contar historias de miedo.

–Soph, no creo que sea buena idea, –comentó su madre.

–Mamá, no tengas miedo, –le contestó la hija con diversión.

–¿Yo? Después no podrás dormir, –replicó su madre.

Daryl observaba la situación divertido por ver como Sophia se reía y bromeaba con su madre de esa forma, al mismo tiempo que se llevó una cucharada llena de comida a la boca.

–Os puedo contar una historia real que me pasó una noche mientras estaba de caza. –Ambas le miraron, el arquero pudo ver la sorpresa y la excitación en el rostro de Sophia.

–¿Qué te pasó? –preguntó la pequeña con intriga.

–Shhh, no sé si contarlo, tu madre no podrá soportarlo. –Afirmó el arquero mirando a Sophia, con un toque de humor. La pequeña soltó una risita mirando hacia su madre. Daryl observó a la mujer a través de la luz de la hoguera y pudo ver como le dirigió una mirada indignada.

–¡Venga ya! –Se quejó Carol con diversión.

–¿Entonces queréis oírla? –Asintieron–. ¿Habéis oído hablar del Chupacabras?

–¿Del qué?

–En 1994 fue visto por primera vez en Puerto Rico, pero ha sido visto en diferentes bosques de todo el mundo. Es un animal que sería similar a un perro, pero camina a dos patas y en su boca tiene unos dientes muy grandes. Debe medir un metro de altura. Suele atacar a los animales de granja y extrae la sangre de los animales a los que ataca. –El arquero vio la expresión de terror en la mirada de la niña, quien se abrazó a su madre–. Aunque nunca ataca a los humanos.

–¿Lo viste?

–Sip, –afirmó el arquero con seguridad–, una noche fui a cazar ardillas y lo vi. Estaba inclinado encima de otro animal chupándole la sangre, cuando me acerqué con la linterna, se levantó y se fue corriendo. Nunca había visto ningún animal así.

–Mamá, –dijo con miedo.

–Te lo dije, Soph... –dijo al ver que la pequeña estaba muerta de miedo, pues conocía el carácter asustadizo de su hija.

–Pero no te preocupes, pequeña. No se acercará a nosotros. Te lo prometo. –Le tranquilizó el arquero. Levemente vio como el terror desapareció un poco de su rostro.

* * *

Daryl observaba las estrellas desde su posición al mismo tiempo que escuchaba el fuego crujir. Desde allí podía divisar la sombra de Carol y Sophia en el interior de la tienda de campaña. Después de la historia del Chupacabras, los adultos cambiaron el tema de conversación para evitar que Sophia tuviese miedo, jugaron a las cartas y al parchís, hasta que ella mostró signos de somnolencia. Carol la acompañó al interior de la tienda de campaña, mientras el arquero se quedó a las afueras bebiendo una cerveza.

Le dio un sorbo a la botella, justo cuando advirtió a Carol salir del habitáculo. La observó mientras ella caminaba hacia él sentándose en la silla plegable que estaba a su derecha.

–Me ha preguntado tres veces por el Chupacabras. –Le informó.

–Fue idea de ella contar historias de miedo, –se excusó el hombre encogiéndose de hombros–. No quería asustarla, –se lamentó.

-Se ha quedado un poco más tranquila cuando le he dicho que no estaba cerca de aquí.

-Bueno... en realidad, lo vi en este bosque. –Dijo con tono sombrío.

–¿Qué? –Preguntó Carol con un toque de miedo. Ante esto el arquero sonrió.

–Es broma, -aclaró finalmente con una sonrisa. - Lo vi cerca de Atlanta.

–Muy gracioso, –le regañó entre molesta y divertida.

La mujer se levantó hacia la nevera portátil para agarrar una cerveza. A pesar de que no era asidua a beber este tipo de bebida, puesto que prefería el vino, aquella noche le apetecía hacer una excepción. El arquero le siguió con la mirada con preocupación y esperó a que estuviera sentada de nuevo para hablar.

–¿Estás enfadada? - preguntó con suavidad.

Ante su pregunta la mujer giró el rostro confundida, pues no estaba molesta con él. En aquel viaje, ambos habían estado bromeando constantemente, y se había convertido en un juego. Era una situación nueva para los dos. Ella estaba encantada de poder reír y ser cómplice de las bromas de Daryl. Además a ella le gustaba poder ver la parte más divertida de él. Hasta ese momento, él siempre había sido más serio, pero en aquel viaje estaba mostrándose mucho más divertido e incluso más abierto. Le gustaba poder verle así de ocurrente. Aunque si bien era cierto que se había convertido en la diana de todas sus bromas, sabía que la intención del arquero era totalmente noble.

Ella le mostró una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

–No, por supuesto que no, es solo que… es algo nuevo. Es agradable poder reír y bromear. –Sus ojos conectaron con los suyos a través de la oscuridad.

El ambiente en el que se encontraban era muy cómodo para Daryl, es por esta razón que se había sentido con la libertad absoluta de bromear con Carol y Sophia. Lo había hecho sin temor a tener una respuesta negativa por parte de ellas. Sin embargo, ante su último comentario, él temió haberla lastimado, aunque se tranquilizó al escuchar las palabras de Carol.

La luz del fuego les permitía ver con claridad las expresiones del otro, y ella pudo ver como su boca se levantó ligeramente en una pequeña sonrisa. Tras mirarse, Carol apartó la mirada hacia el cielo oscuro dónde se observaba todas las estrellas con todo su esplendor.

–Esto es hermoso... –dijo la mujer observando las estrellas, antes de dar un sorbo largo a su cerveza.

-Mmm... -Fue la única respuesta que obtuvo de él. Carol miró de nuevo a Daryl para conectar su mirada con la suya.

–Esto es muy romántico, ¿nos liamos? –Soltó Carol con voz seria mientras frunció sus labios en forma coqueta. El rostro del arquero se transformó en incredulidad y confusión.

–Pff, –respondió él. Ella se rió, y en ese momento, se percató que todo era parte de una broma, probablemente devolviéndole todas las anteriores. Él no pudo evitar reírse también–. Para. –La sonrisa inundó el rostro de ambos.

Una sensación de calidez y tranquilidad les invadió durante algunos minutos, aunque ambientada con una tensión cómoda mientras seguían mirando las estrellas con sonrisas en sus rostros.

–Es agradable poder salir de la rutina. –Reflexionó Carol en voz alta, rompiendo el silencio de la noche. –Aunque el bosque no es uno de mis lugares preferidos. –confesó, volviendo a beber. Daryl sonrió levemente ante su confesión.

–Lo he podido comprobar. Entonces, ¿por qué has propuesto hacer una acampada?

–Bueno, por Sophia. Le encanta, así que… Además, me apetecía hacer algo diferente, aunque no fuera de mi agrado, por primera vez en mi vida. Ya sabes, nunca he podido hacerlo... Siempre tenía que hacer lo que él quería. –A pesar de que no pronunció su nombre, Daryl supo de quién hablaba–. Creo que en estos meses estoy aprendiendo a hacer lo que realmente quiero.

No sabía si era la cerveza o el ambiente, pero Daryl intuyó que Carol tenía la necesidad de hablar. El arquero asintió ante sus palabras, contento de escucharlas, pues éstas denotaban el avance personal de Carol en los últimos meses. El silencio volvió a invadirles, mientras ambos bebieron de sus respectivas cervezas, cada uno sumidos en sus propios pensamientos. Pero Carol volvió a hablar de nuevo.

–Solía pensar que no había vida después de él... Me convencí de que era feliz estando a su lado. Aunque mi felicidad residía en no estar sola. Pero... Era peor esa vida. Siempre tuve esperanza y fe de poder tener la suficiente fuerza para abandonarle. Pero me convencí de que no había. Y ahora, no puedo creer que esté sucediendo de verdad. Por mucha esperanza que tuviera… Era una utopía para mí. Era algo imposible. Ni siquiera creía que fuera capaz de comenzar de nuevo.

–Siempre hay esperanza. –Asintió la mujer a sus palabras sonriendo.

–Lo sé, ahora lo sé. Ahora mismo, tengo mucha más esperanza… Aunque a veces, cuando me envía mensajes, la pierdo, pero sé que tengo que seguir creyendo, luchando y confiando en que saldré de esto.

Daryl le observaba sin perder detalle de todas y cada una de las palabras que decía. Él sabía que saldría de esa situación, estaba convencido de ello. Y él estaba dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa para ayudarle para deshacerse del _imbécil_ de Ed. La mujer volvió a dar un último trago a la cerveza acabándola, antes de dejar caer la cabeza contra la silla, observando de nuevo el cielo estrellado encima de ella, y él la imitó dejando que su mirada vagara por el firmamento.

–En serio… esto es hermoso, –repitió tras varios minutos callados. Él volvió a mirar a sus ojos, y la intensidad de su mirada azulada le impidió apartarlos de ellos, pues daba la sensación que ella estaba intentando trasmitirle algo.

–Muchas gracias por venir con nosotras, no hubiera sido lo mismo sin ti... significa mucho para mí que estés aquí. –Sus palabras eran tremendamente sinceras y él percibió dicha sinceridad en su tono.

Buscando un poco más de contacto y reafirmando sus palabras, Carol llevó su mano izquierda a su muñeca rodeándola en un gesto cariñoso. Le acarició suavemente con el pulgar. Él asintió levemente con vergüenza ante sus palabras y su mirada.

Daryl se tensó por el contacto, pero la mirada que estaban compartiendo le dejó sin aliento. Había mucha intensidad en ellas, tanto que sentimientos desconocidos e inusuales se removieron en el interior de ambos. Confundido, el arquero se separó de ella levantándose hacia la hoguera.

–Deberíamos dormir, –anunció el arquero.

La mujer, aturdida también por lo que acababa de sentir, observó como el arquero empezaba a apagar el fuego. Imitándole, se levantó y se tambaleó ligeramente.

–Creo que he bebido demasiado rápido la cerveza, –dijo entre risas. El arquero la observó y se rió también al verla tambaleándose. –¿Necesitas que te ayude en algo?

– _Nop_ e, vete a dormir, lo necesitas, –susurró con diversión.

–Sí... Buenas noches, Daryl. –Le hizo un gesto con la cabeza, antes de que él la viera adentrarse en la tienda de campaña.

El arquero apagó el fuego y recogió todas las pertenencias. Cuando acabó, se adentró en la tienda, mientras ella ya se hallaba en el interior de su saco de dormir correspondiente, y parecía estar sumida en un profundo sueño.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente se despertaron temprano, y volvieron a emprender camino hacia otro lugar del bosque. Se habían topado con otra vista maravillosa, un pequeño lago de agua turquesa con unas pequeñas cascadas al fondo de éste. A diferencia del lago anterior, éste tenía poca profundidad, así que Sophia quería aprovechar la ocasión para darse un chapuzón. Montaron la tienda de campaña a pocos metros de allí y la pequeña se puso su bañador, para después adentrarse en ese lugar tan hermoso.

Carol se negaba a bañarse porque consideraba que el agua estaba demasiado fría, así que se dedicaba a hacer fotos desde el borde del lago. Por su parte, Daryl había desaparecido por unos instantes seguramente persiguiendo alguna ardilla.

–¿Dónde está Daryl? –Preguntó la pequeña mientras Carol le hacia una foto a su hija.

–No lo sé, creo que ha ido a cazar. –La pequeña se dio por satisfecha ante la contestación, mientras siguió bañándose en el agua del rio–. Cuidado Soph... –dijo la mujer cuando la niña se subió a una roca y saltó de ella.

Tras hacer varias fotos del lago, Carol se levantó del lugar caminando por los lados, sin perder de vista a la pequeña, quien seguía divirtiéndose nadando. Unas flores blancas con toques amarillos llamaron su atención. Alargó la mano tocando el pétalo suave. En ese momento, el sonido entre los bosques le hizo girarse asustada temiendo ver algún animal u otra persona desconocida, entonces se percató de que se trataba del arquero.

–Hey, ¿qué hacéis? –Le saludó acercándose a ella. Daryl llevaba en la boca una planta y la ballesta en la espalda. Al ver la rosa que estaba tocando, el arquero la reconoció al instante–. Es una rosa Cherockee.

–¿Rosa Cherockee? –El arquero asintió y al ver que desconocía la historia de ésta se apresuró a contársela.

–La historia es que cuando los soldados americanos quitaron sus tierras a los indios, las madres Cherokee se apenaron y lloraron tanto porque fueron perdiendo a sus hijos en el camino por congelación, enfermedad y hambre. Muchos de ellos simplemente desaparecieron. Entonces los ancianos hicieron una plegaria pidiendo una señal para animar a los espíritus de las madres para que les diera fuerza... esperanza.

Durante todo el tiempo que él había narrado la leyenda, no había dejado de mirar sus ojos azules con gran intensidad. Carol tenía la sensación que él quería transmitirle un mensaje con la leyenda. Ella no podía dejar de observarle mientras le narraba la historia. Pero tras pronunciar la palabra esperanza, su mirada se intensificó aún más, y entonces recordó la conversación que habían mantenido la noche anterior.

–Al día siguiente, esta rosa comenzó a crecer justo en donde cayeron las lágrimas de las madres, –finalizó el arquero.

No supo el porqué, pero las lágrimas se amontonaron en sus ojos. Carol desvió la mirada a la flor, para tocarla de nuevo, mientras sentía la mirada penetrante de Daryl en ella.

–Puedes comenzar de nuevo, –añadió el arquero.

Carol asintió ante sus palabras, al mismo tiempo que giró el rostro de nuevo para encontrarse otra vez con sus ojos azules penetrantes. Se observaron entre sí, invadiéndoles los mismos sentimientos inusuales de la noche anterior, pero en esta ocasión Daryl no los evitó. Estaban tan absortos que no escucharon como la pequeña acababa de salir del lago, se había envuelto en una toalla y se dirigía a ellos.

–¿Qué pasa? –Preguntó con interés Sophia cuando se aproximaba–. ¿Qué miráis?

–Daryl estaba explicando la historia de la rosa Cherokee, –contestó Carol, abrazando a su hija por los hombros.

El arquero vio la curiosidad en los ojos de Sophia y volvió a relatar la leyenda de nuevo para ella. La pequeña escuchó atentamente cada una de las palabras de la historia mostrando conmoción y tristeza por ésta.

–Es hermosa, –manifestó cuando acabó el relato, sin embargo, Sophia se dirigió de nuevo hacía el arquero con mirada esperanzadora. –Daryl, ¿quieres bañarte conmigo?

Minutos más tarde, se sumergía en el agua cristalina del lago junto a Sophia. A pesar de que vio la duda en los ojos de Daryl, el arquero asintió finalmente, aunque para sorpresa de ambas mujeres, éste se adentró en el agua con su camisa grisácea interior. La pequeña le salpicó empezando una guerra de agua ante la mirada perdida de Carol, quien les observaba desde la orilla.

Entre juegos en el agua, fotos, clases de puntería y juegos de mesa de pronto se vieron en plena noche. Tras cenar y compartir una velada de juegos de cartas decidieron ir a dormir pronto, incluso los adultos.

Madre e hija entraron en la tienda de campaña para vestirse con la ropa de dormir, mientras el arquero se dedicaba a apagar la hoguera. La pequeña comentaba a su madre lo bien que se lo había pasado aquel día mientras se adentraba en su saco de dormir. La mujer abrió el suyo cuando ésta vio una rosa Cherockee en su interior. Sorprendida por el hallazgo buscó una explicación plausible del porqué estaba esa rosa allí.

Al levantar la mirada coincidió con la de Daryl, quien acababa de entrar en el interior de la tienda, y le dedicó una sonrisa al percatarse de que él había sido el autor de ese detalle. Volvió a mirar la flor, recordando la conversación y el significado de dicha leyenda.

 _Esperanza._

–¿Mamá? –La voz de Sophia le sacó de su ensoñamiento. La mujer vagó la mirada por toda la tienda centrándola en la pequeña, mientras guardaba la flor cuidadosamente para no dañarla.

–Dime, cielo.

–¿Puedo leer?

–Debes preguntarle a Daryl también, quizá él quiera dormir.

–No me importa, pequeña, –contestó Daryl rápidamente.

–¿Quieres leer conmigo? –preguntó la niña a Daryl. El arquero se mostró dubitativo ante la propuesta pero finalmente aceptó.

–Está bien.

La pequeña se levantó rápidamente, se acomodó junto a él, para que ambos pudieran leer. Con su libro de "Viaje al centro de la tierra" en versión para niños, ella recitó en voz alta mientras el arquero y su madre le escuchaban. De vez en cuando, dejaba que Daryl leyera, pero éste rápidamente le pasaba el turno a Sophia. No tardó mucho tiempo antes de que la pequeña manifestara sueño y entonces, se dispusieron a dormir.

* * *

El domingo por la tarde volvieron a casa tras tres días de campamento. Sophia quería quedarse más días, ya que había disfrutado mucho. Cuando Carol le aseguró que volverían a tener otra escapada similar, ella preguntó a Daryl si vendría con ellas y él no dudó en decir que sí. Nada más montarse en el coche, la pequeña se quedó dormida debido al cansancio. El viaje estuvo cargado de silencio, pues los adultos también estaban cansados.

Además, Carol se sentía emocionalmente abrumada aunque no sabía a qué se debía ese estado emocional. Había sido un gran viaje, unas vacaciones casi perfectas. Habían tenido de todo: juegos, apuestas, risas, historias de miedo, bromas, etc… Probablemente su estado se debía a que volvían a la cruda realidad de nuevo: Ed, procesos judiciales, redadas, miedos, inseguridades… Sin duda, ese había sido la mejor vía de escape que podía haber tenido.

Entonces recordó la rosa Cherockee que estaba guardada con sumo cuidado entre sus pertenencias. De nuevo recordó la leyenda, y el significado de ésta. Ese mensaje de esperanza que Daryl había intentado transmitirle durante casi todo el viaje. Sentía que esas pequeñas vacaciones habían cambiado algo en ella. El halo de esperanza era mucho más potente ahora.

Con esa palabra rondando por su cabeza, cerró los ojos quedándose dormida durante el resto del viaje.

* * *

Daryl volvió a casa completamente derrotado debido al cansancio de la acampada. Tras dejarlas a ellas en su casa, se montó en su motocicleta que había aparcado en el interior del garaje de Carol, y se dirigió a la suya.

Para él las acampadas no eran nada nuevo, sin embargo, había sido una nueva experiencia. No recordaba una similar en toda su vida. Sabía que el recuerdo de esta acampada iba a ser muy diferente a todas las vividas anteriormente. Sobre todo, porque había una cosa que había predominado por encima de las demás: la diversión. Había disfrutado de cada segundo de esta acampada. Cuando Sophia le había preguntado si quería repetir, Daryl no dudó en decir que sí.

Pero esos tres días de diversión se acabaron cuando nada más llegar a casa, el celular sonó. Debía reunirse con Rick al día siguiente porque algo había sucedido, aunque no especificaba el qué. En vista de esto, al día siguiente el arquero fue a la ciudad para reunirse con algunos conocidos que le proporcionaron información sobre Steve. Daryl intuyó que esa era la información que Rick quería comentarle.

Aun así, agarró la ballesta dispuesto a cazar, antes de llamar a Rick para quedar una hora más tarde. Media hora después con dos docenas de ardillas a su espalda, caminaba entre los bosques hacia su casa. De pronto, escuchó unos pasos tras de él y debido al instinto de supervivencia tan arraigado a su personalidad, apuntó la ballesta hacia el lugar donde procedían los pasos.

–¿¡Merle!?

–¿Qué pasa, hermano? No te alegras de verme.

* * *

 **¡Hola Carylers!**

 **¿Qué les ha parecido? Como ven es un capítulo extenso, centrando en las está pequeña escapada. Tenía miedo que quedará demasiado tedioso, debido a qué hay muchas partes explicativas y pensamientos internos.**

 **Sé que comenté en el capítulo anterior que iba introducir el cómo Rick/Daryl empezaron a trabajar juntos. Sin embargo, debido a la temática del capítulo he decidido no introducirlo finalmente. Seguramente lo añadiré en el siguiente capítulo o más adelante.**

 **El objetivo principal de este capítulo es profundizar en la relación entre Carol/Daryl. No sé hasta qué punto he logrado conseguirlo. Obviamente, el hecho de que Sophia ande por el medio casi todo el tiempo dificulta, pues no hay suficientes escenas de ellos dos solos.**

 **Sé que mostrar a un Daryl más chisposo y divertido puede que se aleje un poco del personaje (espero que no demasiado), pero siempre he pensado que sí Daryl se hallara en otro ambiente –lejos de la muerte y la culpabilidad que sufre en la serie-, sería más divertido y bromista. Como vimos en el inicio de la 4T o en la 3T con Glenn/Maggie. Espero que Daryl no quede demasiado desfigurado, ¿Qué opinan?**

 **Aunque quiero destacar, que sus bromas son más bien divertidas, a diferencia de las de Carol que son coquetas y sexuales.**

 **La escena de ellos dos bajo las estrellas es bastante crucial, porque además de que es la única escena que están ellos dos, es el momento en que ambos se dan cuenta de forma inconsciente, que algo está pasando entre ellos respecto a sus sentimientos. Ninguno de los dos lo reconocerá por un largo tiempo, pero es el inicio de que algo está sucediendo respecto al otro. Ambos han obviado lo sucedido en sus pensamientos internos pero es algo que saldrá más adelante, en el momento adecuado. ¿Qué les ha parecido?**

 **La rosa Cherockee hace su aparición también aquí, aunque la historia de fondo es diferente. En esta ocasión, Daryl le intenta transmitir la fe y la esperanza de que podrá salir de la situación en la que aún está abocada y que tanto le preocupa.**

 **Merle aparece de nuevo y decir, que él es el inicio para que todo se complique mucho a partir de ahora… Y hasta aquí puedo decir.**

 **Una vez, pedir disculpas por la tardanza, sé lo frustrante que es seguir un fic y que se actualice de tanto en tanto, así que mil disculpas. A su vez, agradecer a todos ustedes por sus comentarios, pues se agradecen muchísimo y me animan a seguir escribiendo más. Gracias a LexaHeathcliff por ayudarme por sus magnificos comentarios.**

 **Espero poder publicar muy pronto, mil gracias por la paciencia.**

 **Nos leemos muy pronto.**

 **San.**


	13. Capítulo 12 - Familia

-Son realmente preciosas. ¿No has pensado en dedicarte a la fotografía? -Comentó Andrea admirando las fotos de la acampada.

Carol, quien volvía de la cocina con dos copas de vino en la mano, se inclinó sobre la mesa de caoba dejando las copas de cristal sobre ésta, al lado de los papeles de divorcio. La mujer sonrió ante su sugerencia, aunque negó con la cabeza creyendo que su amiga estaba exagerando sobre su habilidad de hacer fotos. Carol se sentó a su lado, soltando una risa incrédula.

-No, no creo que sea para tanto…

-Pues deberías replanteártelo. Mira, -giró la cámara para que viera la foto de la cual estaba hablando-, ésta es muy hermosa.

Carol contempló la instantánea, y sonrió. En ella, Daryl y Sophia jugaban en el agua. La sonrisa de Daryl llenaba por completo todo el retrato. Era poco habitual ver a Daryl sonreír, y aún menos hacerlo de esa forma tan radiante. Por esa razón, esa era una de sus preferidas.

-Parece otra persona, -habló Andrea sacándole de su ensoñamiento. Carol sonrió suavemente ante su comentario, pues ella había pensado lo mismo. Ese viaje había cambiado algo en él, no sabía exactamente de qué se trataba pero algo era diferente.

-Cuéntame, ¿pasó algo entre vosotros? -La mujer elevó los ojos cansada ante la insistencia de Andrea pues siempre que se encontraban a solas, ella solía hacerle la misma insinuación.

-Te lo dije, no hay nada entre nosotros. Es solo un gran amigo.

-Oh, venga ya… Además, él puede ser un buen sustituto de tu vibrador.

-¡ANDREA! -Masculló avergonzada pero divertida al mismo tiempo.

Meses atrás, en una de las tantas conversaciones que habían compartido, la rubia había desvelado que ella era propietaria de un vibrador. Y entonces Carol, había revelado por primera vez, que ella era poseedora de otro.

La risa inundó la casa interrumpida por la melodía del teléfono de Andrea, señal que había recibido un mensaje de texto de su hermana Amy. Carol aprovechó que Andrea contestaba el mensaje para beber un poco de vino. Una vez que Andrea dejó el celular en la mesa, volvió a retomar la conversación.

-Te lo digo en serio, Carol. ¿Nunca has pensado en que pudieras tener algo más con él? -preguntó viendo que el rostro de la mujer se tornó entre confusión y sorpresa.

-No, es solo un amigo. No...-La frase quedó en el aire cuando varios golpes en la puerta sonaron.

La abogada vio como Carol frunció el ceño sorprendida, no esperaba ninguna visita. Nada más abrir, vio a Rick con la ropa del sheriff puesta.

\- ¿Rick?

-Hola, Carol. -Saludó el oficial, quitándose el sombrero-, perdona que te moleste tan tarde. ¿Puedo pasar?

-Sí, claro. ¿Ha ocurrido algo? - El sheriff inclinó un poco la cabeza antes de hablar.

\- ¿Has hablado o has visto a Daryl hoy?

-No. Ayer llegamos de la acampada y se fue a su casa. ¿Le ha pasado algo? -Guardó silencio un instante, justo cuando Andrea quien hasta ese momento estaba sentada en el sofá se levantó hacia ellos, uniéndose a la conversación.

-Esta mañana he recibido una llamada de la prisión de Atlanta, Merle tuvo un permiso el fin de semana por buena conducta. Pero ayer... no volvió a la cárcel. -El rostro de Carol se transformó en confusión y preocupación.

-Daryl no me dijo nada…

-A mí tampoco me lo comentó. Creo que Daryl no lo sabía. Iba a decírselo esta mañana, habíamos quedado, pero no se ha presentado y no atiende a mis llamadas. No es habitual en él.

-No lo es, -la mujer pasó entre ambos dirigiéndose hacia la mesa y agarró su teléfono. Buscó en la agenda el número del arquero y esperó pacientemente a que le respondiera.

-¿Y habéis mirado en su casa? -Preguntó Andrea a Rick, mientras Carol le llamaba.

\- No está, lo he comprobado pero ni rastro de él.

Rick y Andrea observaban a la mujer. Carol negó con la cabeza cuando una voz del teléfono le indicó que estaba apagado o fuera de cobertura.

-¿Crees que está con Merle? -preguntó la mujer al sheriff.

-Eso creo. Merle es un tipo muy problemático. Si se ha enterado que Daryl trabaja para nosotros... No le hará mucha gracia. -El sheriff inclinó la cabeza ante sus propias palabras. Carol sabía que tenía razón.

\- Solo queda esperar, -dijo Carol. Aunque estaba preocupada, confiaba en Daryl plenamente. Sabía que él estaba haciendo lo que creía que era lo correcto.

-Sí, avísame si se presenta o te llama, - Carol asintió mientras acompañaba a Rick hacia la puerta.

-Mantéenme informada por favor. Y gracias por avisarme, Rick.

* * *

El arquero observaba atentamente a la figura de su hermano que se acercaba a pasos rápidos hacia él, quedándose a un par de metros de distancia. Daryl se movía nervioso entre los arbustos. Merle estaba más desmejorado, su rostro más demacrado y pálido, pero aún mantenía esa mirada cínica.

-¿Qué pasa, hermanito? ¿No te alegras de verme?

-¿Qué _demonios_ haces aquí? ¿Has huido de la cárcel? -Preguntó moviéndose nervioso, intentando buscar una respuesta.

-Tenía un permiso de buena conducta, ¿y sabes qué?, cuando fui a nuestra pocilga, tú no estabas.

-¿Y yo qué sabía? Deberías haberme avisado que ibas a salir, no tenía ni _puta_ idea que ibas a tener un p _uñetero_ permiso-. Contestó a la defensiva, pues Daryl sentía que su hermano le estaba haciendo sentir culpable por no estar en casa esperándole. Merle suspiró-. ¿Cuándo tienes que volver?

-Ya debería estar encerrado como un _puto_ animal… -Ante estas palabras, el arquero entendió lo que estaba pasando. Éste negó con la cabeza, al entender la magnitud de la situación.

-Eres un _imbécil_. -Soltó el arquero girándose sobre sí mismo alterado.

-¿Crees que soy un blandengue como tú y voy a hacer caso a la _pasma? Bah… -Dijo con una sonrisita-._ Por cierto, ¿se puede saber dónde _coño_ has estado este finde? ¿ _Follándote_ a algún marica?

-Cállate, Merle -El arquero comenzó a caminar en dirección hacia su casa.

-¿Quizá estabas metiéndosela a la _putilla_ de Rick? -Ante su referencia a Rick, Daryl se giró sorprendido por sus palabras. ¿Cómo sabía que se relacionaba con Rick?

-No sabes de lo que estás hablando.

-Así que es verdad, estás trabajando para la pasma -Merle le miró interrogándole y con cierta mirada de decepción-. ¿Es que no tienes huevos, Darylina?

-No sabes una _puta mierda_ …

-Primero, te crees _el puto_ salvador de esa tal Carol y la niña, y ahora le lames los huevos a Rick. ¿Eso es lo que te he enseñado? -Merle vio la rabia en los ojos de Daryl -Deberías clavarle una flecha a todos esos _putos maderos_ que han metido a tu hermano en la cárcel, en vez de _chuparle la polla_ a todos ellos. -Su hermano empezó a gritar y como consecuencia, aquello encendió su rabia.

-¡Te has metido en la cárcel tu solo, por tus _gilipolleces_ y por el _imbécil_ de Steve! ¡Por tu _jodida_ culpa casi acabo muerto! He tenido que pagar tus _putas_ deudas y me he llevado muchas palizas. Así que no me vengas con g _ilipolleces_! –Estaba muy enfadado por todas las referencias que estaba haciendo sobre él.

-¿Qué rollo hay entre la Peletier y tú? ¿También se la metes? -Nada más pronunciar esas palabras, vio cómo su hermano se giró hacía él con mucho enojo.

-¡Déjalas en paz! Ellas no tienen nada que ver con éste mundo de mierda.

-Tranquilo, hermanito. Así que me vas a abandonar por un puto policía y por una niña.

-Ellos me han ayudado.

-¿Ayudado a qué? que puto ingenuo que eres, ¿de verdad piensas que les preocupas a ellos? ¿Ahora tienes buen corazón? Te darán la patada en ese asqueroso trasero que tienes en cuanto no te necesiten. ¿Es que no lo ves? Ellas solo te quieren para que les protejas del idiota de su marido, ¿De verdad crees que ellas te quieren para algo? Seguro que se avergüenzan de ti– El arquero se giró sobre sí mismo queriendo alejarse de la maldad y la manipulación de su hermano. Sin embargo, esas preguntas empezaron a retumbar en su cabeza–.

-No sabes una mierda… –Contestó de nuevo el arquero.

\- No somos nada para ellos, solo tú y yo. Como siempre… Solo yo me preocupo realmente por ti… ellos no saben nada de lo que somos. –Su hermano respiró hondo y le observó atentamente, antes de asentir a sus palabras-. Muy bien, hermanito. –Le dio unos golpes en las mejillas-. ¿Sabes lo que he echado de menos en el talego? ¡Las _putas_! Necesito _follar_ …-El arquero levantó las cejas ante sus comentarios–. Anda, acompáñame _a follarme_ a una…

Daryl lo vio alejarse, y por un momento dudó que debía hacer, a pesar de que sabía que no le beneficiaba estar a su lado, Daryl sentía que no podía dejarlo solo. Negando con la cabeza, siguió los pasos de su hermano, y éste al sentir su presencia se giró, pasando el brazo por sus hombros. Su risa cínica en señal de victoria inundó el silencioso bosque.

* * *

Por fin estaba de vuelta. Otra vez en esas odiosas cuatro paredes, pero eran su único hogar. Había pasado los últimos tres días deambulando con su hermano por locales de mala muerte, alguna que otra pelea o esperando a las afueras del prostíbulo mientras Merle se acostaba con una o dos chicas para después escuchar una y otra vez lo marica que era, por no querer acostarse con ninguna; y sobre todo, evitando a la policía para que Merle no volviera a estar preso. Había intentado convencerle de que volviera a la cárcel cumpliera los pocos meses que le quedaban de condena y saliera de la prisión, pero él se negaba.

-¿Quieres librarte de mí para irte con el imbécil de Rick?

De alguna forma, él se sentía en la obligación de estar junto a su hermano, como siempre habían hecho y se había llegado a creer las palabras de Merle: "No les importas una mierda. Te darán la patada en cuanto puedan". Su hermano le había vuelto a hacerlo, le había manipulado de nuevo. Sin embargo, estos tres días que habían estado viviendo su antigua vida, se dio cuenta de que él no quería seguir viviéndola. Lo había intentado, pero lo único que había conseguido era hacerle sentir igual de inútil y con la autoestima baja como cuando vivían juntos. No sabía si Merle tenía razón sobre Rick, Carol o Sophia, no sabía con seguridad si en algún momento le darían la patada, pero ellos le habían hecho sentir bien y útil por primera vez en toda su vida.

Es por esta razón que tras otra pelea con su hermano, Daryl decidió que era el momento de volver a casa, con los que consideraban que eran los suyos; al sitio donde realmente se sentía querido, mientras Merle se quedó deambulando por las calles y bosques de Atlanta.

* * *

Tres días. Habían sido tres angustiosos días en los cuales no habían sabido nada de Daryl, pues no había dado señales de vida. Tanto Carol como Rick habían llegado a la conclusión que el arquero se había ido con Merle acompañándole en su huida. A ninguno de los dos le agradaba la idea, pero sin embargo, Carol había manifestado que le entendía.

Al tercer día, Carol había recibido la llamada de Rick de que Daryl había vuelto a casa sano y sin la presencia de Merle. No obstante, el sheriff había manifestado que el arquero se había mostrado distante ante su presencia. Esperó pacientemente a que él se pusiera en contacto con ella, pues creía que no debía presionarle. Intentó llamarle pero él no respondió, así que decidió tomar medidas. Carol le había dado su espacio pues entendía que lo necesitaba, sin embargo, él les había evitado de todas las formas. Muy a pesar de que le entendía no iba permitir que se alejara de ellas por consecuencia de Merle. No conocía personalmente a Merle, pero por lo poco que Daryl había hablado de él sabía que era un tipo muy manipulador, de hecho, le recordaba a Ed.

Apagó el motor de su Jeep Cherokee, admirando a lo lejos la casa de madera que se alzaba delante de ella. Picó la puerta con fuerza esperanzada que estuviera en el interior, ya que era probable que estuviera entre los bosques cazando. La suerte estaba de su lado, segundos después Daryl abría la puerta, al mismo tiempo que se ponía sobre sus hombros la camisa a cuadros de color verdoso encima de la de tirantes. En su rostro había sorpresa, pero la mujer también pudo ver rechazo y, sobre todo, vio confusión. En ese instante, sus sospechas se confirmaron, Merle había estado manipulándole.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Ha pasado algo? -Preguntó. La mujer entrecerró los ojos ante éstas. Ella sabía que Daryl creía que solo le llamaba o le iba a buscar cada vez que ocurría algo, y no porque realmente se preocupara de él.

-No, no ha pasado nada. Es solo que… He estado llamándote y no he podido hablar contigo, pensé que te había pasado algo.

-Estoy bien, -dijo girándose sobre sí mismo caminando por la cabaña, esquivando los periódicos que estaban esparcidos por el suelo.

Carol tomó ese gesto como una invitación y se adentró tras de él cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Cuando volvió a mirarle, el arquero ya estaba sentado en el sillón maltrecho concentrado en la construcción de una nueva flecha. Ella fue hacia una de las sillas, la agarró y se sentó. Éste parecía inquieto y confuso, aunque le dedicaba miradas observando lo que hacía.

-Desde que apareció Merle no has venido por casa, no hemos sabido nada de ti… Sophia me ha preguntado porque no venías.

-He estado ocupado. -En esta ocasión Daryl contestó sin mirarle. Carol siguió observándole preocupada.

-¿Merle? ¿Le estabas ayudando a escapar de la justicia? -El arquero levantó la mirada hacia ella, y Carol vio que estaba a la defensiva.

-Es mi hermano. No puedo dejarle así, es de mi sangre.

-Sí, lo sé. Es tu hermano. Pero espero que sepas que eres parte de mi familia también. -Ante sus palabras, Daryl se paralizó. Sus manos que se habían dedicado a tallar la fina madera se quedaron quietas, mientras sus ojos verdosos estaban puestos en el rostro lleno de sentimiento de Carol.

Ella sentía profundamente cada una de las palabras que estaba pronunciando y él pudo verlo en sus delicadas facciones. Sus palabras junto con su rostro abrumaron al arquero, entendiendo la profundidad y la importancia de éstas.

-Sé que Sophia también opina lo mismo. -Sus ojos azules coincidieron intensamente con los suyos y vio en su rostro una pequeña sonrisa; agradecido y abrumado.

Inconscientemente, Daryl sabía que eso era así, sin embargo, las palabras de su hermano le habían hecho volver a sentirse inseguro, como había pasado siempre en su vida. Sabía que no podía dejarse llevar por las palabras de su hermano y su manipulación, pero no lo había podido evitar.

-Es tu hermano, pero no es bueno para ti. No dejes que te arrastre. Después de todo mira lo lejos que has llegado.

El arquero la miraba atentamente clavando su mirada azulada en sus labios y después en sus ojos. Sabía que había mucha verdad en esas palabras. Por mucho que le doliera, Merle no era una buena influencia para él. Y por esa razón había vuelto a casa. Alejándose de toda esa humillación y dolor que la presencia de su hermano le hacía sentir.

Carol le observaba atentamente como si pudiera leer sus pensamientos, y de pronto, el arquero soltó una risa y la mujer le acompañó con otra de complicidad. Sus ojos conectaron de nuevo entre medio de las sonrisas. El bienestar de estar acompañado de ella, el poder reírse y disfrutar de esos momentos tan inusuales para él, le hizo comprender que había hecho lo correcto en volver y sobre todo, que necesitaba estar con los suyos, con los que le hacían sentir bien consigo mismo.

-No me vas a invitar a una cerveza…, -sugirió la mujer con una sonrisa, rompiendo ese momento de complicidad. Haciendo caso a su petición, el arquero se levantó hacia la nevera. Alargó la mano ofreciéndole la botella y ella la agarró con una gran sonrisa. Tras abrirla con facilidad, ella le dio un sorbo.

-¿Dónde está Sophia? -Preguntó el arquero dejando la cerveza entre sus piernas.

-Con Carl, en casa de Rick. -El arquero levantó las cejas sorprendido por la relación de los niños. La mujer dio un sorbo a la cerveza.- Carl quería enseñarle unos comics a Sophia. -El arquero sonrió, al mismo tiempo que su mirada cayó en su brazo, más concretamente en la mano derecha de Carol, que llevaba puesto una muñequera de color negra.

\- ¿Qué te ha pasado? -pregunto el arquero.

-Un mal gesto en la clase de defensa personal. Me duele la muñeca y el antebrazo. No creo que sea nada, se me pasara.

Con el ceño fruncido, el arquero se levantó para sentarse en la silla que estaba al lado de la mujer, dejando la cerveza en la mesa. Llevó su mano a su brazo derecho, desabrochando la muñequera y entonces, la examinó. Parecía estar bien, pero aun así, él empezó a masajear suavemente su brazo. Apretó con el pulgar en el antebrazo moviéndolo circularmente. La mujer hizo una mueca de dolor, y Daryl aflojó un poco la presión para ir bajando hacia su muñeca. Ella no pudo evitar sonreír levemente, al verlo tan concentrado masajeándole el brazo. Y otra vez, ese sentimiento extraño les asaltó cuando sus miradas conectaron. Los dedos de Daryl se quedaron quietos presionando su piel sedosa, al mismo tiempo, que ésta se volvió más penetrante. Tragó saliva confundido por los sentimientos, y apartó un segundo la mirada avergonzado para volver a centrarla en la muñeca de Carol. La tensión cómoda creció entre ambos.

Rompiendo la magia, el móvil de Carol sonó, y ambos giraron el rostro hacia la procedencia del sonido. Daryl separó los dedos de su piel, inquieto, como si hubiera despertado de un sueño.

-Debe de ser Rick. Debería ir a buscar a Sophia. -El arquero asintió siguiéndola con sus ojos tímidos-. Había pensado en ver una película esta noche con Sophia, me preguntaba si querías venir.

Daryl asintió. Le apetecía ver a la pequeña, con quien no había coincidido desde la aparición de Merle. La había echado de menos. En menos de dos horas, estaba frente a la pantalla de televisión de la casa de Carol y Sophia viendo una película que no le motivaba nada.

A su vez, él estaba desubicado en este ambiente. Nunca había compartido algo tan habitual como ver una película con su hermano o padres. A pesar de que su padre siempre estaba viendo la televisión, más concretamente películas del oeste, nunca compartía ese momento con sus hijos. Recordaba cuando era pequeño y Daryl intentaba ver el film junto a su progenitor, éste solía echarle de su lado sin importar los modales.

Ahora, estaba encontrando placer por compartir este momento con ellas.

Sophia se hallaba a su lado con un bol de palomitas encima de sus pequeñas piernas, sin apartar su azulada mirada llena de expectación de la pequeña pantalla. Al otro lado de Sophia, Carol se mostraba divertida por los diferentes comentarios sarcásticos del arquero, quien tenía una peculiar forma de comentar.

A medida que la película fue avanzando, la pequeña fue dejando caer la cabeza contra el hombro de Daryl apoyándose en él. A pesar de que empezaba a estar acostumbrado a su contacto, ese pequeño acto le sorprendió e instintivamente se sobresaltó cuando sintió el primer roce contra su hombro. Poco a poco, se habituó a su toque.

Daryl giró levemente el rostro para ver sus cabellos rubios contra su cuerpo, y al levantar la mirada, ésta coincidió con la de Carol quien les observaba. Se dirigieron una sincera sonrisa y entonces, comprendió el significado de las palabras de Carol: ellas eran su familia.

* * *

Centró la mirada en la carretera apretando el pie en el acelerador. La música de la radio ambientaba el trayecto, y Carol se dejaba invadir por la melodía, queriendo olvidar todo lo sucedido aquel día. Minutos más tarde, se adentró en la tranquilidad de su hogar. Tras comprobar que todo estaba en perfecto estado, colgó el bolso en el perchero. Se preparó una gran ensalada cesar un poco antes de lo habitual con la intención de que le diera tiempo a descansar antes de ir a buscar a Sophia en su primer día de escuela.

Comió en la terraza en silencio, aprovechando que aún hacía buen tiempo, dejando que el sol chocara contra su cuerpo. Al acabar, Carol empezó a subir las escaleras con la intención de descansar un poco. Sin embargo, un par de golpes en la puerta hizo detener sus pasos. Sorprendida fue hacia ésta.

\- ¡Daryl! No te esperaba, pensaba que trabajabas con Rick. -Le dijo, invitándole a pasar.

-Esta noche. -Le informó.

-¿Sigues sin saber nada de tu hermano?

- _Nope_ , el muy _cabrón_ seguro que está por ahí tirado en algún prostíbulo de mala muerte y poniéndose hasta el culo de todas las _mierdas_ que se mete…-contestó amargamente-. Siempre es la misma _puta_ historia de siempre; en cuanto le pille la policía, volverá a la cárcel, saldrá con la condicional y así toda su _puta_ vida-. Suspiró cansado-. Nada nuevo, en realidad.

-Lo siento. -A pesar de que no tenía aprecio por ese hombre, al cual ni conocía, realmente lo sentía por Daryl. No era una buena influencia para él, pero sabía que toda esta situación estaba dañando al arquero y solo por eso lo sentía.

-Se lo tiene merecido por juntarse con idiotas como Steve, -se encogió de hombros como si no pudiera hacer nada por él.

Desde que había llegado, Daryl le observaba muy atentamente, y Carol sabía el motivo. Sin embargo, ella no quería hablar del tema. Por esa razón, la mujer evitó de nuevo su mirada incesante y se giró hacia la cocina.

-¿Quieres café? -Preguntó la mujer, pero la mano de Daryl en su brazo frenó sus pasos. Su suave pero firme contacto hizo que Carol conectara con la mirada preocupada de Daryl.

-Hey, ¿Cómo te ha ido? -Preguntó suavemente buscando conectar sus hermosos ojos azulados.

Desde que había traspasado la puerta de su casa, él se había percatado que ella estaba emocionalmente mal, pero había esperado el momento para preguntarle cómo había ido su primer día en la casa de acogida de mujeres maltratadas. Carol sabía que el motivo de su visita era por esta razón. Cuando volvió a mirarle, Daryl vio que la fortaleza y la distancia habían desaparecido completamente viendo el dolor y el miedo reflejados en sus ojos.

-No tengo ni idea -confesó suavemente. Al ver el tono amargo de su confesión, él se acercó a ella poniendo sus manos en sus hombros.

-¿Estás bien? -Ella negó con la cabeza antes de hablar, viendo las lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Ha sido muy extraño entrar allí. Ha sido abrumador. Hace unos meses era como esas mujeres… Y ahora, me han reconocido y creen que soy un referente de lucha... ¿Yo? ¿Cómo pueden tenerme de referente? Nunca hice nada para salir de...

-¿Sabían quién eras? -Ella asintió.

-Todas me han reconocido y… sabían todo... Pero yo no puedo aportarles nada… quiero decir, yo no hice nada… fueron las circunstancias las que actuaron por mí. No he hecho nada. -Repitió de nuevo. Diciendo en voz alta el pensamiento recurrente que había tenido desde que había salido de la asociación.

-Huiste del _hijo de puta_ de tu marido…-Dijo Daryl intentando que la mujer fuera más positiva sobre sus pensamientos. -Tienes una nueva vida, -la mujer negó con la cabeza poco convencida.

-Igual que ellas. Están allí porque han huido de sus maridos. Yo...

-Hey, -le llamó de nuevo para centrar la mirada en sus ojos perdidos-, les estás dando un motivo para luchar y estás demostrando que ellas también pueden conseguirlo. Les das esperanza.

Su última palabra dejó a Carol pensativa, e instantáneamente, desvió la mirada hacia los pétalos de la rosa Cherockee que reposaban encima de la repisa de la chimenea, y que ella había guardado cuidadosamente en recuerdo de las palabras del arquero. Al percatarse de esto, el rostro de Daryl se enrojeció ligeramente.

Sus ojos azulados llenos de lágrimas volvieron a clavarse en los suyos, por un instante, su mirada vagó por su rostro hasta sus labios delicados, para volver a observar sus ojos. De nuevo, Daryl tuvo un cosquilleo en el estómago que no sabía cómo describir ni cómo definir. Aún con la mirada en su rostro, el sonido del móvil los sacó de ese ensoñamiento.

-Es Rick. -Le informó antes de atender la llamada. La mujer se quedó allí escuchando como el arquero hablaba con Rick mientras ella se limpiaba las lágrimas de su rostro.

Él tenía razón, aunque no creyera en sí misma y en sus cualidades, ella debía hacer todo lo posible porque esas mujeres lucharan por sí mismas y salir de la situación en la que se encontraban. Es decir, darles la esperanza que necesitaban. Y eso creía que sí que podía hacerlo.

-¿Está todo bien? -Preguntó cuándo la llamada de Daryl acabó.

-Sí, hemos quedado en un par de horas.

\- ¿Quieres un poco de café? Necesito un poco de cafeína, o me dormiré yendo a buscar a Sophia a la escuela-. Dijo con una sonrisa cansada.

-Ya lo preparo yo. -Se ofreció el arquero y sorprendida dejó que lo preparara.

Se acomodó en el sofá acurrucándose en él, y debido al cansancio se quedó profundamente dormida en cuestión de segundos. Cuando Daryl volvió al salón con dos tazas de café en la mano, Carol estaba dormida en el sofá. Intentando hacer el menor ruido posible, él se tomó su café y se fue.

* * *

Los ruidos de la televisión retumbaron contra sus oídos. Se desperezó ligeramente, antes de abrir los ojos. El sol del atardecer se adentraba por la ventana del comedor. Pasó la vista por su comedor hacia el reloj de pared que marcaba las 6:14 de la tarde. Asustada, se incorporó mirando hacia todos los lados de la casa. Sophia con el mando de la televisión en la mano, estaba sentada en la otra punta del sofá.

\- ¡Me he dormido! -Masculló enfadada consigo misma.

\- ¡Mami! -La pequeña se acercó a su madre abrazándola y Carol respondió con afecto al abrazo-. Daryl me ha ido a buscar al colegio y he montado en su moto, ha sido _super guay_ -, explicó totalmente emocionada la pequeña.

Una sensación de culpabilidad se apoderó de ella al sentir que era la peor madre del mundo. Le debía un favor muy grande a Daryl por haber destinado su tiempo en recoger a Sophia. En ese instante vio la taza de café completamente llena, pero ya se encontraba fría. Junto a ella, una nota de Daryl, donde con una letra casi inteligible, le anunciaba: " ** _Voy a buscar a Sophia a la escuela"_**

-Lo siento, cariño, quería ir yo a buscarte pero me he quedado dormida. Daryl debió haberme despertado -Se lamentó.

-No pasa nada, mamá. He montado en la moto de Daryl – repitió totalmente emocionada por haber vivido esa experiencia.

Finalmente, Carol mostró una pequeña sonrisa por la euforia de la pequeña y por el detalle tan generoso de Daryl. No era su responsabilidad, sin embargo, había dejado que ella durmiera tranquilamente y había ido a recoger a la escuela a Sophia.

Ni siquiera le sorprendió que hubieran podido entrar en casa, pues tras lo acontecido meses atrás cuando alguien entró en la vivienda, Carol le había entregado un juego de llaves de su casa por si había alguna emergencia, él pudiera entrar. Ella confiaba plenamente en él, de hecho, el arquero no le había hecho uso hasta entonces.

-Cariño, ¿Cuándo se ha ido Daryl?

-Hace unos minutos, -respondió la pequeña mientras seguía mirando sus dibujos preferidos-. Me trajo aquí, estuvo un rato por si te despertabas y se fue. Tenía que ir a trabajar. - Carol asintió, sabiendo que debía recompensar al arquero en otro momento.

-¿Cómo ha ido el primer día? -La pequeña asintió levemente, antes de seguir con la mirada puesta en sus dibujos.

-Muy bien mamá, los amigos de Carl son muy buenos.

-Me alegro, cielo -Dijo dándole un beso en la frente -Pero ahora a la ducha.

A pesar de que protestó un poco, Sophia se fue en dirección a la ducha y permitió que estuviera más tiempo dentro de la bañera.

De mientras, Carol se dedicó a hacer algunas labores del hogar. En ese momento, cuando doblaba su ropa, inconscientemente recordó la conversación que había tenido con Daryl antes de que ella se quedara durmiendo. Ella había hecho muchas cosas mal en el pasado, por mucho que Daryl no opinará lo mismo, ella sabía que podía haber hecho mucho más en su momento. Sin embargo, ahora solo podía hacer una cosa: ayudar a esas mujeres para que no pasaran por lo mismo que ella. Cerró los ojos un instante y recordó a una mujer que había conocido aquella mañana. Su nombre era Abigail y tenía un hijo de 8 años llamado Landon. Nada más conocerla, supo que estaba esperando el momento para volver con su marido. Le recordaba tanto a ella, de hecho no pudo evitar verse reflejada en aquella mujer de aspecto frágil. Y en ese momento, a pesar de sus inseguridades y de sus demonios personales, supo que no importaba si le veían como referente aunque no lo fuera; no iba a permitir que otras mujeres pasaran por su misma situación.

Mientras ordenaba la ropa de su armario, el teléfono que estaba en la mesa pequeña vibró y empezó a sonar la melodía de llamada. Dejando la ropa encima de la cama, la mujer se acercó hacia el aparato dónde se visualizaba el nombre de Rick en la pantalla.

-¿Rick? ¿Ha pasado algo?

-Carol, ¿Daryl sigue con vosotras?

-No, no está. Ha venido por la tarde, pero se ha ido, no sé nada de él. -La mujer escuchó un lamento por parte del sheriff que le hizo temer lo peor. - ¿Qué pasa?

-Tenemos una información sobre Daryl de otro confidente… no sabíamos si era verdad o no… Pero me temo que sí que lo es… No logró localizarle.

-Rick, ¿Qué pasa? -Preguntó de nuevo con más insistencia.

-Creemos que Steve tiene secuestrados a Merle y Daryl.

* * *

El pecho le oprimía intensamente a cada minuto que pasaba, no sabían nada de Daryl desde que había sido secuestrado por Steve. Y desde ese entonces habían pasado dos días. Rick le había asegurado que estaban trabajando sin descanso para encontrar a Daryl y Merle. A pesar de que no podía hacerlo, pues se trataba de una investigación privada, el sheriff mantenía informada a Carol sobre todo lo que ocurría con la investigación.

La preocupación creció a niveles insospechados cuando Rick le comunicó que acababan de hallar el cadáver de Merle con una bala en el pecho. Le preocupaba la seguridad de Daryl. Llevaba casi una semana sin poder dormir en condiciones debido a la incertidumbre del estado del arquero, sumado a la tensión de los servicios comunitarios, Carol estaba pasando una de las peores semanas de su vida.

La noche del viernes el insomnio volvió a ser protagonista, le costó dormirse pero cuando lo consiguió solo soñaba con la muerte de Daryl. La incertidumbre de no saber dónde estaba y si se encontraba en buenas condiciones no dejaba de rondarle por la cabeza.

A las cinco de la madrugada, no podía dormir más y la ansiedad se apodero de ella. La mujer se levantó, se puso sobre sus hombros la bata de color rosado encima del pijama de verano, mientras se anudaba la cinta a su cintura. Comprobó su celular en busca de alguna noticia alentadora. Pero no había nada: ni una llamada de Rick, o incluso de Daryl. Se dirigió hacia el ventanal de su habitación donde podía ver la carretera de la zona residencial. No sabía que esperaba ver pues era absurdo que a esas horas, en medio de la madrugada él viniera a su casa.

A pesar de la oscuridad del amanecer, ella intentó centrar su mirada en la solitaria y fría calle residencial de su barrio. Sintió el frío a través del cristal cuando se percató de que una motocicleta estaba aparcada al lado de su coche, y su corazón le dio un vuelco. Sin pensar, y con rapidez, Carol salió de la habitación, bajó las escaleras con cuidado de no caerse para dirigirse hacia la puerta principal, no sin antes encender la luz del porche. La brisa del amanecer chocó contra sus mejillas calientes, la mujer avanzó unos pasos mientras giraba hacia todos lados para buscar la presencia del arquero.

Y entonces lo vio. Sentado en el porche, abrazado a sus rodillas como un niño pequeño, y la cabeza baja. La mujer se acercó a él, sentándose a su lado, sin importar que sintiera el frío bajo sus desnudas y delicadas piernas.

-Daryl, -susurró suavemente pasando su brazo por sus hombros, acariciándole. Al escuchar su nombre levantó la mirada hacia ella, y ella pudo ver las lágrimas.

-Me ha salvado la vida… él se sacrificó por… mi… -Susurró el arquero entre lágrimas.

Ella le abrazó fuertemente, Daryl dejó caer su rostro en su cuello escondiéndolo y aferrándose a ella. Carol acariciaba su pelo grasiento suavemente sosteniendo su dolor, dejando que llorara. Estaba temblando debido al frio del amanecer, y también a su estado emocional, pero fue por esa razón que la mujer se separó de él para volver a mirarle. Con cuidado, pasó sus manos por su rostro, apartando sus cabellos de sus ojos.

-Daryl, estás helado. Vamos a casa.

El arquero asintió ante la propuesta con lágrimas en el rostro. Carol se levantó y aunque no necesitaba ninguna ayuda, ofreció su mano para que él se levantara. Daryl la agarró y se levantó, sosteniéndola entre los dedos mientras sus miradas coincidían con intensidad. En ese instante, con la mirada fija en los ojos azulados de Carol, la sensación de estar sólo en el mundo desapareció.

Volvía a estar en casa.

* * *

 **¡Hola Carylers!**

 **Quiero disculparme por la tardanza de este capítulo, he tenido unos contratiempos en las últimas semanas y a pesar de que lo tenía escrito desde hacía tiempo, me ha impedido publicarlo.**

 **Como prometí, la amistad de Andrea y Carol avanza, y aquí podemos ver una escena divertida y jocosa de las dos amigas. Me ha apetecido que Andrea sea un poco más lanzada y le comentara sobre la relación de Carol y Daryl, pero creo que es una de las pocas personas que se atreverían ahondar en esto. ¿Qué te parece la escena?**

 **No sé si tenían mucha ilusión por ver a Merle, pero no le he dedicado mucho tiempo, sobre todo porque considero que no es una buena influencia para Daryl. De alguna forma, es lo que he intentado reflejar en el capítulo; Daryl vuelve a casa tras pasar unos días con él (simplemente porque cree que es su deber), pero después se da cuenta que no quiere estar con él. Aun así, su presencia le ha causado dudas existenciales y le ha hecho dudar sobre cuáles son las intenciones de Carol y cuál es la naturaleza de su relación. ¿Cómo habéis visto la relación de Merle y Daryl? ¿Y la reacción de Daryl tras su vuelta?**

 **Creo que era importante que Carol le dijera que era su familia, porque él no sabe muy bien lo que son. Saben que tienen una relación diferente, pero no saben lo que significa. Y el hecho de que ella le asocie como parte de su familia es importante para él. Y después él se da cuenta de sus palabras cuando están viendo la película. Él sabe que es su familia.**

 **Sobre los servicios comunitarios es algo que le lastima enormemente a Carol porque lo relaciona directamente con su pasado y con Ed. Pero sobre todo, le da por pensar todo lo que pudo hacer y no hizo. Sin embargo, Daryl le ayuda a entender que ella puede hacer mucho. Y el hecho de que Daryl que se preocupe por ella, creo que es lo que haría él sí sabe que algo le lastima.**

 **La escena de Daryl yendo a buscar a Sophia a la escuela se me ocurrió en el último momento; lo único que tengo la sensación que el hecho de que Carol se durmiera "olvidándose" de ir a buscar a Sophia podría quedar muy fuera de lugar de su personaje, pero a la vez me gusta que Daryl haga ese "favor", pero no estoy segura que este bien… Pero creo que refleja cuan de involucrado emocionalmente esta con ellas dos. Aunque él no se percate de esto.**

 **La muerte de Merle es importante para la evolución de Daryl (además tendrá mucha importancia en la trama futura de Steve/Daryl). El hecho de que vaya hacia la casa de Carol, es porque inconscientemente va hacia el lugar donde se siente seguro y amado. Y además, se da cuenta de que no está solo en este mundo. Ellas dos son las personas que le dan sentido a su vida ahora mismo. Por eso va en su busca hacia el calor de las únicas personas que le hacen sentir bien.**

 **Espero que se haya podido ver la evolución de la pareja, pues mi intención es que se vea. Sé que están deseando que den el esperado paso para que estén juntos. Solo puedo decir, que esta mucho más cerca de lo que piensan y espero que este capítulo se pueda apreciar hacia dónde va la pareja.**

 **Como he comentado al inicio del comentario, siento mucho haber tardado tanto en publicar. Por suerte, el siguiente lo tengo ya acabado y estoy en proceso de escribir el 14, así que espero no tardar tanto como en este capítulo.**

 **Como siempre agradecer la infinita paciencia de todos/as vosotras/os pues sé que me odiaran por tardar tanto, y mil gracias a todos los que leer, votan y comentan. No saben cómo me animan a seguir con este fic. Mil gracias una vez más.**

 **Y en especial a Lexa por sus comentarios y sugerencias.**

 **Un abrazo enorme.**

 **San.**


	14. Capítulo 13 - Cumpleaños

-Traigo visita, -dijo con humor el sheriff nada más abrir la puerta, haciendo referencia a la persona de un metro de altura que estaba situada su lado. Carol miró al niño de ojos azulados que la observaba atentamente.

-¡Hola, Carl! –Le saludó con una gran sonrisa, dirigió una suave mirada al policía antes de seguir hablando-. A ver si adivino, ¿has venido a ver a Sophia? -El niño asintió sonriente-. Está jugando en la parte trasera, puedes ir con ella, -nada más señalarle el camino el niño salió corriendo hacia su reencuentro. Carol se incorporó haciendo una señal al policía para que entrara a la casa, antes de cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

-Me ha escuchado hablar contigo y ha insistido en si podía venir. Espero que no te importe.

-Para nada.

-¿Cómo está? -preguntó el sheriff mostrándose más serio, refiriéndose al arquero.

-Destrozado. Dice que le ha salvado la vida. No me ha dicho nada de lo sucedido… pero está muy afectado.

-Entiendo. ¿Dónde está?

-Durmiendo, no debe haber dormido desde entonces. -Rick asintió-. Quería irse a casa, pero le he convencido para que se quedara aquí. No creo que sea conveniente que esté sólo ahora.

-Has hecho bien, Carol. Muchas gracias por avisarme.

\- ¿Qué va a pasar ahora?

-Seguiremos investigando y trabajando para meterlo en la cárcel. Necesito saber todo lo que ha pasado para empezar la investigación ya. Estoy seguro que Daryl querrá empezar cuanto antes.

-Ahora no está en condiciones, Rick. -Contestó la mujer justo cuando llegaron a la parte trasera y vieron como Carl y Sophia estaban sentados mirando uno de los comics del niño.

-Lo sé, -admitió el sheriff-, pero le necesitamos.

La mujer le miró un momento, antes de seguir observando a los niños. Ella sabía que debían trabajar para detener a Steve por todo el daño que había hecho, pero creía que Daryl necesitaba pasar por un proceso de duelo. Carol le había visto completamente destrozado aquella madrugada, le había tenido sollozando contra su hombro; y aunque entendía la postura de Rick, sabía que él necesitaba tiempo para reponerse. Sobre todo, porque sabía que Daryl se sentía culpable por su muerte, y creía que no era bueno que se dejará llevar por la rabia.

-Voy a preparar el funeral de Merle. -Soltó de pronto la mujer, el sheriff le miró sorprendido-. Daryl se muestra un poco reacio ante la idea, pero creo que es importante para él. Necesita despedirse.

* * *

 _Arrodillados, amordazados y atados de manos. Tenemos que salir de aquí, como sea. Miro a Merle quien está a mi lado en la misma posición que yo, mientras Steve, Rob y Simón están a escasos metros de nosotros apuntándonos con pistolas. Rob se acerca de nuevo a mí, y me pega un puñetazo. Mi rabia aumenta aún más. Del impulso caigo hacia atrás, golpeándome la cabeza contra el duro asfalto de la fábrica abandonada donde nos encontramos. Intento deshacerme de la atadura de las manos._

 _-Así que Darylina es el_ chupapollas _de la policía... -dice Steve haciendo reír a los otros dos._

Maldito cabrón _, me ponen arrodillado, e intento que no me toquen, aprovecho esta situación para darle un cabezazo a Rob, que se enfada aún más y debido a la confusión del momento, libero mis manos y le pego un puñetazo de vuelta. Cae la pistola de Rob, la agarro del suelo y disparo a Steve, aunque no le doy, y también a Simón, quien cae al suelo por un disparo en el estómago. Merle se arrastra por el suelo, al ver el intercambio de disparos y se esconde detrás de una estantería, aún atado de manos, mientras intenta deshacerse. Yo hago lo mismo, mientras esquivo los disparos de Steve._

 _Todo se vuelve en silencio. Mientras Merle y yo, nos hacemos señas para ver como salimos de aquí. Noto los pasos detrás de mí, escucho un disparo. Todo sucede muy rápido, Merle se interpone entre Steve y yo, y de repente, Merle con una bala en el pecho cae al suelo. Agarro la pistola y le disparo en el hombro. Lo escucho maldecir, seguido de unos pasos. El_ cabrón _está huyendo._

 _Quiero seguirle y matarle, pero no puedo. Mi prioridad es Merle. Voy hacia él está tendido en el suelo, lleno de sangre y lo sostengo en mis brazos. Necesito que se despierte._

 _¡Merle! ¡Merle! No responde. Está muerto._

-¡No! - Se levantó de golpe de la cama. Jadeó lloroso pasando la mano por su rostro intentando recomponerse del recuerdo de la muerte de su hermano. El dolor le sacudía fuertemente contra su pecho, pero aun así se guardó las ganas de llorar.

Tenía que pillar a ese _cabrón_ , debía hacerle sufrir como le había hecho sufrir a él. Lleno de rabia por el recuerdo de la muerte de su hermano, Daryl se levantó rápidamente para salir de la habitación de invitados de Carol. Al abrir la puerta, la luz del mediodía chocó contra sus ojos, mientras que la risa angelical de una niña inundó sus orejas. Con rapidez, bajó las escaleras hacia el comedor, donde Carol estaba haciendo reir a su hija. El sonido de sus pasos bajando las escaleras, les distrajo y Carol se levantó rapidamente hacia el arquero quien parecía dispuesto a salir de la casa.

-¿A dónde vas?

-A buscar a Steve, y a matar a ese _hijo de puta_ -masculló lleno de rabia.

-Daryl, hey, entiendo cómo te sientes... pero... si te tomas la justicia por tu mano, podrías ir a la cárcel.

-Yo no quiero que vayas a la cárcel. -Dijo la pequeña Sophia desde el sofá mostrando preocupación.

Los dos adultos le miraron, y el arquero sintió como sus palabras se clavaban en su pecho. Por primera vez en su vida, tenía personas a su lado que sufrirían si a él le pasara algo.

-Tengo que hacerle pagar todo lo que ha hecho.

-Lo harás, lo haréis. Rick y tú. Pero hoy no.

Ante la contundencia de las palabras de Carol, el arquero fijó sus ojos en los suyos y Carol vio en ellos la culpabilidad y el dolor que estaba conteniendo. Carol sentía que su corazón se rompía por verle tan abatido emocionalmente. Ella posó su mano en la suya queriendo transmitirle un poco de consuelo. Sintió el roce de su mano, pero ni siquiera se inmutó mientras escuchaba las palabras de la mujer.

-Te conozco, debes permitirte sentir. -Con el pulgar acarició suavemente su mano. Daryl le escuchaba sin apartar la mirada de sus ojos azules que estaban llenos de sentimientos. Se estremeció ligeramente cuando ella alzó la mano acariciándole sus cabellos cortos, apartándolos de sus hermosos ojos, y, después la llevó a la parte trasera de su cabeza, obligándole a bajar ligeramente su rostro, dándole un suave y delicado beso en la frente-. Tienes que despedirte de él.

Sophia les observaba con tristeza desde el sofá, conmovida por la situación. Y sobre todo, por ver sufrir a ese hombre que tanto admiraba.

Finalmente, Daryl asintió ante las palabras de ella, a pesar de la rabia que tenía acumulada, sabía que tenía razón.

* * *

El funeral sucedió tres días después cuando acabaron de hacer la autopsia, a pesar de que Daryl no parecía muy dispuesto, dejó que la mujer lo organizara. Al arquero no le sorprendió que los únicos que acudieron al funeral fueran Carol, Rick y algunos compañeros de la comisaría, que tenían aprecio por el arquero.

-Te dije que no vendría nadie. -Reprochó el arquero a Carol cuando solo había diez personas en el funeral y todas ellas eran compañeros de Daryl del trabajo-. Es una _maldita_ pérdida de tiempo.

-Sabía que no vendría nadie por él. -El arquero se giró sorprendido por sus palabras-. Todos estamos aquí por ti. Merle habrá sido lo que haya sido en su vida, pero era tu hermano y era importante para ti. Por eso he organizado esto, para estar contigo. -El arquero asintió ante las palabras agradecido por lo que éstas llevaban implícitas.

Se miraron intensamente, y Carol vio en sus ojos como esas simples palabras fueron importantes para él. Rompiendo ese momento, sintieron la presencia de Rick acercándose a ellos a pasos lentos, pues parecía que era consciente que estaba interrumpiendo algo. Carol vio la mirada del sheriff, le dedicó una sonrisa a Daryl, antes de dejar a los dos amigos a solas mientras ella se acercó a Lori.

-Quiero pillar a ese _hijo de puta_. -Fue lo único que dijo el arquero ante la presencia de Rick.

-Lo haremos. Te lo prometo. -Rick y Daryl se miraron, antes de que el sheriff bajara la mirada.

Sabía que Daryl estaba pasando unos días muy malos y vio en su mirada que se sentía algo perdido. Sobre todo sabía que se sentía culpable por todo lo que estaba pasando; la muerte de Merle y todo lo malo que Steve estaba haciendo.

-No es culpa tuya. -El arquero bajó la mirada sintiendo la culpabilidad de la muerte de su hermano-. Hey, no es tu culpa. -Asintió, antes de volver a perder la mirada entre los asistentes al funeral. Y de repente como si necesitara decírselo, el sheriff le dijo-. Eres mi hermano, Daryl.

Con el cigarro entre los dedos, Daryl se lo llevó a la boca dando una pequeña calada para soltar el humo muy lentamente. La blanca humareda desapareció en el hermoso cielo estrellado. Levantó la mirada hacía el firmamento pensativo y absorto. La música de la radio se filtraba por la ventana de la cocina.

Ese día había llegado a su fin, había sido tremendamente agotador tener que enfrentarse al funeral de su hermano. Sin embargo, a pesar de mostrarse en desacuerdo con la realización del funeral, ahora agradecía que Carol hubiera hecho ese esfuerzo por él; pues aunque aún tenía sus propias inseguridades y demonios que vencer, había podido despedirse de su hermano.

La presencia de alguien por detrás le hizo girarse para ver a la pequeña Sophia acercarse a él con timidez. La pequeña se sentó a su lado en las escaleras que daban el acceso la terraza de su casa. Nada más verla, él apagó el cigarro en la tapa que utilizaba como improvisado cenicero.

-¿Te vas a quedar a dormir hoy? -preguntó la pequeña esperanzada, pues desde la muerte de su hermano, él había pernoctado en casa de Carol y ella se había acostumbrado a su presencia.

-No lo creo.

-Oh, vaya, -se lamentó-, ¿estás triste por tu hermano? -preguntó inocentemente la pequeña. El arquero asintió sin mirarle-. Lo siento. -Se lamentó Sophia abrazándole dejando caer su pequeña cabeza contra su hombro. Él agradeció el gesto de Sophia con una pequeña sonrisa.

Las primeras notas de _Sweet Child O'mine_ de _Guns and Roses_ empezó a sonar en la radio filtrándose por la ventana de la cocina. Su corazón le dio un vuelco al reconocer la canción. Tanto su hermano como él adoraban esa melodía en su adolescencia, recordaba que Merle se volvía loco cada vez que sonaba en la radio y él siempre acababa escuchándola a través de la puerta.

-¿Qué pasa? -Preguntó la niña al notar un cambio en él.

-Era la canción preferida de Merle, se volvía loco escuchándola. Me encanta.

-¿Cuál es? - Se preocupó la niña.

- _Sweet Child O'mine_ de _Guns and Roses -_ Respondió Daryl mientras se dejaba embriagar por los recuerdos que esa canción le traía.

Tenía pocos recuerdos positivos de su hermano pero todos ellos, eran justamente cuando compartían su afición por la música o motos. Sophia vio la mezcla de tristeza y melancolía que le traía esa melodía, supo enseguida que era muy importante para él. Escucharon la canción en silencio, hasta que ésta terminó. Y entonces la pequeña creyó que era el momento de cambiar de tema para avivar el ánimo del arquero.

-¿Sabes qué? ¡He convencido a mamá para hacer una fiesta el día de mi cumpleaños! -Le comentó completamente emocionada-. ¿Vendrás? Podrías enseñarles a todos mis amigos a disparar con la ballesta.

-Sí, por supuesto. ¿Qué día es tu cumpleaños?

-El 23 de octubre… -comentó la pequeña-. Aún queda un mes… nunca he hecho ninguna fiesta de cumpleaños, papá nunca quiso hacer una… pero ahora que no está podemos hacerla. -El arquero asintió pensativo-. ¿Qué pasa? -Preguntó la pequeña al verle distraído.

-Es mi cumpleaños también. -Los ojos de Sophia se abrían ampliamente ante la sorpresa.

-¿Qué? Podemos celebrarlo juntos, -dijo totalmente emocionada-, podemos soplar las velas.

-No, pequeña…

-¿Por qué no?

-No me gustan los cumpleaños. -La pequeña vio en el rostro del adulto que realmente no le agradaba la idea que le estaba planteando.

-¡Oh! -Daryl vio la decepción en su pequeño rostro.

-Pero vendré, aunque tendrás que guardar el secreto. Si tu madre se entera me hará una fiesta también. -La pequeña le miró a través de la oscuridad, y finalmente aceptó.

-Será nuestro secreto, ¿verdad? -El arquero asintió. La cara de Sophia se iluminó, pues le agradaba la idea de saber algo que nadie más conocía-. No diré nada, solo sí me llevas en moto otra vez…

Daryl soltó una carcajada ante su propuesta y asintió.

El día del cumpleaños llegó y todo ya estaba preparado: la comida, el pastel, la piñata, juegos en la terraza, etc... La pequeña estaba totalmente emocionada con la idea de que algunos de sus compañeros y amigos de la escuela acudieran a su fiesta de cumpleaños por primera vez en su vida. Carol por su parte, estaba contenta sobre todo por ver la gran felicidad que esta celebración causaba en su hija. A pesar del gran trabajo que había conllevado preparar todos los preparativos, la gran sonrisa que mostraba desde entonces valía la pena.

Por suerte, Daryl había acudido de buena mañana a ayudarle en todos los preparativos, y estaba siendo de gran ayuda. A pesar de que no tenía ninguna obligación en hacerlo, él acudió mucho antes de lo esperado para echarles una mano.

Cuando lo vieron aparecer, tanto la mujer como la niña se sorprendieron al verlo adentrarse en la casa con un par de regalos en los brazos que estaban debidamente envueltos. Sophia, quien estaba leyendo en la terraza, levantó la mirada totalmente sorprendida por verle tan cargado. Daryl dejó en la mesa los regalos, con la intención de que ella los abriera.

-Feliz cumpleaños, pequeña, -murmuró con una media sonrisa.

-¿Son para mí? -preguntó, sorprendida. El arquero asintió y entonces, ella miró a su madre, pidiendo permiso para poder abrirlos.

-Adelante.

La pequeña totalmente entusiasmada, se levantó hacía el regalo que parecía un dado enorme, y fue el primero en abrir. Abrió la caja de cartón y sorprendida, Sophia sacó un casco de moto totalmente personalizado. El nombre de Sophia, el arco iris en el lado derecho, un dibujo de Tintín en el lado izquierdo, además de toques blancos, azules y lilas adornaban ese casco. El diseño era realmente bonito y lo que era aún mejor, muy acorde con los gustos de la pequeña.

-¡Oh, me encanta Daryl! -Dijo mientras le indicaba al arquero que le ayudara a ponérselo-. ¡Mamá! ¿Has visto? ¡Es precioso! -se dirigió a su madre, quien sonreía abiertamente al verla con el casco de moto.

-Me gusta mucho, -contestó la mujer centrándose y fijándose en los pequeños detalles del casco.

Debido a la gran insistencia de la pequeña a que le llevará en moto, Daryl había pensado que ese sería un gran regalo de cumpleaños. A pesar de que él disponía de otro casco, que había sido propiedad de su hermano, él había querido regalarle uno especial a la pequeña. Había estado indeciso sobre si la decisión había sido la correcta, pero al ver la reacción se quedó mucho más tranquilo al ver la alegría con la que lo había recibido.

Aun con el casco puesto, la niña se dedicó a abrir el segundo regalo que era relativamente más pequeño, y más rectangular. Nada más abrir el envoltorio vio una pequeña muñeca de trapo pelirroja con dos trenzas. Era hermosa. La niña lo sacó de la caja y abrazó a la muñeca.

-Muchas gracias, Daryl. -Se abrazó al arquero con afecto, aun con el casco y la muñeca en sus brazos.

Carol les observaba con una gran sonrisa. Los adultos coincidieron con la mirada y Daryl vio en sus ojos admiración. Ella le dedicó una sonrisa llena de orgullo antes de adentrarse en la casa de nuevo, para seguir con los preparativos de la fiesta. Él estaba absortó por las sensaciones que la mirada de la mujer le había producido.

-Shhh, Daryl, -dijo Sophia tirando de la ropa del arquero llamando su atención-, yo también tengo algo para ti. -Susurró, el arquero le dirigió una mirada inquieta, pues era evidente que lo había hecho a escondidas para que no se enterase su madre. Realmente le sorprendía que hubiera guardado el secreto como le prometió.

El arquero sonrió antes de verla salir de la terraza, con el casco puesto. Daryl siguió sus pasos hacia la habitación. Nada más llegar la pequeña abrió el armario y se giró hacia él con una sonrisa emocionada, dándole un cd de música. Sorprendido el arquero lo agarró observándolo detenidamente. Se trataba del álbum de Guns and Roses, Appetite for Destruction. En él se hallaba la canción que habían escuchado un mes atrás en la terraza y tan buenos recuerdos le traía.

Realmente estaba muy sorprendido por cómo había conseguido obtenerlo. Le miró buscando respuesta y entonces ella le explicó su arduo plan. Había contado con la inestimable ayuda de Carl, cuando dos semanas atrás habían convencido a sus madres para ir al centro comercial Lenox Square en Atlanta. Una vez que lo consiguieron, les aseguraron que querían ir a la tienda de comics que había en dicho centro comercial, y mientras Carol y Lori se quedaron en un bar tomando un café, ellos habían ido a la tienda de música en busca del cd.

De hecho, Sophia se había gastado toda la paga de dos meses que Carol solía darle, en comprar el regalo a Daryl.

Él estaba realmente conmovido por ese detalle, y no podía dejar de observar el obsequio con gran afecto.

-¿Te gusta? -Preguntó Sophia al ver que se mantenía callado y absorto mirando el cd.

-Por supuesto -Dijo con sinceridad. Y fue él quien se acercó a ella dándole un abrazo, agradeciéndole el gesto.

A partir de las seis de la tarde fueron llegando los invitados. Los primeros fueron la familia Grimes al completo: Rick, Lori y Carl, acudieron a la cita como prometieron. Pero también otros trece niños más, que de pronto hicieron que la casa se les quedará pequeña. Sophia enseñó orgullosa los regalos que el arquero le había dado, sobre todo el casco que llevaba puesto casi todo el tiempo.

Además, Andrea también hizo acto de presencia justo antes de soplar las velas y repartir los regalos. Entre ellos: libros, películas o comics; otros le regalaron algunos juegos de mesa como el Monopoly, -pues conocían su gran afición a los juegos de mesa-, y un par de pulseras. Ella estaba realmente contenta con todos los regalos que acababa de recibir.

Tras ese momento, la fiesta siguió sin ningún percance, aunque el que más sufrió fue el arquero, pues de pronto, tras la insistencia de la pequeña, le pidió si podía enseñar a sus amigos a disparar con la ballesta. Daryl vio a su alrededor a una decena de niños, acosándole. Desde la otra punta de la fiesta, Rick, Carol y Lori observaban la situación con diversión, viendo las dificultades del arquero para manejarse con tanto niño.

-¡Joder! Que _maldito_ agobio. -Comentó el arquero cuando por fin pudo acercarse a los adultos.

-No te podrás quejar, tienes hasta un club de fans, -soltó Rick irónico, y con una sonrisa.

El arquero le miró con cara de enojo mientras los demás se reían. Todos sabían que Daryl no le gustaba ser el centro de atención, así que era gracioso ver al arquero estar molesto por esta cuestión y a la vez no querer molestar a esos niños, pues no quería ser desagradable con ellos. Finalmente, y tras un poco de orden, consiguió enseñar a todos por igual.

* * *

A las nueve de la noche, vinieron a recoger a Christina la última invitada que aun merodeaba por la casa de Carol y Sophia. Mientras ellas se despedían de la familia de la niña, Daryl se encontraba en la parte trasera empezando a limpiar los desperfectos que habían causado.

La mujer se unió a él en cuanto la amiga de Sophia se fue. Incluso la pequeña se dedicó a ayudar a los adultos. Cuando ya estaba todo limpio, Sophia intentó que Daryl y Carol jugaran con ella en alguno de los juegos nuevos, pero al ver los ojos adormilados de la pequeña, ambos intentaron disuadirla para que se fuera a la cama. Sin mucho esfuerzo, la convencieron y en apenas diez minutos ya estaba profundamente dormida en su cama.

Carol se sentó en el sofá agotada, dejando caer la cabeza hacia atrás. Daryl hizo lo mismo acomodándose en el asiento contiguo.

-Ha estado bien, ¿no? -preguntó Carol mirándole.

Daryl asintió, girando el rostro dirigiendo la mirada hacia el frente. De pronto, un retrato llamó la atención. Una foto que él no había visto con anterioridad, estaba debidamente enmarcada en la repisa de la chimenea.

Sophia y él estaban en la foto, ambos con unas enormes sonrisas. No podía apartar la mirada de ella pues casi ni se reconocía al verse tan feliz acompañado de Sophia. Y sobre todo, se sintió extraño, pero tremendamente halagado, porque ellas hubieran decidido poner una foto de él en su casa. _Espero que sepas que eres de nuestra familia._ Las palabras de Carol retumbaron en su mente con fuerza y una sensación de calidez se adueñó de él.

Carol cerró los ojos descansando ajena a los pensamientos del arquero, aunque no tenía la intención de quedarse dormida. Pero el susurro de Daryl le distrajo.

-Hoy es mi cumpleaños también. -Soltó de pronto. A pesar de que no había tenido ninguna intención de decírselo, tuvo una repentina necesidad de revelar el secreto.

-¿Qué? -Los ojos de Carol se abrieron de golpe ante lo que le acababa de revelar-. ¿Por qué no has dicho nada? -preguntó sorprendida.

-No me gusta celebrarlo… -Dijo con naturalidad-, nunca lo he hecho.

-Pero eso no es excusa, -se levantó ante la mirada de Daryl.

-¿A dónde vas? -Le siguió los pasos hasta la cocina.

-Puede que nunca lo hayas celebrado, pero hoy lo harás...

-¿Qué? No… Venga ya… -Arrepentido de haberle contado su secreto.

-¡Solo estamos tú y yo! Vamos Daryl. -Miró en la despensa, buscando algo que le ayudara a soplar las velas, mientras Daryl se quejaba. Finalmente encontró un par de magdalenas. El arquero ante ésta levantó las cejas incrédulo.

-¿En serio? - Carol agarró una vela blanca con toques azules y rojos, y la pinchó en la repostería.

-Ya no queda pastel, así que nos tendremos que conformar con esto-. Se encogió de hombros al mismo tiempo que intentaba encender la vela con una cerilla. -¿Puedo saber cuántos años cumples? -Preguntó la mujer con curiosidad irguiéndose dejando de lado la tarea de encender la vela. Daryl asintió antes de hablar.

\- 40. -Carol levantó las cejas y sonrió, volviendo a su tarea de encender la vela. - ¿Qué pasa?

-Estás muy bien para tener 40, -respondió con un toque coqueto y divertido, viendo como el rostro de Daryl se enrojeció.

-Puf, ¡para! -Carol se rió. Cuando consiguió encender la vela, la levantó a su altura. Y entonces ella empezó a cantar.

-¡Cumpleaños feliz, cumpleaños feliz, te deseamos todos, cumpleaños feliz! -cantaba mientras sostenía la magdalena enfrente de su rostro.

El arquero estaba avergonzado y sintiéndose fuera de lugar. No recordaba que nadie le cantara el feliz cumpleaños en toda su vida, sobre todo porque nunca lo había celebrado. Lo que para otras familias como Sophia y Carol era una tradición para él nunca lo fue. Su fecha de nacimiento no era importante, solo le recordaba a su padre la desgracia de tener un hombre tan poco agradecido y macho como él. A medida que fue creciendo, el paso de los años era insignificante para él. De hecho, de no ser porque coincidía con el de Sophia probablemente ni se hubiera acordado.

-Bufa, -le sacó de su ensoñamiento. - Recuerda pedir un deseo. -Le recordó la mujer.

Daryl cerró los ojos pensando un deseo, y entonces la imagen de Steve encarcelado apareció de repente. Ése era uno de sus mayores deseos... Y después, tras ese pensamiento, Carol y Sophia aparecieron en su mente. No había un deseo detrás de esa imagen; solo ellas dos. Abrió los ojos intentando no descifrar que significado tenía eso y simplemente, expulsó el aire apagando la vela. La mujer sonrió abiertamente, dejó la magdalena en la mesa y le abrazó, Daryl respondió rodeándola con sus brazos. Y de forma instintiva, ella le dio un suave beso en la mejilla muy cerca de sus labios.

Al separarse, Carol se olvidó de todo, el ambiente de diversión cambió a otro indescriptible. Ninguno de los dos se había dado cuenta de que estaban tan cerca. Seguían con sus manos en el cuerpo del otro. En ese momento, se dio cuenta de que Daryl tenía la vista fija en ella, con tal intensidad que sintió su piel erizarse. Sus cuerpos se rozaban, Carol sintió que su pulso se aceleraba. Se quedó sin aliento ante la calidez y la intimidad de aquel momento. El mundo había desaparecido, nada más existía excepto Daryl, su aroma y esos ojos tímidos que le observaban tan fijamente.

Daryl no podía dejar de mirar esos hermosos ojos que le hacían sentirse en casa.

Carol alzó una mano, y acarició su rostro. No supo porque lo hizo, pero cuando sus dedos rozaron la mejilla áspera supo que había necesitado hacerlo. Daryl no se alejó de ella, parecía paralizado. Su respiración había cambiado. Notó que la mano de él temblaba contra su espalda, y se dio cuenta que ella también estaba nerviosa.

Él seguía mirándole con esos ojos verdosos inquietos y un tanto asustados, paralizado, esperando sin moverse, y entonces Carol se movió hacia sus labios. Ante el primer toque, Daryl parecía impasible. Y entonces, para su propia sorpresa, Daryl le correspondió apretando sus labios contra los suyos.

Vacilantes, incluso inocentes, las manos de Carol recorrieron los brazos hasta posarse en sus hombros, y cuando abrió los labios, Daryl notó la misma curiosa timidez en su invitación. Su lengua se movió ligeramente contra la suya, tímida y avergonzada.

Él le apretó más hacia él, mientras ella se abandonaba a esa dulce sensación que le recorría todo su cuerpo. Cuando sintió sus labios jugar con los suyos sus piernas se debilitaron. Agradecía que él la estuviera sosteniendo en ese instante, pues sus rodillas no iban aguantar más.

Un gemido salió de su boca sintiéndose más viva de lo que había estado jamás. Daryl sintió su lengua invadiendo su boca y el sabor de ésta le embriagó la suya con tanta facilidad, que sintió que todo su cuerpo estremecerse ante su movimiento. Su corazón latía fuertemente en su pecho. El deseo le abrasaba su corpulento cuerpo, mezclado con una sensación indescriptible en su estómago. Quería estar más cerca de ella. No quería separarse. Le apretó más a él, y otro gemido quedó amortiguado entre sus labios.

Pero un momento de lucidez apareció por su mente. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Qué estaban haciendo?

Y de pronto, en su interior se libró una auténtica batalla; debido a la inseguridad y sorprendido por lo que estaba sintiendo, el arquero se separó de ella bruscamente. Quiso decir algo, pero su garganta estaba demasiado seca. No habría sabido decir qué fue lo que lo mantuvo allí unos segundos más, contemplándola, intentando ahondar en aquellos ojos que tanto lo fascinaban, pero finalmente retrocedió un paso y se giró sobre sí mismo hacia la puerta.

-¡Daryl! -Susurró la mujer, al verle salir de casa-. ¡ _Mierda_! -Maldijo Carol ante la salida apresurada del arquero.

* * *

A dos cientos metros de él, las luces de la gasolinera le deslumbraron. Miró el símbolo que le indicaba que estaba a punto de quedarse sin combustible. El arquero aceleró para adentrarse de lleno en el recinto. Suspiró cansado al quitarse el casco de moto, pagó la gasolina y se dispuso a rellenar el depósito de gasoil.

Desde que había salido de casa de Carol, había evitado pensar en lo sucedido, se había centrado en sentir la velocidad en su cuerpo, olvidándose de todo. Pero ahora, tras esa pequeña parada, su mente empezó a dar vueltas a lo que acababa de suceder.

Se habían besado. Carol le había besado y él se había ido. ¿Qué había pasado? Antes de que le asaltaran las inseguridades y su miedo le hiciera huir de allí despavorido, se había sentido bien. Muy bien. Una sensación agradable en el estómago, un cosquilleó inexplicable... De hecho, al recordarlo sentía esos mismos sentimientos agradables.

No podía negar que él había disfrutado mucho de eso; su sabor, la suavidad de sus labios, sus gemidos, pero sobre todo, todo lo que le había hecho sentir. La sensación de que estaba en casa.

¿Qué estaba pasando?

Carol le había besado y aun no entendía por qué, ni que significaba. No recordaba un beso similar en toda su vida. De hecho, no recordaba un beso en mucho tiempo. Cinco años, diez o quizá, eran quince… no lo recordaba. Pero seguro que fue en uno de los prostíbulos que Merle le obligaba a ir y acostarse con chicas. Hasta que se negó a acudir debido a que implicaba demasiado contacto físico. Además, a él no le iba eso. Más allá del placer físico, él se sentía incómodo cada vez que salía de aquellos lugares.

Pero ese beso, había sido diferente en todos los aspectos. La calidez, la intensidad… Todo. Daryl sabía que algo estaba ocurriendo entre ambos desde hacía un tiempo, pero no tenía ni idea de lo que era. Sentía una atracción inexplicable hacia ella, un cosquilleo en el estómago y una sensación de querer pasar más tiempo junto a ella.

Y siendo sincero, le había gustado mucho. Había sido muy placentero, le había hecho sentir algo que jamás había sentido. Sin embargo, había huido como cada vez que una situación se le escapaba de sus manos.

-Eh, tú, -la voz del empleado de la gasolinera le sacó de su ensoñamiento-. Tío, llevas cinco minutos rellenando el _maldito_ depósito, y ya está lleno.

El arquero miró hacia el hombre y después a la pantalla que efectivamente le indicaba que el depósito del motor estaba lleno. Con un suspiro, Daryl sacó la manguera y la posicionó en el lugar correcto. Fue en ese instante, que la melodía de su celular sonó. Se sacó el teléfono del bolsillo, dudó un instante en responder pero finalmente, tras descolgar se lo puso en la oreja.

-Hey, -frunció el ceño escuchando al interlocutor-. ¡ _Hijo de puta_! -masculló antes de subirse de nuevo a la motocicleta y arrancar rápidamente haciendo un gran estruendo, perdiéndose en la carretera de Atlanta.

* * *

Desde que Daryl se había ido de su casa, Carol no sabía qué hacer; estaba nerviosa y maldiciéndose a sí misma, por el acto tan inconsciente que acababa de tener. Tuvo la intención de llamarle para hablar sobre lo sucedido, pero sabía que él necesitaba espacio para asimilar todo lo que estaba pasando.

Conocía a Daryl para saber que era un tipo muy peculiar, sobre todo en lo que conlleva las relaciones personales. No había sido nada planeado, había surgido de repente, pero temía que esto perjudicara la relación de amistad que tenían. No tenía ni idea porque había hecho eso. En ese momento, mientras estaban los dos tan cerca, su instinto le había pedido que le besara.

-¡Dios, Carol! ¡Que tonta eres! - Se dijo a sí misma en voz alta, mientras se dirigió al baño. Se limpió los dientes mientras miraba de reojo el móvil, esperanzada de que Daryl le llamara. Pero era absurdo esperar su llamada. Inquieta se dirigió a su habitación, con el celular en mano. Encendió solo la luz de la mesita de noche, dejando el aparato encima del mueble.

Probablemente lo mejor era darle el espacio necesario para que el arquero pusiera en orden sus pensamientos. Y así ella pudiera pensar bien en lo que acababa de hacer. Sabía que no iba a solucionar nada hablando con él ahora porque ella tampoco tenía claro que le había sucedido. Necesitaban tiempo.

Se quitó la ropa quedándose solo con las bragas de color blanco, sintiendo el frío chocar contra su piel y sus pezones se pusieron duros ante esta sensación. Se puso el camisón de color carne por encima de su cuerpo cubriéndose. Apartó las sabanas con la intención de adentrarse en la calidez de ésta. Se sentó en ella, apoyándose contra las almohadas. Intentando olvidar lo sucedido apenas unos minutos atrás, pero le era imposible.

Tenía la sensación que acababa de arruinar su relación de amistad con él. Sentía algo por él, pero aún no estaba segura de que era. Lo único que sabía es que no podía perderle por su arrebato absurdo y sin sentido. Agarró el teléfono inquieta, tenía que solucionar esto antes de irse a dormir. Buscó su número en la agenda de teléfono y marcó, antes de llevar el aparato a la oreja esperanzada de que contestara.

Y entonces, notó la presencia de alguien en la puerta de la habitación. Levantó la vista rápidamente, y su corazón se encogió.

-Haces una fiesta de cumpleaños a Sophia y no eres capaz de invitar a su padre, ¿Qué _mierda_ de madre eres?

* * *

 **¡Hola Carylers!**

 **Como ven es un capitulo que está divido en dos partes: la primera se muestra las secuelas de la muerte de Merle, mientras que en la segunda es mucho más divertida.**

 **Creo que es importante para Daryl que primero asimile su muerte en vez de dejarse llevar por la rabia. Sé que es muy propio de él que la rabia le domine en estas situaciones, y en un mundo donde no esta tan acostumbrado a la muerte como en la serie, creo que ésta sería mucho más potente. Por eso creo que la presencia de Carol le ayudara al arquero a no dejarse vencer por ésta, asumir sus sentimientos, y despedirse de su hermano tal y como Carol le dice. Es por esta razón, que ella se empeña en organizar el funeral a pesar de que nadie va ir a despedirse de Merle. Aun así me gustará saber que pensáis sobre la actitud de Carol y Daryl respecto la muerte de Merle.**

 **La escena en la que revive lo que sucedió con Merle, sé que es pobre, además de poco redactada, pero las escenas de acción, soy bastante mala al escribirla. Espero que al menos haya quedado coherente y medio decente.**

 **Como ya he dicho en otra ocasión, la figura de Rick es importante para la evolución de Daryl, y en este momento, en el que el arquero se siente más solo que nunca, por la muerte de su hermano; sus palabras son como una inyección de ánimo. En el fic, no he mostrado mucho su relación de amistad y es por esta razón que quizá queda un poco fuera de lugar que le diga que es su hermano… Pero se supone que la relación entre ambos, es bastante profunda como en la serie.**

 **Respecto a los cumpleaños, me ha parecido muy interesante en que coincidan los cumpleaños. Pero sí que creo que Daryl no le gustaría celebrarlo, para no ser el centro de atención, además de no estar acostumbrado a esa celebración. Y sabe que Carol le haría celebrarlo (como hace finalmente, aunque solo estén presentes ellos dos), haciéndole entender que él también tiene derecho a celebrar ese día.**

 **Por otra parte, creo que Sophia estaría encantada con eso de ser la única de saber algo de Daryl… Y es por eso que acepta mantenerlo en secreto.**

 **Me ha parecido importante que pusieran la foto de Daryl en la repisa pues da mucho más énfasis a la importancia de Daryl en la vida de ambas, y, puede tener una prueba más de cuán importante es para él. De alguna forma, ese detalle es lo que le hace sincerarse respecto a su cumpleaños.**

 **Y por fin, el tan ansiado beso… Mi intención era hacerlo lo más emotivo posible, que implicara sentimiento y dulzura pero con un toque de pasión contenida. Me gustaría saber qué es lo que os ha transmitido a vosotras. Es difícil mantener el equilibrio, así que no estoy segura de haberlo conseguido.**

 **Por otra parte no sé si he escogido el mejor momento para ilustrar el beso o si debería haber esperado un poco más en la historia para que ido añadiendo los pequeños momentos en los capítulos anteriores para que sea coherente el beso en ese momento, pero no sé si he ido demasiado rápido y he arruinado slow burn. Espero que no, y que aún se mantenga ese burn slow.**

 **Probablemente me odiéis por dos razones en este capítulo. Y uno de ellos, es el hecho de que Daryl salga despavorido de allí. Básicamente creo que él se asusta por todo lo que está sintiendo. Obviamente, él ha compartido besos con otras mujeres, pero los sentimientos en esta ocasión son tan profundos que no sabe cómo manejarlos. De alguna forma, se da cuenta es totalmente diferente, profundo y que va mucho más allá del placer físico. Y entonces, hace lo que siempre ha hecho cuando algo se le escapa de las manos: huir. Quisiera saber sí os ha parecido coherente su huida o si por el contrario creéis que no se iría. ¿Qué pensáis de sus pensamientos internos? ¿Y la reacción de Carol?**

 **Y la segunda razón por la que me odiareis, es por la vuelta de Ed (que ya avanzo que será muy desagradable y violento)…**

 **¿Qué os ha parecido el capítulo? ¿Hay algo que no veas claro? Me da la sensación que estoy avanzando muy rápido entre las escenas del duelo de Merle y el cumpleaños. Se supone que hay un salto en el tiempo de un mes, pero quizá la transición de la tristeza y la rabia, pasan muy rápido a la alegría del cumpleaños. A pesar de que no lo mencione, se supone que Daryl sigue trabajando para meter en la cárcel al Steve y Carol sigue en los servicios domésticos.**

 **Como ves, este capítulo es bastante importante para la historia de ellos dos, y no sé hasta qué punto estoy enfocándolo bien.**

 **Una vez más agradecer la infinita paciencia por el retraso de mis publicaciones; tengo la sensación que cuanto más tardo en publicar más desinterés hay hacia la historia, es por ello que intento publicar cuanto más pronto posible. En fin, mil gracias a todas esas personas que esperan pacientemente a que publiquen, a los comentan, a los votan y a los que leen. No sería lo mismo sin vosotras.**

 **¡Agradecer una vez más a Lexa por sus comentarios!**

 **No voy a prometer nada del tiempo porque no sé cuándo voy a poder publicar de nuevo. Pero quiero aclarar una cosa. No voy a dejarla inacabada, aunque no haya nadie que la lea, voy a hacer todo lo posible por acabarla. Como ya comente en una ocasión le tengo mucho cariño a esta historia como para dejarla inconclusa. Tardare más o menos, pero la acabaré.**

 **Nos leemos muy pronto.**

 **San. :)**


	15. Capítulo 14 – Olvidar

-Ed… ¡No… no puedes estar aquí! –Carol se levantó de la cama, intentando mantener la calma. La risa de Ed inundó la habitación ante las palabras de Carol.

-¿No puedo estar aquí? Esta es mi maldita casa. La he pagado yo... Y tú estás viviendo aquí a mi costa. –Carol vio la rabia en los ojos de Ed, a la vez que escuchaba la voz que evidenciaba su estado de embriaguez.

-Ed, vete, por favor. –Suplicó.

-Quiero ver a mi hija. –Nada más pronunciar esas palabras, se giró sobre sí mismo en dirección hacia la habitación de la pequeña.

-¡No! –Gimió asustada la mujer, e instintivamente rodeó la cama en dirección a su marido–. Déjala, está durmiendo. –Se interpuso en su camino, en mitad del pasillo, empujándole para evitar que se acercara a la habitación.

El rostro de Ed se llenó de furia ante la negativa de ella y el hombre levantó el puño asentándole un golpe en la mandíbula. Debido a la fuerza del golpe, ella rebotó contra la pared y resbaló al suelo. Carol se llevó la mano al labio, al mismo tiempo que saboreó la sangre.

-No te preocupes después me ocupare de ti, _puta_. –Le dijo inclinándose hacia ella.

Ed siguió su camino hacia la habitación de la pequeña, con la intención de adentrarse en la estancia. La mujer empezó a hiperventilar, nerviosa, y su instinto maternal se apoderó de ella. Desde su posición, propinó una patada en la pantorrilla de Ed. Aunque sabía que no iba a detenerle, era suficiente para llamar su atención, evitando que siguiera su camino hacia la habitación de Sophia. Prefería tener que recibir los golpes, antes que su pequeña sufriese cualquier daño.

Y su plan surgió efecto. Cuando Ed volvió la cara para mirarle, ésta estaba llena de rabia. Carol intentó levantarse del piso, para huir de él, pero fue más rápido que ella y antes de que pudiera ponerse en pie, Ed la agarró con fuerza del pelo corto. La mujer gimió de dolor, soltando un llanto cuando la arrastró por todo el suelo hasta la habitación.

-Esto es lo que querías, ¿eh? Hacerme enfadar… -Vocifera cuando entran en la habitación de matrimonio-. Ahora vas a tener tu merecido…

Con fuerza la pone en pie y le da un fuerte empujón contra la cama. Ella intenta levantarse pero él vuelve a empujarle contra el colchón. Carol se siente indefensa, sabe que su única opción es dejarse hacer. Durante sus años de matrimonio había aprendido a dejar que Ed hiciera lo que quisiera con ella, ya que era lo más fácil, si se oponía o luchaba recibía muchos más golpes, y de esta forma, no sufría tanto.

La giró sobre la cama, y agarró con fuerza el camisón, tirando de él rasgando la suave tela de la ropa de dormir. Sus senos y parte de su estómago quedaron al descubierto, mientras él lo observa con rabia y asco. Ella intenta zafarse de él, y taparse pero él se lo impide.

-Con lo _puta_ que eres te tapas ante tu marido… Te recuerdo que solo yo tengo derecho a tocarte.

-Ya no soy tu mujer…– le dice entre jadeos haciendo que él suelte una risa irónica.

-Que ilusa que eres. Además quien cojones te va a querer a ti… solo te quiero yo… ya lo sabes.

Sus manos repasan su cuerpo centrándose en sus senos, él los aprieta con fuerza lastimándole. Ella gime de dolor por sus toques violentos, aunque nada es comparado con la vergüenza que está sintiendo en ese instante. Ella intenta zafarse de él, pero es inútil, es más fuerte que ella. Ed baja su boca y muerde su pecho izquierdo, sabe que va a dejarle marca por como aprieta sus dientes contra su carne. Se revela ante el dolor.

-Estate quieta de una puta vez. –Se eleva mirándole con odio, lleva su mano hacia su cara apretándole la mandíbula-. Así me gusta, quietecita esperando a que te folle... –Le dice mientras ella le observa con lágrimas en los ojos.

Lleva sus manos hacia sus caderas, y de un solo movimiento, él le da la vuelta contra la cama. Su cabeza choca contra las sábanas. Suelta un llanto, pues sabe lo que está a punto de suceder. Las lágrimas caen contra las sábanas, cuando siente las manos de Ed en su trasero. Y entonces le da un gran golpe en sus nalgas. No hay compasión cuando vuelve a darle otro golpe. Carol sabe que al día siguiente tendrá un gran moratón.

Escucha la risa maléfica, algunos insultos y obscenidades sobre su cuerpo. Él se frota contra su trasero, y Carol siente su miembro. La humillación y la vergüenza se apoderan de la mujer. Siente el tintineo del cinturón desatarse, mientras con la otra mano le aprieta con fuerza contra la cama, para evitar que se mueva.

Se baja los pantalones y siente su miembro contra su trasero. Tira de las bragas blancas rompiéndola y dejando su entrepierna al aire libre. Ella se mueve para evitar el contacto. Pero él le da un golpe fuerte en la espalda, antes de inclinarse hacia su oreja.

-Lo vas a disfrutar, los dos lo sabemos, _puta_ –le susurra contra su oreja con voz gélida. Al mismo tiempo que siente el dolor cuando la punta de su miembro intenta entrar en ella.

A pesar de que durante años ha estado soportando esta situación, hay algo en ella que en esta ocasión no puede permitirlo. Quizá son los meses de terapia, o las clases de defensa pero hacen que ella reaccione. No sabe de dónde procede la valentía, pero aprovecha su cercanía para mover con fuerza su cabeza hacia atrás, dándole un cabezazo en la suya. Siente el dolor producido por el choque, e incluso cree que va a desmayarse. Pero pronto se percata que Ed ya no está encima de ella intentándola forzar, ha conseguido su objetivo.

Debido al golpe, Ed da un paso hacia atrás, y sus pantalones enredados en sus piernas le hacen tropezarse perdiendo el equilibrio y cayéndose, dándose en la cabeza contra el mueble que está a su espalda.

Ella aprovecha para ponerse en pie, yendo rápidamente hacia la mesita de noche, abriendo los cajones con rapidez y agarrando la navaja que unos meses atrás había guardado por si Ed o Steve entraban en casa. Cuando se gira alza la navaja por si tiene que emplear la fuerza, pero al dirigir su mirada a su ex marido, lo ve tirado en el suelo, inconsciente y con sangre en la nariz.

Carol suelta un gemido asustada por lo que acaba de hacer. ¿Qué había hecho? Había matado a Ed. A pesar de que esa posibilidad se le hubiera pasado por la cabeza en algún momento de sus largos años de matrimonio, Carol no puede creer lo que acababa de hacer.

-Oh, dios mío. –Gime asustada. Y en ese instante cuando observa a su ex tirado en el suelo, semidesnudo y herido, se percata de que su pecho sube y baja lentamente, señal de que sigue respirando.

Ella sabe que debe salir de allí, no puede esperar a que se despierte. Debe ir a buscar a Sophia e irse rápidamente de la casa. Pero unos ruidos en la parte inferior, le hacen paralizarse de nuevo. Escucha atentamente como estos suben por las escaleras. Vuelve a sentir el miedo y levanta la navaja en dirección a la puerta.

Daryl aparece en el umbral de la habitación, con la ballesta en mano y dispuesto a atacar. Entonces recuerda que antes de que Ed apareciera le había llamado para hablar con él y probablemente habría escuchado a su marido.

El arquero se queda paralizado ante la escena que tiene delante: Ed está en el suelo boca arriba con sangre en la nariz, sus pantalones marrones y sus calzoncillos enredados en sus rodillas, mientras que sus partes íntimas están al aire. Aunque parece inconsciente mueve ligeramente su cabeza. Es una imagen grotesca.

Por su parte, Carol está de pie a unos pocos metros de Ed, sujetando una pequeña navaja con sus manos, en un acto claramente defensivo. El camisón que lleva puesto está roto completamente dejando al aire sus senos, una pequeña herida en el labio y su rostro está descompuesto lleno de pavor y miedo.

Daryl siente que su cuerpo se llena de rabia y furia pues no necesita ninguna explicación para saber que ha sucedido; dejando caer la ballesta al suelo, el arquero avanza por la habitación hacia Ed. Carol puede ver como el rostro de Daryl se transforma lleno de odio a medida que se acerca a él.

-¡Hijo de _puta_! –masculló inclinándose sobre el hombre agarrándolo del cuello de la camisa levantándolo–. ¡Despierta, maldito _cabrón_! –le da un par de golpes en las mejillas hasta conseguir que éste abre ligeramente los ojos, y entonces, Daryl lleno de furia le pega varios puñetazos en su rostro.

La mujer está en estado de shock mientras observa la situación. Nunca había visto esa parte tan violenta de él, aunque es consciente de a qué se debe esa rabia. Ella también odia a Ed, pero sabe que si Daryl sigue pegándole de esa forma, va a matarle. No puede permitir que Daryl cargue con esa culpa.

-¡Daryl! Para, –suplica la mujer–. Por favor, para. –Vuelve a suplicarle, con lágrimas en los ojos.

Son éstas las que hacen reaccionar al arquero. Él levanta la mirada hacia ella, y parece reaccionar. La observa, para volver a mirar a ese hombre que debido a los últimos golpes ya tiene varios moratones y sangre en el rostro.

-Como te acerques a ellas o como le pongas una de tus asquerosas manos, ¡te mato! -. Otro puñetazo en el ojo -. ¿Me has entendido?… Pedazo de _mierda_. -Otro puñetazo.

-Daryl…- vuelve a nombrarle, algo asustada, ante la brutalidad de los puñetazos que está recibiendo Ed por parte de Daryl.

A pesar de que estaba muy herido y dudaba que se pudiera poner en pie, debía buscar algún objeto que permitiera atarle hasta que viniera Rick. El arquero dio una mirada rápida por toda la habitación, y entonces vio la bata de Carol con su respectivo cinturón en el respaldo del sillón, que había en la parte izquierda de la estancia. Rápidamente, ante la mirada perdida de Carol, el arquero se levantó, fue hacia allí agarró el cinturón fino de la bata y volvió hasta el hombre. Le dio media vuelta sin importar que su rostro chocara contra el suelo y entonces, ató con fuerza sus manos a su espalda, impidiendo que se moviese. Después tras esto, lo dejó sentado contra la pared.

Carol permanecía de pie observando al arquero, pero parecía estar en estado de shock ante lo que estaba ocurriendo. Cuando Daryl se puso en pie tras atar a Ed, se dirigió de nuevo al sillón agarrando la bata, para volver hacia ella. Con cuidado, se la puso sobre sus hombros para tapar su cuerpo semidesnudo. La mujer había estado tan aturdida que se había olvidado que su cuerpo estaba aún al descubierto.

-Gracias, -susurró Carol con voz tenue, cuando terminaba de abrocharse la prenda. Él intentaba conectar sus ojos con los suyos, pero no lo conseguía.

-Hey, ¿te ha…? –Su tono era tremendamente suave, muy diferente al que le había dedicado a Ed escasos segundos atrás.

Daryl intentó conectar con sus hermosos ojos de nuevo, pero éstos estaban demasiado perdidos. Ella negó con la cabeza al entender lo que le estaba preguntando. Al verla tan fuera de sí, él llevó su mano derecha a su barbilla y en un toque suave la levantó, conectando por fin sus ojos en los suyos. Daryl pudo ver en ellos miedo y también aturdimiento.

-Hey, -le dijo llamando su atención de nuevo-. Ven aquí. –Abrió sus brazos y la rodeó con ellos, apretándola contra su cuerpo, sintiendo como temblaba de miedo. Pasó sus manos por su espalda hasta sus cabellos, en un intento de calmarla, pero al mismo tiempo de no lastimarla-. Se ha acabado. –Susurró contra su oreja.

Carol simplemente se dejó abrazar, aún aturdida por demasiados sentimientos. Él siguió abrazándola fuertemente y sosteniéndola.

-He llamado a Rick, estará a punto de llegar. –Informó el arquero en medio de su abrazo. Ella asintió contra su hombro.

Fue justo en ese instante cuando escucharon ruidos en la casa, y supieron que Rick y otros policías acababan de llegar. Daryl se separó de ella, aunque se mantuvo a su lado en todo momento.

Cuando Rick apareció junto a otros dos policías, tuvo la misma sensación que había tenido el arquero. La escena le creaba la misma sensación de rabia, enojo y asco que le había causado a Daryl.

-Lleváoslo. –Ordenó el sheriff a dos de sus policías en referencia a Ed, quien estaba medio inconsciente en el suelo de la habitación.

* * *

Daryl y Rick esperaban en la puerta de la habitación de Carol. A pesar de que se había mostrado reticente a ir al hospital a que le curaran y le examinaran, había permitido que le sanaran en casa. El arquero estaba inquieto, no dejaba de moverse de un lado para otro, mientras el sheriff esperaba apoyado contra la pared del pasillo.

-Es fuerte. –Soltó Rick de pronto. Daryl paró sus pasos observándole, antes de asentir.

-Lo sé…

Volvió a caminar por el pasillo, nervioso e inquieto, ante la mirada de su amigo. Al pasar por delante de la habitación de Sophia se percató que ésta estaba cerrada, y esto llamó su atención. Durante los días en que él había pernoctado en casa de Carol, se había percatado que Sophia dormía con la puerta abierta debido a que tenía terror a la oscuridad. El hecho de que la puerta estuviera abierta le hizo sospechar que Sophia había escuchado a su padre. Sorprendiendo a Rick, Daryl se encaminó hacía la habitación de la pequeña.

-Voy a ver a Sophia. –Anunció el arquero, Rick asintió ante sus palabras.

Daryl se acercó a la habitación de la pequeña y con cuidado para no asustarla, abrió la puerta completamente. Desde ésta, debido a la luz que entraba por la ventana, vio que la cama se encontraba vacía. El arquero frunció el ceño preocupado ante la ausencia de Sophia.

 _Yo también tengo un escondite._

De repente, recordó las palabras de Sophia. El arquero avanzó por la habitación hacia la parte derecha donde se hallaba el armario. Con cuidado, la abrió. Y entonces la vio, escondida entre los pantalones, acurrucada y con la cabeza entre sus piernas, mientras sujetaba con fuerza la muñeca que Daryl le había regalado horas atrás.

Daryl se paralizó, sintiéndose pequeño de nuevo, y una sensación familiar le invadió.

 _La espalda le quemaba, las lágrimas resbalaban por las mejillas hasta caer al suelo. Con fuerza se mordió el interior de la boca, notando la sangre contra su lengua, evitando así que él escuchara su llanto._

 _Su cuerpo temblaba de miedo justo cuando escuchó su voz acercándose a la puerta. Suplicó internamente para que no le encontrara. Pero la puerta del armario se abrió de repente. El miedo le paralizó, no se atrevía a levantar la mirada para ver esos ojos llenos de odio. "¿Qué cojones haces Darylina?" Sintió el fuerte agarre en el brazo arrastrándole fuera del armario, seguido de un fuerte latigazo en la espalda._

Como si tuviera una especie de evocación, Daryl se vio a sí mismo, en esa misma situación. Paralizado, respiró profundamente para ahuyentar el miedo. Su instinto le pidió huir de allí, pero al ver a la pequeña que estaba llena de pavor, luchando por los mismos miedos que él, supo que no podía dejarse dominar por sus demonios internos. Dio un paso hacia delante inclinándose hacia ella, quedándose a su altura.

Sophia no era capaz de levantar la vista, temerosa de encontrarse con la mirada llena de odio de su padre. Le había escuchado gritar y maldecir a su madre, reconociéndole al instante. Rápidamente se había escondido en el armario, esperanzada de que él no le encontrara. Llorosa se abrazó a su muñeca rezando para que Daryl viniera a detener a su padre. Pero el pánico se apoderó de ella cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse, y los pasos se acercaron al armario.

-Hey, pequeña, –susurró Daryl con delicadeza.

Al reconocer la voz, Sophia levantó la cabeza para observarle aún con el miedo en sus ojos. Daryl le dedicó una suave sonrisa y entonces ella se levantó rápidamente, y se abalanzó sobre él. El arquero la sintió temblar y le abrazó más fuerte tranquilizándola.

Ese abrazo ayudó a calmar a Sophia, pero el pavor producido por el recuerdo de su padre se diluyó también. A pesar de que a Daryl el contacto físico le causaba incomodidad, durante ese gesto afectuoso que había iniciado para aliviar el dolor de la pequeña, notó un bienestar inusual en él. Y entonces su desasosiego desapareció.

-Mi papá está aquí… -susurró con temor contra el hombro-, le he escuchado gritar cosas a mamá… –La pequeña se separó para mirarle con preocupación-. ¿Mi mamá está bien? –El arquero asintió.

-Está bien, está con Rick…

-¿Y mi… papá? –preguntó con temor.

-Se lo han llevado… a la cárcel. –El arquero vio como la pequeña asimilaba la noticia con alivio–. Además, tu madre le ha dado una muy buena patada en el culo. –Le comentó Daryl. La pequeña pudo notar cierto tono de orgullo en las palabras del arquero. Sophia mostró sorpresa, pero al mismo tiempo admiración.

-Es la mejor… -Aclamó Sophia–. Quiero verla. –Anunció la niña mientras tiraba de la mano de Daryl para salir de la habitación, en busca de su madre.

Agarrados de la mano, Rick los vio salir de la habitación de Sophia. Al mismo tiempo, la puerta de la habitación de matrimonio se abrió, y los enfermeros de la ambulancia salieron de la estancia. Soltándose de la mano de Daryl, Sophia se escabulló entre ellos, adentrándose en el dormitorio yendo directa a los brazos de su madre.

-Mi amor, -masculló entre lágrimas Carol, mientras abrazaba fuertemente a la pequeña.

-Daryl dice que le has pegado una patada en el culo a papá.

A pesar de las lágrimas soltó una carcajada y levantó la vista hacia el arquero, quien estaba junto a Rick y los enfermeros hablándoles del estado de la mujer.

* * *

Cuando Rick y los enfermeros se marcharon, Carol consiguió que Sophia volviera a la cama asegurándole que su padre no volvería. Carol se duchó para limpiar cualquier marca que Ed había dejado en su cuerpo, aunque era consciente que la marca de los dientes en su pecho y los diferentes cardenales repartidos por toda su anatomía no iban a desaparecer de un día para otro.

Cuando salió del baño, escuchó el silbido de la tetera procedente de la parte inferior. Se cubrió con otro camisón, para envolverse con la bata. Al llegar al último peldaño, giró el rostro hacia la cocina donde visualizó a Daryl, quien estaba ocupado preparando una tisana para ella, tal y como le había prometido antes de meterse en la ducha.

El arquero le había dicho a Rick que pasaría la noche en casa, para asegurarse que iban a estar bien. Carol no pudo oponerse a dicha decisión, ya que él parecía muy decidido a pasar la noche en la casa. Quiso asegurarle que no hacía falta, pero ella era consciente que necesitaba la compañía de alguien. Y en especial, la suya.

La mujer se sentó en el sofá acurrucándose, mientras dejaba que su mirada divagara por la estancia, centrando su mirada en las fotos de la repisa, pues sentía que éstas le daban paz.

Cuando sintió su presencia, Carol giró el rostro para divisar a Daryl acercándose con un par de tazas en la mano. Alargó la mano agarrando su taza, sosteniéndola entre sus manos sobre su regazo.

Daryl dejó reposar su taza sobre la mesita que estaba enfrente de ellos, para sentarse a su lado. Él parece inquieto, no sabe qué hacer o decir; y ella pudo notarlo. Giró el rostro para verle y le dedicó una suave sonrisa.

-Gracias. –Sorprendido, Daryl le miró.

-No he hecho nada, –masculla-. Tú lo has hecho, le has dado una muy buena patada en el culo-. Ella sonríe suavemente por la descripción que él da sobre lo ocurrido.

-Has hecho más de lo que crees. Te lo aseguro.

Sus miradas coinciden, hay algo extraño en ellas, ambos sienten una tensión diferente.

-¿Cómo estás? –Pregunta el arquero rompiendo la tirantez. Ella se lleva la taza a su boca antes de contestar.

-No lo sé… -hay sinceridad en su voz-, por un momento era como volver a estar casada con él... -Las lágrimas inundan sus hermosos ojos-. He vuelto a ser esa mujer que dejaba que hiciera conmigo lo que él quisiera, y no hacía nada para remediarlo. Al fin y al cabo, era mi marido, y creía que tenía derecho a… obligarme a mantener relaciones o… a pegarme. Siempre he pensado que me lo merecía… - Daryl intuyó vergüenza en su voz, mientras le escuchaba con atención, entendiendo esos sentimientos y pensamientos.

-Por un momento, pensé que lo mejor era dejarle hacer lo que estaba haciendo… -Daryl entendió a qué se refería y su estómago se removió de rabia-. Pero no pude.

Durante su discurso, ella se percató de su cambio. En terapia, Elisa le había hecho entender que aun hablaba de Ed como si aún formara parte de su vida, sin embargo, ahora se daba cuenta que estaba hablando de él en pasado. Estaba empezando a superar la dependencia que tenía con Ed.

Durante los meses anteriores había tenido recaídas importantes al verse sola y sin dinero para subsistir; pero el apoyo de Daryl y la asociación de mujeres maltratadas le estaban ofreciendo un gran soporte para tirar hacia adelante. Pero ese hecho había sido la prueba de fuego: en tiempos pasados ella hubiera permitido que Ed la violara, lo que conllevaría que Ed volvería a sus vidas. Pero ahora sentía que todo había cambiado.

Había necesitado meses para percatarse de que era capaz de luchar contra Ed, y dejar atrás la vida de maltrato psicológico, emocional y físico.

Aun así eran demasiadas sensaciones y emociones juntas. Carol no puede evitar soltar un llanto, dejando salir todas las emociones de la noche. No quiere llorar, quiere mantenerse firme, pero no puede, y deja que el llanto se apodere de ella. Daryl la observa, y sorprendiendo a ambos, alarga su brazo para rodear sus hombros. Ella deja caer su rostro contra su hombro, respirando hondamente llevándose el aroma del arquero, dejando que las lágrimas manchen su camisa negra.

Él no puede separarse de ella, necesita ofrecerle seguridad y protegerla de todo. Sabe que Ed no le podrá hacer más daño, pues posiblemente acabará con una condena de cárcel, pero él no puede dejarla.

Permanecen abrazados por unos minutos, hasta que ella parece estar más calmada y entonces se separan. Daryl nota otra vez esa tensión entre ambos, sabe que no es el momento y baja la mirada levantándose del sofá.

-Deberías descansar, -aconseja el arquero.

-No hace falta que te quedes si no quieres, Daryl. –Ante las palabras de ella, él frunce el ceño sin saber a qué se refiere. –Sé que te he hecho sentir incómodo por lo del beso… –El arquero le mira intensamente-. Lo siento…

Daryl no sabe qué decir, pues es consciente que ha actuado mal.

-No debí hacerlo… -las lágrimas de nuevo resbalan por las mejillas-. No quiero perderte. –confiesa.

Carol es consciente que es el peor momento para hablar sobre ese asunto, pero después de lo sucedido con Ed, ella no quiere perder a Daryl por su metedura de pata.

–Por favor olvida lo que ha pasado… por favor… -le suplica levantándose del sofá y quedándose a unos pasos de él.

El arquero se mantiene callado, observándole sin saber que decir. Sabe al igual que ella que no es el momento adecuado, Carol está emocionalmente rota. Pero ante estas palabras él siente su corazón latir fuertemente, ya que éstas le están lastimando.

¿Olvidar lo que había pasado? Daryl no quiere olvidarlo. A pesar de que él había huido tras ese beso, confuso e incómodo, en el fondo de su ser sabe que no quiere ignorar lo que había sucedido entre ellos. Aunque no entiende sus sentimientos, es consciente de que no quiere olvidar lo sucedido.

Carol puede intuir la batalla emocional en su rostro, parece enfadado o quizá decepcionado, y entonces temió haber vuelto a incomodar al arquero.

-¿Daryl? -le llamó buscando una respuesta que le sacara de su temor.

-¿Por qué quieres olvidarlo? -Ante su pregunta Carol le observa sorprendida, no esperaba su respuesta. Creía que Daryl le rechazaría o que aceptaría olvidar lo sucedido-. Eso es lo que quieres, ¿olvidarlo? -preguntó inseguro y temeroso de conocer la respuesta.

Su voz temblorosa e indecisa de Daryl le sorprende de nuevo, parece inquieto e incluso dolido por la conversación. Él necesita conocer las respuestas más que nunca.

-No quiero olvidar… - contesta con sinceridad Carol, pues intuye que él necesita que ella sea honesta-. Pero sé que esto puede afectar a nuestra relación de amistad. No quiero que se estropee… Quiero que estés en mi vida, Daryl. Todavía estoy confusa sobre lo que pasó antes, no pensé… solo quería hacerlo… pero… si esto hace que te pierda… yo…, no podría perdonármelo… no quiero perderte.

Carol espera impaciente una respuesta por su parte, necesita saber que todo está bien, pero él solo la observa intentando saber que está pasando por su cabeza. Se mantiene en silencio ante sus palabras poniendo en orden sus sentimientos y sus pensamientos.

Finalmente, tras algunos segundos habla con timidez.

-Fui un estúpido por irme…-confesó el arquero avergonzado-, yo… no quiero olvidarlo.

Ella le mira y se le escapa una risa ahogada entre lágrimas. Se muerde el labio nerviosa. Su mirada está fija en sus hermosos ojos llorosos, y siente que su corazón late con más intensidad ante ésta. El ambiente ha cambiado de nuevo, algo es totalmente diferente. Los nervios vuelven aparecer.

Se acerca a ella llevando sus grandes manos a su rostro, enmarcándolo con ternura. El pulgar derecho acaricia su mejilla limpiándole la lágrima perdida que resbala sobre ésta. Sus miradas siguen conectadas con intensidad durante algunos segundos. La respiración de ambos se ha acelerado, mientras que con indecisión, se inclina hacia la comisura de sus labios, besando su suave piel, evitando rozar la herida que tiene en ésta.

Carol sonríe ante su toque tímido, sus labios apenas le han rozado, puede notar su nerviosismo y su inexperiencia en estos temas. Ella se separa ligeramente para conectar sus ojos con los suyos de nuevo, viendo timidez y vergüenza en ellos. Sabe que es demasiado para él.

Pero para sorpresa de Carol, él junta sus labios contra los suyos. Es un suave toque. La besa con ternura, hasta que nota que los nervios se disuelven en su calidez. Carol soltó un pequeño sonido, como un murmullo que podía ser de sorpresa o de aceptación, y le rodeó su cuerpo con los brazos.

Él la besa suavemente, con cuidado para no lastimarle la herida del labio. Está indeciso por si está haciendo algo mal, pues no quiere sobrepasarse. Y otra vez las mariposas en el estómago y los nervios en su cuerpo. Él sigue siendo suave y delicado; pero por su toque Carol sabe que esconde pasión y desenfreno, que está intentando retener. Pero de pronto, la promesa de la pasión le arremete fuertemente.

Sabe que está intentando ser delicado, pues lo último que quiere es lastimarle. Ella se separa ligeramente, mientras él deja caer su rostro contra su cuello. Está abrumado por demasiados sentimientos que no sabe cómo manejarlos. Le abraza fuertemente sintiendo su débil temblor. Carol también se siente nerviosa, lleva sus manos al cuello de él y con cuidado le separa de ella. Y él vuelve a darle un beso corto, pero lleno de sentimiento.

Él sabe que está vulnerable y no deberían estar haciendo esto. Es consciente que no es el momento, aún con la frente pegada en la suya empieza a susurrarle.

-No deberíamos… -Empezó a decir Daryl, intentando mostrar un poco de cordura.

A pesar de que no comprende del todo sus sentimientos, es consciente de la inequívoca llamada del deseo. Él estaba empezando a sentir como surge la lujuria entre ellos. Sabe que si no paran, la situación se podría descontrolar. Pero no va permitir que esa noche suceda nada, pues es consciente de lo mucho que ha sufrido. Lo único que quiere es protegerla, y un repentino sentimiento de culpa le invadió al creer que puede estar lastimándola más.

-Lo sé. –Él intenta poner distancia entre ellos dos, pues cree que ese contacto puede estar lastimándola, pero ella no se lo permite-. No… por favor, solo un minuto más. -Dice manteniéndolo cerca de ella, apoyando de nuevo su frente contra la suya. Cierra los ojos, intentando calmar los nervios que esos besos habían causado en ella.

Daryl observa su rostro, y la imita cerrando los ojos, dejándose embriagar por las sensaciones que le estaban invadiendo. Sigue sin entender sus propios sentimientos, está desbordado por éstos.

-¡Mamá! -La voz estrangulada de Sophia les hace separarse, mirando hacia la parte superior de la escalera.

Sophia, visiblemente asustada, aparece en el último peldaño, agarrando la muñeca de trapo que Daryl le había regalado.

-¿Puedo dormir contigo? -Preguntó la pequeña.

-Sí, claro cariño, -respondió su madre intentando recomponerse-, acuéstate en mi cama y ahora voy. -La pequeña miró a los adultos quienes parecían inquietos, se giró sobre si misma hacia la habitación de su madre.

-Lo siento, -se disculpó Carol por la interrupción de su hija. El arquero negó con la cabeza.

-Nah, no te preocupes. Necesitáis dormir.

-Daryl, -le llamó y él se giró para observarla-, gracias por todo. -Ella le acarició su mejilla suavemente, e indecisa, se elevó para juntar sus labios contra los suyos. Él le correspondió de inmediato. Se separó a los pocos segundos, y se miraron, antes de que ella soltara una sonrisa-. Debería ir a dormir… - Él se separó de ella para dejarle marchar.

Ambos subieron las escaleras para finalmente despedirse con una sonrisa.

-Buenas noches, Daryl.

Desde el umbral de la habitación de invitados, el arquero vio como ambas se disponían a dormir, abrazándose. Carol le dio un suave beso en la cabeza de la pequeña.

Apoyada en el pecho de su madre, Sophia vio a través de la oscuridad a Daryl, quien las observaba. La pequeña levantó la cabeza para mirarle mejor, dedicándole una mirada llena de admiración y afecto. Carol siguió la mirada de su hija hacia el arquero, y le sonrió antes de que él se adentrara en la habitación de invitados, abrumado por tantos sentimientos.

* * *

 **¡Hola Carylers!**

 **Aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo. Espero que les haya gustado.**

 **Sé por diferentes comentarios que esperaban que Daryl salvara a Carol, pero quería que esta escena fuese una donde se mostrara la evolución en Carol. Obviamente, no es como en la serie aquí no llegara a esos términos, pero sí a poder defenderse sola cuando es atacada (como en esta ocasión). A pesar de que ha sido una pequeña acción, considero que es un gran paso para que ella empiece a ser esa mujer independiente y capaz de defenderse sola.**

 **Considero que era un buen momento para que Carol se mostrara más fuerte. ¿Qué opinan ustedes?**

 **A su vez, era necesario este enfrentamiento para que Carol de una forma o de otra, se percatara que estaba empezando a no estar bajo la dependencia emocional de Ed.**

 **Daryl y Sophia. Como he remarcado siempre, ellos dos tienen una conexión especial porque han vivido situaciones similares y aquí es donde más se ve. Daryl se ve reflejada en ella, e incluso tiene un recuerdo al verla a ella muerta de miedo en el armario. Sin embargo, Sophia tiene la ventaja que tiene a su madre y Daryl. Pienso que el hecho de que Daryl ayude a Sophia en esto cura (un poco) sus propias heridas… Como ese abrazo que comparten tras salir del armario, ya que de alguna forma es lo que el pequeño Daryl necesitaba y que nunca tuvo. ¿Cómo habéis sentido esa parte?**

 **Pequeño spoiler: tras lo sucedido en el armario Daryl/Sophia hablaran de sus respectivos padres. (Creo que es con la única persona que Daryl podría hablar)**

 **A pesar de que Daryl se fue tras el beso, creo que nadie dudaría en que él se quedaría todo el tiempo que hiciera falta para proteger a Carol. Y eso es lo que hace. Tuve algunas dudas sobre si incluir la conversación sobre el beso, pero realmente pienso que Carol estaría realmente asustada por la posibilidad de perder a Daryl, e intentaría aclarar el asunto para no perderle.**

 **A su vez, Daryl no quiere hablar sobre ello, al menos no en ese instante. Él sabe que está mal emocionalmente, pero ante las palabras de Carol (olvidar lo sucedido), es lo que le hace reaccionar. Debo aclarar que aún están un poco perdidos sobre sus sentimientos (los dos, de hecho en el próximo capítulo, las dudas y miedos los asaltaran) pero al menos saben lo que no quieren. Me encantara saber si lo han encontrado muy fuera de lugar esta conversación y el beso… Aún tienen pendiente una conversación, y poner en orden sus sentimientos. ¿Qué opinan?**

 **En fin, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo. Y como siempre agradecer a todas las personas que leen, votan y comentan. Es un placer escribir con vuestros comentarios. Sois geniales.**

 **Mil gracias y nos leemos muy pronto.**

 **San,**


	16. Capítulo 15 - Quiero ser feliz

Tras descubrir lo que había sucedido con Ed, Elisa sugirió a Carol que se quedara en casa descansando, y que no acudiera a hacer las horas de servicio comunitario que le tocaba. Sin embargo, ella tuvo la necesidad de ir. Creía que si se quedaba en casa, iba a ser peor.

Nada más entrar al centro, sintió que algo no iba bien. Se adentró a pasos lentos, hasta llegar a la recepción donde se encontró con Donna Wilson, la recepcionista que parecía estar inquieta.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó la mujer mirando al fondo del pasillo desde donde procedía cierto revuelo.

-Carol no te esperábamos hoy. –Ella encogió de hombros-. Es Helen, quiere volver a casa. Dice que no puede más.

Preocupada, Carol caminó por todo el pasillo hasta la habitación de Helen que compartía con su hijo de siete años, Rudy. Elisa y Helen estaban inmersas en una conversación, mientras la primera intentaba convencerle para que no se fuera a casa con su marido abusivo. Nada más sentir la presencia de alguien, ambas giraron el rostro.

-¿Carol? ¿Qué haces aquí? –Preguntó Elisa con preocupación.

-No podía quedarme en casa, -dijo adentrándose en la pequeña habitación del centro de acogida–. He oído que quieres irte. –Se dirigió a la mujer de ojos verdosos que se debatía internamente entre volver o no con su abusivo marido. Helen asintió -. Sabes, te entiendo. Yo me sentía igual cada vez que venía aquí, creía que mi deber era volver con mi marido. Además, no tenía dinero para subsistir, todo estaba en mi contra. Pero… después cuando volvía con él, sabía que había tomado una mala decisión. En ese momento, creía que era la única decisión que podía tomar. Pero me equivocaba.

-Sabes que no es tan fácil. –Habló Helen-.

-No es fácil. Es verdad, es muy difícil, pero no es imposible. Ayer mientras Ed estaba en casa a punto de violarme, por un momento pensé que lo mejor era dejarlo hacer. Pero después me di cuenta de que no podía dejarle. Eso era lo que él quería… pero cada día tengo más claro que esa no es la vida que quiero llevar. No es la vida que quiero para mi hija.

-Ni yo tampoco, pero… no tengo dinero. Como voy a darle un hogar a mi hija, sin un trabajo. –Carol le agarró la mano en un gesto afectuoso.

-Tuve esa misma preocupación todas y cada una de las veces que hui de casa. No puedo decirte que todo va a ser fácil. No lo es, ni lo será, pero estoy segura que encontrareis un lugar. Aprovecha el tiempo que estés aquí, para encontrar un trabajo y buscar un lugar para vivir. Este sitio es una gran oportunidad para seguir adelante. No estás sola. Yo creía que lo estaba, pero no…

Finalmente, tras acabar de hablar con Carol, Helen decidió quedarse un poco más en la casa de acogida. Carol sabía que debían estar atentas con ella, pues era muy probable que quisiera irse de nuevo a su casa con su marido. Pero al menos habían conseguido que se quedara un tiempo más y durante ese periodo, ella intentaría impedirlo.

A pesar de que llevaba poco tiempo cumpliendo sus horas de servicio comunitario, se había percatado de cuan de importante era para ella que todas esas mujeres, no sufrieran lo mismo que ella había sufrido. Quería ayudarles a superar esos miedos y barreras que ellas tenían, e iba a hacer todo lo posible para conseguirlo.

* * *

Daryl se adentró en el despacho de Rick nada más llegar a la comisaría.

-Buenas Daryl, ¿cómo se encuentra Carol? –preguntó el sheriff a Daryl quien se movía inquieto por el despacho de Rick.

-Mejor… -Rick le miró con los ojos entornados-, ha decidido ir a trabajar.

-Es una buena señal. –El arquero asintió-. ¿Y Sophia?

-Bien… estaba bastante tranquila, sobre todo sabiendo que ese hijo de puta estará en la cárcel durante una buena temporada. –El sheriff asintió, aunque sabía que habría un largo periodo hasta que se celebrara el juicio que dictara su sentencia final, pero hasta ese entonces estaría recluido en la cárcel por intento de violación.

-Bien. Me alegro que por fin, puedan estar tranquilas, como se merecen. –El arquero sonrió levemente-. Bueno, y ahora a trabajar, tenemos nueva información sobre donde ha podido estar Steve. Nos ha llegado un soplo de que podría haber creado su nueva base operativa al oeste de Atlanta, en una fábrica abandonada, no muy lejos de donde estuvisteis retenidos, Merle y tú. ¿Te ha llegado alguna información sobre esto?

- _Nope_ , pero preguntaré a mis contactos. –El sheriff asintió.

Trabajaron durante todo el día, investigando todas y cada una de las informaciones que les habían llegado en las últimas horas. Sin embargo, éstas no les llevaron a nada en concreto. Ambos sentían que estaban en un callejón sin salida, pues todas las posibles pistas no les aportaban nada. Daryl se sentía frustrado, pues quería más que nada en el mundo encarcelar a ese cabrón de Steve.

Rick decidió que era mejor dejar la investigación para al día siguiente, ya que tenía que cumplir sus obligaciones como padre e ir a buscar a Carl a la salida de la escuela. Lori tenía una cita en el médico y le era imposible asistir.

Nada más saber esto, Daryl llamó a Carol y le comentó si podía buscar a Sophia. La mujer agradeció el gesto, ya que de esa forma, le daría tiempo a visitar a Andrea para que le informara sobre algunos asuntos legales sobre Ed. Rick escuchó la conversación en el despacho y no pudo evitar soltar una sonrisa, al ver lo implicado que Daryl estaba con esas dos mujeres.

Minutos más tarde, ambos hombres llegaron a las afueras del colegio de Sophia y Carl, cada uno en su respectivo medio de transporte. Los dos hombres esperaban uno al lado del otro en la puerta de la escuela mientras compartían conversaciones sobre la investigación o lo que sucedería con Ed.

Cuando la pequeña salió de la escuela, se sorprendió de ver a Daryl, pero con una sonrisa se acercó a él para abrazarle.

-¿Iremos en moto? –preguntó al ver que tenía su casco personalizado en la mano. El arquero asintió.

Se despidieron de Rick y Carl, antes de que Daryl le ayudara a ponerse el casco y sujetarlo bien. Segundos después, Sophia se aferraba con fuerza en la parte trasera de la motocicleta.

-Agárrate pequeña, –le advirtió, antes de arrancar la moto y salir disparados hacia la casa de ambas.

* * *

Minutos más tarde, llegaron a casa y Carol aún no había llegado. La pequeña al percatarse de su ausencia, preguntó al arquero si su madre estaba bien visiblemente preocupada. Éste la tranquilizó asegurándole que estaba en perfectas condiciones. Y solo entonces, se tranquilizó.

Ambos se sentaron en la mesa del comedor, mientras Daryl bebía una cerveza y Sophia hacía las tareas de la escuela.

-¿Qué narices es una fracción equivalente? –dijo el arquero mirando por encima del hombro los ejercicios de matemáticas de la pequeña.

La pequeña se rió e intentó explicarle sin éxito de que se trataba. Sophia siguió haciendo los deberes, ante la atenta mirada del arquero. Sophia recitaba en voz alta todos y cada uno de los ejercicios. Daryl la observaba y parecía absorto. De repente, él empezó hablar con voz ronca, sorprendiendo a Sophia.

-Mi padre llegaba a casa borracho casi siempre, -la pequeña levantó la mirada sorprendida por lo que le estaba contando, pero le escuchó con atención-, no recuerdo ni un jodido día en que no estuviera como una cuba… se pasaba las noches en todos los bares que podía y con algunas mujeres… -iba a ser más explícito, pero se trataba de una niña, así que se contuvo-. Y siempre había algo que le molestaba, la comida, la cena, la televisión… cualquier motivo era suficiente para quitarse el cinturón de… de su pantalón y… -La voz de Daryl se quebró mientras la pequeña le escuchaba con una visible pena reflejada en el rostro-. A veces no me daba tiempo a que me escondiera… Y siempre estaba solo, mi hermano no le soportaba así que se fue… y mi madre murió cuando era pequeño. –Era la primera vez que hablaba abiertamente de esto con alguien-. Siempre me tocaba recibir a mí.

Sophia le conocía lo suficiente para saber que lo que le acababa de decir, era sumamente importante para él.

-Mi padre a veces entraba en la habitación de noche –confesó la pequeña-, y temía que me hiciera lo mismo que a mamá. Pero ella siempre entraba antes de que me pegara. –Daryl le miró, sabiendo que seguramente había más allá de eso, pero ella era demasiado pequeña como para entender con qué intenciones iba el cabrón de Ed.

Daryl miró los ojos azules de Sophia quien sin duda los había heredado de su madre. Estaban levemente tristes y también tenían cierto toque de culpabilidad.

-Ya no podrá hacernos daño, -soltó Sophia de repente, siendo consciente de en donde se encontraba su padre. Daryl asintió.

-No lo permitiré.

-Lo sé, –Sophia le sonrió. Estaba completamente segura que Daryl no iba permitir que nadie le hiciera daño a ninguna de las dos.

El arquero le correspondió e instintivamente, llevó su mano a su cabello acariciándolo. Era la primera vez que hacía un gesto similar, tanto que se sorprendió a sí mismo. Cada día que pasaba, sentía que el afecto y el cariño por Sophia iban creciendo a pasos agigantados.

-Deberías acabar con los deberes. –Le aconsejó el adulto, mientras se levantó para ir a la cocina a dejar la botella y volver para sentarse en el sofá, esperando a que Carol viniera.

Pocos minutos después, la puerta se abrió y la mujer entró en la casa con una gran sonrisa al ver a su pequeña.

-Mami, -Carol se acercó a ella, besando la frente de Sophia en un gesto afectuoso. El arquero se levantó de su sitio para darle la bienvenida. La niña siguió inmersa en la tarea, Carol se irguió dirigiendo la mirada hacia el arquero que la observaba cohibido sin saber que hacer o decir.

-Gracias por ir a buscarla al colegio. –Agradeció la mujer. Él solo asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Cómo estás? –Preguntó el arquero, examinando su rostro intentando leer sus sentimientos. Ambos se adentraron en la cocina, mientras Carol empezaba a preparar un poco de café.

-Aún un poco asustada, –confesó en un suspiro-, pero se me pasara. –Le dedicó una sonrisa ante su preocupación-. He estado peor.

Daryl asintió, se apoyó contra la pared mientras observaba a la mujer como se preparaba el café. Él notaba que había una tensión extraña entre ellos, lo cierto es que no sabía cómo actuar cuando estaba con ella.

-¿Y vosotros? ¿Habéis avanzado?

-Nope…

-Le encontrareis, -aseguró Carol justo cuando dejó el café en el microondas para que se calentara.

Se giró sobre sí misma, para mirar a Daryl quien seguía observándole con mucha atención apoyado contra la pared y los brazos contra sus bíceps. Sin saber muy bien de donde procedía la valentía, se acercó a él y llevó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, y se inclinó contra sus labios. Instintivamente, notó como Daryl se tensó, y sus manos robustas se aferraron a sus caderas.

-No me has saludado, -se quejó la mujer frunciendo los labios levemente en un puchero.

-Sophia… -susurró el arquero.

-Esta entretenida con las tareas. Solo un beso. –pidió, y él no pudo evitar ceder ante esto.

Entonces, Carol se adelantó besando sus labios suavemente. Notó como él, se tranquilizaba levemente, y sus brazos pasaron por detrás de su espalda, apretándola más contra ella. La intención era compartir un pequeño beso, pero cuando ella mordisqueó con suavidad el labio inferior de Daryl, él ladeó su cabeza para permitir que su lengua invadiera su boca. Su cuerpo se apretó más al suyo, sintiendo la dureza en cierta parte de su cuerpo.

-¡Mamá, ya he acabado! –El grito de Sophia les hizo separarse con rapidez.

-Muy bien, cielo. –Habló la mujer adelantándose para encontrarse con la pequeña quien se acercaba a ellos dos, para enseñarles su tarea acabada. Mientras Carol revisaba los ejercicios y se aseguraba que estaban bien, Daryl permanecía en la cocina intentando calmar su nerviosismo que ese simple beso le había creado. Cuando ya estaba más calmado, apareció en el salón.

-¿Te quedaras a cenar? –preguntó Sophia a Daryl, pero antes de que él pudiera responder Carol habló primero.

-En realidad, he estado pensando… -dijo con timidez Carol-, ¿os apetece ir a cenar a un mejicano? –sugirió la mujer mirando a Sophia y después a Daryl. Quería que él viniera. Le apetecía salir de casa, hacer algo diferente aquel día.

-¡Claro! –dijo Sophia emocionada, mirando al arquero, quien asintió finalmente.

* * *

Media hora después, los tres se montaron en la Jeep Cherockee para ir al restaurante, donde pasaron una velada divertida entre fajitas y nachos con queso. Fue una cena muy divertida, donde hubo risas y conversaciones distendidas, haciéndoles olvidar lo sucedido con Ed el día anterior. Daryl se sentía más que nunca unido a esa familia. Durante la cena, Daryl y Carol compartían miradas de complicidad, mientras ambos recordaban lo sucedido unas horas atrás.

-¿Daryl? –Le llamó la pequeña, haciendo que salieran de su ensoñamiento-. ¿Podemos ir otra vez de acampada?

-Díselo a tu madre, a ver si le apetece. –Dijo con humor el arquero, sabiendo que la mujer no era una gran amante de los campamentos. Carol le miró mostrando un falso enojo, mientras sus ojos brillaban como nunca.

A pesar de que ahora se encontraba tranquila, había sido un día de varias batallas emocionales, que había compartido con Andrea y Elisa. A ambas les había contado su preocupación por iniciar una relación con Daryl tan pronto. Pero a la misma vez les había comentado, lo ilusionada y feliz que se encontraba porque ésta saliera bien.

Ambas mujeres habían coincidido en que ella debía vivir su vida, tal y como lo deseaba. Por primera vez en su vida iba a poder hacer lo que quería. Ella merecía ser feliz, y ahora mismo, la felicidad se la daban Sophia, y también Daryl. No quería arrepentirse por vivir estos momentos, y no iba a hacerlo.

Daryl la observaba atentamente, admirando la fortaleza que tenía esa mujer. Se alegraba de poder verla tan alegre y feliz.

Cuando volvían, Sophia se quedó dormida en el coche. Carol se sorprendió cuando él agarró con cuidado a Sophia y la subió a su habitación, acostándola en su cama, mientras la mujer los observaba. Cuando Daryl bajó por las escaleras, se encontró a Carol tremendamente emocionada, y sin previo aviso, ella se aferró a él en un sentido abrazo.

Daryl sorprendido, le correspondió, mientras sentía como el cosquilleo se apoderaba de él de nuevo.

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó el hombre contra su cuello con preocupación.

-Sí, -la mujer se separó de él mostrando una sonrisa pero aun con emoción en sus ojos. –Solo estoy un poco sensible… -él le limpió las lágrimas con su pulgar en un gesto cariñoso. - ¿Quieres tomar algo?

-No, gracias… estoy bien. –Sonrió ante la propuesta.

Ambos se quedaron mirando a los ojos, ese era el único momento de intimidad que tenían, ya que con el trabajo y Sophia les era muy difícil poder tener un momento a solas. Esta era la primera vez que se encontraban a solas después de lo sucedido la noche anterior, y del beso en la cocina.

-Ehm, ¿te preparo un café? –preguntó el arquero, queriendo romper la tensión que había entre ellos.

-No, no quiero nada. Gracias. Solo quiero estar contigo. –Confesó con timidez. El arquero asintió, sonriendo tímidamente. –Ven, creo que tenemos que hablar.

Carol agarró al arquero de la mano arrastrándolo hacia el sofá donde se sentaron uno al lado del otro. Daryl la observaba inquieto por lo que tenían que hablar.

-He estado pensando sobre nosotros. Sobre lo que nos está pasando. –Notó como el arquero se tensó ligeramente-. Estoy confundida porque… no sé qué es lo mejor que podemos hacer… Yo… quiero esto, pero… tengo miedo que no funcione y nuestra amistad se pierda…

Daryl escuchaba atentamente los temores de ella, sintiéndose identificado por ellos. Él también había pensado en ello durante toda la noche y parte del día. Pero Daryl negó con la cabeza.

-No lo permitiremos. –Aseguró Daryl.

Estaba confundido, pero de algo estaba seguro, no iba a permitir que la relación con ellas se estropeara. Carol asintió, mordiéndose el labio. Ella sabía que después de tener una relación sentimental, la gran mayoría de veces era muy difícil volver a estar como antes.

-¿Qué más te preocupa? –preguntó el arquero al ver el rostro aun preocupado de la mujer. Carol le miró a los ojos y suspiró.

-Yo… acabó de salir de un largo matrimonio y… una parte de mi necesita ir despacio, pero otra… quiere disfrutar de esto al cien por cien. Temó sobrepasarme…

-¿Cómo lo que ha sucedido en la cocina? –Preguntó Daryl. Carol sonrió abiertamente. Ambos sabían que si no les llegaba a interrumpir Sophia, se les hubiera ido de las manos. Ella asintió, haciendo que Daryl sonriera también. -Lo entiendo.

De alguna forma, él necesitaba también tomárselo con calma pues eran demasiados sentimientos que aún no comprendía del todo. A pesar de que sabía que sería complicado retener el evidente deseo que había entre ellos.

-Me siento tan diferente cuando estoy contigo… -Él pestañeó confuso-. Esto es nuevo para mí también. –confesó la mujer.

Daryl no sabía que decir, las palabras nunca eran su fuerte, pero también tenía sus temores como perderla o sobrepasarse.

-¿Deberíamos decirle a Sophia? –preguntó Daryl de repente, sorprendiéndole.

-No, por el momento… -Carol sonrió-, aunque estoy segura que ella estará muy contenta de saberlo. Te quiere mucho, ¿lo sabes, verdad? –El rostro de Daryl se enrojeció visiblemente-. Se lo diremos más adelante. ¿Te parece bien? –El arquero asintió.

Y entonces, ella se inclinó hacia adelante juntando sus labios con los suyos, mientras él respondió con ternura. El beso era lento pero tremendamente adictivo. Las manos robustas de él enmarcaron su rostro con suavidad, atrayéndola hacia él. Carol se separó ligeramente para mirarle. Vio como él se separó confuso.

-¿Te quedaras a dormir? –El arquero asintió, si ella le necesitaba, se quedaría todos los días que hicieran falta.

-Sip, claro… -susurró.

\- ¿Conmigo? –El arquero frunció el ceño confuso, al mismo tiempo que ella sonrió-. Sé que esto no ayudara a ir despacio… pero te prometo que no pasara nada. –Le aseguró con timidez-, solo quiero… quiero dormir contigo.

Daryl se mostró confundido ante las palabras de Carol. La mujer se sintió un poco estúpida por querer dormir junto a él, quizá era demasiado precipitado. Estuvo a punto de decirle que se olvidara de lo que acababa de decir, pero entonces él habló.

-Está… está bien.

Subieron a la habitación, Carol se fue al baño para darse una ducha rápida, ponerse el pijama y lavarse los dientes. Mientras Daryl estaba en la habitación esperando a que apareciera. Se sentía fuera de lugar, no sabía qué hacer. Era algo nuevo para él, pero si ella se lo pedía haría lo que hiciera falta.

Carol salió del baño minutos más tarde, con su camisón y lo vio allí de pie con su chaleco, su camiseta negra y sus pantalones marrones, bastante inquieto y desubicado.

Se acercó a él, intentando buscar la manera para que él estuviera cómodo. Era evidente que esto le causaba cierta incomodidad y en parte se sentía mal por obligarle a que se quedara.

-Daryl, si te sientes incomodo, no importa, puedes irte a dormir a la habitación de invitados. No quiero que te sientas mal. –El arquero frunció el ceño, y se mordió el labio.

-Nope, está bien…

-¿Quieres que me vaya? –Negó con la cabeza.

Él empezó a desabrocharse la camisa y entonces, para darle un poco de intimidad por si acaso se sentía incómodo, se giró sobre si misma dirigiéndose a la parte derecha de la cama, sentándose al filo mientras sentía la ropa de Daryl caer contra el suelo.

Se acomodó contra los almohadones, mientras Daryl se mostraba indeciso sobre quitarse o no los pantalones, o dormir con ellos. Finalmente cogió aire y los desabrochó dejándolos caer, dejando a la vista sus calzoncillos negros.

El silencio irrumpía en la habitación, mientras Carol no pudo evitar sonreír ante la situación, no había ningún motivo, pero se sentía como una adolescente. Ante una risa ahogada, Daryl levantó la mirada confuso.

-Parece mentira que tengamos la edad que tenemos. Me siento como una adolescente.

Daryl le miró y sonrió sintiéndose igual, y entonces ese comentario y la risa, hizo que la tensión desapareciera levemente, haciendo que todo fuera más fácil para Daryl, al saber que ella se sentía igual que él.

Se metió entre las sábanas para estirarse mirando hacia el techo.

Ella se acercó a él, con cuidado pues sabía que él tenía algunas reticencias al contacto físico. Pero él pareció leer sus pensamientos y levantó su brazo rodeando sus hombros para facilitarle que se apoyara contra él. Durante algunos segundos, sintió que él estaba un poco tenso, pero poco a poco lo notó relajarse levemente. Por un momento se sintió mal por él, porque esto implicaba mucho contacto físico.

-¿Seguro que estas bien? –asegurándose. El arquero respondió con un murmullo.

Levantó la mirada hacia él y éste le sonrió, antes de besarle suavemente, para después apoyar su cara contra su pecho desnudo de Daryl, escuchando como su corazón latia fuertemente.

Lo cierto, es que Daryl estaba lidiando con otro problema, estaba intentando que ese contacto no hiciera reaccionar su cuerpo, como había sucedido en la cocina. Solo iban a dormir.

Poco a poco, fueron tranquilizándose aunque ambos permanecían despiertos, disfrutando de la cercanía y sobre todo, de los sentimientos que sentían. Daryl giró levemente la cabeza hacia la suya, dejando que sus labios tocaran su frente. Sentía que la relación había crecido a pasos agigantados. Y sobre todo, sentía que quería hacer esto durante el resto de sus vidas.

Ella debería sentirse mal por tener a otro hombre en la cama cuando hacía apenas unos meses que había pedido el divorcio de Ed, pero ella no se sentía así. Había algo en toda esta situación que le hacía sentirse libre, a pesar de los remordimientos.

Ella quería ser feliz. Necesitaba ser feliz. Y no iba a permitir que Ed o nadie se lo impidiera. Y ahora en ese instante, su felicidad estaba junto a Daryl y Sophia.

Las caricias de Daryl en su pelo le sacaron de sus pensamientos, levantó la vista hacia ese hombre que le miraba confuso.

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó al ver que ella parecía absorta en sus pensamientos.

-Mejor que nunca. –Respondió antes de besarle.

* * *

 **¡Hola Carylers!**

 **A pesar de que pueda parecer lo contrario, no he abandonado el fic. De hecho, os aviso que estoy llegando al final. Quedan unos 5 capítulos para el fin. Como veis están dando pasos agigantados en su relación, y en también la relación entre Daryl/Sophia.**

 **Agradecer a todas las personas que seguís leyendo y comentando. Mil gracias. Nos leemos muy pronto.**

 **San.**


	17. Capítulo 16 - Rendidos ante la pasión

Carol abrió los ojos y pestañeó para adaptarse a la luz del amanecer. Movió la cabeza girándola hacia la izquierda, dejándola reposar sobre la suave tela de la almohada. Volvió a abrir los ojos, viendo el hermoso rostro de Daryl que estaba a escasos centímetros de ella y dormía plácidamente. Su rostro parecía descansado, sus cabellos rubios empezaban a taparle levemente sus ojos.

La agradable sensación de paz y tranquilidad le inundaba, quería estar así durante el resto del día. Elevó la mano hasta su cabello y lo apartó cuidadosamente de su rostro, intentando que no se despertara. Con ternura siguió acariciando su cabello, en una suave caricia, mientras le observaba detenidamente. Recorrió su rostro con sus dedos, hasta la perilla y su peca encima de su boca. Carol sonrió cuando él frunció el ceño en su sueño. Entonces, se inclinó sobre él para rozar sus labios con los suyos.

Daryl abrió los ojos lentamente viendo a Carol quien estaba a su lado observándole y acariciándole. Lo único que pudo ver es el rostro sonriente de Carol.

-Lo siento… no quería despertarte.

-Emm –respondió Daryl.

Carol se rio por las palabras ilegibles de Daryl, viendo sus ojos pequeños adormilados, como si aun no hubiera despertado del todo.

-Buenos días, -habló de nuevo la mujer cuando se acercó a él para besarle de nuevo.

Fue un beso corto donde solo se rozaron los labios. Carol se separó levemente, pero entonces él, llevó sus manos a su rostro y la volvió a atraer hacia sí mismo, juntando sus labios de nuevo. Carol se sorprendió por la vehemencia de este contacto, y gimió en su boca por la sorpresa pero no dudo en corresponder a ese beso tan desesperado.

Sus fuertes brazos pasaron por su espalda, abrazándole y atrayéndola hacia él. Carol se dejó caer contra su fuerte cuerpo, quedado encima de él y pegado a su cuerpo. En ese instante Carol sintió la erección matutina a través de la fina tela de sus calzoncillos clavándose contra su estomago.

La lengua de Daryl se adentró en su cavidad en un suave tacto, mientras sus cuerpos se movieron entre sí, rozándose, y el deseo se incrementó aun más. Las manos de Daryl subieron por toda su figura hasta sus pechos, acariciándolos por encima del camisón. Un gemido se escapó de su garganta.

Carol llevó un reguero de besos por su rostro hasta su cuello haciendo que él gimiera de placer. La otra mano de Daryl bajo hacia su trasero apretándola haciendo que su entrepierna chocara con la suya. Él arrugó en un puño la tela del camisón, tocando la piel sedosa de sus muslos, mientras ella seguía deleitándose en su cuello.

Con su otra mano, bajó el tirante del camisón dejado al aire libre uno de sus senos. Él lo acarició y entonces ella gimió, peor más bien de dolor. Al mirarle, vio la marca de los dientes que había dejado Ed y que ahora se formaba un gran moratón alrededor de estos.

-Oh, mierda, -masculló Daryl, se separó rápidamente de ella y salió de la cama de un salto. –Lo siento. – ¿Cómo podía ser tan imbécil? Carol aun se estaba recuperando de algunas heridas del ataque de su ex marido y él se estaba aprovechando de ella. La excitación se desapareció de golpe -Daryl, hey, para, no pasa nada –le agarró de la mano y le obligó a mirarle. –No te preocupes, estoy bien.

-Debería irme, -agarró su ropa del suelo, y salió despavorido de la habitación.

Carol le intentó seguir por el pasillo de la casa, pero en cuanto salió ya no estaba. Sin embargo, Sophia estaba plantada en el umbral de su habitación. Al parecer, acababa de presenciar la huida de Daryl.

-¿Mamá? –Preguntó cuando al girar el rostro vio a su madre con la misma cara de preocupación. -¿Qué le ha pasado a Daryl? –preguntó confusa la pequeña.

-Nada, cielo… llega tarde. –Sophia entrecerró los ojos intentando asimilar las palabras de su madre. – Vamos vístete y nos vamos a la escuela. –Carol agarró a su hija de los hombros para acompañarla hacia su habitación.

-¿Sois novios? –preguntó de repente cuando iban por el pasillo, dejando a la mujer con la boca abierta.

-Sophia… ehm, yo… - empezó a decir. Pero no supo que contestarle-. Hablaremos más tarde de esto, ¿vale? Ahora a vestirse que vamos a llegar tarde…

-Pero mamá es temprano… -se quejó la pequeña, a sabiendas que su madre estaba intentando evitar el tema.

Sophia se vistió con un vestido azul claro, antes de ir en busca de su madre quien ya se había dado una ducha y estaba vestida preparada para irse. La niña pidió si podía hacerle una trenza y su madre accedió encantada, aunque su mente estaba en otros asuntos.

Miró a Sophia quien le miraba extrañamente en el reflejo del espejo, aunque Carol sabía que estaba pensando en lo de Daryl. Se notaba que estaba encantada con la idea.

-Mamá… -llamó su atención de repente-, sé que Daryl nunca te hará daño. Me gusta que sea tu novio.

A pesar de que Carol no había confirmado su romance, su hija era demasiado astuta y había intuido que entre ambos había mucho más que una amistad.

-Soph, cariño, -la pequeña giró el rostro para mirarle atentamente-, entre Daryl y yo es todo muy confuso. Quizá no lo entiendes, pero aun queremos mantenerlo en secreto, ¿vale? Conoces a Daryl, sabes que es un poco tímido y especial.

La pequeña entendió lo que su madre quería decir y sonrió abiertamente.

-Tranquila mamá seré una tumba. Sé guardar muy bien los secretos. –Sonrió.

* * *

Daryl llegó a la comisaria mucho antes de lo previsto, tras vestirse en la parte inferior de la casa de Carol salió de ésta y se fue a trabajar sin pensar nada más. Se había sentido completamente un auténtico imbécil al ver lo que acaba de ocurrir entre Carol y él. Se había prometido que la respectaría hasta que estuviera en condiciones y él había traspasado la línea en la primera oportunidad que habían tenido.

-Menudo imbécil… -se insulto a sí mismo, mientras se movía totalmente nervioso en la oficina de Rick. Justo en ese instante, el sheriff apareció en la puerta sorprendido de verlo tan pronto allí.

-¿Estás bien? – Daryl le dirigió una mirada, antes de contestar.

-Sí, si… ¿Sabemos algo?

-Acabo de llegar, déjame que me siente y me tome un café, –soltó con sorna su amigo. Pero Daryl estaba demasiado fuera de sí.

Daryl se quedó de pie, mientras su amigo se tomaba un café y se ponía al día con los informes de otros agentes. Desgraciadamente, no tenían ninguna nueva información para seguir investigando y seguir los pasos de Steve. Daryl cada vez se ponía más nervioso, especialmente ese día que parecía estar particularmente alterado. Decidieron ir por la zona donde antes Daryl y Merle se movían, aunque Rick se quedaría en el coche, pues los policías no eran bien recibidos en ese barrio.

Sin embargo, no dio ningún tipo de resultados. Había corrido la voz y todos sabían que Daryl colaboraba con la policía, así que por temor y desconfianza, no le proporcionaron ninguna información.

-Esto es una puta mierda, -se quejó el arquero cuando volvió a sentarse en el asiento de copiloto. Rick le observó y arrancó de nuevo hacia la comisaria. –No confían en mí. Le temen demasiado como para contarme sus mierdas. Los tienen acojonados. Al imbécil de Josh le cortó un dedo por no darle la pasta que le debía.

\- Me sorprende que a pesar de que Merle y tú matasteis a algunos de sus hombres siga teniendo tanta influencia.

-Es un hijo de puta. –El arquero perdió la mirada por la ventana, sabiendo que necesitaba detener a Steve, para estar bien y liberar esa parte de culpa que aun tenía en su espalda.

Rick le llevó a una tienda de comida rápida, y se compró un par de hamburguesas, antes de volver a la comisaria.

-Sabes, entre Lori y yo las cosas no van bien. –Digo de repente el sheriff, tal y como haría con Shane, pero desde que este había sido destinado a otro lugar y su relación se deterioro por su engaño, Rick no tenía a nadie a quien contarle su situación con su mujer. Daryl solo asintió, era la peor persona para hablar sobre relaciones.

Además él estaba en su propia batalla emocional con respecto Carol, de la cual él aun no sabía cómo iba a solucionarlo.

-¿Cómo esta Carol?

-¡Bien! Creo…

-¿Está todo bien entre vosotros?

-Si… - habló escasamente.

A pesar de lo poco comunicativo que era, sabía que algo estaba ocurriendo entre ellos dos aunque no podía asegurar que era. Preocupado, su amigo solo le observó y dejó el tema para en otro momento.

* * *

 _-Hola Daryl, por favor ven a casa, tenemos que hablar sobre lo de esta mañana._

Carol colgó el teléfono de nuevo. Había intentado hablar con él tres veces sin éxito pues este no le respondía a las llamadas. Carol sentía que Daryl se estaba culpando por algo que no tenía ninguna responsabilidad. Con una copa en la mano, se sentó en el sofá una vez que su hija ya estaba durmiendo.

Inevitablemente, recordó lo sucedido aquella mañana, el deseo, sus manos recorriendo su cuerpo y apretando sus senos. No recordaba una sensación similar en mucho tiempo. Quizá cuando utilizaba su juguete para estimularse, pero aun así no se podía comparar con los sentimientos que él le había hecho sentir con solo un par de besos y sus manos en su cuerpo.

Pero, entonces las inseguridades sobre su cuerpo aparecieron como un torbellino.

 _Es que no te has visto, fea asquerosa… no sabes lo que tengo que aguantar cada vez que te follo. Qué asco de cuerpo…_

Las frases de Ed aparecieron en su mente de repente y empezó a pensar que esa podía ser una causa de los motivos de su huida. Al tocar su cuerpo, supo cuan feo y asqueroso era, lleno de cicatrices y de quemaduras de cigarros.

Carol cerró los ojos con fuerza dejando que las lágrimas cayeran por las mejillas. No, no, no… No podía dejarse llevar por todo ese odio que Ed vertía sobre ella. Era cierto que ella no estaba contenta con su aspecto físico, quizá era influenciado por todo lo que le había dicho Ed durante sus largos años de matrimonio, pero no quería que esto influyera en su futura relación con Daryl.

No tenía ni idea de cómo iba a superar esas inseguridades sobre sí misma y su aspecto físico, pero debía hacerlo. Se limpió las lágrimas, aun con la indecisión en su mente.

¿Y Si de verdad era tan asqueroso de ver como Ed decía? ¿Y si…?

Unos golpes en la puerta le sobresaltaron. Se levantó y fue hacia ésta abriéndola. Al otro lado de la puerta, se encontraba un tímido Daryl que la observaba atentamente.

-Hey,… -le saludó, pero al ver sus ojos cristalinos debido a las lágrimas le retuvo. – ¿Estás bien? –preguntó con preocupación.

-Sí, -dijo con una sonrisa, pero sin poder esconder las lágrimas. Daryl le miró incrédulo y entonces ella se resignó. No podía ocultarle nada. Carol se sentó en el sofá ante la atenta mirada de Daryl-. Solo luchando con demonios internos. –Le contestó con cierto toque amargo. –Me alegra que hayas venido. –Susurró.

-Tú lo has dicho, tenemos que hablar. En realidad, creo que debería disculparme por sobrepasarme

-Oh no, Daryl. Yo quería eso.

-Pero… tú querías ir despacio.

-Si… pero no quiero que te sientas culpable por esto Daryl. Siendo sincera, yo no quería parar. Deseaba que sucediera tanto como tú.

Daryl sonrió ampliamente ante sus palabras aunque sintiéndose tímido de repente, aun así se sentó a su vera y le acarició el rostro limpiando los restos de sus lágrimas en sus mejillas.

-¿Cuáles son esos demonios internos? –preguntó suavemente, mientras ella cerró los ojos deleitándose con el contacto de sus manos.

-Daryl…

-Dímelos, por favor… -Carol se mordió el labio. Ella estaba indecisa, pero él realmente quería saberlos, estaba preocupado por si él era el causante de esas lágrimas. Respiró hondo y mirando al suelo antes de confesarse.

-Mi cuerpo, sé que da asco…

-¿Eso era lo que te decía el imbécil de Ed, no? –Soltó con vehemencia, mientras levantó su barbilla para tener una mirada de sus ojos - No tenía ni puta idea de nada.

-Daryl…

-Yo soy un puto desastre hablando… incluso para hacer las cosas –dijo en referencia a su huida de esa mañana –pero te aseguro que ese imbécil no tenía razón en nada de lo que te dijo.

Carol le miró y las lágrimas cayeron por las mejillas. Él le abrazó fuertemente dejando que ella se tranquilizara. Aun le costaría trabajo interno llegar a creerse esa afirmación, pero Daryl a su manera le hubiera dicho que le gustaba era un gran alivio.

Compartieron un suave beso, pero que pronto se convirtió en puro deseo, se recostaron contra el sofá mientras Daryl se estiraba encima de ella y de pronto, sintió su erección clavándose contra su entrepierna.

-Oh, mierda joder… -volvió a lamentar Daryl, levantándose. Se movió por la casa, maldiciéndose a sí mismo por lo fácil que era encender su excitación.

-Es lógico que ocurra esto, no somos de piedra. Sé lo que te estoy pidiendo es algo complicado. –Contestó Carol con una sonrisa. –Además no sé tú, pero nunca había sentido nada similar.

-Joder, no tengo ni puta idea de cómo funcionan estas cosas… -dijo con sinceridad, Carol sonrió ante sus palabras.

-Tampoco soy una experta, Ed era pésimo en la cama. Lo poco que sé de mi cuerpo es gracias a que decidí investigar por mi cuenta, ah… también cuando me compré un vibrador.

Daryl quien en ese momento estaba paseándose de un lado para otro se giro sobre si mismo totalmente nervioso.

Carol no pudo evitar sentirse malvada al ver el rostro desencajado y sorprendido de él. No sabía lo que le estaba pasando pero se sentía atrevida, excitada y divertida a partes iguales por ver esas reacciones del arquero.

-¿Q…Qué? –preguntó él con una inocencia mezclado con el deseo.

Carol se rio divertida por su reacción, y se levantó para acercarse a él llevando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. Daryl aún estaba nervioso, pero no dudó en corresponder y llevó sus manos a sus caderas, con cuidado de tocar alguna parte indebida.

-Quizá algún día podemos jugar con él los dos juntos.

-Joder, no estás ayudando, -se quejó el arquero ante las palabras de Carol, pues lejos de calmar su deseo lo estaba acrecentando.

-Lo siento… -dijo con un falso puchero, llevando sus labios a su cuello.

Daryl estaba sorprendido por descubrir a esta Carol tan atrevida y sensual. Nunca había visto esta parte de ella, aunque durante la acampada había visto la parte más divertida de Carol, esta era otra faceta que estaba encantando de descubrir. El único problema es que lejos de calmar su deseo, lo aumentaba.

Sintió los labios contra su cuello y se estremeció.

-Hey, -le llamó la atención. Necesitaba parar esto-. Para, por favor. –Le suplicó, si querían ir despacio ella tenía que parar.

Carol se separó de él respirando hondamente, ella debía contenerse también, pero esa sensación de poder y de deseo era tan adictiva.

-Lo siento, -dijo en esta ocasión con sinceridad-, no sé qué me pasa contigo, pero… -Carol le miró avergonzada por confesar lo que le hacía sentir.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer? – preguntó Daryl con preocupación, mirándole a los ojos.

-Simplemente disfrutar de esto…

-Muy fácil de decir, a ti no te torturan de esta manera, -masculló Daryl con sinceridad, pues ni siquiera había pensando las palabras. Realmente se sentía como una tortura. Carol le observó y de pronto se sintió mal, él estaba haciendo todo lo posible por respetar su deseo de ir despacio en la relación y ella no paraba de provocarle.

-Está bien, Pookie, me controlaré…

-Ni se te ocurra. –soltó y Carol no pudo evitar reírse en voz alta. Daryl le dedicó una tierna sonrisa, divertido por ese juego al que estaban jugando. Él volvió a levantar la mano y le acarició el rostro. –Para mí no es fácil tampoco, necesito ir poco a poco también… -Confesó el arquero, por el tono que utilizó supo que estaba hablando enserio.

Carol recordó las cicatrices en su espalda, lo incomodo que se encontraba la noche anterior nada más por el hecho de desnudarse delante de ella.

-Lo sé… -le afirmó Carol, haciéndole saber que ella era consciente de ello. Daryl le miró lleno de vergüenza. –Lo superáramos juntos. –Le aseguró Carol en un susurró.

Daryl le miró comprendiendo cuan de importante era para él este momento. Él estaba hablando de sus cicatrices y de sus traumas del pasado con Carol. Era un gran avance para él. Saber que Carol no iba a burlarse de él, era tremendamente importante.

-Los dos debemos superar aspectos de nuestro pasado, -dijo Carol sorprendiendo a Daryl por sus palabras, - y sabemos que no es fácil… - Daryl suspiró. –Daryl, desde que te conocí, has cambiado mucho, has confiado en Rick, en mi y en Sophia. Sé que vas a poder con esto. Estoy convencida de que lo harás.

Él le sonrió agradecido y se abrazó a ella, antes de que ambos decidieran ir a dormir, pues Daryl ya había cenado de camino a casa de Carol.

-Por cierto, Sophia ya lo sabe…-Soltó cuando estaban estirados en la cama, con la cabeza de Carol en el torso de él. Daryl giró el rostro sorprendido, -es demasiado lista, te vio salir de la habitación y dedujo que hay algo entre nosotros… -se encogió de hombros.

-Pff, ni me sorprende. ¿Cómo se lo ha tomado? –preguntó entre preocupado y curioso.

-Te quiere mucho, estaba muy contenta. Me ha dicho que sabía que nunca me harías daño y que le gustaba que fueras mi novio. –Esas palabras tuvieron un efecto muy positivo en él.

Al día siguiente, él pudo comprobar de primera mano lo feliz que estaba porque Carol y él estuvieran juntos, pues Sophia no dejó de sonreír al verlos salir juntos de la habitación de matrimonio.

* * *

Pasaron el resto de la semana inmersos en la rutina, entre el trabajo, los servicios comunitarios y la escuela. Daryl se había acostumbrado a ir a casa de Carol todas las noches y desde ese primer beso, él dormía en su casa. Seguían manteniendo las distancias, pero los besos y las caricias eran cada vez más ardientes.

Unos besos en la garganta despertaron a Carol a primera hora de la mañana del sábado, otra vez volvía a sentir su erección matutina clavada contra su espalda, mientras él le besaba ardientemente, llegando a su boca. Adentró su lengua en la boca.

Aquel día no tenían que despertarse pronto, tenían tiempo para compartir un poco más esos momentos. Se giró sobre sí misma para encarar al arquero, quien aún tenía su rostro adormecido.

-Buenos días, Pookie… -le susurró correspondiendo a sus besos.

-Mmmm, no me llames así, -se quejó Daryl mordisqueando sus labios. Ella se rio, pues sabía cuan odiaba que le llamara así.

Sus labios le besaron de nuevo, al mismo tiempo que se movieron entre sí, rozándose y excitándose. Estaban perdiendo la cordura, justo cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe, y Sophia entró en la habitación.

-¡Buenos días! –gritó con ánimo.

-Soph… Cariño… -dijo intentando recomponerse mientras Sophia se subía a la cama, arrastrándose hacia ellos, pero rápidamente Daryl salió de entre las sabanas y se fue al baño.

-¿Qué le pasa? ¿Está enfadado conmigo?-preguntó la pequeña con preocupación.

-No, cielo… tenía que ir al baño. –Excusó a Daryl, mientras abrazó a su pequeña quien rápidamente dedujo que había irrumpido en el momento menos oportuno aunque no entendía que pasaba. Ambas se estiraron en la cama, abrazadas.

Con Ed, ella nunca era tan espontanea y nunca se hubiera atrevido a entrar en la habitación como lo había hecho aquella mañana, pero sin embargo, con Daryl se mostraba mucho más abierta. Carol sabia que al tener hijos, algunas partes de su relación con Daryl iban a ser complicadas de compaginar. Por suerte, creía que el afecto que Daryl tenía a la pequeña iba ayudar a llevar esos momentos incómodos.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer hoy? ¿Qué te apetece hacer? Tenemos el día libre. –preguntó Carol a Sophia para evitar que ella se sintiera mal, dándole un beso en la cabeza.

Sophia pensó mientras se acomodaba en los abrazos de su madre. Carol acarició sus cabellos, mientras ella parecía meditar lugares para ir. Ed nunca quería ir a ningún sitio, así que los fines de semanas eran tremendamente aburridos, pero ahora tenían la libertad de ir a donde quisieran.

Daryl apareció en ese instante, mucho más tranquilo que cuando Sophia había irrumpido en la habitación.

-¿Estás enfadado conmigo, Daryl? –preguntó la pequeña mirando al arquero. Daryl levantó las cejas y miró a Carol, intentando averiguar qué decir.

-No, porque iba a estar enfadado contigo, pequeñaja… -Sophia se encogió de hombros.

-Le estaba preguntando a Sophia que quiere hacer hoy. Tenemos el día libre, podríamos pasar el día juntos. –Le informó al arquero. Éste sonrió, aunque Carol no sabía si Daryl iba a querer-. ¿Te quieres venir?

-Claro, ¿Por qué no?

A pesar de que estaban empezando una relación, Daryl era una persona muy independiente y entendía que quisiera tener su espacio personal. Hacía varios días que no había ido a cazar y sabía que esos momentos eran importantes para él. De alguna forma, la soledad de esos momentos le ayudaban a estar bien. Podía entender que Daryl quizá quisiera pasar el sábado entre los bosques, aunque internamente deseaba que se uniera a ellas.

-Podríamos ir al parque de atracciones. –Sugirió la niña. Los adultos se miraron, asistiendo pues les agradaba la idea.

-Está bien, -aceptó su madre con una sonrisa.

-¡Bien! –Soltó la pequeña, poniéndose en pie en la cama y empezó a saltar mientras repetía una y otra vez:– ¡Nos vamos al parque de atracciones!

Daryl sonrió mirando a la pequeña mientras saltaba totalmente emocionada.

-Pero antes, -dijo totalmente seria. Su hija le miró con detenimiento-, ¡guerra de cosquillas! – La agarró de los brazos y la tumbó en la cama, empezando a buscar los puntos donde tenía cosquillas. De pronto, la pequeña empezó a gritar y reír mientras se mostraba indefensa.

Daryl se reía al ver la imagen que tenía enfrente, era algo totalmente nuevo para él, pero tan agradable. Nunca había vivido una situación similar a esta. Los gritos, los insultos habían sido substituidos por las risas y las bromas.

-Estáis locas –susurró Daryl.

-Daryl… ayúdame… -pidió ayuda Sophia entre risas.

-Daryl está de mi lado, no busques su ayuda… -le dijo su madre con una sonrisa. -¿A que sí, Pookie?

Carol levantó la mirada hacia Daryl, y éste le miró negando con la cabeza. De pronto, él se acercó a ella y sin demasiado esfuerzo, la apartó de Sophia, dejándola inmovilizada contra el colchón, y le agarró de sus manos para sujetarla encima de la cabeza, aunque no estaba aplicando demasiada fuerza.

-Aprovecha, pequeña –dijo Daryl a Sophia, quien rápidamente se levantó y aprovechó para hacerle cosquillas a su madre. Carol empezó a reírse mientras Sophia le acariciaba las axilas.

-Eres un traidor…-Dijo como pudo Carol entre risas.

-No me llames Pookie, -le advirtió Daryl, pero con una enorme sonrisa en los labios, mientras Sophia se reía por ver a su madre reírse.

* * *

El día se les pasó tremendamente rápido, entre norias, montañas rusas y el pasaje de la bruja. Además gracias a la excelente puntería de Daryl consiguieron un muñeco de un oso, en una de las casetas de tiro, después de dar en la diana en las tres ocasiones que pedían para conseguir el premio.

En un momento determinado, Carol llamó la atención de Daryl cuando le pidió si quería hacerse una foto con Sophia, él accedió y se puso junto a la pequeña, mientras de fondo se veía una gran montaña rusa. Inmortalizó el momento guardando la instantánea en la memoria de la cámara. Pero ella necesitaba hacer otra foto. Y entonces Carol pidió a un hombre alto si podía retratarles a ellos tres. Éste aceptó encantado y esperó hasta que Carol se posicionó al lado de Daryl para enfocar y disparar la foto.

-Que tengan un buen día, familia –Se despidió el hombre desconocido para irse con su propia familia.

Daryl nunca había ido a ningún parque de atracciones y estaba siendo una experiencia tremendamente divertida, además, de diferente. Pero sin saber por que, no podía evitar sentirse reflejados en todas esas familias que al igual que ellos habían decidido pasar el día en el parque de atracciones. Eran una pareja más.

Más concretamente, eran una familia, como ese hombre les había dicho.

* * *

Estaban tan agotados, que Sophia se durmió en el camino de vuelta, mientras que Daryl, quien iba de copiloto en esta ocasión, miraba por la ventana como la noche se posaba en el cielo de Atlanta.

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó la mujer sacándole de sus pensamientos. Desde que habían salido del parque de atracciones, había estado muy callado.

- _Sip,_ claro…

-Siento la interrupción de esta mañana –dijo Carol, pues no habían podido hablar tranquilamente sobre ello. Daryl le observó y sonrió.

-No importa, lo entiendo.

-Deberemos tener mucho cuidado… - Él asintió perdiéndose entre la carretera.

Carol sentía que algo le ocurría, no sabía el que pero algo le rondaba por la cabeza y no sabía si era bueno o malo. Ella intentaba que las inseguridades no se adueñaran de ella.

De pronto, él habló de nuevo

-¿Puedes pasar por mi casa? –La decepción se adueñó de ella, pues era evidente que se había cansado de vivir con ellas. –Necesito ropa. -Explicó Daryl y Carol se sintió como una estúpida por malinterpretar sus palabras.

-Por supuesto.

Carol tuvo la tentación de decirle que podía trasladar todas sus pertenencias a su casa si quería… pero se mordió la lengua. Aunque era tentador, era demasiado precipitado. A pesar de que prácticamente vivía allí desde hacía una semana.

Carol tomó el desvió para ir a su casa a los pocos minutos y se adentró en el camino de tierra. Sin embargo, cuando las luces del coche alumbraron la casa, los dos adultos se percataron de que algo no estaba bien. La madera estaba negra, y parte del techo estaba derrumbado.

Los dos adultos fruncieron el ceño totalmente sorprendidos.

-¿Qué ha pasado? –preguntó Sophia quien se acababa de despertar.

La casa de Daryl estaba completamente calcinada y aun salía humo de éstas. Daryl salió del coche para observarlo mejor, acercándose a la caseta que estaba completamente hecha cenizas. Aunque no tenía pruebas que lo verificaran, él tenía una ligera de quien era el autor de esto. Estaba seguro que no había sido fortuito.

Carol observó a Daryl, y tras pedir a Sophia que se quedara donde estaba, salió del coche para acercarse al arquero quien estaba parado allí, observando la casa en la que había vivido durante tanto tiempo.

-Amor, - le llamó cariñosamente, llevando su mano a sus hombros-, lo siento. –Se lamentó la mujer.

Daryl le miró, aunque aun sin saber cómo se sentía exactamente, quizá rabia, o tristeza, pero a su vez, alivio. Cada rincón de esa casa le transmitía, dolor, tristeza, rabia y soledad. No había nada positivo en ella.

-Nah, nunca fue un verdadero hogar. –Carol le observó entendiendo las palabras del arquero, mientras él seguía mirando la madera quemada.

Hace años ese sitio era todo lo que tenía, pero ahora tenía mucho más, y más importante. Ahora tenía un verdadero hogar. Una casa. Personas a las que consideraba su casa.

-Vámonos a casa, -dijo Carol leyendo sus pensamientos. Y entonces él asintió y casi sonrió cuando volvían a coche.

Su pasado estaba quemado completamente.

* * *

 **Hola carylers.**

 **Aquí tienen un nuevo capítulo. No pensé que tuviera tiempo de escribir durante las vacaciones, pero finalmente pude hacerlo. De hecho, me vuelvo a ir unos días y es probable que tenga el siguiente ya casi acabado**

 **Respecto al capítulo, como ven, entre ellos dos aún van lentos, muuuy lentos, pero como dice Carol ambos tienen que superar algunos asuntos del pasado. Aun así, estamos descubriendo a una Carol más juguetona y divertida que le encanta provocar a Daryl en el ámbito sexual.**

 **Me gustará saber cual es vuestra opinión, que pensáis sobre el capítulo. Mil gracias a todos aquellas/os que me dais ánimos y comentáis. Animan muchísimo.**

 **Para los que no han leído en Twitter o no me siguen, debo decirles que voy a centrarme en este fic, para acabarlo y cuando acabé estaré un tiempo sin escribir. Llevo tiempo queriendo hacer esta pausa pero ahora lo necesito. Solo le quedan 4 capítulos y tengo prácticamente todo pensado, es por esta razón que quiero acabar antes de dejar de escribir, sería muy malvada si ahora que se acerca el final no escribira por un tiempo.**

 **Por lo tanto, decirles que si siguen mi otro fic, voy a dejarlo en hiatus por un tiempo. Espero que lo entiendan.**

 **Nos leemos muy pronto, San.**


	18. Capítulo 17 - Primera cita

Las investigaciones sobre el incendio de la casa de Daryl no aportaron demasiada información. Solo afirmaron lo que ya sabían, que el autor material de este incendio había sido Steve. El traficante de drogas estaba amenazando a Daryl una vez más y Rick temía lo que pudiera suceder en un futuro. El arquero también parecía nervioso por el hecho de no encontrarle. Así que no podían hacer nada más que centrarse en otros casos, mientras no obtuvieran ninguna pista de éste.

De mientras, la vida continuaba en la casa de Carol, que ahora era también la de Daryl.

Probablemente en otras circunstancias, esta decisión habría sido tomada con mucha más calma y a consciencia, pero debido a la situación, Carol y Daryl vivirían juntos a pesar de llevar poco tiempo manteniendo una relación.

La mujer era quizá más consciente de lo que esto implicaba. Realmente creía que no iban a tener demasiados problemas de convivencia, probablemente algunos aspectos del desorden, pero aun así le preocupaba que estuvieran yendo demasiado deprisa.

Todas las pertenencias del arquero y de su familia había quedado hechas cenizas, y a pesar de que solo le aportaba recuerdos negativos, si que le hubiera gustado guardar algo que le recordara a Merle. Desgraciadamente, solo había conservado la ballesta y la moto que estaban en el garaje de Carol.

Debido a que no tenía nada más, dedicaron una tarde a comprar ropa. Era lo único que le escaseaba. Daryl era una persona que con poco se contentaba. Lo único que necesitaba un techo, una cama, ropa –aunque con dos mudas ya le eran suficiente- y comida. Había vivido en sitios precarios, así que estaba acostumbrado a sobrevivir con lo minino. Ahora iba a convivir con Carol y Sophia, y a pesar de que siempre había estado cómodo con la soledad, le agradaba estar con su compañía.

Su relación iba creciendo poco a poco, no habían tenido relaciones sexuales aún, pero seguían compartiendo momentos de intimidad, besos y tocamientos antes de dormir, y al despertar. Carol decía que era como volver a la adolescencia. A pesar de que era como una tortura lenta y tremendamente angustiosa, Daryl encontraba placer en esos momentos de intimidad.

* * *

Un gélido día de Noviembre, Carol creyó que era el momento de deshacerse de la infinidad de objetos inútiles que su ex marido guardaba en el garaje y hacer algunos cambios en la casa. Por alguna razón, ella quería pintar y cambiar los muebles del salón y de la habitación de matrimonio.

Daryl y Carol se dedicaron durante las siguientes semanas a vaciar el garaje de trastos inútiles, como cantidad de comida que guardaba por si ocurría una catástrofe o un apocalipsis zombi, algo que Carol consideraba una tontería. Cuando éste ya estaba limpio, decidieron pintar y cambiar los muebles del comedor y del dormitorio.

De alguna forma, ella había tenido la necesidad de reformar la vista de su casa. Era como empezar de cero. Esos muebles estaban desde que Ed y ella se habían ido a vivir juntos, y estaba desearlos cambiarlos, dándole un toque diferente a su casa. Para Daryl no tenía importancia, había vivido en lugares donde los muebles eran reciclados del contenedor, pero podía entender que para ella lo fuera. Así que simplemente dio su opinión al respecto, dejando que ella tomara la decisión final.

Pero sobre todo, Carol quería que Daryl sintiera que aquel sitio fuera su casa también, que se sintiera parte de él. Quizá no era el momento, pues no sabía si su relación iba a ser duradera o si en pocos meses todo acabaría. No tenían ni idea, pero de momento él estaba viviendo con ellas, y tenía la necesidad de incluir a Daryl en estos cambios.

Aprovecharon el fin de semana que Sophia estaba fuera en una excursión del colegio junto con Carl, para pintar las paredes del comedor y su habitación, además de cambiar la decoración. El sol de la media tarde entraba por la ventana cuando la mujer pasó la brocha con la pintura grisácea por el rodapié. Había decidido que el color grisáceo pegaría con los nuevos muebles de color caoba. La radio de la cocina estaba en el suelo, en una de las esquinas ambientando la estancia.

Estaba contenta de poder pintar su casa y darle un toque diferente. Cuando Ed y ella se mudaron, él no le permitió hacer nada, simplemente limpiar y recoger todos los destrozos que pudiera hacer él. A pesar de lo cansado que era, ella lo encontraba tremendamente estimulante y sobre todo, sentía que tenía la libertad de hacer lo que quisiera con su casa.

Daryl la contempló desde la puerta, absorta en su mundo. Él se había dedicado a pintar el comedor, y al parecer había acabado antes que ella.

-¿Aún no has acabado?

Carol se sobresaltó, ante sus palabras, quedándose sentada en el suelo.

-Sólo me queda repasar los rodapiés.

Daryl entró en la habitación y contempló las luminosas paredes antes de volverse hacia ella. Llevaba unos vaqueros viejos y una camiseta fea y vieja llena de pintura, que Ed le había obligado a comprar para no ir provocando a otros hombres. Carol dejó la brocha encima del pote abierto de pintura y le sonrió mientras él se agachó a su lado.

-Estás hecho un cuadro, -le dijo la mujer a Daryl, quien también tenía una camisa vieja completamente manchada.

-Puff, mira quien fue a hablar… -respondió él.

Haciendo caso omiso del respingo que dio cuando le acarició la mejilla con dedo, lo levantó frente a ella para demostrar que tenía razón. Carol frunció el nariz al ver la pintura en su dedo y entonces se rio. Era cierto, era un desastre. Se había manchado el rostro y ni se había dado cuenta.

Se humedeció los labios y levantó los ojos para mirarlo. Y entonces, el deseo apareció entre ellos como un fogonazo, y ella se inclinó hacia él besando sus labios. El sonido del móvil de él los hizo separarse, rápidamente. Daryl se apresuró a responder. Carol siguió pintando lo poco que quedaba mientras escuchaba como Daryl hablaba con Rick sobre una barbacoa que iban a hacer los Grimes al día siguiente. El arquero preguntó a Carol si quería asistir y ella aceptó encantada.

Cuando colgó, Carol ya había acabado de pintar, y había abierto las ventanas para que se secara las paredes.

-Me temo que no vamos a poder dormir en esta habitación. –Le informó Carol, siendo consciente de que el olor a pintura se impregnaba en su nariz. Daryl se encogió de hombros en respuesta.

-Utilizaremos la otra habitación por esta noche. –Dijo Daryl, refiriéndose a la de invitados, que él había utilizado en alguna de una ocasión. Ella asintió, volviendo a dejar la brocha en el pote.

-¿Por dónde íbamos? –Preguntó Carol mientras posó sus manos por su cuello, recordándole en donde se habían quedado antes de la llamada de Rick.

Él la rodeó con sus brazos y cubrió sus labios, al mismo tiempo que le recorrieron un sinfín de emociones. Los labios de Daryl eran firmes y cálidos, y apenas insinuaban la impaciencia que él sentía. Aunque sus brazos le apretaban con ternura, Carol intuía que en el interior de él aún había un volcán ardiente a punto de estallar. Se apoyó contra él, justo cuando él empezó a devorarle la boca. Ella respondió con un gemido. Estaba tenso y hambriento de ella.

Después de tanto tiempo, reteniendo sus deseos, éstos empezaban a ser tremendamente agonizantes. La boca de Daryl inicio un lento recorrido por su cara, por el contorno de su mandíbula, por su cuello, saboreándola y devorándola. Su olor del champú de coco se mezclaba con el olor a pintura de su camisa y su piel. Sus largas manos se deslizaron por debajo de la camisa que ella llevaba, y empezaron a explorarla.

Acarició su piel, su espalda, mientras le sentía temblar bajo su mano. Pero de repente, la necesidad de tocar de poseer se intensificó y se hizo incontenible, al mismo tiempo que llevó su mano hasta cubrirle un pecho desnudo, ya que no llevaba puesto la ropa interior.

Se quedó sin aliento al sentir el roce de su mano. Y en ese momento, las dudas y los miedos se desvanecieron. Lo único que existía para ella era Daryl, y la promesa de una vida nueva y de un amor eterno. Sus rodillas temblaban, se apoyó contra él, arqueándose para que él siguiera haciendo lo que estaba haciendo.

La luz del atardecer alumbraba la habitación vacía. Estaban solos, envueltos en el silencio, mientras se besaban y se acariciaban. De nuevo, con un esfuerzo sobrehumano, Daryl se obligó a separarse de ella. Ella tenía los ojos nublados llenos de deseo. Carol parecía estar flotando, pero aún tremendamente confundida.

-Lo siento, -se lamentó el arquero.

-No importa, -murmuró con frustración. Cada día que pasaba deseaba poder hacer el amor con él.

Daryl respiró hondamente, intentando obviar el irrefutable deseo de acabar con esa tortura. Y entonces decidió cambiar de tema.

-Ehm, no te tenemos nada para cenar, ¿Te parece que vaya a comprar? –Carol le observó, dándole la razón, se habían olvidado de la cena.

-Me apetece una pizza barbacoa. –Dijo tímidamente. Daryl sonrió abiertamente ante su sugerencia.

-¡Hecho! Ahora vengo. –Le anunció, besándole suavemente, antes de irse.

Casi una hora más tarde, Daryl volvía a entrar en la casa con dos cajas de pizzas medianas, además de un helado de chocolate. Carol alargó la mano para agarrar el helado y él le regañó.

-¡No! ni hablar, es para después. Además, voy a racionalizarlo, que el otro día desapareció sin que Sophia pudiera probarlo. ¡Y los dos sabemos que fuiste tú! – Gritó mientras se adentraba a la cocina para meterlo en el congelador.

-¡Me estáis acusando sin pruebas…! -se quejó Carol desde el comedor, mientras escuchaba la risa de Daryl.

-Ya, ya…

Daryl empezaba a conocer los gustos de Carol y pronto había descubierto que el chocolate era una de sus mayores debilidades. Así que, de vez en cuando le compraba helado de este sabor o chocolatinas. Tras comprar las pizzas en el Pizza Hut se había detenido en la gasolinera expresamente para comprarle el helado a ella.

Debido al desorden que había en la casa y que la mesa donde habitualmente comían, estaba llena de cajas llenas de la cristalería o otros objetos decorativos, Carol había puesto unas sabanas en el suelo, enfrente de la chimenea y cenaron allá.

-Así que esto podría considerarse nuestra primera cita –Comentó Carol con una sonrisa percatándose que era la primera vez que estaban solos desde que habían empezado su relación.

Había conseguido que Daryl le diera el helado de chocolate y se llevó una cuchara a la boca. Carol se rio mientras estaban en el suelo del comedor, con el rostro ligeramente pintado por la pintura y una camisa machada del mismo color.

-Quizá. –Él no supo si tomarse aquella afirmación de forma positiva o negativa, pero ella estaba sonriendo.

-Sé que llevar una relación con niños de por medio es complicado porque no tenemos momentos para nosotros…

Daryl se encogió de hombros pues no tenía ni idea de lo que implicaba una relación normal, nunca había tenido una y era la primera vez que experimentaba algo similar. Él solo se dejaba llevar, disfrutando. De todas formas, reconocía que en algunos momentos, eran bastante frustrantes las interrupciones de la pequeña. Pero él adoraba a la Sophia, y estaba dispuesto a vivir esos momentos incómodos con ella.

-Este fin de semana que estamos solos, podríamos haber hecho otras cosas más interesantes en vez de estar pintando… -dijo Carol con un tono picarona.

-¿Cosas cómo qué? –Daryl llevó su cuchara a sus labios impregnándose de chocolate, mientras le miró intentando saber si estaba interpretando bien o no sus indirectas.

-No lo sé, como esto… - ella se inclinó hacia delante y le besó suavemente.

Y otra vez, el deseo junto a las mariposas en el estómago. Otra vez ese deseo que desnudarla y llegar hasta el final. Pero cada vez era más difícil de controlar.

-Hey, para. –Masculló separándose de ella, pasando la mano por la cara visiblemente frustrado. Carol lo observó y se mordió el labio.

-Daryl, –llamó su atención-, estoy cansada de esperar. No quiero esperar, no está vez.

Él parpadeó asimilando sus palabras. Él también estaba cansado de detenerse en los momentos máxima pasión, día tras día. Daryl suspiró entendiéndola.

-Yo también… Estoy jodidamente cansado. –En ese instante se miraron a sus ojos profundamente sabiendo que ambos querían lo mismo. Iban a traspasar esa línea, iba a suceder esa noche.

Daryl levantó la mano, acariciándole la mejilla.

-¿Estás completamente segura? –Le preguntó queriéndose asegurarse de que no estaba malinterpretando. Ella asintió, sujetando su mano.

-Lo estoy, ¿y tú? ¿Estás seguro? –Él asintió, antes de besarle suavemente.

De pronto, vio en los ojos del arquero como se llenaban de inseguridad y su cuerpo se tensó visiblemente.

-Hey, yo… ehm… -tartamudeó nervioso viendo como las inseguridades le inundaban. Carol enmarcó su rostro acercándolo al suyo. –No sé… yo no… -empezó a decir sobre su escasa experiencia. Pero una vez más las palabras le fallaron.

-Shhh, amor, todo va estar bien… No me importa nada del pasado… Solo tú y yo… Solo disfrutemos del momento.

Daryl sonrió ante sus palabras, y su inseguridad se deshizo.

Carol le devolvió la sonrisa y por un momento se quedó allí mirándole a sus ojos, mientras le invadía una sensación de amor mutuo. Daryl se inclinó y besó a Carol con ternura sintiendo sus labios calientes de nuevo. Rápidamente el beso se convirtió en uno más lujurioso.

Se separó de él agarrando de su mano, se levantaron y fueron a la parte de arriba, llegando a la puerta de la habitación de invitados, donde aquella noche dormirían. Y algo más. Éste, a diferencia del dormitorio, era algo más pequeño pero tenía una cama de matrimonio, aunque solo constaba de una cama y un armario.

-Un momento… -dijo Carol antes de entrar-, voy a buscar… he comprado… condones… -Susurró la mujer tímidamente.

Hacía más de una semana que ella los había comprando, sabiendo que tarde o temprano ocurría. Daryl algo sorprendido y también con malestar asintió, pues se había olvidado de ese detalle. Se maldijo a si mismo por no estar preparado. Aunque era cierto, que él no pensaba que ocurría ya.

La vio desaparecer en su habitación hasta el baño donde había escondido la caja de profilácticos. Volvió con ellos en la mano y con una sonrisa tímida.

Devorándola con los ojos, la volvió a besar, firmemente, mientras atravesaban el umbral y se adentraban en la habitación. Se separaron para acomodarse en el colchón, justo cuando Carol pateó sus zapatillas de estar por casa antes de deslizar su cuerpo hacia arriba para acomodarse contra los almodones. Indeciso, Daryl se sentó al borde de ésta y se sacó sus propios zapatos.

Carol lo observó, todavía sin creerse lo que estaba a punto de suceder. Su pecho se apretó mientras trataba de acallar los gritos de inseguridad que todavía le invadían.

Daryl se volvió hacia Carol, arrastrándose hacia ella en la cama, y fue la mujer quien le incitó para que se estirara encima. Con la mirada indecisa, él se acostó entre sus piernas entre abiertas, cuidando de no aplastarla. Carol aspiró su olor embriagador, mientras pasó la lengua por el costado de su cuello. Daryl gimió por la caricia y buscó su boca para besarle de nuevo, usando su mano para sostener suavemente su cara.

Su beso fue lento, sensual e hipnótico. El fuego se había reavivado como una llamarada, mientras que sus bocas comenzaron a trabajar juntas en una armonía lujuriosa. Carol sintió como Daryl empezaba a mover su entrepierna contra la suya, cada vez con más insistencia.

Ella comenzó a desabrocharle los botones de su camisa. Notó como se puso tenso bajo sus manos, pero ella le sonrió antes de besarle de nuevo intentando tranquilizarlo. Siguió desabrochando hasta dejarla abierta y exponiendo su pecho. Carol pasó la camisa por sus brazos dejándolo caer al lado de la cama. Volvió a mirar el hermoso torso de Daryl, llevando sus manos por toda la piel suave que estaba muy caliente. Podía notar la tensión bajo de ellas, sabiendo que no estaba siendo nada fácil para él.

Daryl intentaba calmar todas esas inseguridades que a él también le acechaban. Su cuerpo estaba lleno cicatrices, y al igual que ella sentía vergüenza. Pero esa noche necesitaba olvidarse de todas esas inseguridades y vivir ese momento.

Las manos de ella acariciaron sus hombros, tocándole y sintió un deje de pánico.

-Un momento, por favor –le pidió Daryl. Ella separó sus manos de su cuerpo, dándole el espacio que necesitaba. Lo vio respirar hondamente, hasta que él volvió a dirigirle una mirada, dándole a entender que estaba bien.

Ella se acercó a su oreja llevándoselo a la boca, y entonces aprovechando la distracción de sus labios en su oreja siguió descendiendo sus manos por su cuerpo.

Sus manos se deslizaron por el costado de su pecho hasta su estómago. Daryl bajó los ojos hacia abajo, y vio las manos de Carol acariciando su estómago inferior. Ella metió los dedos por debajo de la parte delantera de sus pantalones vaqueros y el arquero se estremeció de la emoción. Sus ojos fueron atraídos como imanes a su dureza, gruesa y que se marcaba a través de la tela.

Estaba jugando con fuego, ella lo sabía. Daryl gimió, cuando sus caderas fueron hacia la mano de Carol, antes de reunir la energía suficiente para alcanzar el borde de la camisa vieja.

Carol disfrutaba de la sensación de acariciarle a través de la parte exterior de sus pantalones vaqueros, mientras sentía como él respiraba con dificultad contra su cuello. Entonces, él subió la camisa vieja para liberarla de esa prenda. El aire fresco que entraba por la ventana sopló sobre su pecho desnudo.

Carol se tumbó en la cama, y se estremeció cuando los ojos de Daryl se dedicaron a observarla, centímetro a centímetro, cada esquina, o cada curva de su cuerpo. Se mordió el labio cuando pasó sus manos por su estómago acariciando suavemente la quemada de cigarrillo que había en él. La tocó con ternura como si quisiera repararlo.

Y otra vez esa mirada. Alargó la mano hacia adelante, pero rápidamente la apartó arrepentido. Carol le había leído el pensamiento y entonces, ella agarró su mano para llevarlo a sus pechos desnudos. Daryl le observó atentamente aunque con timidez. Daryl miró el rostro de Carol asegurándose de que era eso lo que quería, pero lo único que podía ver era una mujer enamorada, y que su cuerpo se retorcía suavemente de deseo por él. Y entonces el temor desapareció.

Se tumbó encima de ella otra vez, más seguro que antes, mientras con el rostro enrojecido se miraban profundamente, con una fuerza y un vínculo inquebrantable. No tenía palabras para expresar lo que sentía por ella. No tenía ni idea de lo que era, pero cada día que pasaba era más grande.

Se inclinó y le besó suavemente, con los dedos de Carol apretando en los cabellos de atrás, hasta que empezó a perder el control de nuevo, deslizando su mano hacia abajo entre las piernas. Daryl se olvidó de respirar mientras sentía que Carol le desabrochaba el botón y la cremallera de sus pantalones, antes de levantar sus caderas y la ayudó a tirar de ellos hacia abajo y fuera de su cuerpo.

Daryl podía oír cómo se aceleraba la respiración de Carol, mientras miraba el bulto enorme que ahora sobresalía a través de la fina tela de los calzoncillos y, por mucho que quisiera deleitarse de la sensación de sentirse deseado, él necesitaba hacer algo. Llevó uno de sus pechos a sus manos y frotó con suavidad su pezón.

Ella gimió suavemente, deleitándose por la sensación, antes de que se lo llevara a la boca, lo envolvió con sus labios y lo chupó suavemente. La trató con delicadeza como si fuera romperse, pero Carol no podía dejar de lanzar gemidos entrecortados ante las atenciones de Daryl, mientras miraba hacia abajo y veía como él lamia y chupaba sus pezones. A veces tiraba su cabeza hacia atrás para observarlos y llevarlos otra vez a la boca volviendo a barrer con su lengua, mientras Carol tiraba con lujuria de sus cabellos.

Daryl gimió con fuerza cuando Carol apretó su mano alrededor de él a través de la tela.

Con seguridad, Carol agarró los lados de su ropa interior, tirando de ellos por sus caderas, dejando al aire libre su miembro, que saltó al instante. Daryl dejó lo que estaba haciendo, y le ayudó a liberarse de su ropa interior. Rápidamente se arrastró encima de él y se sentó a horcajadas, con las piernas a cada lado de sus caderas y sin ningún miramiento, le agarró en una mano y comenzó a acariciarlo haciendo que Daryl gimiera. Su cabeza cayó hacia atrás contra la almohada, derrotado por la abrumadora lujuria. Lo acarició suavemente de arriba abajo, dedicándole la atención que merecía.

Daryl gimió mientras volvía a dejar que su cabeza cayera contra la almohada y cerró los ojos. Carol comenzó a bombear su mano hacia arriba y hacia abajo con movimientos firmes, pero con suaves caricias. Su corazón latía en su garganta mientras ella seguía frotando de arriba y abajo, él quería corresponderle y tocarle, pero sus caricias eran tan adictivas que no podía moverse.

Abrió sus ojos para observar detenidamente como Carol continuaba acariciándole, con su hermoso rostro enrojecido por la excitación, sus labios finos, y su pelo corto plateado totalmente despeinado. Era absolutamente hermosa y, en ese momento, Daryl sintió una oleada de presión en la base de su virilidad, que amenazaba con entrar en erupción como un volcán que lo arruinaría todo. De repente, se tambaleó hacia delante y suavemente agarró la muñeca de Carol, exhalando fuertemente cuando ella le devolvió la mirada con ojos alarmados.

-Para… - se quejó. Realmente hacia tanto tiempo que no tenía relaciones sexuales y creía que iba a explotar. -Eres muy buena en esto… pero no… - su voz se fue apagando, al mismo tiempo que la cara de Carol mostró una sonrisa satisfecha, antes de que ella se inclinara hacia él y presionara sus labios suavemente en su boca.

Daryl alcanzó su brazo alrededor de los hombros de Carol y la mantuvo allí durante un momento mientras se besaron. Se sentía como si estuvieran bailando en algún lugar entre la insoportable lujuria y el amor absoluto. La mujer abrió los ojos para ver a Daryl mirándola, completamente emocionado por el beso. Dejó caer su frente contra la de él antes de que su pequeña mano encontrara la suya y la apretara. Y aunque no dijeron nada verbalmente, las palabras de amor no dichas soplaron entre ellos como una brisa.

Carol pasó las yemas de los dedos a lo largo del pecho de Daryl, antes de que él la atrajera hacia sí y la besó con firmeza, el deseo los asaltó de nuevo como una estampida. Los ojos de Daryl estaban vidriosos llenos de lujuria justo cuando llevó sus manos a su ropa interior negra. Le miró y ella sonrió en aprobación, él enganchó sus dedos en sus bragas y tirando suavemente hacia abajo se los quitó. Él los dejó caer al suelo y miró para verla sentada completamente desnuda delante de él, con las piernas dobladas debajo de ella, con los ojos sensuales parpadeando hacia él, mientras su cuerpo temblaba de lujuria.

Y mientras estaba allí sentada, de repente supo que había una cosa que quería y necesitaba hacer, mucho más que deslizarse en su interior; algo que había fantaseado más veces de las que podía contar. Una fantasía sexual que le abordaba a veces sin ningún sentido.

Se acercó a Carol y suavemente presionó sus manos contra sus pequeños hombros hasta que ella se recostó en la cama. Podía sentir su cuerpo suavemente revoloteando mientras colocaba un solo beso en la frente, antes de trasladarse a sus labios, y en sus dos pechos deliciosos. Mantuvo la cabeza en sus pechos dedicándoles atención, mientras Carol pasó los dedos por el pelo, antes de que él se deslizara su cuerpo incluso más abajo, siguiendo un rastro de besos por su piel caliente, pasando su boca sobre el vientre liso y dándole unas pasadas húmedas con su lengua. Daryl bajó aún más y puso su mano en su muslo interno obligándola a abrir las piernas un poco, Carol empezó a respirar más fuerte. Daryl solo la miró un instante para asegurarse que todo estaba bien.

Se deslizó para abajo plantándole un beso en la cara interna del muslo, haciendo que Carol temblara de la pasión y de los nervios. Nunca le habían echo eso. El cuerpo de Carol se tensó. Sorprendía por el deseo que aquello le producía, Carol se arqueó cuando Daryl levantó el rosto y lo centró en el centro rosado que brillaba por los jugos de la excitación. Con delicadeza llevó sus manos hacia su centro y pasó la punta de un solo dedo por ellos, haciendo gemir ambos.

Daryl intentó controlarse, ya que estaba a punto de correrse simplemente de sentir en sus dedos la humedad y lo mojada que estaba. Volvió a pasarlos de nuevo de arriba abajo por toda su raja, separando sus labios vaginales. Daryl los abrió, encontrando así de frente con ella completamente abierta. Daryl simplemente lo apretó suavemente, haciendo que Carol gimiera.

Los ojos de Daryl se nublaron de deseo mientras sólo le observó, embriagándose de su olor. Él movió su cara más cerca y, entonces comenzó a besarla suavemente en esa parte de su cuerpo, mientras ella dejaba escapaba los sonidos más dulces que jamás había escuchado al mismo tiempo que se retorcía debajo de él.

Hundió su lengua en ella y la arremolinó en su interior, sintiendo su suave piel contra su cara y chupar como si ella fuese la pieza más deliciosa de las frutas que jamás había probado.

Los sonidos suaves que estaba haciendo lo volvía loco, y él la agarró del culo y levantó las caderas de la cama, tirando de ella a la cara mientras devoraba cada centímetro como si fuera su última comida en la tierra.

Antes de que ella se diera cuenta, todo su cuerpo se convulsionó y se agarró a su pelo con una mano, mientras con el otro apretó en un puño mientras ella gemía.

Carol quedó allí exhausta, exhalando con fuerza mientras su cuerpo entero surgió con un hormigueo y dejó escapar un par de estremecimientos finales. Daryl no podía dejar de poner unos cuantos besos más sobre ella, y Carol se estremeció y se rió en voz baja mientras ponía una mano en el hombro y le hizo señas para que se levante de la cama. Mientras yacía allí, y se quedó sin aliento, Daryl sólo estaba pacientemente al lado de Carol.

Él inclinó la cara hacia Carol y sonrió, acariciándole el rostro con sus dedos mientras le daba una mirada de aprobación.

-Daryl… - su voz tembló, el deseo era demasiado fuerte. Lo necesitaba.

El arquero se inclinó sobre ella hacia la mesita donde habían dejado la caja de preservativos y agarró uno de ellos. Su mano le temblaba, pero finalmente consiguió abrirlo y deslizó por su miembro erguido. Ella llevó su mano hacia él acariciándole suavemente y él se tumbó encima de ella.

La mujer envolvió sus brazos alrededor del torso enorme de Daryl y tiró de él, apretándole contra su pecho, mientras ella abrió las piernas debajo de él, sintiendo la longitud contra su centro. Gimió suavemente cuando se frotó contra él, provocándole, y ella comenzó a besarle profundamente. Daryl gimió contra su boca cuando sintió la humedad de su cuerpo contra el suyo y dejó que su lengua quedase bloqueada en ella antes de dejar caer la cabeza hacia abajo para ver como su pequeña mano cubría con fuerza su miembro.

-Uhhh…- gimió desesperado cuando Carol comenzó a acariciarle de arriba abajo.

De la frente de Daryl resbaló una gota de sudor mientras luchaba por mantener el control, algo que no estaba seguro de poder soportar por mucho más. Demasiado estaba durando. Por suerte, Carol lo guió a su entrada, mientras ella le daba besos suaves en la oreja. Y justo cuando se posicionó, Daryl tomó el control en el último momento y empujó sus caderas hacia delante, deslizándose profundamente en ella.

Ese repentino movimiento les hizo gemir fuertemente, mientras Carol se adaptaba a su enorme tamaño. Daryl dejó caer su cabeza en su hombro, aún dentro de ella y meciendo sus caderas antes de levantar la cabeza para mirar a Carol, cuyo rostro se torció en una expresión de placer casi insoportable. Se inclinó para besarle suavemente, deteniéndose un momento para dejar que la respiración y el corazón se entrelazaban con sus cuerpos en uno solo.

Y comenzó a deslizarse lentamente hasta el fondo, y luego otra vez, ambos gritando mientras sus manos apretadas, haciendo el amor más y más rápido, con el aliento caliente y húmedo contra su cuello.

Todo su cuerpo se sentía como si estuviera anestesiado por el deseo. Presionó su cara contra su piel y humedeció su cuello con la lengua. Con cuidado agarró los pechos suaves de Carol con sus manos.

Las nieblas finas de su sudor se mezclaban con la de Daryl, quien tenía su mejilla contra la suya mientras deslizaba su lengua a lo largo de la curva de su cuello. Carol gimió cuando Daryl continuó haciendo el amor más fuerte y profundo, con voz ronca mientras le susurraba:

-Mierda, necesito esto… Es tan bueno… -mientras se hundía en ella, con unas acometidas tan salvajes y profundas que Carol sentía que iba a morirse. Ella se retorcía debajo de él, superada por la sensación de él llenándole todo su interior y la sensación de su aliento contra su oreja, susurrándole esas palabras intimas.

El fuego ardiente se hizo aún más caliente por las palabras de Daryl, quien comenzó a empujar tan profunda y urgentemente como pudo, apretando sus manos fuertemente contra la de ella, sintiendo como sus paredes suaves empezaron a apretarse con fuerza alrededor de él.

Carol se retorció debajo de él, justo en el momento que sentía que su propio orgasmo estallaba en el interior de su preservativo. Se quedó en su interior un momento más mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento. Se miraban entre sí, completamente idos. Carol seguía flotando, perdida en aquel delicioso sentimiento cuando él le beso lentamente.

Minutos después, él salió de ella, se levantó de la cama y desapareció yendo al baño para deshacerse del preservativo. Carol se sobreponía cuando él volvió aparecer.

Le dio un rápido beso en la boca, y se acurrucó contra su cuerpo mientras el brazo de Daryl la estrechaba contra él. Carol simplemente se dejó embriagarse por la sensación que ello le producía. Permanecieron así durante un rato, él tumbado de espaldas y con la cabeza de Carol apoyado en su hombro, con el brazo de ella alrededor de su pecho y su pierna por encima de sus muslos. Cada uno inmersos en los sentimientos que le producían.

Acaban de hacer el amor, por fin, después de un mes de una lenta tortura como Daryl le llamaba. Carol sonrió recordando como había sucedido todo. Ni siquiera estaban en su dormitorio oficial, ella aun olía a pintura y con la ropa más fea que tenía en el armario. Que desastre. Carol se rio en voz alta y Daryl frunció el ceño ante su risa.

-Que desastre… -dijo en voz alta. –No hemos podido esperar a tener nuestra cama… -Daryl le miró y sonrió ante sus palabras.

-Habrá que repetirlo y estrenarla, entonces… -Dijo con humor, al mismo tiempo que le acarició sus hombros. Carol se rio abiertamente, antes de levantar la mirada a él-. Además me tienes que enseñar cómo funciona el ese vibrador que tienes… -Carol le miró sorprendida, viendo los ojos llenos de deseo de él. Ella escondió su mirada contra su hombro llena de vergüenza.

-OH, no… Daryl, me da vergüenza –Confesó la mujer. A pesar de que era absurdo, tras lo que acaban de hacer.

-Lo digo enserio. Quiero verlo. –Carol se mordió el labio ante el tremendo deseo que había en sus ojos. – ¿Llevas todo este tiempo diciendo eso, no puedo sacarme esa jodida imagen de la cabeza y ahora te da vergüenza? –Y era cierto, la revelación de que poseía un vibrador, había irrumpido violentamente en sus fantasías sexuales.

Daryl tenía razón, le había provocado durante todo ese tiempo sabiendo el efecto que tenía en él, pues eso le hacía sentirse deseada y atractiva.

-Está bien… Lo haré. –La sonrisa de Daryl apareció en su rostro, pero de pronto desapareció y se volvió serio, percatándose de que estaba obligando a hacer algo que no quería hacer.

-Pero solo si tú quieres, no quiero obligarte a nada… -Se apresuró aclarar. ¿En qué narices estaba pensando? Estaba actuando como Ed, obligándole a hacer cosas que no quiere. Carol sonrió al percatarse de que él se había sentido mal por la sugerencia.

-Daryl, quiero hacerlo. No me obligas a nada, es solo que… me da un poco de vergüenza. –Daryl sonrió y le besó lentamente, haciendo las mariposas de su estómago revoleteaban más intensamente. Carol se separó y buscó sus ojos-. Ha sido espectacular –confesó contra sus labios.

-¿De verdad? –preguntó inseguro el arquero. Ella asintió mientras le acariciaba su rostro.

-Nunca me había sentido así… -sus ojos se encontraron con tal intensidad que ambos sintieron un escalofrío-. Te quiero -, le dijo Carol susurrándole en voz baja.

Daryl dejó caer su frente contra la suya mientras cerró los ojos abrumado, y le abrazó fuertemente antes de besarla tiernamente, respondiendo a su declaración, sin encontrar palabras adecuadas a lo que estaba sintiendo. Su beso expresó todos esos sentimientos.

* * *

El domingo por la mañana, Carol y Daryl estuvieron gran parte de la está en la cama de invitados. Tenían muchas cosas que hacer: poner los muebles en la habitación y del comedor, ordenar los armarios, ir a la barbacoa de los Grimes… pero prácticamente no hicieron nada, exceptuando hacer el amor.

Sobre la una del mediodía decidieron por fin levantarse e ir a casa de los Grimes, excusándose de que las reformas les habían entretenido. Lo cierto, es que ni Lori ni Rick creyeron en las palabras de sus amigos, simplemente compartieron una mirada cómplice; sabían que entre ellos dos había ocurrido algo.

Al parecer, Rick y Lori estaban yendo a terapias de parejas y parecía funcionar ligeramente pues estaban más cordiales el uno con el otro. El domingo, se les pasó bastante rápido a ambas parejas, y pronto, tuvieron que ir a recoger a los dos pequeños que llegaban de la excursión.

* * *

Carol estaba a punto de cumplir con las horas de los servicios comunitarios que le habían impuesto por mentir a la justicia. Estar colaborando con esas mujeres, había sido de gran ayuda para su proceso personal e iba a echar de menos acudir cada día. Ahora tocaba volver a buscar trabajo como limpiadora o cualquier trabajo que le proporcionara algo de dinero.

Nada más llegar al centro, la secretaria le dijo que Elisa la estaba esperando, y ella supuso que le iba a comunicar que su tiempo allí estaba acabando. Nada más sentarse en la silla, la mujer sintió ligeramente un toque de tristeza. Realmente le había gustado poder estar allí y ayudar a esas mujeres.

-Que buen aspecto tienes hoy, Carol. –Destacó Elisa nada más verla y Carol sintió como las mejillas se teñían de rojo. ¿Tanto se notaba que estaba feliz? La mujer se encogió de hombros. –Supongo que todo va bien.

-La verdad es que sí, no lo puedo creer.

-Pues disfrútalo te lo mereces. –Le dijo con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Cómo esta todo el asunto de Ed?

-Lento, sigue en prisión hasta que salga el juicio, pero no creo que deba preocuparme. Andrea me ha asegurado que estará bastante tiempo en la cárcel.

-Bien, me alegro. Bueno, quería hacerte una propuesta. Tus horas de servicio comunitario acabaran esta semana como sabes. Has hecho un trabajo estupendo. De verdad, creo que eres buena para esto…, -La mujer hizo una ligera pausa antes de seguir hablando, - por esta razón quiero proponerte un puesto de trabajo, aquí. Ya sabes que Elisabeth, se va y nos gustaría que tú ocuparas ese puesto.

-¿Qué? Pero si yo no… -Empezó a decir completamente en shock. No sé esperaba esta proposición.

-Solo piénsatelo, entiendo que no quieras trabajar aquí, pero realmente creo que vales para esto. Tienes un don natural para ayudar. Sólo piénsalo, medítalo con la almohada y me dices. Sin compromiso. –Carol le miró sorprendida, antes de asentir.

* * *

-¿Qué piensas hacer? –le preguntó Daryl mientras ambos compartían el almuerzo en un restaurante italiano cercano a la comisaria.

Tras salir de la casa de acogida, la mujer había llamado a Daryl para decirle lo que le acaba de comentar Elisa. Éste había notado el nerviosismo en Carol, y le había sugerido que fuese a la comisaria y comerían cerca de su trabajo, dónde en ocasiones Rick y él almorzaba cuando debían volver a trabajar pronto.

-No tengo ni idea, Elisa cree que soy ideal para ese puesto… pero no lo creo. –Dijo mientras se llevaba a la boca espaguetis a la carbonara enrollados en el tenedor. Daryl la observó viendo como le dominaba la inseguridad.

-Lo eres. –Carol negó con la cabeza. No creía en esa afirmación.

-He sido una cobarde durante todos estos años, si no llegó a encontrarme contigo, y a Rick, y si no me hubieran presionado con lo del secuestro, ahora estaría con Ed. Lo sabes.

-Pero al final confesase todo, y has luchado. Has echado a ese imbécil de tu vida y la de tu hija.

Carol respiró profundamente escuchando las palabras de Daryl, no creía que hubiera luchado en nada. Solo había sido la suerte, o las circunstancias fueron las oportunas para que pudiera salir adelante. Más bien creía que era cosa del destino. Daryl leyó en su rostro sus inseguridades y dejó de comer para hablar de nuevo.

–Hey, no dejes que esos demonios internos te dominen de nuevo. Quizá creas que no hiciste una mierda, pero lo hiciste. No has permitido que el gilipollas de Ed tocara a Sophia. Has luchado por ella. Has luchado por todas esas mujeres para que no vivan la misma mierda que viviste tú. Eso no es cobarde. –Dijo con vehemencia.

Sin quererlo, las lágrimas se amontonaron en sus ojos mientras escuchaba las palabras del arquero, se mordió el labio, y él levantó su mano limpiando la lágrima que resbaló por su mejilla. No tenía decidido que iba a hacer, pero las palabras de Daryl eran un gran impulso para continuar.

-Gracias, Pookie. –Dijo con una sonrisa entre lágrimas. Daryl negó con la cabeza, antes de soltar una pequeña sonrisa, y se inclinó para besar sus labios.

Carol le correspondió aunque sorprendida porque él le estuviera besando en un lugar público. Era la primera vez que él se mostraba afectuoso fuera de su casa o en la intimidad del dormitorio. Ni siquiera le había besado delante de Sophia.

* * *

Tras salir del restaurante, Carol se fue hacia la escuela a recoger a Sophia mucho más animada que cuando había salido de la asociación. Al bajar del coche, la mujer mostraba una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Desde su posición visualizó a Lori, quien estaba parada a unos metros de ella, esperando a que su hijo saliera de la escuela. Se acercó a ella a pasos rápidos para ponerse a su lado. Al notar la presencia de alguien, Lori se giró para verla.

-Buenas, -saludó Carol con una gran sonrisa. Lori le sonrió antes de adelantarse para parle un abrazo.

-Hola, Carol. ¿Qué tal estás? –Preguntó la mujer, aunque había un tono curioso en sus palabras.

-Bien. – Lori sonrió y arqueó las cejas.

-¿Ha pasado algo? ¿Quizá Daryl y tú? El día de la barbacoa había algo distinto entre vosotros dos, –se atrevió a preguntar la mujer. Carol le miró sorprendida.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Por favor, Carol, hasta un ciego podía ver que entre vosotros hay algo. –Le aseguró la mujer del policía.

-Pues hasta hace bien poco ni me planteaba poder tener una relación con él, pero ahora… -bufó–, aunque tengo miedo de estar yendo muy rápido.

-Cielo, has sufrido muchísimo, tienes derecho a disfrutar de esto.

-Lo sé, pero… no sé.

-Tranquila, ya verás como irá bien, además, se nota que Daryl te adora y quiere mucho a Sophia. –Carol sonrió ante sus palabras. –Y ahora cuéntame, Daryl tiene pinta de salvaje, ¿en la cama es igual? -Carol se rió ante la pregunta.

En ese instante el móvil de Carol comenzó a sonar.

-Hablando de él… -sonrió Carol mientras se puso el celular en la oreja. – ¡Hola Pookie! –dijo con una sonrisa haciendo que Lori se riera.

-¿Dónde está Sophia? –preguntó con tanta urgencia que la sonrisa de su rostro desapareció.

-En la escuela, estoy esperando a que salga. ¿Qué pasa, Daryl? –preguntó la mujer preocupada justo cuando empezaban a salir los niños de la escuela.

-Nada, voy para allí, no la pierdas de vista. –Ordenó Daryl con firmeza.

-No, por supuesto que no, ¿pero qué pasa Daryl? -y en ese momento la vio, salir tan contenta como siempre, y Carol empezó a caminar hacia ella con rapidez, preocupada por las palabras de Daryl.

Pero de pronto, dos hombres aparecieron de la nada, la agarraron fuertemente llevándola en volandas, hacia una furgoneta que había en la parte derecha. Tanto Carol como Lori empezaron a correr hacia ellos.

-¡NO! ¡Mi hija! ¡Se llevan a mi hija! – pero cuando los demás padres se giraron ante sus gritos para ayudarla, éstos ya habían llevado a Sophia en el interior de la furgoneta, llevándosela.

* * *

 **Hola Carylers,**

 **Otro nuevo capítulo, aunque como veis es uno de esos en los que os doy una de cal y otra de arena.**

 **POR FIN han llegado a ese momento de intimidad, sé que el momento no ha sido el mejor momento . Pero me parecía bonito escribirlo en ese momento: ellos dos aun con pintura, con ropa poco elegante, simplemente ellos. Es decir, algo diferente.**

 **Sobre el cambio de muebles y pintar la casa, creo que es como empezar de cero para los dos. Había pensando en cambiar de casa, pero creo que aun era demasiado pronto para Daryl.**

 **Y sí, estoy dispuesta recibir todo el odio por ese final de capitulo. Lo siento pero tenía que hacerlo.**

Como ha dicho mchixaleh toca el momento de sufrir un poco. Lo siento, aunque apenas quedan dos capítulos (+ el epílogo) y ya dejaréis de sufrir, además ya no tendréis que aguantarme por un largo tiempo hahaha, ¡Esto se acaba!

 **Espero que les haya gustado mucho este capítulo, mil gracias por los comentarios, os leo siempre. Nos leemos muy pronto.**

 **San.**


	19. Capítulo 18 - Lo mejor de su vida

-Esto es una puta _mierda_ , -soltó el arquero mirando al sheriff mientras éste revisaba informes de otros casos relacionados con Steve.

Desde hacía un tiempo Rick ya se había percatado de que el arquero no era demasiado paciente cuando debían investigar informes, pues el arquero prefería la acción a las investigaciones en el despacho. Además Daryl estaba muy inquieto por no obtener ningún tipo de información de Steve.

-Quizá podemos obtener alguna información que se nos haya pasado por alto. –Dijo Rick intentando disuadir a su amigo.

Daryl conocía como funcionaba Steve y su entorno. Sabía que sus hombres eran fieles al narcotraficante y no estaban dispuestos a hablar por temor. Además, cualquier información sobre posibles lugares que se nombraran en dichos informes, ya estarían desactualizados. Daryl negó con la cabeza, e iba a contestar cuando sintió la vibración del móvil en su bolsillo. Con rapidez, lo agarró viendo el número desconocido en la pantalla del aparato.

-¿Diga? –contestó con curiosidad.

-¿Qué pasa, Darylina? –la voz oscura de Steve le llenó sus oídos. Daryl se tensó visiblemente, mientras buscaba la mirada de Rick.

-Steve, espero que sepas que no voy a parar hasta que te pudras en la cárcel, -Rick levantó el rostro para mirarle, pendiente de la conversación que estaban teniendo. Daryl escuchó la risa de Steve al otro lado del teléfono.

-Claro que sí, me olvidaba que eres un traidor... que le c _hupas la polla a los maderos de mierda_. Tu hermano se estará removiendo en la tumba.

-¡Ni se te ocurra nombrar a mi hermano! –Masculló con rabia, mientras la risa del narcotraficante florecía a través del teléfono.

-Nah, tu hermano sí que tenía los _cojones_ bien puestos. No como tú. –Daryl viró los ojos al cielo cansado y rabioso. Estaba harto de esta conversación sin sentido. ¿Para qué le había llamado? ¿Para insultarle simplemente? Seguro que había alguna razón y sabía que no sería una buena.

-¿Qué _mierda_ quieres, Steve? –le insistió.

-Solo te llamaba para decirte que vigiles bien a esa niña… ¿Cómo se llama? ¿Sophia?

-Como la toques a Sophia, te mataré. –Rick se levantó en seguida cuando el arquero había nombrado a la pequeña.

-Hasta pronto, traidor. –Y colgó.

-¡Mierda! Debemos ir a la escuela… - Soltó mientras salía de la oficina rápidamente. –Van a por Sophia. – Empezó a correr esquivando a los demás policías atravesando toda la comisaría, hasta la parte principal de ésta, mientras con el móvil llamó a Carol antes de montarse en la moto.

* * *

No habían pasado ni diez minutos cuando la moto de Daryl llegó a la escuela a una velocidad fuera de lo normal, seguido del coche de policía.

Carol había intentado seguirlos sin éxito, se había montado en el jeep Cherockee para seguir a la furgoneta, pero ésta había desaparecido con gran rapidez en la intersección de se hallaba a unos metros de la escuela. Sin nada más que hacer volvió a la escuela, mientras llamaba a Daryl y Rick, dónde éste último le aseguró que estaban llegando a la zona.

Nada más bajarse de la moto, Daryl vio a Carol tremendamente angustiada y una sensación de culpa le invadió. Rick se acercó a ella, pero él se dedicó a investigar las ruedas de la furgoneta o cualquier otro rastro que pudiera seguir. Pero no obtuvo nada.

-¿Por dónde se fueron? –Preguntó Daryl a unos metros de ellas. Carol señaló hacia la derecha, y él se fue rápidamente a investigar, mientras Rick se dedicó a interrogarlas.

-Según Carol y Lori, se trataban de dos hombres encapuchados metieron a Sophia en una furgoneta blanca, dicen que era vieja. No pudieron frenarlo, al parecer aprovecharon la confusión de los niños saliendo del colegio. –Le comentó el sheriff que se había acercado a él para informarle de lo que sabía.

-Steve debía ser quien conducía.

-Sí…

-Voy a encontrarles y voy a matar a ese cabrón. –Tras decir eso, se giró sobre sí mismo, sin decir nada a Carol, se puso su casco y arrancó la moto yéndose por donde había venido.

Carol estaba a unos pocos metros de él, entendía que estaba inmerso en encontrar a Steve, pero al verle que se iba sabía lo que estaba ocurriendo. Él se sentía culpable y se lo estaba tomando como algo personal, así que iba a actuar por su cuenta.

-¡Daryl! -le llamó Carol, pero debido a la rabia, culpabilidad y vergüenza a partes iguales, le obvió. Carol compartió una mirada preocupada con Rick, pues ambos sabían lo que estaba sucediendo.

-La encontraremos. –le aseguró el sheriff. Ella asintió confiaba en Daryl, pero a la misma vez le preocupaba lo que pudiera suceder.

* * *

Otro puñetazo. Y otro más. Jack, el hombre que estaba debajo de él ya empezaba a sangrar por todo el rostro. Daryl paralizó sus manos para agarrar el cuello del hombre.

-¿Me vas a decir dónde se esconde el mierda de Steve? –Preguntó Daryl.

-No tengo ni idea, hace tiempo que no sé nada de él.

-Ese hijo de la gran puta ha secuestrado a una niña de 11 años, si le pasa algo y me entero que tú sabias algo, te mataré. ¿Me has entendido? –le amenazó de nuevo. Se separó de él, yéndose hacia la moto.

Tenía que buscar por otro lado, era la tercera persona a la que interrogaba sin éxito, parecía que Steve estaba desconectados de todos o realmente le temían mucho.

Otra vez el teléfono vibró en su bolsillo, había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces había sonado desde entonces, tanto Rick como Carol le habían llamado en repetidas ocasiones, pero no quería hablar con ellos. Su único objetivo era encontrar a Steve. Pero en esta ocasión, vio que se trataba de un número desconocido, y seguramente sería el narcotraficante.

-Deja a Sophia en paz, ella no tiene nada que ver con esto. –Respondió el arquero sin ni siquiera asegurarse de que sería él.

-Está bien, Darylina… Si me traes 6 de los grandes en media hora, la dejaré libre. Y todo habrá acabado.

Daryl dejó que la mirada se perdiera entre la calle abarrotada de personas que caminaban hacia diferentes destinos.

-Está bien… -Aceptó Daryl-, ¿Dónde? -Hubo una pausa, antes de que el narcotraficante hablara de nuevo.

-Como llames a la policía o como vea algo que no me gusta me la cargo… ven tú solo. ¿Me has entendido? –Daryl aceptó y entonces le indicó el lugar-, en tu casa.

* * *

Daryl fue rápidamente a la casa de Carol dónde unos meses atrás, él había empezado a guardar su dinero. Nunca había tenido tanto dinero como ahora, y siempre lo había guardado en su habitación, bajo el colchón, ya que no se fiaba de los bancos. Actualmente al tener una nómina mensual bastante alta, tenía bastante dinero en efectivo.

Él sabía que no podía dejarlo en su casa, pues nunca había sido seguro ya que Steve podía entrar fácilmente en él. Carol sorprendida por la sugerencia dejó que el arquero guardara su dinero en una caja fuerte que tenía en el garaje.

Por suerte, disponía del dinero que Steve pedía, ya que apenas tenía gastos, exceptuando los gastos habituales en comida y, recientemente, Daryl había empezado a pagar la mitad de los impuestos que la casa de Carol tenía, sobre todo ahora que él compartía casa con ellas.

Carol no se hallaba en la casa, suponía que estaría junto a Rick en la comisaria, así que no tuvo que comentarle lo que iba a suceder a continuación. Sin más dilatación, agarró el dinero y fue hacia su antigua casa.

La casa seguía totalmente calcinada, y la madera estaba ennegrecida debido al fuego. A pesar de que era la tercera vez que acudía al lugar de los hechos, -debido a las investigaciones-, aún tenía cierto malestar cada vez que la visitaba.

La casa se mantenía en pie todavía a pesar de que parecía que en cualquier momento iba a venirse abajo. Los restos carbonizados se esparcían por todo el lugar. A pesar de todo, el umbral de la puerta estaba intacta. Gracias a la luz del atardecer, podía ver lo que había bajo sus pies.

Con la ballesta en mano y una bolsa con el dinero en la otra, entró en la casa, encontrándola irreconocible. Muchos trozos de madera calcinados estaban en el suelo, las vigas del techo estaban fruncidas hacia el interior, daba la impresión que se iba a caer de un momento a otro.

Todos los muebles estaban calcinados, se adentró en la casa mientras apuntaba al frente, y entonces al entrar en su antigua habitación, los vio. Sophia sentada entre medio de los escombros, abrazándose las rodillas y con el rostro lleno de pavor. Daryl quiso acercarse a ella, pero la pistola apuntando la cabeza de la pequeña le hizo detenerse.

-¡Daryl! –Le llamó la pequeña con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Como des un paso más, le vuelo los sesos. – Advirtió Steve a Daryl, quien se quedó paralizado con pavor de que ella saliera herida. El odio se mostró en su mirada, al mismo tiempo que analizaba la situación. Debía sacar con vida a Sophia de allí-. Tira la ballesta. -Sin apartar sus ojos de los suyos, Daryl la dejó al piso y gran parte de las cenizas se levantaron.

-Eres un maldito _hijo de puta_ , metiendo a niños de por medio… -Masculló lleno de rabia. Steve solo sonrió con maldad-. Quieres sangre, mátame a mí, pero déjala en paz.

-Déjate de gilipolleces, y dame el puto dinero. –Daryl le tiró la bolsa en su dirección y ésta cayó al suelo cerca de los pies de Steve. El narcotraficante se agachó para agarrar la bolsa y empezó a contar el dinero que contenía dicha bolsa.

Daryl dirigió la mirada a la pequeña quien estaba visiblemente asustada, para intentar que estuviera tranquila. Una vez que hubo acabado, Steve empujó a Sophia hacia Daryl, ella se aferró al arquero por la cintura. Ella temblaba, y él la abrazó ligeramente antes de separarla de su cuerpo y avanzó unos pasos hacia Steve, dejando a Sophia detrás de él, en un acto puramente protector. Sophia intuyó que lo que ocurriría a continuación iba a ser peligroso.

-No voy a descansar hasta matarte -, amenazó Daryl.

Por mucho que deseara matar a Steve en ese instante, estaba en desventaja, con Sophia detrás de él, no iba a hacer nada que pudiera ponerla en peligro. Ambos lo sabían, y por esa razón que Steve había utilizado a Sophia para chantajear al arquero. Buscaba siempre los puntos débiles de las personas para chantajearles.

-Te esperaré Darylina, eso si tienes huevos.

Daryl le observó sin perder de vista al narcotraficante. La mirada de él le hizo ponerse en alerta, pues sabía que no era de fiar y que en cualquier momento podría dispararle a él o a Sophia sin mediar palabra. De hecho sabia por su mirada que éste iba a dispararle en cuanto estuviera distraído. Sin pensárselo dos veces, él se agachó agarrando la ballesta que ya estaba cargada y disparó a Steve dándole en uno de sus hombros, el grito de dolor se escuchó por toda la habitación.

Al mismo tiempo, escucharon el sonido de la pistola de Steve señal que acababa de disparar, dándole de lleno en el estómago de Daryl, antes de que la pistola cayera al suelo debido a la flecha clavada en su hombro.

La pequeña gimió y permaneció a las afueras de la habitación, en el estrecho pasillo contra la pared, mientras escuchaba el revuelo en el cuarto.

A pesar de que ambos estaban malheridos, ninguno de los dos estaba tan convaleciente como para darse por rendido. Ambos intentaron agarrar la pistola que había quedado entre medio de ellos, pero Daryl fue más rápido que Steve y sin ningún miramiento, la levantó en su dirección y disparó en la cabeza haciendo que éste cayera al suelo, muerto.

Sin poder evitarlo, Daryl se dejó caer al suelo también, malherido, sintiendo como se desangraba por el disparo en el estómago.

-Hey…-intenta llamar a la pequeña mientras siente los restos de la madera clavándose por la espalda. –Hey… Sophia… -le llama alzando un poco más la voz.

Y entonces, la cabeza rubia aparece en el umbral visiblemente asustada. Sus ojos miran a Steve quien permanece muerto con un disparo en la cabeza, y después se dirigen a Daryl viendo la cantidad de sangre que sale de su herida.

-Daryl… -gime asustada, mientras se agacha a su lado. El arquero intenta moverse, buscando algo en sus bolsillos, mientras Sophia llora.

Tras algunos segundos rebuscando, Daryl saca de su bolsillo el teléfono y se lo tiende a la niña.

-Llama…a…Rick-, consigue pronunciar el arquero.

Visiblemente nerviosa, la niña empieza a buscar en los contactos. A pesar de que le tiembla ligeramente la mano, Sophia consigue encontrar el número y marca el botón de iniciar la llamada, poniéndoselo en la oreja.

-Rick… Soy Sophia, -le dice cuando escucha la voz del sheriff preguntando por Daryl.

-¿Estáis bien? ¿Dónde estáis? –se escucha al otro lado de la línea.

-Ha disparado a Daryl… tiene mucha sangre –dice la pequeña-. Estamos en la casa de Daryl. –Le informa.

-Ahora llegamos, no te preocupes…

Sophia asiente, mientras deja caer el teléfono al suelo, preocupada por el arquero y sin poder evitarlo, la pequeña empieza a llorar desconsoladamente. Daryl quien permanece tendido en el suelo, y empieza a sentirse desfallecido por la falta de sangre, levanta la mirada hacia ella conmocionado por las lágrimas de la niña.

-Hey… -consigue decirle el arquero-, no llores…

-No… quiero que te… mueras –Suplicó Sophia entre llantos.

-No te preocupes por mi… enana. –Ante estas palabras, ella llora aún más fuerte, y Daryl se siente responsable de esas lágrimas. –Hey…

-No, por favor. –Vuelve a suplicarle.

-Voy a estar bien, pequeña… -Sophia se limpia las lágrimas que caen por su rostro y se acerca más a él. Se agacha y le da un abrazo, que él corresponde como puede.

El dolor se mezclaba con el dolor emocional de ver a Sophia abatida por él. No podía soportar ver a la pequeña en ese estado emocional como en el que se encontraba, e intentaba lidiar con su dolor en el estómago, que cada vez era más fuerte.

Pero Daryl era consciente de que si no venían pronto, él iba morir, pues empezaba a desfallecer debido a la sangre que estaba perdiendo.

-Por favor, no puedo perderte. Eres el mejor papá que he tenido nunca, -dijo Sophia, con la voz entrecortada, mientras el agua salada seguía precipitándose por las mejillas.

Las palabras de Sophia impactaron enormemente en Daryl, entre sorprendido y emocionado, el arquero se dejó llevar por todos esos sentimientos que las palabras de ella le habían causado. Levantó su mano y le acarició el rostro, limpiándole sus lágrimas, muy a pesar de que sus ojos también se aguaron por dichas palabras. A pesar de que no sabía que decir, ni que contestarle, él finalmente habló totalmente conmovido.

-Sois lo mejor que… me ha pasado en mi penosa vida, –confesó el arquero.

Estaba diciendo en voz alta lo que nunca se había atrevido a decir, pero que sin duda, era tremendamente consciente. Lo eran. Eran lo mejor de su vida. Ella y Carol. Nunca se había sentido tan aceptado y querido en su vida. Y sabía que conocerlas había sido lo mejor que podía haberle ocurrido.

Sin embargo, él sabía lo que estaba pasando. Se estaba muriendo, cada minuto que pasaba sentía como sus fuerzas se debilitaban cada vez más. Pero antes de que esto ocurriera, sólo necesitaba decirle unas palabras más sobre Carol.

–Dile a tu madre… que no se rinda… Es una… luchadora… Yo… la…

-¡Daryl, no…, no! –Empezó a decir Sophia cuando se percató que los ojos de Daryl empezaban a cerrarse.

-Yo… yo…

Daryl quería seguir hablando y hacerle saber cuan de importante eran ellas para él. Pero todas sus fuerzas se desvanecieron, la vista se volvió blanca, justo en el momento que las sirenas de las ambulancias se adueñaron de sus oídos.

* * *

 **¡Hola Carylers!**

 **Antes de que me odiéis de nuevo, os daré un spoiler: ¡Daryl NO está muerto! Podéis respirar tranquilas.**

 **Como ven, este capítulo es el cierre de la trama de Steve. El arquero necesitaba cerrar esta etapa de su vida por sí mismo, ni Rick ni Carol. Solo él. El hecho de que se aleje de Carol, es principalmente la culpabilidad de saber que si no fuera por su cruzada con Steve, Sophia no estaría en peligro.**

 **Es un capitulo puramente de acción y básicamente era cerrar la historia de Steve/Daryl. Por eso no es tan extenso como en otras ocasiones, además de que los capítulos de acción no se me da demasiado bien escribirlos.**

 **Y por último la escena emotiva entre Daryl y Sophia, en el que el momento de máxima tensión, en el que ambos creen que Daryl está en los últimos momentos de su vida, confiesan sus sentimientos. En especial Daryl, quien no es propenso a decir sus pensamientos, aquí es capaz de confesarle cuan de importante son Carol y Sophia para él.**

 **Siento que haya sido corto este penúltimo capítulo, pero espero recompensaros en el último capítulo y el epílogo.**

 **Nos leemos muy pronto.**

 **San.**


	20. Capítulo 19 - El destino

Cuando entreabrió los ojos, los rayos del sol entraban por las cortinas. Las luces estaban apagadas y la habitación desconocida en la que se encontraba, estaba en la penumbra. Daryl podía alcanzar a identificar todo lo que había a su alrededor y tras echar un vistazo rápido supo que se encontraba en un hospital. Podía escuchar los zumbidos y pitidos que emitía todos y cada uno de los equipos médicos que le rodeaban.

Movió ligeramente su cuerpo, y todo él le dolía. Era como si le hubiese arrollado un camión. Paseó su vista por toda la habitación a oscuras observando un par de bultos en el sillón que había a su derecha. Entrecerró los ojos para reconocer a las personas que había sentada en él.

Carol estaba estirada en éste, con Sophia apoyada en su pecho profundamente dormida. Pensó, por un momento, que la mujer también dormitaba, pero cuando fijó su mirada en ella se percató que sus ojos estaban entornados, y que éstos le miraban.

-Hey, Pookie –Le saludó la mujer, mientras con cuidado de no despertar a Sophia, la apartó de su cuerpo y la dejó reposar contra el sillón. La mujer se levantó y se acercó al filo de la cama del hospital. Y cuando estuvo a su altura, centró sus ojos en los suyos. – ¿Cómo te encuentras? –preguntó suavemente.

-Hecho una auténtica mierda. –Lo cual era una realidad, pues le dolía el estómago, y su cabeza parecía darle vueltas. La mujer hizo una mueca, y llevó una mano hacia su cabello apartando sus cabellos de sus ojos pequeños.

La mujer sintió, que el nudo que había permanecido en su garganta durante esos dos días, se deshizo un poco. Sus miradas fueron tan intensas que su cuerpo se estremeció, y dejaron que éstas hablaran por ellos. Ella necesitaba decirle algo.

-Nos diste un buen susto… -dijo Carol, con una sonrisa triste, mostrando el miedo que había tenido todos estos días por la posibilidad de perderle para siempre.

No quería relatarle como había sido esas horas en las que al llegar a la casa quemada de Daryl, le había encontrado desangrado e inconsciente. Sophia estaba tremendamente angustiada por creer que había muerto. Había respirado un poco aliviada al escuchar que estaba vivo, pero ese alivio desapareció al saber que debía ser operado con urgencias para extraerle la bala que le obstruía el estómago. Hasta que no le había visto abrir los ojos, no se había quedado tranquila.

Daryl notó la voz preocupada y cansada de la mujer, y parpadeó. Cayó en la cuenta por el rostro cansado de Carol que apenas debía haber dormido en el tiempo que llevaba allí.

-¿Cuánto llevo aquí? –preguntó curioso.

-Un par de días. -Daryl levantó las cejas confuso por el paso del tiempo.

-¿Qué me han hecho?

-Te han operado y te han quitado la bala. –El arquero masculló para sí mismo. Repasó la mirada por la habitación y la centró en la pequeña quien estaba acurrucada en el incómodo sillón.

-¿Cómo está? –Preguntó mirando a Sophia. Carol se giró sobre si misma hacia su hija, girándose de nuevo hacia el arquero.

-Bien, ahora mejor, estaba muy conmocionada, pensó que estabas muerto… No ha querido separarse de ti en ningún momento. No quería perderte.

Daryl suspiró abrumado por las sensaciones que estaba sintiendo. Carol le observaba mientras recordaba todo lo que su hija le había relatado sobre lo sucedido en la casa. Sobre todo, todas y cada una de las frases que habían compartido antes de que desfalleciera.

-Ninguna de las dos podemos perderte. –Sonrió levemente mientras sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, abrumada por todos esos miedos que le habían acechado desde dos días atrás.

Daryl observó sus hermosos ojos azules inundados de lágrimas, y sintió como se le llenaban los suyos también.

-No me habéis perdido, –consiguió decir con voz ronca. Ella sonrió por sus palabras.

-Lo sé. –Él levantó su mano e hizo la señal de que se acercara más a él.

-Ven aquí, -le ordenó el arquero, llevando su mano hacía su mejilla, atrayéndola hacia él.

Tenía la necesidad de calmar sus temores y sobre todo sentir sus suaves labios. Encantada, ella se inclinó hacia él rozando sus labios con suavidad, lo suficiente para transmitirle todo ese amor y afecto.

-Quiero que sepas… –susurró Carol separándose de ellos. Daryl quien aún estaba inmerso en las sensaciones que ese beso le estaba produciendo, abrió los ojos observándole intensamente-, que tú también eres lo mejor que nos ha pasado en nuestra vida.

Daryl cerró los ojos, recordando las palabras que él había pronunciado antes de creer que iba a morir. Él asintió y le besó de nuevo, uno suave pero lleno de sentimiento. Estaban tan inmersos en el beso, que no se percataron que Sophia se había despertado y los observaba entre sorprendida y divertida.

Sólo cuándo escucharon una risita tímida se separaron para ver la sonrisa divertida de la pequeña.

-Hey, enana, -saludó el arquero a Sophia. Ésta se levantó del sillón y fue directa hacia ellos. Carol se apartó de su camino para dejar que se saludaran. -¿Cómo estás? –preguntó Daryl mientras ella se subía a la cama. El arquero tenía grabada en su mente la mirada de pena de Sophia, antes de que se desmayara y necesitaba asegurarse de que estaba bien.

-Bien… -dijo Sophia abrazando a Daryl dejando reposar su cabeza contra su hombro, ante la atenta mirada de Carol, quien sonreía abiertamente por la hermosa relación que había entre ellos dos-, os he visto daros un beso. Yo sabía que erais novios. –dijo la pequeña con una sonrisa.

-Ya, enana, eres demasiado lista, -contestó Daryl, removiendo sus cabellos dorados y haciendo reír a Sophia. Miró a Carol y ésta bajó la mirada entre avergonzada y divertida.

* * *

Una semana después, Daryl recibió el alta, aunque debía reposar unos días en casa, antes de volver a trabajar. Sin embargo, aquello era el peor castigo para el arquero, pues se aburría. Intentó hacer nuevas flechas para su ballesta, pero pronto descubrió que eso le dañaba en los puntos de la operación, así que no tuvo más remedio que quedarse en el sofá casi todo el tiempo, mientras hacía zapping, sin prestar atención a nada de lo que daban. Intentó leer alguno de los libros de Carol, pero había demasiadas letras, y no llegaba a enterarse.

Cuando a las cinco de la tarde, Carol entró en la casa, no pudo evitar soltar una sonrisa al ver los pies desnudos colgando del sofá, la televisión encendida retransmitiendo un partido de básquet y varios de sus libros apilados en la mesa del salón.

-¿Aburrido, Pookie?-Preguntó Carol al cerrar la puerta de casa.

La cabeza de Daryl apareció al filo del sofá visiblemente atontado y bufó ante la pregunta, pues era evidente que así era. Carol se rio y rodeó el sofá dirigiéndose a él para darle un suave beso en los labios.

-¿Y Sophia?

-Se va a quedar el finde en casa de lo Rick y Lori.

El rostro de Daryl mostró descontento, pues estos días en los que había estado convaleciente había jugado con ella a distintos juegos, que le hacían pasar la tarde más amena. Carol volvió a reírse al ver su rostro.

-Oye, yo también puedo jugar contigo, si quieres -sugirió la mujer.

-Bah, tú haces trampas… -dijo con diversión el arquero, justo cuando sus miradas coincidieron. Carol sonrió abiertamente.

El calor producido de la chimenea chocó contra sus mejillas sonrojadas por el frío.

Ella se quitó el abrigo, dejando a la vista un vestido por encima de la rodilla de manga larga, a rayas negro y azul fuerte, con un cinturón que le estilizaba la figura. Era la ropa nueva que se había comprado semanas atrás y ella se sentía como una niña, deseosa de estrenar dicha ropa. Hacía años que Ed era quien le imponía que ropa debía o no comprar, y ninguna de ella se asemejaba a lo que a ella le gustaba.

Sin embargo, ahora se sentía libre de llevar las prendas que ella quería. Y a diferencia de Ed, Daryl no le ponía ninguna imposición, todo lo contrario.

La mujer caminó por la casa hacia la mesita y revisó los libros que él había intentado leer: Hamlet de William Shakespeare; It, Carrie y It de Steven King; y por último, Denim Dreams. Carol sonrió con malicia ante este último libro.

-¿No te han gustado? –dijo levantando la vista hacia el arquero que seguía estirado en el sofá mirando el partido de los Lakers contra Bulls con bastante desasosiego.

-No tienen imágenes, -Carol se rió ampliamente, agarrando el libro de Denim Dreams.

-Mmm, este es muy interesante, -Daryl levantó la mirada, entrecerrando el ceño-. Deberías leerlo. Te entretendrá. –Le tendió el libro y él lo agarró con confusión.

-¿De qué se trata? –Preguntó pasando las páginas del libro, pero sin leer nada en concreto.

-Es una novela erótica. –Daryl levantó la mirada hacia la mujer con la boca entreabierta.

-¿Qué? ¿Tú lees eso de 50 sombras de no sé qué mierdas?

-50 sombras de Grey, -le corrigió, antes de seguir hablando. – Y no… ese no lo he leído, pero he leído otros libros igual de interesantes. Y este es muy bueno.

\- Con razón cuando lees pareces tan embobada… -dijo con sorna y ella se rio, antes de irse a la cocina para guardar la comida que había comprado.

-Si lo lees verás que nos puede dar algunas ideas muy interesantes. Ya sabes… –dijo con voz pícara mientras él le observaba con sus ojos entrecerrados.

Dejándole pensativo, la mujer se adentró en la cocina con una enorme sonrisa en la cara. Sonrió aún más cuando sintió su presencia por detrás suyo, al mismo tiempo que ella guardaba un par de pimientos rojos en la nevera y se disponía a guardar los demás alimentos que estaba en la bolsa.

Para su sorpresa, los brazos de Daryl le abrazaron por detrás dejando reposar sus enormes manos en su estómago. A su vez, él dejó caer su rostro en su cuello; sus labios y la perilla rozaron la piel en esa zona de su cuerpo, creándole un escalofrió de placer. Su cuerpo grande se pegó contra su espalda y su entrepierna, con un grado de estado de excitación, se hizo evidente contra su trasero. Evidentemente la conversación le había excitado.

-Ya tengo ideas… No necesito ideas de esos jodidos libros –El aliento caliente chocó contra su cuello y Carol levantó las cejas, ante el tono sugerente de Daryl e inclinó la cabeza para que él siguiera besando y lamiendo su garganta. Él tomó su gesto como una invitación y siguió subiendo sus labios por toda la zona hasta su oreja.

-¿A sí? ¿Cómo qué? –preguntó ella con voz ronca.

-Aún estoy esperando que me enseñes ese maldito vibrador.

Carol se mordió el labio mientras las manos de Daryl, acariciaron su estómago, y él le besó detrás de la oreja. Daryl se movió contra ella, dejando que su excitación chocara contra su cuerpo una vez más. Era evidente que él deseaba tener relaciones en ese momento. Ella suspiró también excitada.

-Amor, sabes que me encantaría, pero aún te estás recuperando de la operación.

-Estoy bien, -le aseguró el arquero, justo cuando volvió a atacar con más vehemencia su cuello.

Carol no estaba segura de esa afirmación, pues aunque ya se encontraba mejor, aún tenía que tener cuidado con los movimientos bruscos. Y hacer el amor implicaba muchos de ellos.

-Daryl…

Carol se giró sobre sí misma intentando disuadirle y entonces, él le besó. Sintió que su corazón se quedó quieto por un momento, mientras sus suaves labios tocaron los suyos, presionándolos cariñosamente. Daryl envolvió su cuerpo con sus brazos, al mismo tiempo que su beso se profundizó aún más. Ella suspiró contra sus labios, abriendo la boca dejando que la lengua entrara en ella. Ambos lanzaron gemidos suaves, mientras siguieron besándose con fuerza.

El beso era magnético, adictivo y sensual. Se necesitaban más que nunca. Durante esas semanas habían compartido besos, pero debido al estado físico de Daryl no se habían sobrepasado más allá de estos. Ahora, que el arquero parecía estar en mejores condiciones, ambos parecían deseosos de volver a tener un contacto más íntimo. Y ese deseo se vio demostrado en ese beso desesperado.

Cuando finalmente ambos se alejaron en busca de aire, Carol sonrió suavemente al mismo tiempo que la mano de Daryl acarició su muslo con cariño, mientras siguieron mirándose entre sí. Su mano siguió tocando su piel bajo la tela del vestido. Ella sintió la excitación en la parte inferior de su cuerpo, deseando que sus manos siguiesen tocándole como lo estaban haciendo.

-Daryl, te necesito también… pero tu herida... –empezó a decir la mujer.

Daryl levantó una ceja cuando su mano se deslizó hacia arriba de su pierna y, finalmente llenándose de valentía se aferró a su curvilínea mejilla de su trasero por encima de las medias negras. Sus ojos se oscurecieron de deseo, cuando lo apretó, y su cuerpo chocó contra el suyo.

-Está curada ya...

-Mmm, no del todo… -, respondió ella mientras sus ojos se mantenían unidos.

Carol se debatía internamente entre ceder a sus impulsos de hacer el amor con él, o esperar a su absoluta recuperación, pero era evidente que él no estaba dispuesto a esperar. Daryl continúo moviendo la mano en sus nalgas, deslizando sus dedos a través de su vestido de algodón fino. La mujer lanzó un suave gemido.

Él dio un paso hacia ella, dejando que sus piernas quedaran entre las suyas y el cuerpo de Carol quedara entre su cuerpo y la cocina. Daryl subió, levemente el vestido hasta la cintura. Él movió su mano hacia la parte delantera de su cuerpo y la llevó entre sus piernas, hasta llegar a presionar sus dedos encontrando su zona más íntima a través de las bragas.

-¿Podemos…? –empezó a preguntar con voz ronca Daryl, en tono suplicante mientras sus dedos repasaban la raja de su intimidad. Él la observó directamente, mientras buscaba la respuesta que deseaba, aunque sabía que si Carol le decía que no, él pararía en ese instante.

Carol suspiró cuando sus dedos rozaron su clítoris a través de la ropa interior, sintiendo que empezaba a empapar con su excitación, y entonces, asintió. Instintivamente, abrió las piernas, dejando caer la cabeza hacia atrás, extasiada por sus deseos más íntimos.

-Sí, Daryl… por favor pero con cuidado. – susurró Carol, mientras su cuerpo ardía de necesidad por Daryl.

Daryl tiró de las medias hacia abajo, hasta quedar enredadas en sus muslos, y usó dos dedos para tirar la tela húmeda de la ropa interior hacia un lado, para tocarle directamente. Entonces, sin mediar palabra, Daryl deslizó las bragas por sus piernas dejándolas junto a las medias.

El arquero estaba demasiado encendido, que sin pensar más tiró suavemente su cuerpo tembloroso, para poder levantar el vestido de algodón más allá de la cintura y por encima de la cabeza, quitándoselo por completo.

Los ojos de Daryl fueron directos a sus pechos desnudos, sorprendido por la vista porque él esperaba un sostén para desabrochar. Pero aquella tarde, Carol se había sentido suficientemente atrevida para no llevar uno. Algo que no había hecho en toda su vida.

-Mierda, -masculló Daryl, extendiendo la mano y tomando sus pechos redondos y suaves en sus grandes manos, frunciendo el ceño mientras apretaba y masajeaba con los dedos.

Pasó los pulgares sobre sus pezones, sintiendo que los apretaba aún más mientras los acariciaba entre sus dedos. Le miró a los ojos, pidiéndole permiso para probarlos, mientras tiraba de ellos suavemente, haciéndole gemir por la sensación que esto le producía.

-Oh, Daryl, -gimió suavemente, sintiendo su cuerpo como empezaba sudar por el denso calor debido al deseo.

Daryl se inclinó y movió su boca tan cerca de uno de sus pezones, que podía sentir su aliento. Y en cuestión de segundos la lengua suave de Daryl se había puesto en contacto con el pezón, lamiéndolo de arriba abajo, con movimientos suaves y húmedos, chupándolo. Gimió suavemente mientras las manos de Carol se movieron hacia abajo para agarrar sus cabellos rubios, mientras él se dedicaba a pasar su boca de pezón a pezón; chupando, lamiendo y mordiendo.

Con sus manos firmemente agarrando el pelo de Daryl, éste dejó de prestar atención a sus pezones para bajar por su estómago, besando la piel de su ombligo y sus cicatrices para bajar la lengua hacia su montículo.

-Daryl, te vas a hacer… daño, -dijo la mujer al ver que se arrodillaba enfrente de ella, para quitarle las medias y la ropa interior, para después prestar atención en la parte más privada de su cuerpo. Pero él negó con la cabeza concentrada en la imagen que tenía enfrente. Él besó suavemente su piel, dándole la atención que merecía.

De pronto, él se levantó y agarrándola de la mano, la llevó al sofá. Carol se mordió el labio mientras se dejaba llevar por él. Ardía en deseos de hacer el amor con Daryl otra vez. Atravesó su casa desnuda, sintiendo el golpe caliente del aire de la chimenea chocar contra su cuerpo.

Suavemente la empujó hasta que estuvo totalmente sentada en sofá.

-Mierda, quiero enmarcar esta imagen- dijo poniendo los muslos de Carol arriba con sus rodillas dobladas y sus pies apoyados al filo del sofá, mientras le separó las piernas más ampliamente, observando el espacio entre ellos.

Carol se sintió expuesta por un momento, pero al mismo tiempo tremendamente excitada por ver la mirada de deseo que él le dedicaba. Él extendió la mano y empezó a cepillar los dedos de arriba abajo en su raja, sintiendo su revestimiento de la humedad brillante, mientras sondeaba sus pliegues suaves.

Carol se retorció suavemente, gimiendo con cada caricia que Daryl le hacía con sus dedos a su alrededor de su centro, antes de que encontrara su apertura y hundiera dos dedos profundamente en su interior. Gimió y levantó las caderas del sofá, mientras él enterró sus dedos largos y tan profundo como pudo, sintiendo sus paredes suaves apretando a su alrededor. Empezó a deslizarse hacia dentro y hacia afuera, y su humedad aumentaba en cada movimiento.

Estaba muy concentrado en lo que estaba haciendo, su boca entreabierta observando como sus dedos entraban en ella.

-Oh mierda… - maldijo cuando aceleró sus dedos y ella gimió.

Era el mejor sonido que podía escuchar. Y entonces él los sacó de ella y los llevó a la boca, chupando su humedad. Carol respiró hondamente ante sus actos. Ese hombre la volvía loca.

-Quiero verte, -dijo de pronto Daryl. Ella entrecerró los ojos sin saber a qué se refería-, quiero verte jugar con tu vibrador, por favor. –Suplicó.

Los ojos de Carol se abrieron ampliamente ante la sugerencia. Él aún llevaba puesto la ropa de estar por casa, con su gruesa erección que se podía notar a través de sus pantalones deportivos. Carol no creía haber visto nada más sexy en toda su vida.

Él la miraba con una sonrisa pícara por la sugerencia que acababa de proponerle. Pero antes de que supiera que estaba pasando, él se inclinó sobre ella, llevando su boca a la suya. Carol sintió su peso encima de ella, y aprovechó para rodear sus caderas con sus piernas. Su centro desnudo rozó su erección cubierta, frotándola. La sensación les hizo gemir suavemente.

-Por favor, -repitió, besando suavemente sus labios. Ella le besó, antes de asentir.

-Está bien… -dijo, antes de empujarle suavemente, para poder levantarse e ir en busca de su juguete.

El corazón le latía fuertemente cuando agarró el juguete que estaba escondido al fondo del armario, bajo algunas toallas. Casi un minuto después, Carol aparecía por las escaleras de la casa con él en la mano y un par de preservativos en la otra, mientras Daryl permanecía en pie inquieto, pero sin quitarle ojo de encima. Ese hombre prácticamente le devoraba con la mirada.

Cuando se acercó tímidamente a él, Daryl la agarró de las caderas acercándole a él, y tiró su boca a la suya. La ferocidad con la que Daryl encontró su lengua, le hizo darse cuenta de cuan excitada estaba. Al igual que él.

-Madre mía, Daryl…-se quejó Carol mientras envolvía sus brazos alrededor de la espalda. –Te necesito, -confesó Carol sin pudor alguno. La vergüenza y la timidez, habían sido invadidas por la gran excitación que sentía.

Llevó sus finos labios a su cuello, lamiendo cada parte de su piel que quedaba al descubierto de su camiseta. Tiró de ésta hacia arriba dejándola caer al suelo. El vendaje de la operación aún estaba ahí, al lado derecho del ombligo. Y eso hizo disminuir la intensidad de Carol, pero él siguió igual de extasiado.

Daryl le agarró las caderas con una mano, atrayéndola hacia él, moviendo su entrepierna en la suya. Cada bofetada de su miembro contra su apertura desnuda, hacía que Carol tuviera más ansiedad en seguir. En segundos, ella estaba buscando a tientas la tira del pantalón para deslizarlo hacia abajo. Daryl gimió en voz baja cuando Carol llevó la mano a los calzoncillos y sacó su longitud fuera, envolviéndolo. Ella siguió besando y lamiendo su cuello. Los ojos llenos de deseo vieron de refilón el vibrador de Carol que aún sujetaba su otra mano, y él se lo quitó de la suya mientras sentía la agradable sensación de su mano en su miembro.

Daryl dio un paso hacia atrás, fuera de su alcance mientras luchaba por controlarse a sí mismo, aunque la vista que tenía enfrente le hacía tener el efecto contrario. Los ojos de Carol se abrieron al ver que ahora él sostenía su vibrador y su corazón empezó a latir intensamente.

-¿Puedo? – preguntó él con voz ronca, con un toque de sensualidad, que hizo que la humedad se filtrara aún más.

En respuesta, sin dejar de mirarle ella se dejó caer en el sofá acomodándose en él y amplió aún más sus piernas. Los ojos se encontraron, mientras la boca de Daryl se abrió ligeramente ante la vista.

-Hazlo…

El arquero dio un paso atrás, dejando que su longitud desnuda quedara alineada en su centro, deslizándolo de arriba abajo unas cuantas veces, haciendo que ambos gimieran en voz baja por ese contacto. Carol pensó que iba a entrar en ella, pero en cambio, dio un paso hacia un lado y llevó el vibrador a la boca.

Carol vio el profundo deseo en sus ojos, por ese juego que estaban manteniendo, y entonces ella abrió sus labios y dejó hundir el juguete en el interior, cerrando sus labios a su alrededor. La respiración de Daryl cambió cuando ella empezó a jugar con él, manteniéndolo entre sus labios. Sus ojos llenos de deseo no abandonaron la cara de Carol, mientras ella lo tomaba en su interior, deslizando su lengua arriba y abajo, casi como si se tratara de él. Cuando los ojos de Carol se cerraron de placer, no pudo aguantar más y salió de su boca.

Se miraron a los ojos levemente, y fue ella quien se adelantó hacia él y lo llevó a su boca. Escuchó el fuerte gemido de Daryl quien no se esperaba esa reacción por su parte, y sus labios suaves se cerraron al alrededor de su miembro. Daryl gimió mientras con suavidad le agarró de su cabello, extasiado.

Pero en un par de movimientos, él tuvo que apartarse de ella ya que estaba a punto de acabar. Suavemente llevó su mano a su barbilla, se inclinó hacia ella besando su boca en un beso suave. Ella suspiró suavemente durante ese beso, cargado de ternura y de lujuria a partes iguales.

Él se separó de ella, y con la mirada unida a sus hermosos ojos, Daryl se arrodilló en el suelo, apoyado contra el sofá. Carol abrió los ojos en preocupación por su herida, pero él solo le tranquilizó.

-Shhh, relájate.

Carol apoyó los hombros hacia atrás en el sofá, con las piernas abiertas, dejando caer una pierna al suelo. Daryl se encontraba entre sus piernas. Sus ojos no paraban de cambiar de su entrepierna a su hermoso rostro. Sus ojos se dilataron al ver como Carol levantó una pierna y doblaba la rodilla extendiéndolo abierta, sintiéndose expuesta y vulnerable.

Daryl le tendió el vibrador, con sus ojos nublados de deseo. Ella lo agarró con cierta timidez.

-Enséñame… -susurró -, muéstrame cómo lo utilizas en ti misma.

Una ráfaga de timidez apareció en su cuerpo, y ella le devolvió la mirada. Daryl agarró su mano y tiro de él hasta sus labios dándole un beso. Ese gesto cariñoso, hizo morderse el labio.

Ella hizo clic en el vibrador hasta que zumbaba en la mano, Daryl se recostó sobre sus rodillas y observó atentamente cada movimiento de ella. Carol bajó el juguete por su estómago hacia sus suaves pliegues. Ella cerró los ojos, mientras la vibración tocó sus pliegues. Escuchó el cambio de respiración de Daryl cuando ella usó su otra mano para apartar sus pliegues y colocar el vibrador sobre su clítoris.

Abrió los ojos, y lo miró mientras él le observaba, sus ojos conectaron con los suyos cuando ella empezó a gemir suavemente, frotando la punta por todas las partes de su clítoris. Los ojos de Daryl volvieron a sus pliegues húmedos mientras lo deslizaba para abajo, encontrando la apertura, levantó las caderas un poco, y ella lo empujó hacia el interior. Carol gimió en voz baja mientras lo adentraba en su interior y el aliento de Daryl se convirtió en irregular cuando lo empujó y volvió a sacarlo, notando la facilidad con la que entra en su cuerpo debido a lo excitada que estaba.

-Joder… -se quejó Daryl mientras le observaba.

El pecho de Carol subía y bajaba con la respiración agitada, al mismo tiempo que aumentó la velocidad y la profundidad de sus propios embistes. Cuando ella se había hundido todo en su interior, con el ceño fruncido de placer, notó la mano de Daryl sobre ella para detenerla.

Carol yacía expuesta con el vibrador en su interior, mientras Daryl la observaba. Podía ver la mirada llena de deseo, antes de que él adelantara la mano y lo agarrara, girándolo y empujándolo hasta el fondo.

-Uhh, -gimió ella.

Daryl tomó el control y comenzó a deslizarlo hasta el fondo antes de hundirlo en ella, mientras sentía que iba a estallar. Empezó a moverlo más rápido y duro en su interior. Carol levantó las caderas en el aire ante sus movimientos más duros.

-Oh, dios Daryl-, se quejó mientras las venas de sus antebrazos se abultaban de la fuerza que estaba empleando.

Carol gimió, mientras sentía que su cuerpo iba a romperse de placer. Daryl sacó el vibrador fuera de su cuerpo por un momento, usando su mano libre para recoger un poco de humedad en sus dedos. Lo volvió a hundir en su interior, profundamente, mientras utilizó sus dedos húmedos para acariciar su clítoris, consiguiendo que la respiración de Carol empezara a ser irregular.

Sus dos manos trabajaban sobre ella, y su respiración se volvió más intensa, justo cuando él lo apartó de su clítoris y entonces puso su boca contra ella, chupándolo. No dejaba de hundir el vibrador en su interior, dentro y fuera de ella, mientras utilizaba su lengua en ella.

Finalmente, sacó el vibrador y lo dejó caer al suelo, llevándola de nuevo a su boca, notando como la barba rozaba su piel delicada, haciendo más excitante la situación. Carol se retorció bajo él y sus atenciones. Él parecía absorto a sus deseos más profundos.

Estaba a punto de explotar en su lengua como un volcán y cuando de pronto se paró en seco, se levantó agarrando el preservativo que estaba encima de la mesa.

Ella se quedó en el sofá esperando a que él se lo pusiera y jadeaba con anticipación, mientras vio como Daryl rodó el látex por su miembro erecto. Abrió más las piernas cuando él regresó a ella, tiró del brazo suavemente para que se sentara hacia adelante, al borde del sofá. Guió sus piernas hasta su entrada y se alineó en ella. Deslizó la punta hacia arriba y abajo, agarró suavemente la barbilla y apretó su boca en la suya.

-Ten cuidado-, le recordó Carol sobre su herida. Él sólo asintió aunque apenas escuchaba, debido a la excitación.

Daryl movió sus caderas hacia atrás, antes de empujar hacia adelante otra vez, haciendo que entrara en ella completamente. Sus ojos se cerraron de placer. Aquella sensación no tenía nada que ver con la de su vibrador. La sensación de Daryl llenándola profundamente no se comparaba con nada.

A medida que se besaron, Daryl deslizó las manos alrededor de las caderas de Carol, acariciando su estómago, y la levantó un poco para seguir adentrándose en ella, mientras la mujer envolvió sus piernas alrededor de sus muslos. El sudor enmarañado en sus cuerpos y los gemidos ahogados de ambos, más el sonido de los cuerpos chocar era lo único que se escuchaba. Incapaz de resistir la escalada de placer que le invadía, Carol no tardó en llegar al punto álgido en cuestión de minutos. Y Daryl al verla deshacerse debajo de él, sentir como le apretaba alrededor de su miembro, le siguió segundos después, llegando al orgasmo manteniendo el contacto directo a los ojos.

Con su cuerpo tembloroso, se dejó caer encima de ella, antes de besar suavemente sus labios, en un beso dulce y tierno. Cuando finalmente pudieron moverse, Daryl se retiró el condón, fue hasta el cuarto de baño de la parte inferior de la casa, para volver en cuestión de segundos.

Se tendió en el sofá junto a ella, tratando de recuperar algo de energía, mientras le envolvía sus brazos alrededor de la cintura, enterrando su cara en el cuello, aspirando el olor del champú. Durante un tiempo indeterminado, se quedaron así, disfrutando del contacto y recuperando las energías gastadas, mientras ella acariciaba sus cabellos rubios.

Cuando Daryl, finalmente rompió el silencio, su declaración fue tan repentina y suave que Carol no estaba segura de lo que había dicho.

-Te quiero...

Cuando la mano de ella apretó la suya, se dio cuenta de lo que le acababa de decir. E intentó esconder su rostro en su cuello, debido a la vergüenza. Por primera vez en toda su vida le había mostrado sus sentimientos a otra persona, aunque era cierto, que nunca con anterioridad, él había sentido nada similar a esto.

A su vez, Carol tenía ganas de llorar por las palabras de Daryl. Ella le abrazó más fuertemente quedándose sin nada que decir. Levantó la vista dedicándole esa mirada de amor y de admiración que tenía hacia él. Y que sabía que era algo mutuo por la forma en que le miraba. Entonces, se inclinó para compartir un beso tierno sellando dichas palabras.

-Yo también te quiero, mi amor…

* * *

La noche cayó sobre ellos rápidamente, eran las nueve de la noche y aún permanecían en el sofá, sin demasiadas ganas de moverse. Solo se habían movido ligeramente cuando Carol empezó a temblar debido al frio y Daryl se había levantado a agarrar una manta para taparlos a ambos.

Sin embargo, cuando el estómago de Daryl gruñó debido al hambre, supieron que debían moverse. Carol se rió y se sentó al filo del sofá.

-¿Pizza o sushi? –preguntó la mujer, pues a pesar de que había comprado la suficiente comida para cocinar aquella noche, no le apetecía preparar nada.

Daryl pensó en las opciones y se decantó por el sushi. A pesar de que se intentó levantar para ir él a buscar la cena, Carol le disuadió para que le trajeran la comida a casa. Tras llamar a una tienda de comida y darse unas duchas rápidas, esperaron pacientemente a que el repartidor llegara con el sushi.

Finalmente, se sentaron a cenar casi las once de la noche, pero les daba igual pues al día siguiente ninguno de los dos debía levantarse temprano. Daryl quien era un poco torpe con los palillos, optó por comer con las manos, sin importarle la risa de Carol.

Daryl se llevó un maki de aguacate a la boca, antes de observar a Carol quien se comía otro de salmón, mientras hablaban del trabajo de Carol, el cual había aceptado y aún se estaba adaptando en esta nueva etapa, o de que iban a hacer en Navidad que apenas quedaban unas semanas.

Daryl no estaba acostumbrado a celebrarlo de forma tradicional, así que se lo dejó todo en manos de Carol, aunque para ella también iba a ser muy diferente a como lo habían celebrado años anteriores.

* * *

Sophia se despertó el día de Navidad con gran ilusión de poder vivir ese día de forma diferente a como lo había hecho años atrás. A pesar de que ya sabía el gran secreto sobre Santa Claus, todavía tenía el espíritu de una niña y no dejaba de ilusionarse. Se levantó de la cama, y bajó las escaleras con rapidez al mismo tiempo que gritó un par de veces el nombre de su madre y Daryl.

-¡Mamá! ¡Daryl! Santa Claus ha llegado.

En cuestión de cinco minutos, ambos bajaron por las escaleras con el rostro marcado de sueño. Daryl parecía un poco perdido sobre qué hacer y cómo actuar, pero simplemente se sentó al lado de Carol en el sofá, admirando como la niña empezaba a abrir unos regalos que estaban destinados a ella. La mujer desvió la mirada hacia Daryl y le sonrió, él le correspondió tímidamente, mientras la pequeña decía emocionada que le encantaba su nuevo juego de mesa.

-Mamá, hay uno para ti. –Soltó de pronto Sophia, y Carol frunció el ceño con confusión.

Miró a Daryl, quien solo le observaba, antes de levantarse e ir hacia donde se encontraba Sophia.

Estaba tan acostumbrada a no tener ningún tipo de sorpresa en ese día, que la revelación le había sorprendido gratamente. Cuando llegó a la altura de Sophia, su hija le tendió un regalo debidamente envuelto con un papel de colores azules y blancos. Volvió a mirar al arquero quien seguía sin decir nada al respecto, pero parecía inquieto e incluso nervioso, pero observaba la escena con gran atención.

Finalmente, con Sophia a su lado intrigada sobre cuál era su presente, ella decidió abrirlo para saber que había en su interior. Carol tiró del papel de colores, hasta descubrir la caja, y rápidamente supo lo que era. Se trataba de una cámara fotográfica profesional. Boquiabierta, dirigió la mirada al arquero, y éste sonrió al ver el rostro iluminado de ella, sabiendo que había acertado en su elección.

Durante la acampada que habían compartido meses atrás, él se había percatado de la gran afición que tenía a la fotografía. A pesar de que poseía una cámara, no tenía ni punto de comparación con la que le acababa de regalar Daryl.

Sophia se fue a abrir otros regalos, mientras Carol con la caja en mano se acercó al arquero.

-Daryl, muchas gracias, aunque sabes que no necesito nada… -le dijo, mientras se dedicaba a abrir la caja que contenía el aparato. El arquero se encogió de hombros, pues aunque ella había verbalizado que no quería nada material, Daryl le había apetecido hacerle dicho regalo.

-No pude evitarlo. Además, no puedes llevarte la otra mierda de cámara para el viaje… -Carol levantó la vista, confundida.

-¿Qué… qué viaje? –Daryl solo le medio sonrió, y Carol supo que algo estaba tramando.

El arquero dirigió la mirada a Sophia quien estaba sentada en el suelo mirando algo parecido a unos billetes. Carol volvió a fruncir el ceño, ¿Qué había hecho Daryl?

-¿MAMÁ, NOS VAMOS A HAWÁI? –Gritó entusiasmada la pequeña.

Carol miró a Daryl mientras abría los ojos desmesuradamente, antes de dirigirse a Sophia y mirar los billetes que tenia en la mano.

-¿Qué? –Se acercó a la pequeña quien le tendió los billetes. -Oh, dios mío, Daryl, -Efectivamente se trataba de unos billetes de avión para ir a Hawái. –Es mucho dinero… -Se lamentó Carol al ver que tenían todo pagado: vuelos, hotel, coche para moverse por el lugar, comidas, excursiones,… Todo.

Él solo se encogió de hombros, debido a que no era derrochador, podía permitirse el lujo de pagar un viaje para ellos tres.

-¿Nos vamos a Hawái? – preguntó la pequeña acercándose a ellos con el rostro totalmente iluminado.

-Eso parece. –Dijo su madre. Y entonces la pequeña se abalanzó a Daryl.

-Gracias, Daryl. –Agradeció la pequeña, mientras le abrazaba-. Siempre he soñado con poder viajar.

-Lo sé, -reconoció el arquero. Pues recordaba aquella primera vez que fue invitado a su casa y ella le empezó a hablar de todos los lugares que quería visitar.

Carol negó con la cabeza, abrumada por lo que ese hombre le hacía sentir, y también de ver cómo trataba a su hija y de cuando la admiraba. Cuando la pequeña se separó de él, se abrazó a su madre y continuó abriendo los tres regalos que le quedaba. Y entonces, Carol se acercó a Daryl, se inclinó hacia adelante y le besó. Él le correspondió, sin importarle la presencia de Sophia, mientras se aferraba a su cintura fuertemente.

-Eres el mejor, -susurró cuando se separó de él. Las mejillas de él se tornaron rojas por las palabras de ella. Y volvió a besarle. –Yo también tengo algo para ti, aunque no es tan impresionante como tus regalos.

-Sophia me contó que te regalo un cd de los Guns and Roses y era el preferido de tu hermano y tuyo. Y que siempre lo escuchabais. –La mujer hizo una pausa antes de continuar hablando-, se quemó en tu casa, ¿no? –el arquero asintió ante las palabras de la mujer. Ella fue hacia el árbol de navidad y se agachó para coger el regalo que estaba destinado para él, tendiéndole un fino paquete, que era un cd.

-Gracias. –murmuró el hombre volviendo a admirar el cd que tenía en sus manos y que había vuelto a recuperar. Realmente significaba mucho para él.

-Tengo algo más para ti. –El levantó la mirada sorprendido,- En realidad no es un regalo exactamente, me lo encontré cuando te encontramos después de que Steve te disparara. Pensé que te gustaría tenerlo.

Se acercó al mueble de la casa, abrió un cajón y agarró una polaroid. Carol alargó la mano y se la tendió. A pesar de que se encontraba medio quemada, podía verse perfectamente a ambos. En ella estaban Merle y él cuando eran jóvenes, más de 20 años atrás. Recordaba ese día, pues fue uno de los pocos que Merle apareció tras salir de la condicional y pasaron la tarde juntos.

Daryl estaba emocionado de ver esos regalos, quizá no eran tan espectaculares como los suyos, pero eran importantes para él.

-Sales muy guapo-, dijo Carol, sacándole de su ensoñamiento y entonces al levantar la vista, vio lágrimas en sus ojos. Carol acarició su rostro, antes de besarle.

* * *

Casi una hora más tarde, los tres llegaron a casa de los Grimes. El día paso entre comida, risas, champan, karaoke, juegos y muchas fotos con la cámara nueva de Carol.

Casi a las 8 de la noche, volvían a casa tremendamente cansados después de disfrutar de un día entre amigos, que eran parte de la familia. Mientras Daryl conducía los cincuenta y cinco kilómetros que separaban la casa de los Grimes con la suya, Carol observaba las fotos que había hecho al conjunto de sus amigos.

Realmente la cámara tenía una gran calidad y las fotografías que había hecho eran realmente bonitas. Fue admirando una por una las más de 50 fotos que había hecho. Había instantáneas de la decoración de la casa de los Grimes o de la comida, pero las más hermosas eran las fotos que retrataban a sus amigos y familia.

Había retratado a Sophia y Carl jugando a las cartas y cantando en el karaoke, la familia Grimes al completo; Sophia y Daryl abrazados; Daryl y Rick compartiendo unas cervezas en el jardín; el abrazo de Lori y Carol; Rick y Daryl cantando, más bien intentándolo, etc…

Pero la foto que más le sorprendió, fue una que desconocía de su procedencia. Se trataba de una foto de Daryl y ella. En la instantánea, ellos estaban sentados en el sofá mientras Carl y Sophia cantaban, y ambos compartían una mirada y una sonrisa sincera. El corazón se le paró al ver la felicidad que ambos irradiaban en esa instantánea. Era hermosa por la cantidad de sentimientos que le transmitía esa foto.

Amor. Admiración. Cariño.

Casi tuvo ganas de llorar por la felicidad que sentía de poder vivir estos momentos.

Carol volvió a pasar de foto, y vio otra de ellos: la foto correspondía a lo sucedido segundos después de la primera. En esta ocasión, ellos dos estaban dándose un beso.

Carol sonrió al recordar ese momento, porque le había sorprendido hasta a ella, ya que de pronto, él se había inclinado hacia sus labios y le había besado, delante de Rick y Lori. A pesar de que sus amigos estaban inmersos en escuchar a los niños cantar, ellos estaban sentados en el sofá de enfrente. Además con la cámara en mano, de modo que alguno de los dos había inmortalizado ese momento. Fue un beso corto, pero intenso.

Al separarse de él, había visto la sorpresa en la mirada de Rick y Lori, quienes no esperaban ese gesto por su parte. Lo cierto es que la propia Carol se había sorprendido de su acto afectuoso. Al ver la mirada de asombro de su amigo Rick, el arquero no pudo reprimir un _"¿Qué mierda miras?"_ con un tono más hosco de lo habitual. Lejos de ofenderse, Rick miró a su mujer y le sonrió con complicidad.

Fue pasando las demás fotos, pero esas dos se habían quedado en su mente. Carol no podía dejar de sonreír e inconscientemente no podía dejar de agradecer al destino por haberse cruzado con Daryl. Cada día que pasaba se percataba de cuanto había cambiado su vida, pero tras ver esas fotos y sentirse tan feliz, no podía dejar de pensar en eso.

-¿No has pensado que hubiera pasado si nunca nos hubiéramos conocido? –Preguntó Carol de repente. Daryl, algo confundido por la pregunta, la miró un instante antes de volver a dirigir la mirada hacia la carretera.

-Mi vida seguiría siendo una auténtica mierda… Así que, me alegro que te perdieras y te quedaras sin gasolina. –Carol sonrió ante las palabras de Daryl.

-Además, no iríamos nunca a Hawái. –Intervino la pequeña desde la parte de atrás.

-Touché, -dijo Daryl mirándole por el retrovisor y guiñándole un ojo. Y Sophia sonrió.

-Y yo seguiría casada con Ed. –Daryl frunció el ceño, negando con la cabeza.

-Nah, lo dudo, en algún momento le hubieras dado una buena patada en el culo a ese imbécil. –A ella le costaba creer en esa afirmación, pero aun así asintió.

-No estoy segura de eso, pero doy gracias al destino que nos haya encontrado.

El arquero le miró y asintió.

-Sip, yo también.

* * *

 **Hola Carylers,**

 **Aquí está el ultimo capitulo. Aún queda el epílogo que está ambientado casi tres años después. Lo publicaré aproximadamente en una semana. Espero que este final os haya gustado.**

 **Nos leemos muy pronto.**

 **San**


	21. Epílogo

**Tres años después…**

Cuando Daryl llegó a casa sobre las seis de la tarde, supo que algo ocurría. Carol estaba sentada en el sofá totalmente ausente, con la televisión encendida pero ella no le prestaba demasiada atención. El arquero intuyó que se trataba de una nueva desavenencia entre madre y la adolescente, pues últimamente era bastante habitual.

-Hey, -le llamó suavemente y ella giró el rostro para verle-, ¿estás bien? –preguntó Daryl llevando las manos a su rostro. Para su sorpresa, Carol se apartó de él. -¿Sophia…?-Empezó a preguntar.

\- No, está todo bien con Sophia… es otra cosa. Tengo que hablar contigo, sobre algo. –Daryl entrecerró los ojos preocupados, al mismo tiempo que se sentó a su lado.

-¿Qué ha pasado? –Vio sus ojos llenos de preocupación.

-No sé cómo… pero… estoy embarazada. –Soltó, pues no podía retener más la noticia.

Carol pudo ver como sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente debido a que no se esperaba esas palabras.

-Daryl… yo… Lo siento tanto…-empezó a decir la mujer, marcada por la culpabilidad-, creo que he olvidado tomar algunas de las pastillas anticonceptivas.

Daryl no había escuchado nada más después de la palabra embarazada. Parpadeó completamente en estado de shock sin saber qué decir, ni qué hacer. Nunca en su vida se había planteado la posibilidad de ser padre y ahora iba a serlo.

-Daryl… -volvió a llamarle, necesitaba saber que pensaba sobre lo que le acababa de decir.

Daryl salió de su ensoñamiento, viendo el rostro lleno de lágrimas de Carol debido a la culpabilidad.

-Vamos a tener un hijo. –Dijo con voz ronca, como si no creyese sus propias palabras. Carol se limpió las lágrimas y asintió. Daryl se llevó una mano a su pelo, el cual, necesitaba un corte, y se pasó sus dedos por los finos cabellos rubios, mostrando incredulidad. –¿Vamos a tener un bebé?–Preguntó incrédulo.

Carol no sabía cómo se estaba tomando aquella noticia, solo podía ver el shock en su rostro.

-Sí… -Volvió a decirle, y antes de que ella supiera lo que estaba pasando, Daryl le agarró de la mano, tiró de ella y se fundió en un fuerte abrazo.

-Oh, dios-, escuchó contra su oreja. –No me lo puedo creer…

-Daryl –se separó de él para observarle-, yo… -Él le interrumpió con urgencia.

-¿Cómo te encuentras? –Preguntó el arquero de repente-, necesitas algo, pepinillos o algo así… -Carol se rio entre lágrimas.

-No, cielo, esos son mitos de embarazadas. No tengo antojos de momento.

-Okey… -Daryl repasó la mirada a la mujer y miró su tripa. -¿De cuánto estás? –preguntó antes de llevar su mano a su estómago con indecisión.

-Estoy de siete semanas. –La mano grande de Daryl acarició la barriga que aún era bastante plana, pero según le había dicho, allí estaba su bebé.

-¿Es un niño o una niña?

-Aún es pronto para saberlo. –El arquero asintió ante sus palabras, pero aún seguía bastante fuera de sí. Carol se mordió el labio antes de hablar. Necesitaba expresar todos esos pensamientos que tenía sobre lo sucedido. -Daryl… yo… no pensé… en quedarme embarazada a estas alturas… -dijo justificándose.

El arquero le observó aún bastante conmocionado por la situación. Ninguno de los dos se había planteado esa posibilidad pues no entraban en sus planes de pareja.

–Lo siento yo…- vio las lágrimas florecer en sus ojos y entonces supo que ella se sentía culpable por la situación en la que se encontraban actualmente. El arquero levantó sus manos hacia su rostro enmarcándolo.

-Hey, todo irá a bien, -Ella asintió, aunque aún estaba bastante indecisa.

-Sí… -Daryl le observó mientras acarició su rostro suavemente, pensativo ante lo que se le venía encima. -¿Crees que podremos con esto? –El arquero suspiró hondamente.

-Sí… joder, sí… creo que… creo que podemos con esto.

Carol le sonrió, necesitaba el positivismo que él le estaba mostrando. Ella se inclinó y se besaron emocionados, justo en el momento en que la puerta se abrió y entró la adolescente Sophia, que ya no tenía nada de la niña que Daryl había conocido.

-¡Hola! –Dijo la adolescente con una alegría desbordante. Rodeó el sofá para ir junto a los adultos. Nada más ver su rostro supo que algo estaba sucediendo. -¿Mamá, estás llorando? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué lloráis los dos? –Preguntó al ver que el arquero también tenía lágrimas en los ojos, algo que no era nada habitual.

-Cielo, ven tenemos que comentarte algo.

-¿Qué está pasando? –dijo con impaciencia mirando alternativamente a ambos adultos.

-Ahm, -Carol miró a Daryl antes de mirar a su hija buscando las palabras adecuadas, aunque prefirió no andarse con rodeos-, no estaba planeado… pero estoy embarazada, Sophia. Vas a tener un hermanito o hermanita.

-¿Qué? ¿Os estáis quedando conmigo? –La adolescente miró a su madre y a Daryl. Al ver que éstos solo le miraban con una media sonrisa, se abalanzó sobre ellos, abrazándoles a la vez–. ¡OH, DIOS MIO!

Carol y Daryl le abrazaron fuertemente y sonrieron por la reacción alegre que había tenido. Sin embargo, Sophia se separó de ellos con una sonrisa divertida en la boca.

-Aunque me parece que vosotros dos necesitáis la conversación que tuvimos hace unos meses sobre el sexo y los métodos anticonceptivos. –Dijo Sophia con diversión, haciendo referencia a una conversación que Carol y ella tuvieron unos meses atrás sobre ese tema tan comprometido.

-¡Sophia! –Le regañó la mujer.

-¿Qué? ¿Pero…? –Empezó a decir el arquero medio enfadado-, es una cría, no debería saber esas cosas. –Dijo como el padre sobreprotector que era.

-Daryl por favor… -dijo Sophia, –hace tiempo que sé todo sobre el sexo… -Los ojos de Daryl se abrieron aún más, antes de que Sophia estallara en risas por el rostro del arquero.

-Dejemos ese tema, -intervino Carol.

-¿Cómo que dejemos el tema? ¿Solo tiene 15 años? –dijo el arquero, mientras ambas mujeres se miraron entre sí con diversión.

* * *

Durante los meses siguientes, las dudas y las inseguridades les acecharon a ambos por iguales, sobre esta nueva etapa que estaban a punto de vivir. En especial Daryl, quien parecía mucho más inquieto por su futura paternidad. Carol le entendía, pues ella recordaba el miedo cuando se quedó embarazada de Sophia.

Eran las tres de la madrugada cuando Carol, embarazada de cinco meses, se despertó y encontró el lado en el que dormía Daryl totalmente desierto. Preocupada, se puso la bata de seda sobre sus hombros y se fue en busca del arquero. Lo encontró sentado en la terraza, a las afueras de la casa, admirando las estrellas con un cigarrillo entre sus dedos. Nada más sentir su presencia, éste apagó el cigarro para evitar que le molestara el humo y no perjudicar al bebé. Desde que se había quedado embarazada, él se había vuelto aún más protector con ella.

-Hey, deberías dormir. –Dijo Daryl a Carol, mientras le ayudaba a sentarse a su lado.

-No te he visto en la cama y me he preocupado,… ¿No puedes dormir? –Preguntó la mujer con preocupación. El arquero siguió mirando las estrellas, evitando mirarle.

Su futura paternidad le había hecho recordar a su padre, y todo el mal que éste había hecho sobre él. Sus pesadillas donde él aparecía se habían intensificado a raíz de saber que iba a ser padre.

-No puedo dejar de pensar en mi padre…-confesó el arquero.

Carol le observó preocupada por sus palabras y a la vez sorprendida porque él le estuviera hablando de su progenitor. Nunca, en todos los años de relación, le había nombrado.

-Nunca serás como tu padre, Daryl. –Dijo con contundencia. El arquero giró el rostro y debido a la luz de la luna llena, ella pudo ver las lágrimas en sus ojos pequeños. –Mi amor… -dijo Carol al verlas, e inevitablemente los suyos se llenaron también. Abrió sus brazos y le abrazó dejando que su rostro quedara en el cuello. Sintió el aliento cálido contra su cuello, mientras él se tranquilizaba. Carol le apartó de ella y le obligó a mirarle. –Eres el mejor padre que Sophia ha podido tener en toda su vida, y sé que lo serás para este bebé.

-Yo no… -Empezó a decir Daryl pero ella le interrumpió.

-Ni se te ocurra decir que no eres su padre. –Las palabras de Carol le dejaron sin aliento-, tú mejor que nadie sabes que tener la sangre no te hace ser un buen padre. Has sido, eres y serás el mejor padre que Sophia ha podido tener en toda su vida. Te quiero, y sé que me quieres y a Sophia, y también sé que amarás a este bebé más que a nada en este mundo. Lo sé. –Esas palabras eran lo único que necesitaba para reforzar su seguridad. –De hecho, ambos sabemos que le vas a mimar como has hecho con Sophia. O Incluso más. –Le dijo con una sonrisa, haciendo que Daryl sonriera también levemente.

-Tengo miedo-, confesó el arquero.

-Lo sé, yo también lo tengo… Daryl, yo nunca pensé que a mi edad pudiera tener esta oportunidad… Nunca. Pensaba que biológicamente era imposible. Pero ha sucedido… No puedo creerlo, pero ha sucedido. –Carol respiró hondo antes de seguir hablando, ante la mirada fija del arquero-, y pienso que esto es una nueva oportunidad de disfrutar de este embarazo como no pude hacerlo con Sophia. Y también creo, que es una oportunidad de compartirlo contigo... Vivía con el miedo constante de que Ed le hiciera daño… yo… -Carol hizo una pausa.

-Vivir este embarazo es nuevo para mí,… es todo tan diferente al de Sophia. Yo… Estoy en la época más feliz de mi vida… Siempre soñé con ser la mujer que soy ahora, trabajando, acompañada de Sophia y… contigo. Y también teniendo amigas como Andrea, Lori, y ahora este nuevo bebé… Quiero disfrutar de este momento. Nos merecemos disfrutar de este bebé. Los dos…

Él arquero asintió ante sus palabras, aferró su mano a la suya entrelazando sus dedos con los suyos. La llevó a su boca y besó su mano. Con su mirada puesta en la suya, la llevó a su abultada barriga y acarició por encima de la tela.

-Os quiero, -dijo en un susurro antes de inclinarse y besar sus labios, mientras mantenía sus manos encima de su futuro hijo. Y justo en ese momento, sintieron una patadita. Ambos se separaron al notarlo y se miraron entre sí con una sonrisa.

-Él también te quiere… los dos te queremos–, respondió la mujer con una sonrisa, haciendo reír al arquero quien le besó una vez más.

* * *

Exasperado, Daryl se pasó las manos por la cara mientras escuchaba de fondo como el coche arrancaba.

Acababa de tener una discusión con Carol, y odiaba cuando esto ocurría. A pesar de que Carol ya se encontraba en su sexto mes de embarazo, ella decidió ir a la casa de acogida al enterarse que una de las mujeres que estaba alojada en el lugar, quería volver con su marido.

Daryl se había acostumbrado a que en ocasiones excepcionales como éstas, Carol iba al centro cuando había situaciones difíciles. Pero en esta ocasión, debido a su embarazo, Daryl consideraba que no debía ir, pues su estado le impedía sufrir situaciones de estrés. Sin embargo, ella había insistido en ir. Habían discutido, intercambiando opiniones, pero eso no impidió que Carol se fuera.

Daryl suspiró, y decidió pasar la tarde del sábado en el garaje para entretenerse, y aliviar el malestar que tenía encima. Se dedicó a tallar la madera con la que estaba construyendo la cuna donde dormiría su futuro hijo, la cual ya estaba casi acabada.

Casi a las ocho de la noche, apareció Sophia, quien había pasado gran parte de la tarde con sus amigos, entre ellos Carl. Al escuchar el ruido en el garaje, se adentró en él viendo como Daryl estaba concentrado en la construcción de la cuna.

-¿Qué pasa, D.? –dijo con humor. El arquero levantó la vista hacia la adolescente que se acercaba a él. Ella le dio un beso en la mejilla y rápidamente notó que éste estaba de mal humor.

-¿Dónde está mamá? –Preguntó la adolescente, intuyendo que se habría ido con Andrea o con Lori.

-Ha tenido una urgencia en el trabajo y ha ido. –Respondió el arquero. Sophia levantó las cejas ante las palabras de Daryl y, entonces entendió el enfado de Daryl.

Sophia le observó en silencio mientras él trabajaba.

-Sabes que mamá nunca haría nada que pusiera en peligro al bebé. –Dijo de repente Sophia. El arquero le miró, antes de seguir con su tarea de construir la cuna.

-Lo sé… Es solo… -Dijo mientras su voz se entrecortó.

-Te preocupas por ella. Lo sé, pero estará bien…

Daryl sabía que la adolescente tenía razón pero no podía evitar sentirse preocupado por Carol y por su futuro hijo. El arquero asintió ante su mirada, se limpió las manos de serrín y fue hacia ella.

-Bueno, ya que tu madre nos ha dejado solos, ¿pedimos unas pizzas? –Sugirió el arquero con una media sonrisa. Sophia sonrió abiertamente, se avecinaba una divertida noche con él.

-¿Acaso lo dudabas? –dijo ella. –Cualquier cosa, menos que tú cocines… -dijo con diversión.

-¿Qué problema tienes con mi cocina, enana? –dijo el arquero mientras salían del garaje.

-¿Te recuerdo los espaguetis duros? Un poco más y nos quedamos sin dientes.

-No tienes ni idea de cocina…Eran espaguetis al dente… -dijo el arquero, haciendo que la pequeña se riera por la contestación de Daryl.

* * *

A las 23:43, Carol entraba por la puerta. Daryl estaba en el sofá mirando una peli, mientras Sophia estaba en su habitación chateando con sus amigos. Nada más escuchar la puerta abrirse, el arquero giró el rostro y se levantó para ir a su encuentro.

-Por fin, estaba empezando a preocuparme. –Le dijo Daryl mientras miraba su rostro entristecido.

-Sí, ha sido muy difícil, –Daryl centró los ojos en los suyos viendo algo de tristeza en ellos-, sé que lo que me dijiste antes tenías razón pero yo… -empezó a decir, pero el arquero se acercó a ella enmarcando sus rostro limpiando sus lágrimas.

-Shhh, está bien, –pues sabía que Carol estaría emocionalmente mal tras una intervención de ese tipo. –Está todo bien, –le aseguró en un murmullo, antes de besar sus lágrimas.

-Cuando estaba allí, no podía dejar de pensar en ti –Daryl entrecerró los ojos sin entender a qué se refería esa afirmación. Y Carol se dedicó a explicarse. -Cada vez que estoy allí, solo puedo pensar en todo lo que he podido cambiar. En cómo has cambiado mi vida y la de mi hija. Y por eso tengo que hacer esto. Todas esas mujeres que piensan y que no ven ninguna salida, deben saber que si la hay. Que pueden tener una vida mejor y compartir su vida con otra persona, una persona buena… como tú.

Daryl observó el rostro de Carol, antes de acercarla a él y abrir sus brazos ampliamente. Ella se adentró en ellos sintiendo la necesidad de sentir su calor y su contacto.

-Ven aquí. –Susurró cuando la atrajo a él.

Carol se abrazó con fuerza a su cuerpo sintiendo el calor del suyo. Desde la parte superior de la escalera, Sophia los observó y bajó las escaleras de dos en dos, para abrazarles fuertemente.

* * *

Nunca faltaba clases pero ese día era una excepción. Daryl le había enviado un mensaje de texto a las 11:46 anunciándole que su madre estaba de parto. Le había dicho que iría a buscarla para traerla al hospital en cuanto pudiera. Sin embargo, ella no había podido esperar. Nada más enterarse de la noticia, había salido del instituto y había montado en el autobús que le llevaba al hospital. Llegó al lugar sobre las 13:23, tras pedir cual era la habitación de su madre, se fue directa a su encuentro.

Desde la puerta del hospital que estaba entreabierta, pudo visualizar a su madre en la cama del hospital totalmente dormida, y en el sillón de al lado, a Daryl quien acunaba al recién nacido que dormía en sus primeras horas de vida. Sophia entró sigilosamente.

Al notar la presencia de alguien, el arquero levantó la vista. Sus ojos estaban brillantes, llenos de amor, había una luz inusual en ellos.

-Hey, ¿Cómo has llegado? –susurró con preocupación el arquero.

-En autobús. –Sophia contestó mientras su mirada se centraba en la personita que dormitaba en los brazos de Daryl.

-Iba a ir a buscarte ahora.

-Lo sé, pero no podía esperar a conocerle. Es precioso. –Admiró a su hermano mientras sentía un nudo en la garganta de felicidad. -¿Cómo ha ido?

-Muy bien, y muy rápido según los médicos. –Aseguró Daryl con una sonrisa enorme. –Ha sido impresionante. –Dijo recordando el momento que había visto por primera vez a su hijo, mientras estaba al lado de Carol apoyándola en todo momento.

-¿Puedo tomarlo en brazos? –preguntó la adolescente.

-Por supuesto. –Con cuidado lo puso en sus brazos y el pequeño se movió ligeramente.

No podía apartar la mirada de su hermano, quien dormía profundamente ante sus primeras horas de vida. Repasó con sus dedos las mejillas sedosas de su hermano. A Daryl le ocurría algo similar, no podía dejar de mirar a su hijo, mientras seguía flotando en una burbuja de felicidad.

–En el fondo le envidio un poco, –el arquero entrecerró sus ojos sorprendido por dichas palabras. Ante su mirada, Sophia le aclaró sus palabras. -Va a tener el mejor padre del mundo, uno mejor del que yo pude tener.

El corazón de Daryl se le paró ante las palabras de Sophia, sintiendo el nudo en la garganta.

-Eres mi hija también, ¿lo sabes verdad? –dijo contundentemente el arquero.

Sophia quien aún sujetaba a su hermano, sonrió y dejó caer su cabeza contra el hombro de Daryl y él le abrazó por los hombros, mientras ambos admiraron a su nuevo miembro de la familia, quien de repente se removió en los brazos de Sophia y abrió los ojos levemente.

-Hey, pequeño, soy tu hermana Sophia, –un gemido por parte del pequeño hizo despertar a la madre.

-Soph, cariño… -Empezó a decir, al verla en la habitación junto a ellos.

Tanto Sophia como Daryl se giraron sobre si mismos para ver a la madre, quien a pesar de mostrarse cansada, estaba radiante debido a la felicidad. La adolescente se acercó a su madre con el pequeño en brazos, para saludarle con un gran beso.

-Es hermoso, mamá, -le dijo Sophia haciendo sonreír a su madre. Carol le miró y después dirigió la mirada a Daryl quien estaba al otro lado de la cama observando la escena.

-¿Qué pasa, pequeñito? –Empezó a hablarle al bebé que estaba entre sus brazos y que parecía estar pendiente de las palabras de su hermana mayor.

-Te presento a tu mamá… es la mejor madre del mundo, te lo aseguro, nunca dejará que nadie te haga daño. –Carol la escuchaba visiblemente emocionada-. Es una luchadora… aunque deberás esconder todo el chocolate porque se lo come todo. –Carol soltó una risa ahogada, mientras el pequeño soltó un gemido en ese instante.

-Él sabe que es mentira… -contestó Carol haciendo reír a Sophia y a Daryl.

–No te la creas, se come todo el chocolate. –Entonces se giró hacia el arquero que miraba la escena igual de emocionado que Carol, inclinó un poco a su hermano para que viera a Daryl-. Y ese hombre de cabello rubio largo… es nuestro papá. –Dijo haciendo énfasis en la palabra 'nuestro'. Carol miró a Sophia, sintiendo que iba a llorar otra vez, algo similar le sucedía a Daryl quien estaba visiblemente emocionado por lo que estaba viviendo.

–Mamá dice que me tiene mimada, y que contigo será aún peor… Pero es el mejor padre… Nos ayudado muchísimo, y lo ha dado todo por nosotras y seguro que hará lo mismo contigo. Sabe hacer muchas cosas _chulas_ : montar en moto, disparar con la ballesta, lo de cazar no tanto, pero te enseñará a hacer muchas cosas…

Daryl nunca había llorado de felicidad, pero aquel día sus emociones le habían desbordado completamente; la primera vez, había sido durante el parto cuando había visto nacer a su hijo, y ahora ante las palabras hermosas de Sophia, no pudo retenerlas.

En ese instante, cansado de escuchar, Merle Rick Dixon, había decidido que era el momento de comer, y empezó a llorar desconsoladamente. Carol alargó los brazos para tomar en brazos al pequeño de la familia y, dejó al descubierto uno de sus senos para amamantarle.

Daryl y Sophia observaron la escena totalmente emocionados y desbordados de felicidad ante la llegada de este nuevo miembro a su pequeña, pero hermosa familia.

 **Fin.**

* * *

 **Hola Carylers,**

 **Con el epilogo doy por finalizado el fic.**

 **Una aclaración: sobre el embarazo de Carol a la edad de 43 años, espero que no lo encontráis extraño. De hecho, no lo es, ya que conozco algunos casos donde se han quedado embarazadas a esas edades. Sin ir más lejos, mi abuela quien tuvo a mi tía con 46 años…**

 **Agradecer a todas esas personas que han comentado, votado y han seguido fielmente todas y cada una de mis historias. Ha sido un placer escribir sobre Caryl, y he disfrutado mucho, y espero haber conseguido el mismo efecto en quienes los han leído. Así que gracias una vez más por el enorme apoyo que me habéis brindado.**

 **De Fanfiction me gustaría agradecer a todas las personas que me han escrito como Guests, en especial a Valen, Ackerman, Vicky, Yoce, Mica, Betza, ya que nunca os he podido dar las gracias por vuestros mensajes. Mil gracias por vuestros comentarios, capítulo a capítulo. Me han ayudado mucho a continuar.**

 **Y una mención especial a LexaHeathcliff sin ella este fic no hubiera sido el mismo. Mil gracias... :)**

 **Todo tiene un final y este es el mío. No me siento cómoda ni con la misma seguridad que lo hacía anteriormente. Asi por un tiempo dejaré de escribir.**

 **Una vez más, mil gracias por estar ahí. Hasta otra.**

 **San.**


End file.
